Never Impossible
by HeeroSilverStar
Summary: Chapter 10 is finally up, PLEASE read and review. Umi is now sent on a solo mission. She meets Matthew and suspects him to be part of the terrorist group, Dragon Soul. Then someone tried to kill her and marks Serenity. It's the beginning...
1. Prologue

**Never Impossible**

**Prologue**

**She was about to open the double doors when a voice stopped her.**

**" Where are you going?" **

**She looked back at her servant, her father's faithful servant. The servant who looked after her ever since she was born. He was like her second father. She looked at the doors, the only thing that was stopping her.**

**" I am going somewhere." She said sadly and softly. **

**" Where?" It was just a simple question, but… she couldn't answer it. She didn't know how to answer it at all. " To somewhere… where I feel like I belong." **

**" Will you be back?" She shook her head. " No, I won't be." She knew, he won't let her go. " Go then, find that place you are looking for." His footsteps echoed down the hall. She looked back at him and pushed the door open. She was free, for now…**

**After Colony 200, AC 200**

**The war that a kid started ended four years ago. The Gundams and Mobile Suits were never seen again. The Colonies and the World are now in peace. Everyone was leading their peaceful life. Noin and Zechs were married. The Five Gundamwing Boys accepted Lady Une's offer to be Preventers. Preventers are a group of people, who are like agents, specially trained for everything. They are those who prevent bad things from happening. Like war, terrorists attacks and stuff. Four long years had past… The Five Gundamwing Boys were now rich people, earning a lot when they go on missions, on their own or with their partners. Heero was paired with Duo, Quatre was paired with Trowa and Wufei was paired with Sally. **

**Lady Une now had a building named Agent. It was a tall building for Preventers and for others that worked for them. Clerks, Secretary, Designer for Weapons, Researcher, Hackers, Trainers, Receptionist and a lot more. The building has 100 levels, it consisted of all the Eight Preventer's office and they had 20 new Preventers. These 20 new Preventers were all males and were selected after very tough tests and they are still going through them now. The Preventers all take on cases that are hard to handle. Including Murder and kidnapping cases. **

**They even offered bodyguard services. Heero refused to be Relena's bodyguard, so Trowa took over his job. Duo caught Trowa and Relena kissing once. And they confronted Trowa. Trowa finally admitted that they both had feelings for each other. Heero didn't care. He was fine with it after all they were all matured and twenty years old. They were now busy men, always on the move, due to their missions. Life was still packed with action. But, it just seemed to be shot of something.**

**The airport was packed with people. The person behind the counter was looking into the flights available for her.**

**" You are going to Colony L1?" **

**She nodded, her cap shadowed her eyes. " We have a flight about 2 hours later. There are still empty seats." She nodded. " I will take one ticket." She paid with cash. **

**The plane was packed with people. She looked out of the windows, they were taking off. She was excited. She only went to the Colonies with her father when she was 6 years old, she haven't left Japan ever since. The plan took off and shot towards the sky. They went through the ozeone layer and flew towards space. There were other Colonies around, but, there were mainly 5 for the human race, the rest were for working bases. She didn't plan what to do. She just wanted to go to Colony L1. She didn't know why, but she was sure she will be happy there.**

**" No way!" Duo exclaimed. Duo lost, again, to Wufei at chess. **

" **Beat that." Duo took his bear jug and gluped down a mouth full. " Bring it on!" Quatre was talking to Trowa. Trowa looked tired, he just came back from Relena's house after she had fallen asleep. **

**" Hey, Heero, what are you up to?" Heero looked at Quatre. The were at a pub, it was 3.00 am in the morning. He shrugged and looked at the television. There were many kissing couples around, they were distracting. **

**The sun was already in the sky. It was a Monday Morning. She sat down on the bed in her hotel room. She switched on the television. It was the news channel. It showed a very tall and posh building. It was called Agents. **

" **We just heard that the Preventers had taken in 20 more new male agents and are busy training them. They had to go through 10 very tough test. 1000 men had tried to get the job, but, only 20 managed to get in." **

**She smiled. So, it did sound challenging. She read about the Preventers on the newspaper last week, they stated what they did and who they needed. They had many jobs to offer. And, she will be going there. And she will take the job as a Preventer.**

**She came out of a cab. The building looked like a seven-star hotel. It was well designed and the height of it made it hard to miss. She paid the cab driver and went up the stairs. There were people coming out of the building. She pushed the glass double doors open. The wave of coolness hit her. The place was crowded with busy people, walking around. She looked around. It was well lit and well decorated. It was posh and grand. It looked better than it's outside. She walked towards the reception table. There were 5 female receptionist. She wondered what her parents will say if they found out if she had left home and will never come back and had been a Preventer. That is, if she even make it. **

**The receptionist was busy talking on the phone. Luckily, her cap still shadowed her eyes, and made her face barely visible. The receptionist hung up and looked at her.**

**" Can I help you?" She nodded. " I am here to met Lady Une." The receptionist looked at the computer screen. **

" **Did you have a meeting?" She shook her head. " I am sorry, she doesn't see anyone without a meeting." She sighed. " Can you call her?" The receptionist nodded and gave a call. She hung up later. **

**" She agreed for you to meet her. Take the lift to the highest floor. Her room has her tag on the door. You won't miss it." " Thanks." **

**She walked towards the lift area. She pressed the up button. A lift came and many people spilled out of the lift. She ent in and pressed the 100th button. The lift doors closed and brought her up. It only took about 1 minute. The lift doors opened. She walked out. There was a path, she walked down it. There was a room, with Lady Une on the door.**

**She knocked on the door. " Come in." She opened the door and went in. There was a brown desk. And a lady, with long, straight and brown hair at the desk. She looked tired and on her table was piles of files. She closed the door. " How can I help you? Have a seat." She didn't move. Lady Une frowned. " Are you here to request for help?" The girl shook her head. She was wearing a white cap that was pulled down, so, it shadowed her face and eyes. **

**" I am here to take on a job." Lady Une sighed. " What job?" Lady Une took out a file, she flipped through it. " I would like to be a Preventer." Lady Une looked up at the girl. " I am sorry, we only take males, exception of two qualified females, no one else. You can take a job as a secertary, clerk, receptionist, hacker, Weaponary Designer…" She girl didn't move. " No." Lady Une was surprised, no female wanted to be a Preventer. **

" **You will have to go through tests, it's a job not for females…." Lady Une said calmly. " Test me then." Lady Une weighed her options. " I will have to ask my top eight Preventers." The girl moved over. " Ask them then. Call me after you have decided." With that, she left a card on her desk and she left… Lady Une looked down at the card. What a weird person… The card only had a phone number, nothing else. **

**Lady Une looked around her top eight, experienced, perfect, tough, trained preventers. Noin and Zechs shook their head. So, two out of eight said no. She looked at Wufei. " No, it's not a female's job." So, it's 3 out of 8 now. Sally shook her head. " No, I think she is not suitable for it, she can be something else instead." Make that 4 out of eight.**

**" Well, we need someone new around." Duo added. So, Duo agreed to it. Trowa looked at Quatre. " No, we already have twenty new Preventers to train." Make that 5 out of eight. Quatre shook his head. **

" **Trowa's right. We already have too many newbies, besides, it is dangerous for a female newbie." So, that will be six out of eight. Lady Une also said no. She looked at Heero. He was the only one who hadn't made his say. Everyone was looking at him. He looked calm. " So?"**

" **I say we take her." "What?" Everyone shouted. " I will make sure that she goes through tougher test. I don't think she will pass them at all. If she did pass them, then we will take her." With that, Heero stood up. " Let me call her up." Lady Une shook her head. **

" **I will do it. She did sound persistant. I will ask her to come tomorrow." Heero nodded and left. " Yes! We will try out a new female Preventer." Duo said. " Duo, we are not sure if she will be a Preventer yet." Quatre pointed out. **

**So, she was accepted. She smiled and looked at her hotel room. This is going to be great… **


	2. Searching for the Missing

**Never Impossible**

**Chapter 1: Searching for the Missing **

**Heero looked at the stimulator, this course was hard, but, he made it simple. It will only take him five minutes to go through this. But, he won't be here. He had to go on a mission. Lady Une and Sally will be here. Heero left the room. **

**The girl looked at the stimulation. Man… it's not a normal test course… Sally looked at the girl. The girl was still wearing a white cap that shadowed her eyes and face. **

" **Can we ask her to get it off?" Lady Une shook her head. " She had her right to do what she wants. Let's start."**

**The girl jumped over the 5m tall fence. She didn't break a bone. Lady Une took that down. Next, she had to swim across 40 metres deep water, with crocodiles in it. The girl sighed and looked around. She won't know that they were watching. She reached into her pocket. She placed her hand into the water. The water slowly froze up. They stared in shock, lucky, Heero set out a video camera to take it down. She walked across the ice. **

**Sally's jaw dropped. The girl got through it, she even went through some tough ones like dodging 50 missiles at once, something that even she couldn't have done. " Look like she will be a Preventer. I will call Heero." Lady Une said. She was impressed by the unknown girl's performance. **

**He had sent every servant to search around the whole house thoroughly and no one had found her daughter. He looked at her wife. She was worried. Their one and only daughter was missing and, she could never survive in the outside world. She had never even left Japan before. " I am sure, she's just hiding somewhere." He looked at his wife and nodded. One of the servants came in. **

**" We searched the whole house twice and we can't find her." He was furious, where could she be? Was she kidnapped? Then, Eric, his head of the servants. Came in. " Stop the search. She isn't in the house." He looked at Eric. The Servant left. " What do you mean, Eric?" His wife said, softly. Eric closed the doors. He sighed. **

**" I am sorry, Master, I saw her, yesterday evening. She was leaving." He stood up. " What? Leaving?" Eric nodded. " I am sorry, I didn't stop her. She said she wanted to go somewhere, somewhere where she feels that she belongs. And, she said she won't be back." He stood up and took the phone. **

**" Eric, why did you let her leave?" Eric looked down on the floor. " Because, I feel that Miss needs to see the whole world and feel what's it like. And, to face reality and find what she wants to do and where she wants to go. I do hope that she will be happy. And, find what she is seeking." He pushed the number to the police. " No, call the Preventers, they will find her." He nodded at his wife. " Eric, what do you exactly want her to find and see for herself?" His wife asked. Eric took of his old glasses. **

" **I wanted her to find love, to find her own happiness. She will be back after she found it. Forcing her to come back will be useless." His wife sighed. We will find her… no matter where she is now.**

**It was a Wednesday Morning. Lady Une had asked all Eight Preventers to report for an urgent meeting. She just received the phone call from Benjamin Ryuuzaki. The Ryuuzaki was the most famous family through out the universe. They were rich people, and they were the ones who invented the Colonies and their systems. So, they were very famous people. They even helped the Preventers to set up their own building. They were so famous that no one will not know about them. **

**However, Benjamin said that his one and only daughter, Umi Ryuuzaki had gone missing. She wasn't in Japan. They had their mansion in Japan, and, the mansion was about the size of 5 big condo buildings. Umi Ryuuzaki… She was a person seldom seen, for safety reasons, she was never allowed to leave Japan. And, now, she is 19 and roaming around the universe. And, Lady Une had to help Benjamin to help and find Umi. And, with Eight preventers, it won't be hard. But, the universe is a large place, consisting of the planets and colonies. **

**They came in and sat down without a single word. Trowa, as usual, was tired. Being Relena's bodyguard sure was hard and tiring. Duo was playing with his pen, Zechs and Noin were looking at Lady Une. Quatre was talking to Wufei. Heero was cool and calm. His eyes were closed. **

**" Let's start, Benjamin Ryuuzaki just called me. His daughter, Umi Ryuuzaki is missing. She can be anywhere and that's why, they want us to help find her and bring her back to Japan." Lady Une told them what the Ryuuzaki did. Only Duo, Wufei and Heero didn't know about the Ryuuzaki Family. A screen came down. Lady Une flashed a picture of Umi. It was the only picture, but, it only showed her side view, she had long golden blonde hair. The rest can't be figured out.**

**" Anything better than this?" Lady Une shook her head. " No, Benjamin said that he can't give us a picture of her face. Due to some safety reasons. But, he said that there's one thing you won't miss." They all looked at the screen. Heero looked at the table. " As you can see, her hair is different and unique." They all looked confused. " I don't think this picture makes it easier to find her." Quatre said. There was sound of a laptop. They all turned to see Heero typing on his laptop. " Er… found anything?" Heero nodded. **

**" Benjamin was right, only Umi Ryuuzaki is the only one in the universe with golden blonde hair." Heero replied without taking his eyes off the screen. " What's the big deal?" Duo asked.**

**" Well, it's the only way to find her. Now, Noin and Zechs, you will be searched the Colonies. Start from L2, then to L5. Search everywhere, there's no limits as to by when we have to find her.**

**" Quatre and Duo, you will look in the planets. And Wufei and Sally, you will look in Earth." They all nodded. Duo looked at the tired Trowa to the silent Heero. **

**" What about Trowa and Heero?" Lady Une looked at Duo. " Trowa is still a bodyguard of Relena. He's too busy, besides, he can help by asking the Important People about Umi. For Heero…" Heero looked up from his laptop. **

" **I will be all around the universe. I will start from getting clues first." With that, Heero closed his laptop and left. Lady Une sighed. " So, let's start. I want her found as soon as possible." Everyone nodded and left.**

**Umi Ryuuzaki looked at the news on the television. They were announcing that she was missing and they had already sent the Preventers to look for her. She didn't believe that the Preventers were clever to find her, after all, she did blend in well. **

**" Lady Une, do you think that you will find Miss Umi soon?" The reporter asked Lady Une. Lady Une sighed. " I don't know, I just hope that we find her soon. I hope that she is safe." **

**Umi switched the television off. They will never find her. She got all the cash and money she will need to go around the universe for a tour and still, never run out of money. She took her white cap and pulled her hair inside. She pulled the cap down, so, it shadowed her face and eyes, with her hair out of the way, and no one will find her. The picture her father provided wasn't even enough for anyone to find her. Unless… he told them about her hair. So, she had to hide it. She looked at the city below. **

**Heero parked his Five Star( a car brand) Shining Silver Sports car into the parking lot. He got out and slammed the door closed. He locked his car just by one press of a button. He looked up at the Mansion. Dorothy was waiting for him in the garden. He rang the doorbell. A servant opened it and ushered him to the garden. The sunrays were still strong, though it was still in the afternoon. Heero had taken a plane over to see her, in Europe. The servant left, Heero walked down the path, he saw a white table, followed by two chairs. Dorothy was drinking tea. Four years… she hadn't change a bit. Duo kept asking Quatre to visit her, but, Quatre just ignored the subject, surely, something was wrong between them. She looked up when he approached. She pointed to the seat opposite her. He sat down.**

**Her hair was long and pale blonde. Her complexion was fair. She was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt. She poured him a cup of tea and pushed it towards him. Heero didn't move. **

" **Fours years… since I last saw you. How have you been?" Heero didn't reply. " So, let's get to the point, I know that you are here for a reason, you always go where you need to go and not where you want to go." Heero looked at the cup of tea. **

" **Does that apply to you too?" Heero asked softly. Dorothy seemed shocked. " Duo have been asking Quatre. Though Quatre has been busy with his job and meetings, it's weird, as he didn't seem to have come to Europe at all during these four years. After all, we all know what you two were up to." **

**Dorothy looked down at her own cup of tea. " We just got distanced…" Heero was here to ask about Umi, not be an advisor. **

" **I am here to find out about Umi Ryuuzaki. Do you know her?" Dorothy shook her head. " No one seemed to meet her, they just rumored what she's like. Her identity and looks were kept secret. I only knew that she left for L3 when she was six. That's all I know. I am sorry, I can't help you." Heero nodded.**

" **However, I am sure someone will know something." Heero looked at the garden. " You mean Relena? Trowa will ask her." Dorothy shook her head. " Someone else. Someone you knew and met only once. Someone who had a position now." **

**Heero thought about it. " Sylvia Noventa?" Dorothy nodded. Looks like he had to make a trip there too. " Dorothy, distance gets longer over time, if you don't catch up, you will lose him forever. If you do love him, come and find him. Use an excuse to see Relena. I am sure Quatre won't mind." **

**Heero left the mansion. He went into his car. He had specially upgraded his car, so, it was far from any normal car. And… he had studied a lot these four years, so, he was now an inventor and he was an expert at it. **

**" Computer, give me a map to Marseilles." A map appeared. Heero drove off. Luckily, Marseilles was in Europe. So, he doesn't need to fly over or something. He wondered if Dorothy would even do something about Quatre.**

**Sylvia looked out at the city below. She had now worked her step towards her grandfather's goal, kind of taking over his job. Her parents had died in a car accident when she was only 8. Her grandparents had been looking after her ever since. Now, she was nineteen years old. Matured? Not yet. She looked at the photo of her, her grandfather and her grand mother. Her grandmother was still alive and healthy. Although she was old, she said that she would not die till she saw Sylvia married. Sylvia smiled. She was free from all the meetings and the paper works. Relena had helped her in a few ways, teaching her and stuff. **

**She thought about Heero, she didn't know why, but, it just forced itself into her mind. He had helped to save the world once… no, twice. She hadn't seen him since. She wondered how he spent these four years. Whenever she went back to her Grandfather's grave, on his death anniversary, there will always be a bouquet of flowers there. And, she knew that it was Heero, although she didn't even get to see him, she could feel that he was still guilty and blaming himself for what he did. Heero Yuy… She sighed, she really wanted to see him now…**

**There was a tap on her door. " Come in." Her Grandmother came in. Sylvia smiled. " Thinking?" Sylvia nodded. " I was just thinking about someone…" Her grandmother smiled. " I see, was it that gentleman?" Sylvia nodded. **

" **He seemed like a decent person, he had been making up for what he did by doing something so much more. Like helping others. He had put his skills in good use, in being a Preventer." **

**Sylvia nodded. Then… " Miss Noventa, a car has just droven into the mansion. It's a Five Star Shining Silver Sports Car. Should we stop it?" Sylvia looked at her Grandmother. " No, let it in. Send someone down to see who it is and ask what he or she wants." Her grandmother left. Sylvia wondered who had that kind of money to afford that car? Even the Foreign Minister couldn't afford it, only the Ryuuzaki members could. **

**Heero parked his car and got out. There was a servant there. **

" **How can I help you?" Heero looked around. " I am here to meet Miss Sylvia Noventa. Tell her that Heero Yuy is looking for her." The servant nodded. He left. Another servant came and ushered him into the mansion and into the living room. Heero sat down on the sofa. **

" **Miss Noventa, you have a visitor. He said that he wanted me to tell you that Heero Yuy is here to see you. He is now waiting in the Living room." The servant left. Oh, god! He's here! Sylvia checked her reflection out, she brushed her hair and she looked nice. So, she went down. As she was coming down that spiral stairs, she saw Heero talking to her grandmother. **

" **Yes, I do hope so. Oh, the flowers you sent were beautiful, talk about the security system you set up for us." Heero only nodded. " Sylvia, oh, you are here. I was just thanking Heero for sending the flowers and sending men to set up the security system for us." Sylvia looked at Heero. " It's my duty." Sylvia's Grandmother left after patting Sylvia on her shoulder. Sylvia watched as she left. Heero was taller and god, more handsome and charming. He looked fit and muscular. His figure was hidden in his clothes. **

" **So, how have you been?" Sylvia sat down on the sofa opposite him. " Fine, you?" Sylvia nodded. " Fine too, except, the meeting and paperwork are getting in the way. Why are you here?" Heero looked at the glass coffee table that was between them. " I am here to ask you about Umi Ryuuzaki." Sylvia slapped herself mentally, she actually thought he came over to see her. What a fool she was…**

" **Do you know her?" Sylvia shook her head. " I only met her at a café in Japan once, it was about 1 year ago. I was there for a meeting, and I finally had a break, so, I went to the most famous café there." She watched as Heero took it down on a notebook. The way he was writing was distracting and charming. Geez… what was wrong with her? She was being seduced just by the way he writes? **

" **Can you tell me everything in detail?" Sylvia nodded. **

" **She came in. I actually didn't notice, until, I saw the 50 men dressed in black suits and black sunglasses following her inside. 10 were standing outside. She caught a lot of attention. It was about 2.00 pm, her hair was so obvious. It kind of shone so brightly that you will throw away a 1000-carat sparking diamond just for a look at her. **

" **She was fair, she was taller than me by about 5 cm. She kind of sat down at my table. She shot an annoyed look at the bodyguard and they all occupied other tables that were empty. Which was all around us. It felt weird being watched. She looked upset. She asked me if she could sit here with me. I nodded. Her eyes were shining, shocking light blue in color. It's like she was so distracting, she really looked better than the most gorgeous woman on the universe. **

" **We introduced ourselves. Then, we just talk." Sylvia added. Heero took everything down. " What did you two talk about?" Sylvia looked at Heero and looked down on the floor. **

" **We talked about guys… she said that she never liked guys, since she was sent to all girl school and even female university, she never met a guy in her life. And, the bodyguards gave her a bad impression on guys. She was kind, in a way. There was this kid that tripped and fell. She went over and helped her up. The girl was crying. So, she gave her a sweet. Then, she smiled at the girl as the girl took it and stopped crying.**

" **It was really shocking, as all the bodyguard were standing and ready to pull out their guns, and she was smiling. The girl smiled and walked off when her mother called her. I was surprised, I mean, she cared about them." **

**Heero thought about it as he took everything down. She sounded like a kind soul. But, why run away, unless it was a kidnap case… Not likely, 50 bodyguards are tough to handle, after all, he knew that they were surely very well trained in combat. **

**" Anyway, she finished her tea, and said that she was happy to meet me and hoped that I do get used to my position and life and hoped that we can met again. Then, she left, the bodyguards paid for her tea and left with her. I watched as she got into a limo and left. That's about all." **

**A maid came and poured them each a cup of tea. Sylvia took a sip. Heero didn't move. " Can you tell me the length of her hair? And details about it?" Sylvia nodded as she placed the cup back down on the saucer.**

**" Her hair was long and reached about her waist. It was long, a bit wavy at the ends, the rest were straight, but not too straight. It just fit her well. She didn't tie her hair up that day. It was a left parting." Sylvia added, as she recalled Umi. Heero took that down and closed his notebook.**

" **Thanks, do you know anything about her family?" Sylvia shook her head. " No, are you finding her?" Heero nodded. " All the eight Preventers are, the newbies are still too inexperienced." Sylvia watched as Heero stood up. " It's nice meeting you again. Tell your grandmother I can't stay, and I am sorry, that I can't stay. She asked me to stay the first second she saw me." **

**Sylvia stood up as Heero was walking towards the door. " Heero, will I see you again?" Heero looked back at Sylvia. Then, he looked at the door. " Maybe…" Then, he reached the door and left. Sylvia felt upset. Why? Why did she feel so sad?**

**Heero took a plane from Europe to Japan. He came out with a technology, to be able to summon his car, whenever he wants or like and whereever he was. He came out of the airport and phoned Trowa. He picked up the phone on the fourth ring. " Hello?" He sounded sleepy.**

**" Trowa, have you asked Relena about Umi?" Trowa sighed at the other end. " I did, she said that she didn't know her, only knew her name and had never even met a single member of the Ryuuzaki Family. I am only ask the Foreign Minister tomorrow." **

**" Got that, I already asked Dorothy, she didn't know anything." Heero said as he looked at the taxi stand that was crowded by people. **

**" Did you ask her what Duo will ask?" Trowa really sound like he will sleep any minute. But, it was only like 3.00 pm in the afternoon at the Colony time. **

**" I did, I gave her an advice, to use the excuse of seeing Relena to also see Quatre." Heero watch a taxi sped off. He wasn't carrying anything, no luggage that's why, people were eyeing him. **

**" Oh, you should tell Duo that. Oh, I am so tired… I have to sleep, bye." Trowa hung up. Heero pressed a button on his remote, his car drove into the road and stopped infront of him. He got in and started the engine. " Computer, give me a map of the Ryuuzaki Family's Mansion." It showed a map on the computer screen. Heero cut into the traffic and drove off at fast sped by keep cutting lanes. He had learned to drive faster than a normal driver will, and he did difficult stunts, that even a pro in racing won't do. **

**He checked his map. He made a sharp turn and looked at the map. He had to go into the high way. He cut into the lane and sped of, luckily, it wasn't a peak hour. The road wasn't too pack. So, he drove at a higher speed through the tunnel. When he came out of the tunnel, he made a sharp turn to his right. He drove down the road. He reached a big city. Geez… this city was huge. After he drove out of the city, he drove down a road, then he was on top of a hill. He saw a mansion below the hill. The map showed that there was only about 10 km before he sees the house. He drove down the hill. There was a large mansion. No kidding, It was the size of five big and tall condo buildings and also, there was spaces for the courts and swimming pool, park and garden and stuff. Heero stopped at the gates. It looked grand from the outside. High security system. Looks like he had to check this whole place out at night. No way any normal guy could go through this tight security. **

**So, Umi can't be kidnapped, she must have left. He pressed a button on the remote. " Good Afternoon, how can I help you?" Heero looked at the camera. " I am here to speak to Benjamin and Sandra Ryuuzaki, I am Heero Yuy, a Preventer sent by Lady Une." **

**" Come in, park your car, a servant will be here to usher you to meet them." The gates opened. He drive through and went into the basement, since, it was the only place for parking a car, legally. He parked his car and locked it, there was a servant waiting for him. He followed the servant. They walked over to the mansion. The basement and the mansion building was separated. There was a large fountain while walking towards the mansion. The servant opened the door for Heero. Heero went in.**

**There was an old servant standing there. The servant left. The old one asked Heero to follow him. Heero studied the place. It was posh and large, they made use of the space and decorated everything well. It was posh and large and grand. Just like the house of a rich and famous person. The servant led him into a lift. They went to the 15th floor. He opened a door and they went in. Inside, was like a studyroom. There was two long and soft looking sofa, acing each other, there was a glass coffee table in between them. There was a desk after the sofas, right before the windows that were closed by the curtains. Near the desk, stood a male. He was facing the windows. There was a lady and she looked like she was in her mid 40s. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a white suit. She looked tired. She was sitting on the sofa and drinking a cup of tea. The servant closed the door. **

**" Eric, pour Mr Heero a cup of tea." Eric, the servant did what he was told. Heero sat down on the sofa. Benjamin turned to face him. He too looked like he was near his 50s. Benjamin sat down next to Sandra. Benjamin had blue eyes, Sandra had light blue eyes. Benjamin's hair was dark blonde, he looked rather tanned. Sandra was fair. Benjamin was about a head taller than Sandra. But, Heero was taller than Benjamin by about 5 cm. Benjamin held onto Sandra's hand.**

**" Have you found anything, Mr Heero?" Heero looked at the tea and drank it. " Call me Heero, I just got the mission today. I will like to ask you about her and… I will have to check your whole mansion out, to see if it's possible that someone kidnapped her or something…" **

**" You mean she is kidnapped?" Heero shook his head, Sandra looked shocked. " No, I just want to make sure that she wasn't kidnapped or anything, I don't want to waste any chances. I just need you to permit me to check this place out." **

**Benjamin nodded. " So, Heero, what do you want to know?" Heero took out his notebook and pen. " Have she last seen anyone?" Benjamin shook his head. " No, Umi didn't want to go to shopping with her mother or even go out. She was always around the house." Heero took that down. " Have you noticed anything strange about her these few days?"**

**Sandra looked at Benjamin.**

**" No, she seemed fine, she have been going to the garden more often. She was there to meet Star." Heero frowned. " Star?" Sandra smiled. **

" **Star was her best friend, her only friend, Star was a golden retriever. Her parents, Brandon and Nicole were Golden Retrievers from our own family. They were also being passed down from our family from generation after generations.**

" **Nicole happened to be my retriever, Brandon was Ben's. We met due to them. They fell in love with each other like we did. So, they only had a daughter. It's weird, but, the retrievers of our family, only give birth to the amount of puppies for our children. And, it had always been just the right amount. **

**" For example, my mother had 5 siblings, so, that's six. The retrievers at that generation only gave birth to five. And, even though the babies were not even born, the amount was just right. So, we each had one. It's like they could predict how many children we will have." **

**Heero took that down, interesting. **

**" What about Star?" Benjamin drank his tea. " Star was born about 19 years after Umi was born. Brandon and Nicole only gave birth to Star, they had already kind of told us that we will only have one child. They give birth late, so that Star won't be too old when Umi had grown up." **

**There was no logic here. **

**" Well, let's say that Brandon and Nicole were puppies when they met each other." Benjamin told them. " Brandon and Nicole had already died last year. They died at the same time and the same place. It's like that, for generations, our retrievers, will die together, for both our families." Heero nodded. **

**" Star was Umi's best friend, Star lives in the gardens, Umi set that up for her, but, Star come in with her sometimes. She always kept her thoughts to herself and then, talk to Star. She never told us anything." Heero took that down. **

" **Did any of you see her right before she left?" Eric nodded. " Can you tell me what she said?" Eric nodded. Benjamin looked at Eric. **

" **I saw her, she was walking towards the front door. She was pulling a luggage bag along. That day, she was wearing a black windbreaker. I asked her where she was going. She said she was going somewhere." Heero took that down. Interesting, so, she did leave. **

" **I asked her where, she said she was going to somewhere where she belonged. I asked her if she will be back, she told me she won't. I let her go. I told her to find the place she was looking for." Eric said softly. So, she did leave. " Benjamin, what do you want the Preventers to do?"**

" **We want you to find Umi and bring her back." Benjamin's hands were clenched into fists. Heero looked at Eric. " Eric, why did you let her leave?" Eric sighed.**

" **I feel that it was time for her to leave and see the world out there herself. She never left Japan, and… It's time for her to find someone who she wants to spend her life with." Heero took that down. " Did the two of you ever thought of letting her go?" Heero asked Benjamin and Sandra. **

" **No, we sent guys we think will be a good match for her to meet her, more like Match making. She never liked any of them. I heard her telling Star that she never liked guys a single bit." Heero took down what Sandra said. So… that means, he didn't need to check out the system… Wait a minute….**

" **Did any of the cameras saw her leaving?" Benjamin sighed. " She made all of them explode, then, she left after that little distraction. I didn't know how she left. There were no holes, nothing. She didn't take her car or any other car. I only found out after I came back, which was at the time of 6.00 am. Sandra was with me." Heero took that down. No doubt, this little Miss isn't normal. She was trained. **

" **Did she take up any fighting lessons?" Sandra nodded. " Only fencing… and oh, this lesson called WS. She said it was kind of a dance mix." Heero raised an eyebrow. " You two are fooled. WS means Weaponary and Shooting. It's a course where people learn how to use weapons and master shooting." Benjamin and Sandra were shocked. **

" **Did you all check her room?" Sandra nodded. " I checked it, she only took some cash and some clothes. Star had been acting weird. She kept sitting down next to Umi's bed." Heero took that down. " Eric, can you show me Umi's room?" **

**Eric led Heero into Umi's room. It was large, it was well decorated and posh. The colour combination was great. He saw Star. He went over. Star looked up at Heero. Star's collar had a tag. He flipped it up, there was a shooting star behind the tag. Star licked Heero on Heero's hand. Heero looked at the bed. No doubt, Star was also not so normal dog. It knows something. Heero looked at the bed. " Star, show me what Umi did." Star looked at Heero, then, it looked at the bed, then to the makeup desk with a mirror. Heero walked over. It wasn't locked. Heero pulled the first drawer out. There was a lot of make up stuff. Heero shifted them. He found a control pad. A small one. He keyed in the password. He was so used to hacking that he could know the password straight away. **

**He watched as everything shifted. The drawers opened themselves, the stuff inside was kept inside somewhere and some other stuff appeared. The Drawers displayed a selection of sharp shiny knifes and bombs. Eric looked shocked. The bed was lifted, inside, it showed a display of gun, from a short gun to a large one. And many other types of guns, including missiles. And, a selection of different types of bullets. And, he noticed that most of them were missing. Or rather, taken. " I will have to tell Ben…" Heero cut Eric off. " Don't tell them. Star, what's inside Umi's luggage?" Star looked at Heero to Eric. She used her front paw and pointed to the guns. " Eric, tell them that I am taking Star with me. Star will be able to find Umi." He pressed a button. Everything went back to normal. " I will start searching now." **

**Heero walked towards his car. Star followed him. Heero didn't need a leash. Star wanted to find Umi too, so, she will come along with him. Heero unlocked his car. " Star, tell me where Umi went." Star climbed into the car and lied down on the back seat. He will start looking from Colony L1. He met a problem. No dogs were allowed on planes. The officer didn't allow it. Heero flashed his Preventer badge and said it was a top-secret project and that he needed the dog to help him find some clues. The officer didn't look happy. Heero fished out a 5000-dollar note and handled it to the officer. He nodded and left. Star was sleeping when Heero was on the plane. Lady Une called and said that the rest of the teams couldn't find much. Heero didn't want to tell them what he knew. Not that he wanted the credit. But, it seems like it will cause a bad impression of Umi.**

**Heero and Star went to a crowded place, Mall Point. A place where there are 9 malls, selling the most famous and best stuff. Everyone goes there to shop. Heero went to the fountain. The fountain was in the centre of the 9 malls. He looked around. Though it was crowded, it shouldn't be a problem to spot Umi. Star looked bored. Lady Une called him. " Heero, you remember the girl who got through the test? She's here, at the office. She said that she wanted to do another test of something like that. I want you to come over." Heero shook his head. " No, I have to find Umi. Just say no and invite her out for lunch or something." Then, Heero hung up. Star looked up suddenly and ran of. Heero followed Star. He watched as Star stared at an ice-cream stall. Heero looked at Star. Star looked back at Heero. **

**Heero gave in, it was a stupid idea to even take Star along. Now, Star was on the ledge of the fountain, eating ice cream! Heero watched as Star licked the chocolate ice-cream in a cup. Heero thought about the Unknown girl. Heero seen her test's video. She was far from normal little girl. The cap was suspicious, she pulled it so down that it's obvious that she didn't want anyone to see her. Star bit the side of the cup, took it in her mouth and threw it. It landed in the rubbish bin. Nice trick, for a dog. **

**All the Preventers had to report to the meeting room. And, only, Trowa and Heero were there. The rest? They were somewhere out there searching for clues. Star was on the floor. Trowa was eyeing Star. **

**" So, what's with this dog?" Trowa asked, Star yawned. Heero pat Star on her head. " She is Umi's dog." Lady Une came in. She was surprised to see that there were only two people. She sat down. **

**" So, Trowa, you found anything?" Trowa shook his head. " I will have to wait until tomorrow." Lady Une looked at Heero, then spotted Star. Shit, Lady Une never liked dogs. **

**" Heero, explain yourself, why is it here? In my building?" Heero looked at the sleeping Star. " Er… I just need her to help me with something." Trowa smiled. " So, I never thought you liked dogs." Heero threw a sharp pencil at Trowa. Trowa barely dodged it. **

**" Fine, get rid of it after you are done. Now, the meeting was cancelled. Because, tomorrow is Earth Sphere United Nation's fifth anniversary. Trowa, you will get your shot at asking them. And… It's a masked ball. All of us have to go. I already told the rest. There will be policeman all around. Benjamin and Sandra Ryuuzaki will also be there." **

**Heero thought about it. " Are dogs allowed?" Trowa gave Heero a Are-you-kidding looking. Heero looked at Lady Une. She looked at Star. **

**" Er… sure… I guess…" Heero thought about it. " I think she may be there. It's a masked ball, the chances of showing up there not being noticed are high." Trowa looked at Lady Une. " You mean Umi?"**

**Heero nodded. " The members of the Earth Sphere United Nation will be the only ones without masks, and also, Benjamin and Sandra Ryuuzaki." Heero looked at Star. They have a ball tomorrow, and they will catch Umi there.**

**Umi was shocked, no one told her about the ball. But, luckily, it was a masked ball. So, she should be safe. She had to do last minute shopping. She just hoped that her mother wouldn't notice her. She hadn't found what she was looking for yet… She wondered if she should wear a wig….**

**Thursday Night,**

**You are invited to the Earth Sphere United Nation's Fifth Anniversary's Masked Ball. No guest must have a mask on, except for members of the Earth Sphere United Nation and some other Important People. **

**Have a good time.**

**Heero looked at Star. What to do with Star? He wasn't sure if Dogs were allowed. Heero checked his reflection. He chose a black tux. He took his gun. Just for safety reasons. He never liked mask balls. The mask was always so stupid. But, he made a stylish white mask for himself. It was plain and not so fancy. He chose to go alone, after all, no one would want Star in anyone's car. Heero made sure that his bow tie was well. Star was one weird dog. She spent the day sleeping under the grand piano. And, she was running around the whole house at night. Heero seldom sleeps, but it was irritating to see her running back and forth before him. Heero put on his mask. " Come, Sat, I am sure Umi will be there." Star followed Heero. **

**Heero came out of his car. He opened the door for Star to jump out. Star did. His car drove off by itself. Reporters were taking pictures, the flashlight of their camera was blinding. Heero went to the doors. He noticed that there were many police officers and FBI agents around. There were two doormen. They looked at Star. " Sir, no pet are allowed." Heero looked at them. " It happen to be Mr Benjamin Ryuuzaki's dog. He wanted me to bring Star today for him. You know, let everyone meet his dog." The doorman didn't look convinced. Heero gave him his invitation. **

**" No dogs." Heero was sick of this. He wanted to scare this doorman. **

" **Oh really? I wonder what will Mr Ryuuzaki do when he found out that his dog isn't here? He will ask me and I will say that there were two doormen who didn't allowed his dog to go in. Oh, then you two are in big, big trouble. I can go in now and tell him. I am sure he won't be to happy. You two won't want to spoil the happy mood do you? Oh, wait, you do want to spoil it. Well, he will fire you two and make you two jobless for years!" **

**They looked freaked out. They let them in.**

**The hall was well decorated, posh and grand. There was this large chandelier, made with 1000 diamond pieces. It sparkled in the light. There were food booths. There were already people dancing on the dance floor. The music was by a DJ. Heero looked around and spotted Trowa. Trowa was talking to the Foreign Minister and Relena was beside him. Heero walked over. He made sure that Star followed him. Relena was the first to see him coming. **

**" Heero?" Heero walked over. He greeted the Foreign Minister. Trowa was looking at Star. " You brought her here?" Heero nodded. Relena frowned. " As I was saying, Trowa… I only met Mr Ryuuzaki once. He was a fine gentleman. I never saw his daughter before. Oh, my wife is calling. Excuse me." The Foreign Minister left. **

**Quatre and Duo came over. They told Heero that they didn't find anything. Duo had spent the whole day, on top of a building, looking down at the people below. Nope, no one with that description. Heero nodded. He watched as a few groups of girls checked them out and approached them to offer them wine. He rejected politely. Sandra was playing with Star. " I will be outside." Heero told Duo. Wufei was dancing with Sally. **

**As Heero got outside, a white limo just drove in. He watched, as a male came out and went in. He wondered what Umi would come in. He watched as people arrived in horse carriages. He waited. Star came out to find him. He pats her. Star licked his hand. Then, a black limo drove in and stopped at the drop off point. A guy opened the door. Heero saw a white 3 inches high, high heel shoe first. It had a strap to secure the feet to the shoe. Then, came the other shoe. He watched as a girl got out of the limo. The girl was wearing a white gown, with white spaghetti strips, it wasn't low cut or anything, but the interesting thing was that the gown had a high cut, from the end of the gown, right up to the girl's thigh. About 2 inches above the knee cap. A cut too high to think that it was only used to walk easier. The girl had long straight, a bit wavy at the ends, hair. It was golden blonde in colour. She had a fair complexion, and her white mask was hiding her face. **

**Her body… Geez… the gown showed her body well. It was a lot more than just plain hourglass. The legs and hips were slim, you don't see that everyday. Her scent was pleasant as it floated to Heero. She looked at the doorman. Everyone was staring at her. She was wearing a necklace with diamonds on it. It sparkled in the moonlight. Her hair sparkled too. It was so outstanding that you could be blind just by looking at it. It shone and sparkled like nothing could outshine it. She walked over to the door. Star walked over. Star licked the girl's hand. Heero was no fool. He knew who she was. Why didn't she wear a wig? Her hair was too outstanding. The girl changed direction and walked off, towards the garden. Star followed the girl. Heero followed them, but he made sure that no one heard or saw him. **

**" Star, how are you?" Umi pat Star and hugged her. God, she missed Star. " Why are you here?" Star looked at the garden. Then, she used a paw to point to Umi's mask. Umi shook her head. " I can't take it off. And, oh, did you let anyone know about what I did?" Star looked at the direction of where they came from and barked, once. Star looked at Umi then, walked back to where they came from. Shit, someone was here. Umi turned and looked at the garden, she was pretending to look. She heard footsteps. " Star?" She turned to look, Star was there, but, so was a guy. She blinked.**

**God, was she dreaming? This looked like the most sexy, drop-dead gorgeous, handsome man she had ever seen. The mask hid his face well. But, he had broad shoulders and he looked muscular and fit. He was tall. The tux made him look good. Umi looked at Star. Star walked over to Umi and she gave Umi a sorry look. She suddenly felt like running. **

**" I happen to be a Preventer, Miss Umi. I found out a lot about you, from Sylvia Noventa, to your parents and, from your dog here." Umi looked at Star. Well, she had to, she couldn't stand the urge to kiss that guy. His voice, it sounded so sexy and pleasant… What the hell was she thinking? **

**" I am here to bring you back to your house. And make sure you don't run away again." Umi looked at the guy in front of her. " Looks like you will have to fight me first." She took out her gun and fired at him. He dodged it. She was fast, she reached into her gown and pulled out her gun from her holster in about… 2 seconds…. Star barked. " I won't let anyone stop me, including you." She turns to run off into the garden. Heero ran after her. **

**Her shoes were killing her. She hid in the maze. And, got ready to fire any time. She looked around. She learnt a lot… no one, NO ONE, ever dodged her bullets before. It shows that he's not just a normal person. He was a Preventer… she underestimated them. She took out a knife. She played with it, then, as she opened her hand, 10 knifes were in her hand, all arranged in a fan way. She sensed movement. She fired, just to see that the guy came from behind her. She threw all the knifes at him. He flipped. Time seemed to slow, as he dodged all just by staying long enough in the air. Then, he landed, infront of her. She fired at him. He dodged it. It flew into the walls of the maze. And, she heard a whine. **

" **Star!" She had shot Star. She went over. Star was being shot, in her leg. Luckily, she wasn't shot in her heart. Star was bleeding. Umi took the injured leg. " I am so sorry, Star…" Star whined. The guy came over. He looked at the wound. " Let me take over." Umi thought of killing him by shooting him. But… did she have any other choice? Star whined again. He took her leg and looked at the wound. " The bullet's stuck inside." Umi looked around. " I will call a vet." He stopped her. " No, she's already bleeding." He took off his coat.**

" **Star, this will hurt, a lot. Can you hold her?" Umi held onto Star. She was so sorry… She shot Star! Her own dog! She watched as he gently touched the wound. Star howled in pain. He touched it again and pulled out the bullet. No kidding, he just pulled it out. Star howled louder. She watched as he tore the shirt. The area of his sleeve. He tore down the whole sleeve and revealed his arm. Umi found herself staring at his arm. God, he did do training…. He tore it up into strips. Then, he bandaged Star. " Will she be okay?" Heero looked at Star. " Hard to tell, she won't be able to stand so soon. Call an animal ambulance." Umi called the vet. **

**Heero pat Star. " Don't worry." Star whined. Umi looked at the bullet on the floor. " I guess… I should thank you." Heero looked at Umi. " Don't mention it." They waited for the animal ambulance to come. " May I know you name?" Heero looked at Umi. He sighed. " My name is Heero Yuy." He took his coat and put it back on. " Will you still bring me back to my house?" Heero nodded. " You have some issues to solve yourself. Running away from it is never a good thing to do." Umi was surprised. " Why?" Heero looked up at the star-less nightsky. " Because, sometimes you won't be able to run from it. It can't go on forever. You have to face it and solve it, it makes life easier and even though it's not solved, you still have to face it." **

**" You sound like you have been through a lot." Heero nodded. " You won't want to know." Umi went to the Animal Hospital with Star. The vet told Umi that lucky, the bullet was taken out early, or, the metal will cause harm to Star. But, Star needed to rest for 2 days. Umi kept Star in the hospital overnight. Looks, like she will be busy tomorrow… **

**Friday Morning,**

**Umi had already brought Star to her hotel room. She kind of sneaked Star in. Then, she had to go and meet the Preventers… She wondered if she will ever see Heero again, or, if he told anyone abut her. So, she still put on her cap. She went to the meeting room. Seven Preventers looked at her. Lady Une pointed her a seat. She wasn't even officially one yet… **

**Heero opened the door, he was late by ten minutes, due to the fact that there was a traffic jam, caused by a car accident, he helped out in it. Lady Une looked pissed off when he opened the door. He first saw the girl with the white cap. He sat down at his seat. **

**" Heero, look at the clock, what time is it?" Heero rolled his eyes, he stepped on Duo's shoe when Duo started laughing, he screamed in silent. " There was a traffic jam, caused by an accident. I helped out." Lady Une sighed. **

" **As you all can see, we have a new member. She will be taking 2 more tests before we vote if she should be a Preventer. Her name is…" Umi faked up a name. "Valerie Raven." They all nodded. Heero eyed Rebecca, she looked suspicious. But, maybe, he was thinking too much, he didn't tell anyone about what happened to Star, him and Umi last night. He wondered if she left Colony L1. **

" **Now, we are still searching for Miss Umi Ryuuzaki. Heero, did she appear last night?" Umi looked at Heero. He looked so sexy, handsome, charming, prefect… drop-dead gorgeous, sexy… did she say sexy? Without the mask, he looked better. His eyes were Prussian Blue in colour, they kind of had a weird spell on it, it was so obvious and distinct that you just can't take your eyes off them. His features were great. She just wanted to kiss him and feel his lips against hers. And, she wanted to…**

" **Miss Raven!" Umi was knocked back into reality. " Huh?" Everyone was looking at her. " I was asking if you knew Umi Ryuuzaki." Umi looked at the angry Lady Une.**

**She stared at the clock. " No, I don't know her." Lady Une sighed. " Pay more attention next time. Meetings are important. So, Heero, did you see her?" Umi's heart started pumping faster as she looked at Heero. Her cap was down, so, no one could see her face. " No, I didn't see her." Umi sighed to herself. " What are your plans? And, oh, what happened to Umi's dog?" Umi looked at Heero again. " She ran off, I lost her. She got herself into a huge crowd and I couldn't find her after I came out." Why was Heero covering up for her? **

**The meeting ended. Lady Une approached Heero as he was packing. She whispered something softly. Heero nodded. Then, Lady Une left. Umi started packing, she stuffed all the papers back into the file. She then noticed that only Heero and her were in the room. She picked up her pen. " Can I ask you a question?" Umi nodded. " Why do you wear a hat? And, not only that, you seem to have hidden all your hair inside, or… did you have cancer?" **

**Umi shook her head. " For some reason… I never liked anyone seeing my face." She took her bag and the file and left the meeting room. She felt Heero's eyes on her. She shivered, it was so scary, and his eyes were so… glaring and cold.**

**She waited for the lift to come. Heero came out and was standing beside her, not directly, but, some distance away. She felt like taking her hat off, the heat was killing her, although it was an air-conditioned place. **

**" Lady Une asked you to take your cap off, she said that it was bad for her Preventers." Umi looked at Heero, who was looking at the elevator bar. " In what way?" Heero sighed. " Human sometimes like to keep their identities a secret, but, it can cause trouble sometimes once they found out who you really are. And, we often meet important people, gives a bad impression." Umi looked at him. " I will consider." **

**The lift doors opened and Star came out. Umi stared at Star. Her leg was still bandaged. Star looked at Heero. Heero was watching Star. Star then moved towards Umi. She sat down next to Umi and pointed her front leg at Umi. " Your dog?" She asked, she was hinting Star to move away, before he suspects. Heero went into the lift. Umi went in, Star followed. It was weird, being inside with Heero and Star was sitting on the floor between them. The lift doors closed. Heero closed his eyes. She heard something. She looked and noticed the camera was being shot. She looked at Heero. Heero was playing with a silver gun. She never saw a silver gun before. **

**" Why did you shoot the camera?" Heero pointed the gun at her. " Because, you know something." He shot the roof of the lift. The lift stopped moving, it was stuck between the 90th to the 89th floor. The lights were still on. " You have one chance Miss Raven, or, I will send this lift crashing down, and only I will survive." Star barked. Umi thought about her choices. Leave first? Fight first? Or Admit? Umi pointed a finger at Heero. " Star, I want you to attack him." Star looked at Heero then, she didn't move. " Star?" Star moved over to Heero and then, when she thought that Star would bite Heero, she licked Heero's free hand. **

**" I saved her once, she knows that well. I saved her from a car once when she was young, she never forgot it. That's why she won't attack me. You are not Valerie Raven. I don't mind using this gun." **

**Umi looked at her choices. " Can we go to some where spacious first?" Heero shook his head. " There will be people around." Umi looked at Star. " Your office? A training area?" Heero watched her. " I won't run, you know that I can't, with you pointing your gun at me." Heero shook his head. " I am not a fool. Let's get this over with." He fired. **

**Umi dodged them by flipping over. The lift was big, but, not too big. She landed, he cap dropped off, and she didn't care. Her hair fell down in place. Heero watched her. " That explains everything. Thought you left." Umi eyed Heero. " I didn't, I thought no one knew that I was applying for the Preventer job. And, I wanted to be one." Heero studied her. " You have to head back to Japan and sort out your little issue first."**

**" It won't work, it never will." Heero kept his gun. " If you never tired, how will you know?" Umi shook her head. **

" **I escaped once, when I was 17. I didn't go far, before they caught me. I was never allowed to go out again. My mother had to beg for me to go out. My life stinks and sucks. You are not me, how will you know? You get to roam around the world all day, anytime you like or want. I don't, I have no freedom at all!" **

**Heero picked up her cap. **

" **I killed so many people before, so many that I lost count. So many that it never bothered me at all that I killed anyone. I killed a group of people when I was five. I was a killer, you are living a happy, protected life. Although you don't' get to roam about, you have a family. I don't. I was taken in and trained till I was 15. I lived with 256 broken bones, they never heal. The injuries just got worse, I lived with it. I am now trying to make up for what I did. Although, there's nothing I can do since they cannot be revived from their graves, at least I help people now. **

**I feel better doing so than killing people. Although I still kill now, but, I only kill people who were evil. People who were too hopeless to be saved. I envy you, Umi. You have a family, someone that cares so much about you. You should be happy about what you have. I would do anything to have a family, to be loved and cared. You won't understand, you hate your life, but, you never thought about others. How their life were worse than yours. You will not survive in my kind of life, you cannot live in a world with only war, hated and death. Where you have to fight to survive everyday, every second."**

**Umi was surprised. She never knew that Heero's past was so dark and… painful. " At least you got the action." She said softly. Heero pressed a button, the lift started moving downwards again. " Go home Umi, you don't belong here." Umi was pissed off. " I went out for one purpose, to look for what I am seeking for. To seek for a place where I feel complete and where I belong. I may not be living your kind of life, but, at least I will prove to you that I can survive alone." Heero shook his head. **

" **You already can't, you are planning to go in secret, you can't even walk down the street with your cap off. That's call living your life in secret, it's far from the real thing. Maybe you can survive if you can prove to me that one day, you can go out without your cap on and where no one is following you or after you."**

**Umi took her cap and put it on. She made sure her hair was kept inside. " Er… won't Lady Une ask about the lift?" Heero looked at the hole he caused. " I will just say I was killing flies. She won't talk any more into it. She's scared of me, in a way. When it come to killing living things. She's afraid that I will kill her one day when I am pissed off with her." Umi frowned. " Will you call me Valerie?" Heero looked at Umi. " Maybe…" The lift doors opened, Heero left after petting Star on her head. Umi watched him leave. Will he tell anyone?**

**Eric was sweeping the fallen leaves on the grass. The leaves fall due to the strong wind blowing. He wondered if he should have even let Umi out in the first place… He walked over to Star's house. It was a two storey building, about the size of two bungalow. Star had left, Heero Yuy took her. He did take anything with him when he left. Mr Ryuuzaki had been so angry. He seemed to have calm down now, although, Sandra was still weeping at night. Eric felt that they were too overprotective over Umi. Umi will be back when she couldn't live with the life out there. It was time for her to do what she wanted and to roam about freely. **

**" Eric?" Eric turned to look at Kitty and Angel. Kitty Vick was a singer whom was popular worldwide. And, Angel Drew was a designer. She designed things that were used worldwide, but, mainly clothes. Kitty and Angel were best friends, they all came from well-known and important families and they were the only friends Umi had. **

**" What is it Miss?" He walked over to them. " Do you have any clue where Umi went?" Eric shook his head. " Are you two looking for her? I don't have a single clue where she will want to go. She always wanted to travel all around the world, so, she can be anywhere."**

**" I think she will go to the Colonies. Since, Earth is the place her father can take control of easily." Angel said as she looked at Kitty. Eric shrugged. " I just hope that she's fine." Kitty took out her handphone. " Have any of you tried calling her?" **

**" No one bothered to do so." Kitty and Angel went back into the mansion. They went into Umi's room. Angel locked the door. Kitty phoned Umi. Umi said that she had 2 number, one is the official one, and the other is for her own use, more like personal one. They phoned her normal line first. She didn't take her phone. As the sound of Umi's ring tone filled the room. Angel looked at Kitty. Kitty nodded and dialed the other Umi's phone number. No one ever used it, but, Umi gave them this phone number in case they need to get to her for some purpose. **

**Kitty pressed the phone button. It was being picked up after the fourth ring. " Hello?" It was Umi. " Umi, this is Kitty, Angel's with me." **

**" Oh…." Umi said softly. " Where are you?" Kitty asked her. Umi didn't reply. " I know you two care, but, I can't tell the two of you. I am just somewhere in the Colonies. I don't want anyone to find out about me…" There was shouting behind. " Miss Raven!" Kitty frowned. **

**" I am sorry, I have to go. Call me back later." Umi hung up. Kitty told Angel that someone called Umi, Miss Raven and that she was in the Colonies. " Do you want to find her?" Kitty looked at Angel. " I don't know… We can try out Colony L1 first. Besides, we could use a vacation." Angel nodded. " Sounds good."**

**Kitty and Angel will surely try and find her. And, Lady Une was asking her about the lift. Heero had already left. **

**" Miss Raven, tell me what happened. You were seen to be the last one to come out of the lift." Umi shrugged. The front door opened. Miss Relena Peacecraft came in. Everyone greeted her. " Oh, Relena!" Lady Une waved. **

**Umi never liked Relena. She saw Relena before, she never liked the way she did things, no wonder, for four years and still stuck at the same position. Her father asked her is Relena should be promoted. She said no and said that she never liked the way Relena did things. She was an ass, she had seen Relena ordering people around before her Birthday Ball. Relena was trying to be Miss Beautiful, but no one thought so. Why will Trowa even be so blind to love her? Trowa seem like a nice person, he deserved better. He deserves someone like Kitty.**

**Relena came over and gave Umi a weird look. " Who's this?" Lady Une looked at Umi. " Valerie Raven, a newbie, she's still doing tests before we decide if she could be a Preventer." Relena looked shocked.**

**" No one told me about it. I thought I said that when it come to having new people being Preventers, you must inform me before making a decision. I just don't want a bad person to be a Preventer, they will mess things up and have a chance to kill us." Miss bossy and Sucker… Relena looked at Umi. Umi was taller than Relena. She seemed angry about that fact. **

**" I say no, Valerie seems like a normal girl, no way is she going to be a preventer. I object." She said while looking at Lady Une. " Who we take in is none of your business." They all turned to see Heero walking over towards them. He was holding a file. Luckily, Umi sent Star back to her room first. **

**Heero looked at Umi. " But…" Relena started. Heero cut her off. " Are you saying that I am blind, Relena?" Lady Une excused herself. She walked off quickly. Relena looked scared. " No, I didn't mean that…" Heero cut her off again. **

**" I am not more blind than you are, Relena. I know who is bad and who is good. I don't need you help to decide on that. And, if she can't pass the test, she won't be considered." Relena started to say something, but stopped. Since Trowa approached them. **

**" Hey, Relena, what are you doing here?" Relena looked at Umi. " Lady Une asked me to met her." She said, she sounded a bit hoarse. Umi looked at Heero. Lady Une came back. " So, Miss Raven, you haven't told me what happened to the lift." Umi felt everyone look at her. **

**" Oh, Er…." She didn't know what to say. " I was killing flies." Everyone looked at Heero. Trowa and Relena gaped, so did Lady Une. Trowa almost dropped the file he was holding. " No kidding! Heero, this is not a shooting test." Heero looked at Trowa. **

" **Some one attracted flies, they were annoying, so, I shot them. I caused the camera to break since one was landing on it. There are a few holes since they happened to fly past there when I fired at them." Lady Une walked off quickly too. " But, you can't just…" Umi saw Trowa shaking his head. Relena shut up. " Miss Raven, I want to talk to you about… oh, about your test. I need to know…" Relena and Trowa were gone. **

" **You sure that's a nice thing to do?" Heero shrugged. " I have to make it sound real." Heero walked towards the broken lift. " It's under repair…" Heero looked at Umi. He kicked the door. The door broke and turned into a pile of silver ashes. Umi gaped. Heero went in. The lift went up, without the door. God, no wonder it was a nice choice to flee first. She didn't even have the skill to bang down a metal door. Don't even talk about turning it into a pile of powder. **

**It was around 8.00 pm. It's been a few days and they still can't find Umi at all. Sandra was getting worried. She knew that she wouldn't be worried about Umi if she even let Umi go out sometime, without a bodyguard and somewhere out of Japan. There was a knocking on the door. Benjamin came in and closed the door. Sandra looked at the photoframe on her table. It showed Umi and Star. Umi was smiling, Star looked happy too. It was taking about 2 months ago… Sandra missed Umi. The Mansion was big, but, without Umi, it seemed empty. **

**" We will find her." Sandra nodded. " What will you do when you find her?" Benjamin shrugged. " I think I will have to punish her." Sandra looked at the ground. " No, she will be gone soon and then, we won't be able to get her back… She hates being locked up here. She feels like being in prison."**

**" Don't think about it anymore. She will be fine…" Benjamin said softly. Sandra looked out of the window.**

**Umi sat up on the hotel bed. Star was still sleeping at the other end. Umi smiled and went into the bathroom. She splashed water onto her face. The water was so cold that it shocked her and makes her wake up. She stared into the mirror. It's not like she was so ugly that she had to hide her face, she just didn't want anyone to find out. She went out of the bathroom and moved towards the phone on the desk. She reached for it, then drew back. She felt like calling her mother. She looked at her hand. She don't have anywhere to go today… She took the phone and dialed her house's number. **

**" Hello?" It was Eric. " May I speak to Mrs Sandra Ryuuzaki?" Umi said in a very deep voice, so, Eric won't know it was her. " Hold on." Umi pulled out a chair and sat down. Star rolled to her other side. Umi smiled. " Hello?" Umi suddenly didn't know what to say. She can't just say Hey, Mum, I am fine, don't, and DON'T send anyone to find me. It would be stupid… " Hello?" Umi felt like hanging up before hr mother hung up. " Hello, er…" She didn't know if she should call mum. " Er… Mum?" There was a sound of crashing at her end of the phone. " Hello? Umi is that you? Umi?" Umi knew that it was wrong thing to do.**

**" Yar, it's me." Umi sighed. " Umi, where are you? We will send someone to fetch you back…" Umi was pissed off. But, she tried not to show it. **

" **No, I am not going back. I just want the two of you to know that I am fine and I am in the Colonies. I don't want anyone to be looking for me. I hate trying to hide my face everywhere I go."**

**Silence at the other end. " Umi, why don't you come back and we talk about it?" Umi shook her head. **

" **No, we talk over the phone. I want to be a Preventer, mum. I know it's risky and stuff, but I want to be one. I hate living a life in hiding. I want to enjoy life and not be put behind bars. Why can't the two of you just let me go? I am not a kid anymore!" **

**Umi really felt like slamming the phone down. She heard her mother talking. " Hello, Umi?" Shit, it was her father. She really thought about hanging up. " Umi, you hear me? I want you to find this guy named Heero Yuy. He will contact us then, we will talk, over the screen." Umi hung up. Find Heero, no way. She didn't want to face her parents…. But, she had to, to live a normal life… She didn't have Heero's number. Star yawned and looked up at Umi. Umi smiled. **

**She took a long cold bath. Then, she picked a sleeveless white T-shirt and a long white skirt. She put them on. The skirt reaches until about 2 inches above her kneecap. She brushed her hair. No cap this time. She took two guns and inserted them into her holster, around her thigh, her skirt covered it well. One gun per holster, then, one knife each holsters too. She checked her reflection, she looked good, like usual. She put on white 3 inches high, white high heel shoes. It looked classy and had a diamond in the middle of it. It was the kind, which had straps to strap the feet to the shoe, not the old fashion ones. She brushed Star. Then, she made sure she looked good, then, she opened the door. Star followed her. Star's leg was already healing, Star could run now. She looked down the hall. No one around. They went into an empty lift and it went down to the lobby. She needed a car… no taxi, she never liked taxi.**

**The five boys came out of the lift. They were having lunch together. It was an event that hardly comes, since Trowa had been so busy with being Relena's bodyguard. And, Wufei have been with Sally… They all walked coolly, out of the lift area, in a straight line. Duo first, beside him was Wufei. Heero was between Wufei and Quatre. Beside Quatre was Trowa. Luckily, Lady Une didn't force them to wear that ugly looking Preventer Jacket. Everyone turned to look at them. They greeted them. They nodded. Duo opened the door, the rest got out. Then, they were standing right outside the Agents building. There was a plight of stairs before reaching the ground floor. They all stopped in their tracks, as a golden car drove into view. It stopped right before the landing. The landing was wide, can be used as a drop of point. **

**A person got out. Then, the golden car drove off. Everyone looked at Dorothy. She looked up at them. Then, everyone, except Quatre, turned to look at Quatre. " Let's go." Duo said, hinting to leave Quatre here. But, no one moved. Dorothy reached the top of the stairs. She looked at Quatre. " Hi guys. Going out?" Quatre didn't response, he was staring at Dorothy. Lady Une came out. " Oh, Dorothy, I was waiting for you. Quatre, invite her in. Escort her to the Meeting room." Then, Lady Une left. They all thought she came to see Quatre… Dorothy smiled. Quatre led the way. They watched as the two of them went in. They looked down the stairs. **

**A strong wind blew by, causing their hair to fly from the direction of the wind and float in the air. Heero saw a black car came into view. It stopped and the door opened. A girl got out. A golden retriever followed the girl out. The girl closed the door shut and the car drove off. The girl then turned and looked up the stairs. Heero found himself staring at the girl. She had long golden blonde, which reached her waist. They were long, straight and a bit wavy at the ends. Her hair shone and sparkles in the sunlight. The girl had a fair complexion. She had a pair of sparking, shining, shocking light blue eyes. They sparkle so much that her eyes can't be missed. Her features were great, it fit her so damn it well.**

**She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, no much design. But, it kind of clung to her body, exposing her figure. Geez, she had a body guys will die for, you know, die just to see it. Heero sense the three guys gaping. She was wearing a long white skirt that ended about 2 inches above her kneecap. God, her legs… they looked so smooth and soft… She had a slim leg and hips. Heero felt like running his hand down her leg, feeling them. She was wearing three inches high, white high heel shoes. He really couldn't help day dreaming. A strong gust of wind blew past, making her long golden blonde hair float and fly towards the direction of the wind is blowing. It completed the effect. She looked so sexy, beautiful, so gorgeous, so perfect, so sexy, so…charming and sparking and so… did he even mention sexy. He will bet all the money he have to just look at her for days and days and never get sick of it.**

**It was weird, he never felt any feelings for any girl. He had dated, but it never went on too far. He always dumped them in the end. Duo, Wufei and Trowa were staring. No doubt, that was Umi Ryuuzaki, with Star. He had gaped when he saw her at the ball, seeing her face made things worst. She looked at Star and they walked up the steps. Gracefully. Heero tried to act normal. But, his friends betrayed him as they kept gaping and staring at her. She got closer. Star barked. Star reached Heero first. She licked his hand. **

**Heero pet Star on her head. Star barked again. His friends were still gaping as Umi got closer. She looked at them and frowned. Geez, she looked so… gorgeous up close… " You are Heero Yuy right?" He got to admit, he liked her voice so much, and it sounded pleasant and smoothing and just sounded excellent. A strong gust of wind blew past, her hair was flying. Her scent hit him, it was so pleasant and smelled better than the best perfume throughout the whole universe. She was so special. No doubt, why will all the girls hate her, she got so much attention without even doing anything… She was like no other, he was sure that no one can beat her when it come to looks… and a lot more…**

**Star barked. " Yar, that's me." Umi walked past him. She stopped and looked back at him as her hand touched the door. " Can I meet you in your office?" Heero nodded. She pushed the door open and walked in. Star went in after Umi. He felt his friends shot him an angry look. He shrugged and went in. As he got in. He realized that everyone was dumfounded and staring at Umi. Umi was only looking around for the lift area. The guys were gaping. Heero pointed to the lift. She followed Heero. Star followed beside Umi. They went into the lift. The lift doors closed. Heero disengaged the camera. He looked at Umi. **

**" What are you doing here?" Umi looked at him. " My father asked me to meet you, you know, you know how to contact them. We are talking through screen…." Heero looked at Star, he did that on purpose, or he will keep staring at Umi. " You finally thought about doing the right thing." Umi smiled and shrugged. The lift door opened. Heero opened the door to his office. He closed the door and locked it after Star came in. Umi sat down on the soft sofa. Heero switched on his computer and took his seat behind his desk. He keyed in something. Star lied on the ground, next to Umi. Umi pet Star. Star licked Umi's hand. A screen came down. **

**It showed the image of the sofa, Sandra and Benjamin were there. Umi crossed her legs. Heero couldn't help noticing that. " Good Afternoon." Umi said. " I believe you found Heero." Umi nodded. " Is he here?" Sandra asked. Umi looked at Heero. **

**" Yar, he's here." Star jumped onto the sofa. " So… let's start." Umi looked at the door. Heero didn't say anything.**

**It was finally over, after that long talk, it felt weird to have someone around, hearing it. They finally let her go. They have stopped the search and let her be a preventer. They let her go around the universe, she could go where she wanted, but, she had to tell them where she was and had to phone them about once a week. They told her about this house. They all had a big mansion in every country and colonies, where they can live in when they are at that place. So, they wanted Umi to live there. Star's stuff were there, so was her things, including a selection of her cars. So, she just had to move there and they wanted Heero to check in on her. After it was over. Umi stretched her legs out, on the sofa. **

**" I moved your weapons." Umi looked at Heero. Heero nodded. " I found out about your little supply, Star hinted me. But, I must say, as a Preventer, I also get clues from animals. They are all in that house now." Umi nodded. " Thanks, Heero." Heero looked at her. " Looks like you won't be Miss Raven anymore." Umi smiled and looked at Star. **

**" It's better to be myself." She said softly. **


	3. Mission One

**Never Impossible**

**Chapter 3: Mission One**

**Umi looked at the computer screen. She was biting a laser keychain in her mouth. She was hiding in the air passages on top of the room. She looked down through the metal opening. There was a computer only. She looked around. It was cram in here. There was no one in the room. She kicked the opening. Then, she jumped out. She landed and stood up. She went over to the computer. She started hacking. She needed to find out the password to leave this place. Luckily, she was wearing gloves. The clock was ticking… She sucked at hacking… **

**" Invalid password." Umi looked around. No one was around. She tried again. This time… the door opened. Someone came in. " What the…" Umi kicked him hard in his face, he fell to the ground and was knocked out. Shit… She searched the pockets of the guy. It had a tag. She keyed in the number of the tag into the computer. " Password Valid." She sighed. **

**No, she just had to find out where the bomb was and stop them using this computer, no manual, or she will fail. She started looking through the files and programs. She bit her lower lip. Hurry up… she only had 5 more minutes. Being an agent wasn't hard. She was an agent once, but, the hacking skill she had there was excellent. Now, she sucks. Their standards were different. More complex. You can't compare an agent to a preventer… She pressed the enter button then, the F12 button. Something came up. **

**" Alert, alert! Intruder! 4 minutes is cut from the bomb. Alert! Alert!" Shit… what did she do? She had to get out. This test was harder than she had thought. There was already no way of stopping to bombs using the computer. The computer's alarm was still on. Umi was about to jump back into the air passages when someone came down. It was Heero. He was shaking his head. He moved over to the computer. Umi watched as his hands flew over the keyboard, so fast that it couldn't be seen. Then, it showed a map. It had 20 red spots. Those were the location of the bomb. The timer showed 10 seconds. Umi always thought it was impossible to stop them from bombing once it reached 10 seconds. **

**Heero typed in something in fast speed. Umi watched the timer. 5…4…3… " Heero, Hurry up…" Heero didn't reply. He pressed the enter button. 2… Umi knew that she had failed and she had dragged Heero into this. The two seconds was going to be one… Heero pressed the F5 button. Just as the bomb became 0. No explosion…. Umi couldn't help gaping. **

**" Bomb disengaged." Umi stared at the screen. Heero eyed her. " Stimulation down." Everything disappeared, they were standing in this spacious empty room. " You failed. You mustn't panic when it reached ten seconds. And, you do need to improve on your hacking skills." Heero walked towards the door. " I was an agent once." Heero looked at her. " When I was 15 to 19." **

" **Although I didn't leave Japan, I work around the Japan area. I was the best agent there. I can see that the difference between an agent and a preventer is large. The skills needed are also different…" Umi looked at the empty ground. Heero sighed. " The stuff we hack is about 1000 levels above what agents hack. We do stunts and stuff agents don't. So, let's say being a Preventer is harder than being an agent." Umi frowned. **

" **Do preventers do the same thing Navy SEALs do?" Heero shook his head. " We do more complex stuff than they do. They have people to help them, like computer genius… but we all do the work ourselves or just help from partners. I will want to retest you. Star's outside waiting for you." Heero left the Stimulation room. He pets Star. Star barked and licked his hand. Heero left. Umi came out. Star ran over to her. Star licked her face. **

" **Hey…" Umi smiled. She drove her car back to hr house. She sighed after parking her car. Such a big mansion and only two people are in it. Lady Une looked pissed when she found out that Umi was actually Valerie Raven. The guys seemed to keep staring at her, like usual, all guys do that, except Heero. He didn't even give her a long look, it's like he didn't even look at her. So, she was a bit upset over it. Star licked her face. " Oh, I am sorry, I was just thinking." **

**It was a Sunday morning, Umi was waiting for the time to come. Star was licking her ice cream far away from her. She looked at her target. It was an apple, attached to a cardboard. The apple was the heart of the person she drew on the cupboard. Umi pulled her bow. She aimed at the apple. She did fine with 8000 yards. Nothing else more than that. She fired the arrow. It hit the centre of the apple. Bull's eye. Star looked up at Umi. Umi took out her gun she fired, the bullet hit the apple, it sliced the arrow into half and hit the centre of the apple too. She took out a knife and threw it. It also hit the centre of the apple. So, she was good at this. Star barked. Umi's sensor picked up a guest. **

**Umi walked into her house. She went over to the main door. She pushed back the curtains to see a red sports car pull into view. The gates opened. "Miss Umi, you have two guest. Kitty and Angel." Umi nodded and waited. The doorbell rang. Umi opened the door. Kitty Vick had long VERY(X 5 times) light brown hair. Cadet blue eyes an hourglass figure and had a fair complexion. Umi was the tallest out of the three of them. Angel was the shortest, by about 5 cm shorter than Umi. Kitty was 3 cm shorter than Umi. Kitty was wearing a light blue designer top with a short pink skirt. She was wearing white and light blue shoes. **

**Angel had long blonde hair, it was a little bit wavy at the ends. She had a pair of light lavender eyes. She had a fair complexion and also, a hour glass figure. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, along with a black leather skirt. She was wearing black boots. Umi closed the door. They hugged each other. **

**" Nice house." Angel said, looking around. Umi smiled. " What brings the two of you here?" Kitty and Angel sat down on the sofa as Umi served them tea. Star came out, she barked at them. They started petting Star. Star licked them. **

**" Well, we plan to you know, look around. Besides, Kitty is here to meet her fans. You want to come along?" Umi looked at the smiling Kitty. Kitty was successful. She already had 10 albums and was very famous. She had millions of fans worldwide. Umi felt guilty. She never really had a job, if you don't count being an agent. She was a doctor, but, since she had to work overseas, her father didn't allow her to pursue it. So, she dropped it. **

**" When?" Kitty took a sip of the tea. " Tuesday Afternoon at Mall Point. I heard that there were already fans waiting for me now. Just to get to the first rows." Umi smiled. " I don't think I will come. It's too crowded. I don't like being in too crowded places." Umi said politely. She took a sip of her tea. Star was lying on the ground, watching them. **

**" So, what are you planning to do now?" Umi looked at the curious Angel and Kitty. She looked into her cup of tea. " I plan to be a Preventer." Angel smiled. **

**" Well, you were the best agent, working for Luke Cawell. I believe that you will make it." Angel told her. " No, it's not that easy. I tried, but it's harder. The stuff they hack is thousand levels above what agents hack. It was tough. And the missions were more risky. I wondered if they even did it. I failed the second test. He wanted me to have a retest." **

**" Who's he?" Umi sighed and placed her cup of tea on the table. Kitty and Angel, they dated thousands of guys and they just were not right for them. For her? She never even liked one. They were still available now. **

**She remembered that Angel actually was engaged once. But, the guy kind of found another girl. Angel had been so upset that whole month. She snapped out of it after Umi slapped her. No kidding, Umi was so pissed that she was crying over a guy who didn't deserve it. And, Angel even thought of dying! So, Umi slapped her hard. Even Kitty was shocked that Umi slapped Angel. But, then, Angel snapped out of it and life was normal again. **

**" Well, you know, the Preventers had 1 head, she's Lady Une. There are 8 main Preventers. And 20 new guys I training. Funny, I never actually met them yet. But, this guy was training me." It didn't seem interesting. " Umi, can we go to visit them too?" Umi was shocked. " No, they hardly even allowed Star to enter, but, due to my father, they let her in."**

**" Well, it would be fun, you are going tomorrow right?" Kitty asked, excited. Umi nodded. She sighed. These two girls are like party crashers, they really love being around new places and stuff and meet people. **

**Monday came… Umi came out of her shining light blue sports car. She opened the back door. Star got out. Umi closed both doors. Her car drove off by itself. Kitty and Angel came out of the red sports car. They looked up at the Agents Building. " Nice, wondered who designed it." Angel said. Umi walked up the stairs, Angel, Kitty and Star followed. She had chosen a sleeveless white top with little design, she matched it with a white skirt. It ended about 2 inches above her kneecap. She tied her hair into a half tie. She had chosen 3 inches high, white high heel shoes. It had 2 straps that crossed each other to secure the feet to the shoe. **

**Angel was wearing a white short sleeved blouse she matched it with a pink short skirt. She was wearing white high heels. She styled her hair, it looked good on her. For Kitty, she was wearing a white shirt, she matched it with a dark blue skirt. She was wearing black boots that were about 30 cm long. Star barked first. Star raced up the stairs. Umi followed behind Star. Star barked again. Just as the door opened. Umi saw Trowa talking to Heero. Heero nodded his head. They were holding a Styrofoam cup. Star barked, she ran over to Heero. Umi saw Trowa looked at Star then at Heero. Heero pet Star. **

**" Morning." Heero looked up at Umi. He nodded. Trying not to notice her whole look. Trowa was gaping again. Heero noticed two more people walking up to them. They stood beside Umi. Star barked, pulled his attention to Star. He checked the two girls out. They were okay, but Umi kind of beat them in terms of looks. Heero nudged Trowa, so, he went back into normal mode. **

**" Who are these two ladies?" Trowa asked Umi. Umi introduced them. The one with the blonde hair was called Angel Drew. The one with the light brown hair was called Kitty Vick. Umi said that they were her best friends and were here to check out the building. Trowa led them inside. **

**Heero sighed. Star looked at the Styrofoam cup. " They are tagging along?" Umi nodded. " They want to meet the Preventers. You know, everyone heard about them." Umi noticed the Styrofoam cup. " What's that?" Heero looked at the cup. " Coffee. I didn't sleep for 2 days, I was on a mission. Managed to throw that crazy murderer into jail." He drank the coffee. **

**" What were you talking about with Trowa?" Heero shrugged. " He was telling me about Relena." Star was pawing at the door. She couldn't push it open. Umi looked around. " You still have to work on weekends?" Heero nodded. " I will have to be there when a file is on my desk." Umi pushed the door open. Star went in. " Er, what do we do today?" Heero nearly choked. What was he thinking? " Sorry?" Heero asked. " Umi bit her lower lip. He suddenly had an urge to kiss her. **

**" I mean am I doing training or anything?" Heero shrugged. He walked past her and went in. Umi went in after him. Everyone turned to look at Umi. " Morning." She greeted them. They greeted back cheerfully. Umi smiled and wen to the lift area. Heero handled to Styrofoam cup to Star. Star threw it into the bin. No coffee was spilled out. Heero pet Star's head. **

**Kitty was checking Trowa out, from behind him. He was gorgeous, hunk material. He looked muscular. He stopped and turned to look at them. " I have to go. Just look around, the 90th floor and onwards are out of bounds. Don't wonder off too far." Trowa left. He brushed past Kitty. Kitty felt his shoulder. She turned to watch him leave. Angel smiled. " Preventers are 100 better than agents." Angel commented. Kitty nodded. She got to admit, the one standing next to Trowa was very outstanding, and she had never seen a guy having that effect on her. Umi seemed to have stayed to talk to that guy. Kitty was a bit jealous. But, the guy wasn't even gaping at Umi, like normal guys always do.**

**The Preventers came into the meeting room. Umi went in, Star followed her. Lady Une shot Star a glare. Umi looked at Lady Une. She quickly looks away. She sat down, next to Sally. Trowa was talking to Quatre. **

**" Did you notice them?" Quatre shook his head. " I am too tired. I sort of became Dorothy's little guide around. I followed her for 2 days." Duo chuckled. " You mean two days and two nights and nothing happened?" Quatre's cheeks were a bit red. " Well, nothing happened." Duo laughed. **

**Wufei sighed and shook his head. Heero was looking out of the glass windows. Noin came in and closed the door. " So, let's start." Lady Une announced. **

**" Heero, how's the case? Can you tell us the details?" Heero looked at Lady Une. " It's in the report." He said in monotone. Umi blinked. Star nudged her hand. Umi looked down at Star. Star looked… hungry? Umi thought about leaving. " No." She said softly to Star. She turned to look at Heero. **

**" He left a huge clue behind. He didn't bother to wear gloves, it was easy to find out who he was, but trying to catch him was the hard part. He was after this girl. I was a bit late as to find out the location of where he planned to kill the girl. He was stabbing her in her arm. He was laughing away and looking so evil. I aimed at him, then he saw me.**

**" He tried to use the girl as a shield. The girl was crying. I fired at him, he tried to use the girl as a shield and tried to run, but I was aiming for the knife. So, it reflected back and shot him in his leg. He was screaming. The girl was too afraid to move so I can get a clear headshot. Why waste it? He was crawling into the sea. He threw the knife at me. I dodged it. **

**" I shot him using the sleep bullets, I shot him in his neck. He fell asleep. The police and ambulance came and he was caught and thrown into jail. He killed 10 people so far, I should have shot him through his head when he was crawling away." **

**Umi thought about it. It sounded horrible… Everyone was silent. " How was the girl?" Lady Une asked softly. " She survived, but, she was still in hospital. The guy was sentenced to death." Heero said softly. Umi couldn't imagine her being the one to find the murderer trying to kill the girl. She won't know what to do. Either you kill both people or, kill only the bad guy, but the bad guy may escape. Being an agent, her missions never really involved people. Mainly was to sneak in, get the information or blow up something. **

**" Miss Ryuuzaki!" Umi snapped out of her thoughts. Star barked once. Lady Une flinched at the sound of it. " Yes?" Umi already felt like a part of the team, but she wasn't officially one yet. " When will you be taking the test?" Umi blinked and looked at Heero. Duo was talking to Heero. " I am not sure when." Zechs raised his hand. " I suggest putting Miss Ryuuzaki here in training with the newbies." They all looked around at each other. Umi can't imagine doing training with guys! And 20 of them. **

**" No." Everyone turned to look at Heero. " She's too distracting, they won't have their mind on training. And, she still haven't had a shot at the tests yet." Then, they turned to look at her. " Heero is right. I won't want preventers gaping at her 24 hours." Lady Une said, she sounded angry. Umi took that as an insult. Lady Une was older than them by 7 years old, make that 8 years older than her. She set a goal. She will pass the test with flying colours and make Lady Une shocked white. She looked at Star. Star was looking at the floor. She had to find Kitty and Angel.**

**The meeting ended. Umi closed the file. Heero wasn't moving. The four guys were talking about lunch. Sally was talking to Noin and Lady Une. Zechs was talking on his handphone. Everyone left. Umi stood up and pushed in her chair. The door closed, Lady Une slammed it shut. **

**" Have a seat." Umi looked at Heero. She sat down. He pushed a piece of paper towards her. She took it and read it. It was a list of programs. The expectations were also written there. **

**" That will be your program, we will be starting training after lunch. I don't want to see your two friends around the building. Lady Une will ask them to leave. And…" Heero's gaze settled on her. **

" **Change your clothes. No one do training in skirts." Umi was really insulted. " No, I won't change out of it. I will live with the training." Heero eyed her and left the room. Umi felt weird. She was never treated this way. No one ever insulted or scolded her before. But, she had to come out and see the world, of course people will be jealous, since she looked better than them….**

**Kitty and Angel had left to explore the colony, they thanked her and left. Talking among themselves. Umi suddenly felt like having an extra long lunch, as long as 3 hours. Star looked hungry. There was a café around here, it was also a dog café. Umi waited for the lift.**

**She didn't know why, she made her lunch as long as possible by eating very slowly. Star too was enjoying every minute of it. She came back like 1 hour later. She was told to report to Heero's office. She excepted Heero to be pissed. But, when she came into his office. He looked normal. This guy is weird…**

**" Had a nice lunch?" He asked, without taking his eyes of his computer screen. " Yar." Heero keyed in something. He then stopped typing. " Your mother called." Umi was surprised why did her mother called Heero?**

**" She said that she wanted to talk to you about someone named Richard." Umi looked around. She had left Star at home. " Richard Bellamy" Heero was staring at her. Umi closed the door. She didn't want to call her mother, she didn't want to talk about Richard. She didn't even want to remember him. " Need a phone?" Umi shook her head. " Let's just do the training and get it over with." Heero switched off his computer. " Do you mind if I ask who that person is?" Umi walked towards the door. " I do mind. So, don't ask and just forget that it even came up." She was about to open it….**

**" Interesting, your boyfriend?" Umi looked back at him. Her eyes narrowed. He anted her to spill it out, he was trying to force it out of her. No way was she saying anything. " So what if he is? So what if he isn't?" Heero looked down at his desk, he closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine Umi with any guy. She said she never knew guys before, so she lied? " We are not leaving until you tell me who he is." Umi felt like killing Heero. " Why do you have to know?" Heero looked up at her. **

**" It's policy. Know as much as possible about our people." Umi looked unconvinced. True, he made it up, he just wanted to know. Can't blame a curious guy. Umi shook her head. " No, let's just get on with training." Heero didn't move.**

**" I am waiting, Umi. I can wait for days, for years. Trust me, I waited for so long that I can't remember anymore." Heero was looking at her. " What were you waiting for?" Heero leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. " I was waiting for the war to end. I waited for 15 years and it ended, after I shot the part of the Libra Colony that was heading towards Earth." Heero stood up and walked towards the opened windows. He stared down at the city below. It's been 4 years of peace now. 4 years since he last piloted any mobile suit and any gundam. He missed the touch of them. He missed being a pilot of a gundam. He was treated like a hero. But, so what? He still missed being a pilot. **

**Wing Zero… He sighed as he stared up into the sky. He really felt like piloting Wing Zero and flying around the world, looking at places of interest and stuff… He didn't miss war. He liked the peace better. Umi watched Heero. She wondered what he was thinking. She was only 14 then, but, she saw it on the news. She saw as it announced who was the brave pilot. She then decided that one day, she will find this person and thank him in person. Why? She just wanted to thank him for what he did. He stopped the war and saved everyone on Earth. Then, she had also watched the news as Relena Peacecraft was kidnapped and how a kid declared war. **

**She had watched when a gundam had fired 3 shots of powerful beam at a shelter. She had also watched other gundams fighting the mobile suits. She had also watched as the gundam exploded. She thought that the pilot wouldn't survive. But, she was wrong. The pilot did survive and he was also the one who stopped the war one year ago. And, then, he too, stopped the war that time. Last she heard, the girl, was living with Lady Une. Since, she was the daughter of a man Lady Une truly loved but was killed in the war. **

**Heero Yuy… She sighed. Heero was a hero. He was everyone's hero. He saved so many lives but yet took away about the same number of people's lives during the two wars. She remembered that the news said that mobile suits and Gundams were never seen again. She was a bit upset, she had actually wanted to see the Gundam named Wing Zero by herself and thank the pilot as the pilot come out of it. She hadn't seen Heero that time. They hadn't reviewed his face, but many people knew about him. They even interviewed the President of the colonies and he even thanks Heero. And still did, after 4 years. Everyone thanks Heero for what he did on Christmas. He was someone everyone knew, no one did not know about what he did. **

**When she was in the hospital when she was 17, at Christmas Eve. She had watched a mother telling her 5-year-old daughter about the war and Heero Yuy. She had smiled and listened to it. How the mother told the daughter that we should treasure what we have. And, mostly, the peace and stuff. The daughter even said that she would remember Heero forever. Everyone did. She had watch an old man died. And before he died. He told the doctor that he wanted to thank Heero Yuy in person, but he could no longer do it. Then, he passed away, after thanking him by saying out loud. She had seen people cheering for Heero during Christmas Eve dinners. Even the maid and servants in hr house. But, she never thanked him by saying it out loud.**

**She always thanked him in her heart. Even her father had thanked him. And Star… Then she realized that she didn't know how Heero saved Star. Star had been happier on Christmas. She will go around barking and running about the house. She will even howl as people made a toast to Heero. Everyone saw Heero as a hero. Even a poor kid on the road. She had met this poor kid on Christmas Eve. He told him that he wanted to be like Heero when he grew up. She remembered that she had smiled and told him that he will be like Heero. Then, she gave him about 1 000 000 000 dollar in cash and told him to celebrate Christmas with his family. The boy had smiled happily and said that he will put it in good use and as he left. He turned back and said that she should meet Heero some day. When she asked why, he smiled and said that she helped people too. **

**Everyone really idolized Heero so much. It was heart warming. Too bad he never knew about it. Or, did he? Heero was looking out of the window. " Heero, how did you meet Star?" Heero looked at Umi. **

" **It was Christmas Eve. Around last year. Star was a puppy that time. She was wandering on the road. She was a puppy and, as she was crossing a long road, a speeding car was driving towards her. She was small, so no driver can see her. I pushed her away. But, I wasn't knocked or anything. Then, I noticed that she was shivering as she stared up at me. **

" **I saw her tag and drove her back to her house. I was in Japan that time, you know, a mission. I placed her at the gates. It was snowing that night. She licked my face. I rang the bell and drove off. I think someone got her. Her tag had Star carved on it, so, I knew she was called Star." **

**" She was missing that night. I was away, in a hospital. She came out to find me. Since everyone was celebrating, they didn't notice her leaving. Since she was small, she got out through the gap between the bars of the gates. Eric told me that he found Star by the gates. She seemed happier than usual." **

**Umi smiled. Star had kept running around the bathroom, as Umi was trying to bath her in hot water. She had barked and stuff, but she just didn't want to enter the bathtub. Umi had a hard time catching her. **

**Heero walked towards the door. " If you don't want to talk about Richard, let's just go and get the training done with." **

**Umi smiled and followed behind Heero. She then realized that she hadn't thanked him. 5 years… She had waited 5 years to see him. She remembered wishing on every Christmas Eve that she will see Heero one day or on Christmas. Looks like it did come true, after 5 years… She finally saw the hero. She finally saw everyone's hero. Heero was her hero too. **

**She admitted, she had fallen in love with him, as in you know, by his name and what he did. And she couldn't help thinking that if he looked good in person, she will kind of go after him and hopefully, they both fall in love with each other and then, get married. She knew that it was stupid. She had spent some time every year thinking about what he will actually look like. **

**She had thought about asking Relena, but, it would have seen suspicious, but, since she can't leave Japan, no point. She feel that maybe she was lucky, to be able to meet him. He was far from what she thought he would be like. He had exceeded her expectations by A LOT! He was good looking and stuff, kind since he helped people… Well, he may seem like Mr Right. Well, she had always thought that a hero will forever and always be Mr Right. Well, everyone liked Heero too. **

**Even girls around the age of 12 to the age of 19. She smiled. She only wondered if they would be together. She felt stupid, to even think about it this way… When she was 18, she blurted out to her mother something. She remembered that she said that… " When I see him I will thank him and if he's good looking, I want him to be my Mr Right and my Prince Charming." Her mother had laughed. " Umi, you know that yo won't be able to see him. You won't even know if it's him, no one showed you what he looked like. It's just a name. There are so many people in the world. How will you even meet him?" **

**She remembered that she had smiled. " I won't be finding him. I will let fate decide. If I do meet him, it must be fate that we should be together." Her mother laughed. " Well, I sure hope you meet him someday, Umi. And, someday, you will know that he's not Mr Right. And if he is, I do hope you two end up together." Umi had smiled and looked at the Christmas tree. Heero seemed to be part of her life for… 5 years. In a way. She wasn't going to tell him that, it's embarrassing and he will think it was stupid and he will laugh at her. She had also remembered that once, her mother told her about Relena. Everyone wanted to hear more about Heero, so someone interviewed Relena. It was broadcast live. She remembered it well.**

**The interviewer asked her if she saw this mysterious Heero Yuy. Relena had nodded. Then, they talked about how Heero looked like. Relena said that he was charming, she didn't want to review more. She was asked if she liked Heero. Relena said that she loved him, a lot. Then, she was being asked a lot of questions about how Heero treated her, how did she fall in love with him and if she thinks that they will end up together. She told the interviewer a lot of things. Umi was jealous. She even showed them the teddy bear that Heero had given her on her 16th birthday. Umi wasn't stupid. She knew that a bear was a symbol of love. It kinds of mean love. When someone gives someone a bear, it can mean love or just friendship. **

**She was jealous. But, luckily, Relena admitted that she hadn't seen Heero in about 3 years. So, that's a good sign, and it shows that he's not interested. Heero stopped walking suddenly. Umi bumped into him. She stepped back from him. **

**" What's wrong?" She asked him softly. He was looking at someone. Umi looked. She saw Dorothy and Quatre talking. They were alone, and they could hear their conversation. Heero pulled her into a hidden corner. **

**" Quatre, what do you mean?" Dorothy sounded depressed. Heero noted that Quatre was pacing around. " Look Dorothy, we never had a relationship. We don't belong together. I just don't like you. I won't and never will. We are friends and just strictly friends. End of question." Quatre turned to walk away. Dorothy stopped him. " Tell me if there's someone else or anything…" Dorothy's eyes were misty. Heero never liked this kind of so-called break-up talks. The girls always cry. He hated crying people. **

**Quatre looked at Dorothy. " There is someone I like." He said softly. Heero moved closer to listen better. He saw Umi frowning at him. " You mean you are actually listening to them?" He silenced her. **

**" Who is it?" Dorothy sounded eager to know. Girls and their own world… Umi listened too. " I liked this girl named… Summer Carlotta." **

**No kidding, it was no made up name. Heero and Quatre were assigned to take her case. She was being framed of murder. And, the murderer was after her. Quatre protected her, he even shielded her using himself. He was shot, one in the arm, one near his heart. Heero took the murderer out with one shot through the head. It was complex, the case was long, and the murderer was too careful and too good. He never even left a single clue. But, his girlfriend betrayed him, in a way. When they were questioning her, they saw his boyfriend's set of boots. **

**The boots were new and special, as in, heat boots. They found that out, since he accidentally left only a footprint left at the scene of the crime, the footprint was formed after stepping on blood. They weren't too late to save Summer when they finally got it all figured out. **

**They cornered this murderer and asked him why and stuff. He was about to kill Summer, you know, use Summer as a shield. But, Heero injured him, he shot his hand when he answered all the questions. He and dropped Summer. Quatre went over. Too bad, that guy was tough, he recovered past and shot Summer, aimed at her. Quatre took the hit. Heero knew that there's no need to see him in jail. He shot him dead.**

**Quatre was in the operation room for 5 hours. He was fine, Summer spent about 1 week looking after him. So, something must have happened during that time. Duo was the one who could spot the who likes who and stuff, so, he said that Quatre liked Summer, no one believed him. But, Duo was always right about these thingy. Well, he was right about Wufei and Sally and Relena and Trowa and a lot more…**

**Heero never questioned Quatre about Summer. He seemed happier than usual after he came back. More cheerful. Heero remembered that once, he went into Quatre's room and found the whole room filled with bouquet of flowers. Quatre was looking at a vase of flowers. He told him that Summer gave it to him. Heero didn't say anything. He was scolded by Lady Une, not really scolded, she was pissed that he shot the murderer dead. Well, they were lucky. The heat boots? The murdered used them on all of his targets, luckily, he wasn't wearing them that day. **

**He could have killed Summer easily. The heat boots can heat up to 1000 degree C. And can burn a person alive, and they will die in only about 10 seconds. The heat boots were being disposed and no one ever saw them again.  
**

**Dorothy looked upset as Quatre left, walking away from her. Dorothy went into the restroom. Umi went out, she had to confront Dorothy. Guys are worthless jerks. Heero stopped her. He pulled her close to him, making her cheeks flush with red. " She don't need you help." He stared into her eyes. **

**He then realized that they were close to each other. He looked down at her, at her lips. He had an urge to kiss her and you know, strip her and have sex. But, he released her. Umi looked at her hand. " Did that girl really exist?" Heero nodded. **

" **Handled a murder case, she was involved. Quatre and I were on the mission. It was a tough one, one of the weirdest ways of killing a person. You won't want to know. It's complex. But, we managed to save her. In a way. Quatre took two shot for her. One in his arm and one very near to his heart." Umi's mouth became a Oh.**

" **Was he okay?" Umi asked. Heero nodded. " If not, he won't even be here. Summer took care of him about 1 week, she never forget the fact that Quatre took two its for her. He was a brave fellow. I did wonder why he even did it." Umi looked up at him. " If it's you, will you do it?" Heero looked into her eyes. She was asking a question, a question he had asked himself that time. " I will, Umi. But, not take the hit. I will kick the bullet away." Umi looked at him, surprised.**

" **You can do that?" Heero nodded. " Takes time and skill to do so." He looked down at her. " So, were they still in contact?" Heero shrugged. " I am not a busybody, so I didn't ask. Seems like they did. I mean, if you were Summer, will you forget that he was your hero and saved you life?" Umi turned and looked at the rest room. " I don't know… that depends if I already love someone or not." **

" **Nice answer. So, let's go." Umi didn't move. " What about Dorothy?" Heero looked at Umi. " She will get over Quatre." Umi left. Heero watched as she went into the restroom. Girls and their comforting routine. **

" **Dorothy?" Dorothy looked at Umi. Her eyes were red. Umi went over. " It's okay, you don't have to cry. But, I believe you will feel better If you do. You want to talk about it?" She sounded polite. Dorothy blew her nose. " No, I am fine…" Umi pat her on her shoulder. " Tell someone about it, you will feel better to let it all out. I believe you have potential. Just keep trying, fate will bring you to your next man." Umi left the restroom. Dorothy looked at herself in the mirror.**

**Umi fired, her bullet hit the person's head. It was too far away to even see the target. She only saw a dot. So, she just fired. Heero shook his head. Umi fired again, she missed. She looked down at her gun. Heero asked her to shift over. He pressed a button. There were now 5 targets. One after the other. All lined up in one straight row. Heero took her gun and he fired while he was looking at her. He was aiming at the wrong direction. But, the bullet flew and went through all the 5 target's heart. It dropped onto the grass. Umi gaped at him.**

**" Tell me, are you even normal?" Heero handled her gun back. " I figured everything out when I joined. Everyone nicknamed me Impossible." Umi look at the target with powerful glasses. " I get the point…" Heero looked at Umi. She looked good with that light blue lens glasses on. She noticed him looking at her. She looked away. Girls… **

**" What now?" Heero pressed a button. There were 20 moving targets, some far, some close. " Hit as many of them in the head or the heart, you have 2 minutes." **

**Umi loaded her gun. She fired. She missed some, since they were moving super fast. She fired until she had used all of her bullets. 2 minutes was up. She had only shot 10 of them in the correct place. 2 of them in the arm. Heero shook his head. " Look, I am not you. I cannot be better than you are." Umi crossed her arms over her chest. **

**" Trust me, I believe you are better than that. It's just that you…" He was looking at her skirt. " What?" Heero looked at her. " You just need to get serious." Umi stepped back and looked up at him. " Are you hinting that I am not serious about training?" Heero nodded. **

**He reset the targets, this time, he made their speed so fast that you can only see 20 moving blurs. Heero fired, she heard 20 bullets. Then, it only took about 1 minute before Heero was spinning the gun in his hand. He stopped them from moving. A shot in their head. No kidding. This guy is Impossible. Umi thought of seducing him to kiss her. Well, she was dying to know how his lips felt like, since the day she first met him, at the ball. " So?" Umi snapped back into reality. " Huh?" Heero raised an eyebrow at her. " Want to do something else?" Umi weighed her options. " Sure." She inserted her gun back into her holster. She did it fast, so, he didn't get to see what's under her skirt. She beamed a wide smile at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. **

**Umi spent the whole day trying to hack a computer. And, there were 10 locks. She only managed to hack 5 after like 4 hours. She sighed and thought of asking for coffee. Heero was shaking his head. " You really need to do training on this." He commented as he stared at the timer. Umi stood up. " Can you be a gentleman and get me a cup of hot tea. Any tea will do. Just something that gives me energy." She said and flashed her best smiled. He didn't reply. He looked at the sixth lock. **

**" So?" Heero looked back at her. He opened his mouth to say something then stopped. So, this won't work. " It's tiring sitting down here and hacking for 4 hours straight without a break… Will you, please get me something nice and hot and warm to drink?" She said in a sexy tone.**

**Heero tried to think straight. He felt like saying no, how about this? Then, he will kiss her, nice, hot and warm. He decided to let this rich girl know that you can't order people around just because you are a rich girl and that you are gorgeous. He reached and using a finger, lifted her head up to meet him. He stared into her eyes.**

**" Do you have hands?" Umi blinked. " Of course I do." Heero leaned in closer. He noticed her blushing. " Then, how about…" She looked deep into his eyes. " Yar?" She said softly, staring at his lips. He really felt like kissing her. " Getting it yourself?" With that, he walked towards the door. She blinked and stared after him. God, her heart was pumping like crazy… How can she let a man do that to her? She thought he was going to kiss her. She was stupid. **

**" It's late, go home and come back tomorrow. And, get your tea yourself. I have a meeting call." Heero left the room. Umi thought about what happened earlier. Guys normally would have tried anything to kiss her and, he didn't seem like the normal kind. A bit too decent. Well, decent is better than dirty minded. Umi left the room and went to Level 49. Level 49 and Level 50 was the food level. She looked around. Searching for a café. She saw Quatre in a restaurant. There were people around, all working here. **

**A girl with long strawberry brown hair which fell to her back came in. She sat down at Quatre's table. Quatre smiled and the talked. An image of Dorothy in the restroom crying her eyes out pissed her off. She felt like making him pay for what he had done with Dorothy.**

**Heero fired the arrow. It shot the target, slicing his earlier arrow into half and hitting the bull's eye. Heero placed down the bow. It was a Tuesday Morning. He was at the stimulation room. Umi was due to come in about 1 hour. He changed it into grassland. With a river flowing downwards, it was a calm one, not too harsh. Wind blew past. He took out his fencing foil. A computer operated opponent appeared. The bell rang. The opponent kept striking at him. Heero kept blocking them. He then jumped, he landed and countered the blow with his foil. The opponent was strong. Heero slid out. The opponent started to strike. Heero's eyes narrowed.**

**He striked too, bending his opponent's foil it happened so fast, his opponent's foil flew off, he trusted his foil into the mask of the opponent, the glass broke. Heero freed his hand around the handle of the foil. He stood back and turned around. The opponent's foil landed and was stuck into the ground. The stimulation disappeared. He always made it a point to end it by inserting the foil into the opponent's mask. He did that all the time. So far, 10 people went to mental hospital, since they were overwhelmed by the shock. He heard the sound of clapping. He turned to see Umi clapping. She was smiling. **

**They were walking around the grassland. " You did great." She commented as she watched the tree's leaves sway to the wind. " Hn." Umi frowned. " What are we doing today?" Heero looked at her. " Lift traps and Ambush traps." Umi's frown deepened. " Lift traps?" Heero nodded. **

" **They always think that they can trap us in a lift. But, it never really worked. I was trapped in a lift like 10 times. I broke the lift and caught the guy who did it, tortured him by fighting it out with him. Made him suffer a few broken bones. It's easy to break their bones." He said as he watched the river flow downstream.**

**Umi looked at Heero. Wind blew past, making his brown hair fly. He was wearing a white long sleeved, collared, buttoned shirt. Along with a pair of long black pants and a pair of polished black shoes. She was pretty shocked to see him finish the stimulated guy off. His way of finishing it was different. No one was allowed to insert the foil into the opponent's mask. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a sleeveless light blue shirt, along with a white skirt. She chose to wear white sports shoes instead of high heels. Star was still asleep at home. Speaking of sleeping… Umi could hardly slept last night. The image of Heero kept popping into her mind.**

**Like she was popping popcorn 24 hours non-stop. She thought of what they were doing at the computer room. Not that he did anything. But, she just couldn't forget it, how her heart kept pumping faster and faster and how his eyes looked. God… She had tossed herself around and she could feel her cheeks, hot and red whenever she thought about it. **

**She quickly looked away from Heero, before he noticed that she was blushing. Heero was walking off. " Where are you going?" Umi called after him. He didn't answer, he just kept walking.**

**" Trowa? Has anyone seen Trowa?" Relena asked her servants. They all shook their head. God… where was he? Relena was scared and afraid. She had just received a parcel box, it had no name on it. It was large. She thought it was a cake or something. There wasn't a note at all. So, she opened it out of curiosity. Inside, there was a cloth, it covered whatever was under it. So, she lifted it to see rows of red chocolate. Chocolate weren't red, they were brown. She then saw a letter. On the letter had a knife, the knife was in the middle of a heart. There were puddles of blood and a black short gun lying on the pool of blood. It was a small picture. But, it was freaky. So, she didn't want to open the letter. She put everything back. **

**Trowa was no where to be found. Relena took the phone and phoned Lady Une. It's not common that these threats appeared. It's just that the red chocolate really freaked her out… It didn't seem like the usual threats. The usual ones only had a letter. And, the Preventers, mainly Trowa always see to it that the person was caught and put into jail. And, he always succeeded. **

**Trowa nearly spit out the coffee he was drinking. He was at his office, taking a break and looking through the cases assigned to him. Lady Une had told him that Relena received a threat box. A box? He quickly got out of his office. " I am asking Heero, Quatre, Wufei and Duo along. We need all the help we can get." Trowa pressed the lift button. He can't wait for the lift to arrive. " What about Miss Umi?" He asked, anxious to get to Relena's house. Lady Une shrugged. " It's up to Heero." **

**Heero looked at the panting Duo. Umi had just disengaged a bomb in 1 minute. Umi looked at Duo. " Lady Une wants you to go to Relena's… house. Said that Relena received a threat box. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei are already leaving." Heero walked towards the door. " Heero, I want to go along too." Heero looked at Umi. He then looked at Duo. Duo shrugged. " Heero, do you think we will even need her help?" Heero considered. " She can come along." Umi smiled and followed them. **

**Heero drove his sports car into the driveway. Umi was in the back seat, she checked out Relena's mansion. It was about 6 storeys high and not as large as hers. The security wasn't that tight too. Heero stopped his car at the front door. He cut off the engine and got out. Trowa's car was already there. Duo got out too. Wufei was waiting for them. Heero and Duo walked towards Wufei. **

**" Status?" Heero asked Wufei as he pulled on white gloves as he was walking. Duo too. Umi didn't need it. She was just here to look around. Wufei shook his head. He pointed to Umi. " Here for you know, checking the environment." Wufei nodded. They all went in. **

**Every guy there turned and looked at Umi. Umi blinked. They were gaping at her. Geez… when will they get a break? Trowa and Quatre were talking, but they stopped when they saw them coming in. " I haven't open the letter, nor the box. We were waiting for you two." Trowa told them. They went into Relena's room. The box was on the table. Relena was pacing the room. She glared at Umi. Umi looked at the room. Tasteless, bad taste… It was pink! Everything there was pink! Pink bed, pink table, and pink sofa…. God, when will Relena ever grow up?**

**" Who found it?" Duo asked Relena. " I did, it was near the letter box. So, I took it back in. It was around 9.00 am. I opened it after I came back in." Relena told them. Heero looked at the box. " Who want to do the honors?" Duo asked. They all looked around. " Trowa, you open it. Open slowly and open it up fully. We all want a to have a clear look." Heero instructed. He pointed to the door. Umi closed and locked it. Trowa opened the box. The box was white, no name and no note at all. Inside, was a cloth. It was a white cloth. " Silk." Trowa told them.**

**They all nodded. Trowa took off the cloth and placed it on the ground. Duo took over and checked the cloth. They stared at the 44 red chocolate balls. Red? Red Chocolate? God, Umi never saw Red chocolate before. Relena flinched. " Forty-four chocolates." Quatre commented. " The cloth's clear." Duo announced. He looked at the 44 red chocolates. " No kidding, this person is serious." Duo commented. Wufei sighed. " It means death." Everyone looked at Wufei.**

**" Four in Chinese is pronounced as almost the same sound as death. Forty-four… that means death. Actually, two deaths. The Chinese never liked the number 4. They say that it was like a curse of something, brought bad luck." Wufei told them. Well, Umi almost forget he was Chinese. Trowa looked at the letter. He passed it around for everyone to see. Umi saw the small picture there. **

**" Relena, why are you so sure it was for you?" Everyone looked at Umi. Relena stared at Umi. " Well, if it's not for me, who could it be for?" Umi pointed to the box. " White cardboard box, the white cloth has no meaning…" Then it hit her. " White, it is also a colour of death, like black is." Wufei nodded. Trowa looked at Heero.**

**" Good thing you brought her along." Heero ignored the amusement in Trowa's voice. Trowa took in a deep breath and opened the letter. There was only a letter. He looked inside to make sure that nothing was left inside. He opened the letter. Computer printed. This person was clever. He read the letter. **

**Dear Preventers, **

**I am so glad that you managed to receive this box of chocolates. I made them myself. Hope you enjoy them. And, oh, on the meeting on Wednesday, someone will die. Catch me if you can. You can't win. I will beat you all at your own game. The first person is just a warning. I will then start with people who are close to you all. Just like how you took away my loved ones. I will make you lose yours too. Then, you will know how I felt. **

**We will keep in contact through phone. 44 chocolates, 44 days. Our game will start tomorrow. You have 44 days to stop and catch me. And, 44 days for me to kill your loved ones. One chocolate will melt one day after the other. Like a time sand device. If you still can't catch me by the 44th day, you all lose. 8 preventers, ha! Oh, your boss is included too. Don't force me to make this game more real, if you pissed me off I will kill anyone I see. **

**No sign off, no signature. They all looked at each other. Umi tap Heero on his shoulder. " Heero, do you have an extra pair of glove?" Heero handled her one. She put it on. Trowa shifted out of the way. " Relena, can you get me a bowl?" Relena ordered her servant. He came back with a bowl. Everyone was looking at her. Umi took one of the chocolates and placed it on the bowl, gently. She looked at it from all angles. It was red and had tiny pieces of almond around it. But, the red was obvious. She took the chocolate ball and threw it into the bowl. It cracked and red liquid flowed out. Blood red liquid. Umi smelled the liquid. **

**" It's blood, human blood, the almond is real." Umi told all of the, Heero looked at the liquid. " Yar, it is blood." Relena was pale. " How did you know?" Umi sighed. " I was a doctor, I handled animals and humans, So, I knew if it was human or animal blood. It can't be eaten." They all looked at her. " Heero, when you go back, tell Lady Une that she's in. She can come to good use. You can still train her." Trowa told Heero. Everyone else nodded. Heero sighed. **

" **Umi, you are now a newbie Preventer. However, you will be working with us. The 20 newbies will only work with us 6 months later. Consider it as you are accepted. But, I won't want you working on this case. We have already dragged Lady Une into it…." Heero said, his voice trailed off. **

" **Wait, you will be working on this case. This guy doesn't know that we have a new Preventer. It would be a surprise attack. Umi, tell me what areas do you work on, as a doctor." Heero told all of them. Umi thought about it. " I studied all of them. You know, normal ones, surgeon, vet, the mind ones… I work in all departments." Heero frowned. " Why did you quit?" He asked her softly. " My father didn't want me to pursue into it, since I had to travel all around the world to study further on each department." Umi said softly.**

" **Well, even the doctors working for Agents, aren't that good… We all had 10 in each department. She could be the head there." Quatre said. Duo went over. " Welcome to the family, Umi." Umi smiled and shook his gloved hand. " This is your first mission, don't mess up." Heero told her. " I won't." Umi assured him.**

**They had a meeting once they got back to the Agents building. Heero told Lady Une about Umi being a Preventer, a newbie, still in training. He said that he would train her after this mission. They all talked about their plans for tomorrow. More security, Lady Une had already gotten help from the police and the FBI agents. But, they still had to go to make sure everything was fine. The game will start after someone gets killed…**

**Heero told Umi to change her hair colour or wear a wig, it was really too distracting. She thought of dying her hair, but went against it. Heero had sounded very exaggerating when he said distracting. Kitty's concert went on great. It was Wednesday Morning, a meeting for all Earth Sphere United Nation members. Umi had chosen a light brown long hair wig. She had spent 2 hours making sure it didn't look fake and that she didn't look ugly and most importantly, it won't drop off. The hair was long, it reached her back. She put on Very light make up. With the wig, she looked very different. Umi styled the wig, she pulled it back and tied it into a ponytail, then, she decided not to do so… But, it did make her look different, with tied up hair. She sighed. **

**Heero was waiting at his car. He was wearing a white long sleeved, buttoned and collared shirt. Along with long black pants and black polished shoes. He had put on his black, long sleeves, buttoned coat on. It looked formal. He was waiting for Umi. He had chosen quite a number of weapons. And he was carrying them. A girl with long light brown hair, pulled into a ponytail walked past. Heero didn't notice. Five more minutes and he will leave without Umi. " Hey." He looked at the girl. The girl was talking to him. He raised an eyebrow. **

" **You guys are so hopeless." She stomped over. " Can I help you?" Heero asked her. The girl looked angry. " Get this into your head Heero, I am Umi, you know, Umi?" Heero looked at her. " Nice disguise." Umi rolled her eyes. **

**She had changed a lot. Her hair made everything look different. But, she was wearing a white T-shirt with a white skirt. She was wearing white sports shoes. She did something with her face, it looked very different from her usual self. But, Heero liked her a lot better as her normal self. " Where's your weapon?" Umi pointed to her skirt. He got the point. " Umi, no skirt…" Umi silenced him. " Call me Valerie Raven. It's part of the plan. And, as soon as I get this over with, I want to get rid of this wig." Heero nodded. " Let's go." **

**There were policemen with big and long guns walking around. The security was tight. Heero drove in and parked his car in the basement. Umi got out. " Do you think we can protect so many people all at once?" Heero shrugged. " We have to try." They went in. Duo went over, he spoke softly. Not everyone had arrived yet. " Where's Umi?" Duo asked, looking around. Umi felt like smacking Duo. " Duo, meet Valerie Raven." Duo looked at Umi. " Oh." Heero looked around. " Nice to meet you, you must be Duo Maxwell." Umi said, fakely. They shook hands. **

" **Nice act. I will tell the rest that you are Valerie." Duo whispered and left. Trowa was looking around all the time. " Plan?" Heero looked at Umi. " None. Just look for suspicious people." Umi nodded. The meeting started. They were checking the grounds and around the room, walking around and acting like they were sightseeing. The meeting ended, nothing happened. " I need to go the rest room." Umi said softly. Heero sighed. **

**Pamela walked into the rest room. She was Relena's assistant. Finally, the meeting was over. She opened her purse and started looking for her lipstick, to kind of freshen up. She heard a weird sound. She ignored it and pulled her lipstick cap off her lipstick. She heard the sound again. She turned around to see what it was. Then, she didn't see anything. She frowned and turned back to the mirror. She searched for her powder. Then, something hit her on her shoulder. It was painful. She looked into the mirror. There was a man, holding a metal bar. She screamed. The mirror cracked and was smashed into pieces. Blood stained the broken mirror's pieces and the floor. **

**Umi was walking towards the rest room when, someone came out of it and ran past her. It was fast, so, she didn't managed to see anything. She frowned and pushed open the door to the rest room. She looked around outside first, making sure that no one was around, she slipped in. Her eyes widened. There was a woman lying on the floor. Her body was stained with blood. She was struggling to her purse. The mirror was broken, a metal bar lay on the ground some distance away from the woman. Umi went over. " Are you okay? Who did this?" The woman was struggling to speak. **

" **A man, dressed in black… he was tall……… he was wearing a cap. He used the bar on me… I heard some noise, I turned around to look, but there was nothing. As I was searching for my powder in my purse… He hit me on the shoulder. I looked into the mirror to see who it was… Call… call… the… police…" The woman closed her eyes and wasn't moving anymore. Umi touched the side of her neck. No pulse…**

**" No, I think it was just a fake." Trowa said, Relena right next to him. Wufei nodded. " Nothing outside, the inside was cleared too." Wufei told them. Duo frowned. " The letter did sound real enough…" Duo said, softly. " Heero!" Heero turned to see Umi running to meet them. " Yo!" Duo said. Heero noticed that her hand was stained with blood. **

**" You are injured?" Heero asked her. Umi shook her head. " Someone died in the rest room." Everyone ran to the rest room. Relena was being dragged along. Heero looked around. " Pamela!" Trowa frowned. " It's her assistant." They pulled on white gloves. Duo picked the metal bar up. It was stained with blood. Wufei looked at the smashed mirror. Quatre was checking around. Umi pulled on her gloves. She looked at the dead body. She touched her shoulder. **

**" She said she was hit in her shoulder…" Umi pressed the shoulder slowly. " One weapon." Duo announced. " She must have saw him, the mirror was smashed too. Her blood are on them too." Wufei reported. Quatre shook his head. " No holes, nothing. Except, the metal water pipe was being ripped apart. It seemed to be about the same length as the weapon." Heero nodded. Trowa was comforting Relena, who was crying. " Your status?" Umi looked at the wound. Weird hit in the shoulder and hit in the head. " The force at the head is large enough. Must have injured her brain…" Umi looked around. She saw the lipstick cap on the floor. " Did she say anything?" Heero asked her. Umi told them everything the victim said. **

**" It's my fault…" Heero looked at the crying Relena. " Someone ran past me as I was approaching the toliet. He was too fast, didn't see much." Umi told him. " He was planning to kill anyone that came in first. I will see if they had any camera installed. If you were the first one to come in, it would be worse." Heero said as he looked at the roof. **

**" Meaning?" Heero sighed. " We would have heard gun shot and came over, but, I don't think you will live if that did happen." Umi didn't say anything, was he caring for her? They all went back to the Agents Building, for a meeting. **

**" We can only wait for him to call." Lady Une said. They had set up a laptop and a phone. They were waiting. Heero was on the laptop. Why was the mirror smashed? If he hit the woman on the head, from behind, it still didn't explain the smashed mirror…. The phone rang. Lady Une picked it up after the fourth ring. Heero listened. " Hello?" Lady Une tried to sound calm. " Good Morning, Preventers." The voice was deep and weird, freaky. Heero was already trying to find the location, tracing the call. " Who are you?" Lady Une asked, her voice a bit shaky. **

**" I do hope you all enjoyed the blood chocolates, the combination with the almond made it delicious. Preventers, the game had already started. 8 of you, one of me. You all have so many love ones and I will kill them one by one." He laughed. A very long and evil one. Heero already found the location, he didn't say anything. **

**" What do you want?" Lady Une was trying to calm down. She's scared. " What do I want? I want revenge. You killed my brother, my only brother. And he was only trying to kill this damn it woman who broke his heart and you shot him. Let's play game. I will phone before I kill, to see if you can figure out my clues and catch me. You see, I really love to see screaming people…" Lady Une sat down in her chair. Heero was working on his laptop. **

**" Let's see… who will I start with first… Wufei… No, his closed one is Sally, and no one else. So, Wufei is out. I won't kill you all preventers, I am here to kill your loved ones and see you all in pain. Next up is… Well, a nice choice… Duo Maxwell…" Everyone saw Duo's face pale. " Duo… Duo, Duo… He has a few loved ones, and close ones. Loved ones are dead, but the close ones aren't. I will kill one tomorrow. Catch me if you can!" There was a roaring laughter and it was hung up. **

**" Colony L2, phone booth outside this shop named Sunny's Hotdog." Heero told them. " Hilde!" Duo suddenly shouted. This guy was good, he had freaked Duo out. " I will need people to protect her. She's in L2." Duo stood up to leave. " Duo, we will send people, you will go too. We must catch this guy. Go home, think about who is your closed ones or loved ones, give me a list of them and their location and contacts. Dismissed." Lady Une shouted. Duo was heading towards the door. **

**" Duo!" Duo looked at Umi. " Duo, tell me when you had last seen Hilde." Duo thought for a while. " 1 year ago." Duo really needs to leave. " Duo, tell me who your latest girlfriend is, still together or not. Make that the two latest." Duo frowned. Heero listened. " Wendy Zell and Linda Frank. Wendy is in America, Linda is in Colony L4." With that Duo left. Umi didn't go after him. She had written it down. She was still in her disguise. " Valerie, why did you ask Duo that?" Heero asked Umi as she went to pack her file. Everyone had already left. **

**" Because, it's just an in-case thing. Since Duo will be in Colony L2, protecting Hilde, I will just look around." Umi packed her file. " How can a person get to Colony L2 that fast? It had only been 2 hours." Heero sighed. " He left in a hurry, so, must have caught a plane and got there." Heero said as he kept his laptop. He had a weird feeling that Hilde won't be the one the murderer was looking for. **

**" Wendy or Linda comes first?" Umi asked, looking at her notepad. Heero thought about it. " Wendy, he told me he met a girl in America and they had spent a week together. Then, 2 months later, he told me about Linda. They broke up, the distance was always a problem." Heero told Umi. Umi took it down. Heero thought about what to say…**

**" Be careful Umi." Umi blinked at him. " Huh?" She sounded confused. " He saw you, he may be after you." Heero took her handphone and keyed in his handphone number. " Being protective?" Heero shook his head. " It's called making sure nothing goes wrong. Oh, keep changing disguises, your fake name too." Heero handled her handphone back. Umi smiled. She had his phone number, well, she was planning to ask… But, she can forget it now.**

**Hilde opened to door to see Duo. Duo hugged her. " Duo, is something wrong?" Duo shook his head. " Nothing, nothing's wrong. Come in boys." 50 men dressed in black came in. The last five were carrying two large suitcases. The last men closed the door. **

**" What's with this?" Hilde asked, she was happy to see Duo, but this is weird. " Check around the house, install the cameras. Hide inside the house, no one is to stand outside. It will cause suspicion. Come on Hilde, let's talk in your room." Duo told them. Duo dragged Hilde into the room just as the men opened the suitcases to reveal weapons. Hilde was confused.**

**Just like he thought, Duo had came to Colony L2 to protect Hilde. Now, he will catch a plane. " You need a ticket to go where?" He looked at the person behind the counter. " Colony L4." **

**Umi was doing training, Heero was training her. She cut the red wire, she didn't want to take the blue wire. It was a risk. The bomb stopped. She sighed and she sneaked back into the room. " You did fine, you should really think about changing to pants." Heero said without looking up from the clipboard. The stimulation ended. Umi sighed and sat down on the chair. " Should we be like helping Duo?" Heero shrugged. " He will manage." He said, writing something on the clipboard.**

**" You sent in your list of names yet?" Heero shook his head. " I have no closed ones, don't even talk about girl friends. Relena was one of the closer ones, but not that close." Umi frowned. " You don't have anyone you ever dated or met for lunch or something?" Heero stared at her astonished face. " There's this girl, named Kimberly Phoebe. We dated for about 1 week, then, end of story, I dumped her. Yar, I will put her name down." Too late, Umi was too curious to know more.**

**" How did the two of you meet?" Umi asked, her eyes filled with Heero frowned. " She was this chef, I saved her restaurant from being robbed. So, she invited me to dinner then it started. Last I heard, she just ended an engagement and was still walking down England single." Heero looked at the clipboard. It was only 8.00 am. **

**" What about you? Richard come to mind." Heero asked her. Umi sighed. **

" **Richard was the second best agent, I was the first. He liked me. We worked on some missions together. He told me he loved me. I didn't care about him. He visited my family when I was busy working in the hospitals. They like him and say that they will agree if we want to get married. I didn't even like him a single bit. He was a Navy SEAL, you know, a bit too big. I hate feeling small. He was still after me. I don't think he will try to attack him, beside, no one even knew I existed." She shrugged and took a gulp of her water. " But, I already sent in my list, Star was even included in it." Heero didn't answer. **

" **Lift trap." Umi nodded. Heero started to brief her. **

**That night, Duo had to stay up for the whole day. Nothing had happened during the day, except, the neighbour's dog had broken into Hilde's house nothing else. Duo looked around. He yawned. His men were all around, looking and checking everything. Hlide was sleeping. Duo was watching her through the camera in her room. His laptop was infront of him. He took a big gulp out of the coffee.**

**Heero picked up the phone. Umi was falling asleep. It was at around 11.00pm. Heero still had linked the phone to his laptop, incase the person called again. He was telling Umi the rules and the basic need to do in what situation. **

" **This is Brian Tatt, FBI agent from Colony L4. A person named Linda Frank was murdered at her house at around 10.30 pm. Someone shot her. She was reading a book. No one was around, the glass of the balcony door was shot, had a hole The murderer had made the shot from the balcony. No clues, we only found a rope going to the ground floor from her balcony." Heero nodded. The murderer had strikes, it wasn't Hlide, it was Linda. Umi had guessed it. Heero had sent Brain over to check on Linda, make sure she was fine and phone him back.**

" **I will tell Duo." Heero hung up, Umi looked at him. She walked over. " What's wrong?" Heero's face didn't show anything. Umi looked into his eyes. " It's Linda, she was killed. Someone shot her from her balcony." Umi's eyes widen in shock. " You guessed it too, didn't you?" Heero asked her, she was silent. " I just wanted to be safe, I think he will go for Hlide, Hlide seemed closer…" She trailed off. " What makes you think of others first?" Heero asked and watched as she sat down on the chair and didn't speak. Duo will be over in the morning… **

" **I was an agent working for Luke Cawell, he told me this story once, it was his story, a real one, not a made up one. It was when I was 18. He called me to his office, then he told me about it. Since, I was working on a threat case that time. But, it didn't really help that time, it was supposed to let me know something and use it. I managed to injure the guy first, so, I found him and put him behind bars. He was hung to death, end of story." Umi said, she reached for her cup of coffee and drank it. She stared at the opened file infront of her.**

**Heero studied the watch. It showed 11.10 pm. Umi pushed her cold coffee away from her. " Umi, what did Luke tell you?" Umi looked at Heero, she hesitated to speak. " How about getting me a cup of hot coffee, strong and dark, I am falling asleep. I will tell you later, I need the coffee…" Heero frowned at her. She looked at the wall. " It's bad for health." He told her, like she didn't know that.**

" **Well, you drink it too!" She sounded pissed off. " It's a different thing, I only drink it when I need it, go and do running, it will get you to wake up, then, you can tell me when you are running." Heero said. She stared at him in disbelieve. " What! Who runs as 11 o'clock?" She asked like it was so stupid and that no one had ever done it before.**

" **I do. I need to exercise. Let's go, it makes the body healthy. Oh, I do want to learn more about the story. When Duo comes back, I have to break the horrible news to him. And, I have to set up my laptop and phone along at the stimulation room." Heero said as he picked up his laptop. He closed the file and stood up. Umi was still staring at him. " Can I ask you a damn it obvious question?" She asked him, she made it sound like he didn't notice it. " Who runs in a skirt?" She kind of shouted at her.**

" **Change out of it." He pointed out. " No, no, I need my weapon." Heero rolled his eyes. " Then, you will have to do something else." Umi didn't know how, but Heero managed to drag her out of the meeting room and into the stimulation room. She had resisted his offer, but, he was so strong that, she had his hand marks around her wrist. It hurt like hell. Heero set the stimulation to grassland. Umi watched the night sky. She looked at the open laptop. Heero handled her a device. She raised an eyebrow at him. " So, I can run and you can talk and I can hear you." Umi put it on after turning it on. **

**Heero was at the far end of the grassland, just before the river. " Can you hear me?" He spoke into his device. It had a small speakerphone, you know the circular earphones. He clipped it to his left ear. It was connected to a microphone. He made it look stylish. He bent the microphone so that it was near his mouth. But not too near. " Loud and clear. I can't see you." He heard Umi's voice in the speaker. Heero looked at the flowing river. **

" **So, tell me about the story." He said tightening his shoelace. He had changed shoes. Then he forgot something. He walked back to where Umi was. She was sitting at a white table, it had two white chairs around it. She was sitting on one. The laptop was on the table. She was writing something. **

" **Why are you back so soon?" She asked, without looking up from the paper. Heero dumped his wallet on the table. He kept his watch. Then, he dumped his weapons. Umi stared as he emptied them one by one. It piled up. But, he arranged them nicely. " Don't even think of stealing them." He told her, in a warning tone. " I don't even know what they are, they look like new stuff." Umi eyed a small electronic pad.**

" **I invented them, including this stimulation room." Umi looked at Heero. " You should sell your products, it will make you rich." She picked up a 10 in one knife. " Sorry, but, I am already rich enough to buy a Five Star Sports Car and still have countless piles of money." He told her. Umi frowned. " How did you get all that money?" Heero sighed. **

" **There's this Heero account. Everyone give me money, small or large amount. It was linked to my bank account. So, every year, I receive about 1 000 000 million. They give a lot more on Christmas… Not that I wanted to take it. It was linked. I gave 300 million each year to charity and stuff… Funny, why do they give me money?" Umi rolled her eyes, he was asking her a duh question. **

" **Because you saved their lifes. Wow, you mean you get that much without doing anything at all! It's been four years, wow, you are almost as rich as I am." Umi said, surprised. She didn't know about this thing. **

" **It's five years, they call it Shooting Star project. To give money to your hero…" Heero said. He placed his wallet on an empty spot on the table. He pressed the control pad. A blue thingy surrounded his wallet. It was kind of like a security trap. He took the control pad and pocketed it. **

**Heero had passed by her 3 times in one minute. No kidding, he ran fast, he wasn't even sweating. Umi kept counting how many times he ran past her, she didn't bother with her papers. She hadn't talked, since Heero didn't even spoke a word. The grassland was large and huge, she would take 6 minutes to make a whole complete run, and was running at her best speed… **

" **Umi, is the phone ringing or anything on my laptop?" Heero's voice filled the speaker. Umi checked nothing. " No, nothing…" The phone rang Umi stared at it. " You hear it?" She asked him. Heero came running over he picked it up. **

" **Yo! I am already in Colony L1!" It was Duo. Heero signaled an okay sign. Umi nodded. " When did you leave?" Heero asked him and sat down on the empty chair. " Well, at around 9.30 pm. The men were still there. No movements, but, I asked them to stay there until he gets caught." Duo sounded happy. **

" **He failed, he didn't even come. Where are you? Are you alone?" Duo asked him. Heero sighed. " I am in the stimulation room, with… Umi." Heero had taken off the device, obvious that he didn't want her to hear it.**

" **No kidding dude! You are not up to something are you?" Duo sounded a bit like he was suspecting that they were even doing something. " Duo, get your head straightened out. Come in here quickly. I need to tell you something. I was running, not doing anything that you are think of." Heero looked at the sky.**

" **I am in the building. It's dark here, see ya!" Duo hung up. Heero placed the phone back. " Duo's here." Umi looked upset. " Are you going to tell him?" Heero nodded. " We have to, he needs to know. Tell me that story later." Heero kept forgetting about it. **


	4. Mission One Part Two

**Never Impossible**

**Chapter 4: Mission One Part 2**

**Duo looked happy. " Duo, something went wrong…" Duo looked at Umi. Umi sounded sad. " What are the two of you looking so sad and weird? Hlide'' fine. He didn't even attack!" Duo exclaimed happily. " Actually Duo, he did attack, he killed Linda Frank…" Heero said softly. They watched as Duo's eyes widened in shock, he dropped the handphone he was holding.**

**" This can't be… She can't be dead. He was in L2! Why did he go to L4?" Duo was so startled. His eyes were wide and he was kind of racking his brains out. Heero let him have his chair. He looked at Umi. Umi suggested that she go make some coffee. She left, Heero saw that as a way of living the two of them alone.**

**" Why? Why? He should have been after Hlide… No!" Duo was shouting. He will be admitted to a mental hospital soon. That will be a bad thing. He was sick of this. He lifted Duo up, his hands around the collar of her shirt. He shook Duo hard. **

**" Wake up, Duo! She's dead. It's not your fault. You will never guess that he would have gone after Linda. You thought of Hlide first, that's why you protected her. It's not your fault!" Heero pushed him back into his chair. **

**Duo still looked startled when Umi came back with coffee. Heero glared at Umi. " What?" She asked him as she poured the coffee into three cups. " It's bad for health." Heero pointed out. She ignored him. She handled Duo his coffee. He drank it all in one gulp and it was still steaming hot. Umi raised an eyebrow at Heero. There was something wrong here. " I can't believe this is true… Hoe did she die?" Duo asked. Heero was a bit relieved, his friend was back, only a little bit….**

**" Someone shot her through the balcony. She was reading them. They only found a rope from her balcony to the ground floor, they are sending it for a DNA test. We have a meeting tomorrow, I am sure he will call this time." Heero pat Duo on Duo's shoulder. " Duo, if you don't mind…" Umi touched Duo's hand. She didn't move for some time. She let go and took a sip out of her cup of coffee after putting some distance between Duo and her.**

**" What's that for?" Heero asked her. Umi looked at Duo, Duo was still muttering. No, he was cursing, loudly. Umi sighed. She pointed to somewhere. Heero followed her. She stopped walked and turned to face him. **

**" I have this talent, it's not supernatural or anything. But, I can understand and feel what others are feeling. I can also read their thoughts and see their future. I only noticed it when I was 12." She said softly. Heero raised an eyebrow at her. " You mean you saw that Linda was going to get killed?" Heero asked her. She shook her head. " No, but I knew that someone will be killed and Duo won't be in the stable sort…" She said softly too. Heero found that hard to believe. " Can you read what I am thinking now?" He asked her. She blinked at him. He was thinking of killing that bastard. She touched his hand, using only one finger. **

**" You want to kill that bastard." She replied and she was right. " You are right, you need to touch someone first?" Heero asked her. He was fine with this ability. He was supernatural. **

" **No, but… you are more complex, so, I have to touch you first. But, you can block me if you don't want me to know. When I touched Duo's hand, I saw that Hlide would be safe, so will Wendy. But, he's going to be after Quatre." She told him. Heero looked back at Duo. " Can we change what you see?" Heero asked her. Umi nodded. " It's possible. But, if you ignore it, it would not change a single bit." She answered him. **

**They walked back in silence. " He's feeling mad at himself. Oh, do you want to know why he was after Linda?' Umi said, breaking the silence. Heero shrugged. " Duo should hear it too." He pointed out. They sat down. Duo was listening, although he was still muttering under his breath. Umi's gaze shifted from Duo to Heero.**

**" He did that because he knows that you will feel horrible. To know that you have only protected one loved one, but not the one he was after. So, when he killed them, you will be very upset and mad at yourself for not knowing it sooner. And he will like it even better as you are angry and upset. So, he gets more pleased, and when he does, he will kill more. So, we can't let him beat us, Duo. You can't let him know that you have lost. We have to think of who he was aiming for and stop him first." Umi sounded like it was the only choice. **

**Duo didn't respond. It was painful for him. Heero printed out the list of closed ones of Quatre and gave it to Umi. She touched the names one by one. Heero wasn't sure about this after Quatre thing… " No, I can't pick up anything…" She replied sadly. Duo had left, for some sleep. Heero hoped that he won't commit suicide, they need him more than ever. To solve this, he will have to start pulling himself back. " How about if you touch me?" Heero suggested. Umi did so.**

**She touched Heero's hand. She didn't move, pictures flashed past her. She saw Heero tracking down the caller. She saw Heero shooting someone. She saw Heero punching Trowa. Ouch, it did look painful. She saw Heero shot someone in his head. The person fell and Heero kept his gun. She saw herself limping over to him. The cleared and disappeared. **

**" So?" He asked her, shifting his hand out of reach. " We got him in the end, after shooting someone and punching Trowa." Umi told him. Heero looked shocked, when she told him that he would punch Trowa. He never done that before… **

**" Anyway, we have to get this Quatre thingy right first." She points out, breaking his trail of thought. Punching Trowa? Is this even real? " Well, we got him, I don't think one punch could hurt Trowa that bad." Umi said softly. " It isn't that simple, it looks like a long way ahead of us." He looked at the list.**

**Everyone was at the meeting room. Thursday Morning, Duo looked glum, which was unusual. He was always cheerful. The phone rang before Lady Une could speak. Heero waited. " Hello?" Lady Une picked the phone up. " Hey, how is it going? How is Duo handling this case?" The deep voice filled their hearing device. Duo stood up, Quatre held onto him. " What are you up to?" Lady Une asked. **

" **I have to tell you, she looked so peaceful, reading a book. Then, I shot her, she didn't even knew what hit her." His laughter followed. Heero already finished tracking him. He was in Italy. A phone booth in a Shopping Centre. This guy flew from country to planet. **

" **I am now, after Quatre. Quatre, Be sure to hold on to them tight. I will kill them after torturing them. I will come and take them tonight. Why waste time, I am so happy now." His laugher filled their device and he hung up. Heero looked at Umi. She was right, Quatre was next. Quatre looked jumpy. **

" **Your plans, Quatre?" Lady Une asked Quatre. Quatre was pacing the room. " Send an army of well trained and people we can trust to protect everyone. Assemble all my family members in one house and guard that house. I will be at Summer's house. I think they will be after her." Quatre told them. They all nodded. " He was in Italy." Heero told them. He looked at Umi. Umi shook her head. Nothing, she didn't see a thing. **

**At night, Dorothy was looking out of the window. It was raining. She had been upset these few days, upset that she didn't even leave the house at all. She saw a shadow jumping over the gates. She picked up the phone.**

**Umi was at the airport, with Heero. Summer was in Colony L1, but something wasn't right… The guy was in Italy… Dorothy was in Europe. He may go after Dorothy and no one sent anyone to protect Dorothy… Heero was waiting for their plane to Europe. It was already 7.00 pm. " Heero, can they hurry up? I don't want Dorothy to be in any danger." Heero didn't reply. Umi saw him showing his Preventer pass and he carried his bag full of weapons away. They let him board the plane without another question. **

" **Quatre?" Summer's voice came from the door. Quatre looked at Summer. She was so beautiful. She walked over to him. " Are you okay? Do you need coffee?" She asked him gently. He shook his head. " I need to think and stay up incase he appeared." Quatre told Summer. Summer sighed. " You cared so much about me, Quatre… I don't know how to repay you." She was looking at the coffee table. Quatre took her hand. " It's okay, you don't have to repay me." Quatre said softly. Summer's eyes met his. **

**They arrived at the airport. Heero drove fast. Umi didn't even say a word. Heero was already ready, after Umi closed the door, he shot off, with 200 speed. Umi only managed to put on her seat belt in time. Heero drove faster, his feet never leaving the accelerator. He didn't crash or anything. There were no red lights when they passed. They reached Dorothy's house fast. Heero got out. It was raining heavily. He didn't bother to open an umbrella. He came back and got into the car. **

" **Umi, I think you may be right, the cameras were cut." Heero told her. He took out a silver short gun, Umi's eyes widened. " Get ready, he's in here. The wires were cut recently." Heero instructed. Umi reached and took out her gun. She nodded at him. **

**Dorothy had closed all curtains in her room and had locked the door and put on the security system. There was an intruder in the grounds. That person was going after her. She picked up the phone and dialed for Quatre. No, the telephone line seemed to be cut. No, this can't be. She switched on her computer. She prayed that she would get out of this alive. **

**Heero and Umi were running through the heavy rain. She had put on light blue goggles, stylish and clears vision of anything, see through too. Heero gave it to her. He didn't wear any. Umi had changed her shoes to boots. Special ones. She invented them herself. They have many abilities. She had also put on a black leather jacket, to repel water. They had jumped over the gates. This guy could be anywhere. Heero told her to stay with him. They ran to the front door. The door lock was being shot, so was the computer device. Heero clicked off the safety of his black short gun. She wondered what was the silver short gun for.**

**They went in, the lights were still on, so, the electricity wasn't cut off. Heero pointed to the ground. There were shoe prints. The murderer must have stepped on mud, as the shoe print was clear. They followed the trail. " Where's Dorothy's room?" She whispered. Heero pointed to the stairs. " I will bring you there. Then I will go around." Heero gave Umi a signal to follow him. **

**Dorothy clicked on the Preventer hotline button. Then, there was a knock on the door. She freaked out. She grabbed her fencing foil. It was her only weapon available. She calmed herself down. She walked closer towards the door. Heero pick the doorknob. Its lock was unlocked. Heero check their surroundings. Umi opened the door slowly. She dodged just in time to see a fencing foil heading her way. **

" **Dorothy, It's me." She told Dorothy. She was fine. Dorothy nodded. " Stay inside, I will look around. Call me. The glasses are connected to my phone." Heero left. Umi went in and locked the door. **

**Dorothy asked her what was wrong. She told her that someone was here and was after her. So, she was here to help. She used her own handphone to call Quatre. " What?" Quatre nearly shouted. He said he was coming over. Dorothy looked pale. Umi sat down on the sofa and waited. **

**Where was Dorothy? He couldn't find her anywhere, could she be out? No, it can't be. But, there wasn't a single maid or servant anywhere. Her room! He will go and try the second floor. He climbed the stairs. Th floor was well polished, no one was here before. He was walking down the path, he checked every room, no one in anywhere. He stopped to see a fencing foil in the wall. No doubt, she was here. And, in that room. He turned to that door.**

**Umi saw the doorknob turn. " Heero, someone is outside." She phoned him. Heero hung up. Umi got her gun ready. She asked Dorothy to hide somewhere. Dorothy went into the bathroom. Umi followed. Although the bathroom was going to be crammed, but, it was her only hope. They locked the doors. " Is there a back door out of here?" Umi asked her very softly. Dorothy shook her head. She was shivering and pale. Umi was a bit nervous too. But, she was an agent, killing this guy would be easy. She looked around the bathroom. No place to hide. She heard gunshot at the door. Shit, this man was coming in!**

**Heero climbed up the stairs, he slowed and watched as the door closed. Someone was inside. He crept near the door and waited, he pressed his ear to the door to listen. Footsteps were heard, walking around. He got his silver gun out. He placed it on his right hand, the black gun on his left hand. **

**The doorknob of the bathroom was turned. Umi took out her knife. It was a short and well-polished knife. She played with it in her hand and her right hand had 20 knifes, the same one as the one she was playing with. They opened up like a fan. She was ready to fire anytime. " If anything goes wrong, Dorothy, jump out of the window and run for your life, don't stop, fly to the Colony L1 and go to the Agents Building." She told Dorothy. She only nodded. Umi regretted not using a disguise. She took her black cap, put it on and pulled all her hair into it. She waited. **

**Heero heard gunshot. He went in. To see a man kicking the door of the bathroom open. The man went in. Heero heard the sound of knifes. He got his gun ready. Umi had thrown all her knifes, it sure caught the man by surprise. He took the hit, all 20 of them. Can't be, she killed him that fast? What about the things she saw? The guy stood up. Man, he was wearing a bulletproof vest and it looked like metal. The knifes hit the floor. Double shit! Umi activated her boot's spike ability. The man was walking over, his gun point out at her, his hand on the trigger. Umi kicked the gun out of hid hand. So fast that when he turned to look at the gun, Umi kicked him hard in his face, with the spiked boots, it caused him to bleed and it caused a mark, or rather a scratch. The man was giddy, he hit the sink. **

**Umi kicked the man's gun into the dustbin. He got up. Then, Umi heard a gun shot. The guy turned, he was shot in his leg. The man ran over towards Umi and Dorothy. Two gunshots were heard. Umi pulled Dorothy and herself out of the way, they fell and rolled. Umi quickly got up. The man had crashed the glass windows and jumped through. She saw Heero swung out of the window too. Umi got her gun. The man was running towards the gates. Umi fired, hit his arm. Heero was running after him too. Umi looked at the pale Dorothy. Lucky, or, they could have been taken as hostage. **

**Heero fired at the man's vest using his silver gun, it shot right through the vest and he heard the sound of something metal. No kidding, the guy was shot, 5 times and was still running. Heero fired again, the guy changed direction, and he grabbed a metal bar and swung it at Heero. Heero dodged it, he flipped and kicked the man in his chin, and he fell back on the floor. He was going to be captured tonight. Heero say his face. It was Jack Renderson! His brother was the one who was after Summer! **

**" Surprised aren't you?" Jack's voice was cold. He was bleeding, Umi did injure him well, and his face was scratched. **

**" You won't get out of this alive Jack. I can kill you now." Heero's gun was pointing to Jack's head. Jack didn't reply. He took off his vest, he threw it on the ground. " Beat me if you can, Mr Heero. I will come after you." Jack took out what looked like a control. **

**" Let's see, if you can shoot me first or I can press this button first. It links to the 20 bombs in the vest." Jack sounded pleased with himself. Heero's eyes narrowed. " Too bad, you don't have your heat boots, no, your brother's." Heero commented. Jack thumb moved to be very near the button. **

**" Good bye, Mr Impossible!" Jack pressed the button. One bomb exploded. Heero saw Jack running off. He fired at Jack, he hit him in his leg. But, Jack jumped over the fence and was gone. Heero turned to see the vest. Shit! He turned to run. The bombs exploded all together. The impact was great. Heero was thrown, he hit the wall, hard. The explosion caused fire. Umi came running towards him. **

**" Heero, are you alright?" Umi asked him, she stared at the flames. " I am fine, he got away. He suffered 6 shots and a cut on his face. Should have shot him dead." Heero stood up. He stared at her boots. " He saw you, Umi, he will be after you." Umi didn't reply. " Dorothy's fine." She told him. Heero sighed. Next was going to be Trowa. And he was sure that Jack Renderson was going to de dead this time. " You did well, nice boots. I heard the knifes, too bad his vest was hard. Then, I saw you kicking him in his face with your spiked boots." Heero commented. Umi smiled and looked at the fire.**

**They went back to the Agents Building. Dorothy was being protected. It was Friday Morning. Everyone was waiting… Heero and Umi already gave their report. Quatre was a little jumpy. Duo had gotten over Linda's death. Wufei and Sally were talking about their plans. Heero came in just as Umi was talking to Lady Une about Dorothy. He shook his head. He placed a file on the table. It was the data of Jack Renderson. Heero made copies of the file and distribute them. Umi flipped opened the file. The have good data collectors programs. It was very detailed. It even tells what they did and where they often go to what they like to eat, do, drink and stuff. Umi was impressed. Not many people have access to these programs. She never heard of them before. **

**It even showed his life's history. What he did at age what. And, the last one was his Brother's death. Jack's brother, John was after Summer. But, Heero killed him. Which explained everything. Jack was going for revenge. His parents died in a robbery when he was 10 and John was 12. John was his only family member. But, judging from last night, Umi was sure that Jack wouldn't live long. He's too injured. **

**" So, we have to find Jack, he may be after us too. But, I doubt it. He's injured now. It's a good thing. He won't be able to go far." Lad Une told them. Duo pushed his own palm with his left hand. " I will kill him and that's the first thing I will do." Duo sounded angry. Heero didn't answer. **

**" We will search everywhere for him. No, he will come to us. He won't be happy that Dorothy was protected. He didn't get to kill her. He will be angry. And when he's angry, he makes a mistake. And, he will get caught. End of story. I just hope that can go to jail and not get shot or killed. Even though he killed people and stuff, the law should take care of him. Not us." Lady Une told them. Her gaze settled on Quatre, Duo and Heero. They all nodded.**

**" Oh, Umi, Heero feels that you are not experienced enough to take cases by yourself. So, you will be following Heero, more like learning form him, or helping him. You won't have your own office yet. But, we have cleared up Level 93 for your office. You will have a temporary office, outside Heero's. There is already a desk, a computer and a phone installed for you. You will be using there until Heero says that you are experienced enough to handle the cases by yourself. Any comments?" Lady Une asked Umi. Umi looked at Heero. Heero was talking to Wufei. " What's the colour of the desk?" Umi asked Lady Une. Lady Une seemed a bit shocked. **

**" Er, light brown. If you want a better chair, a better phone, a better computer, get Heero to help you." Lady Une told her. She nodded. So, now she had a desk. Good enough. It could take years to even own her own office. The phone rang, Heero moved to where his laptop was. He sat down, he nodded. Everyone put on their hearing devices. Lady Une picked the phone up. **

**" Hello, This is Agents Building, Preventer Service. How can I help you?" Lady Une said calmly. There was that cold and bitter laughter at the other end of the phone. " Well, you are acting so calm and confident like you don't even know me." Said the voice at the other end. It was Jack. Umi saw Heero tracing the location of him. **

**" Don't be too happy. I may not get Dorothy but the game is still on. 44 days limit. And, I already lost track of the days. You think that I won't live with those 6 shots. But, I am fine and still jumping. I had to admit I was surprised that someone was actually protecting Dorothy. A girl to be exact. She was one knife thrower. Lucky I was wearing my bulletproof metal vest. Or I would have died in the hands of a woman! I am very surprised. I thought the Preventers never accepted help from Females. Looks like I am wrong. Well, I will find out who that girl. I will catch her and torture her before killing her. I will even record her screams down for you all to listen. **

**" But, why rush? There's still plenty time. I will go after her soon, but not now. I am still interested to play the kill your loved ones game. Heero Yuy, Heero Yuy. What can I do with you? You are a superb shooter. You shoot well. But, I think he's dead. No one can survive those 20 bombs. Tell me, is Heero Yuy still alive?" Jack asked them over the phone.**

**Heero nodded at Lady Une. He wasn't typing on his laptop anymore. He found Jack. But, he had also recorded down their conversations as a prove for threatening. Lady Une sighed. " I am afraid that a hero never dies. Heero Yuy is still alive and still in the building working." Lady Une sounded happy. " What! This can't be. Mr Impossible…He should be dead." Jack really sounded alarmed. Then, he laughed again. His laugh was painful to the ears. Umi looked at Heero. **

**" Oh, I am so stupid. Of course he's still alive. He's Mr Impossible. Well, so what? It will make this game better. The bullets he used are stuck to me, I can't even take them out. So what? I am not afraid of the pain and the wound or the metal of the bullet. I still have a long time to live. And I will kill this next target. Let's see… I am going after…. Yes, Clown Boy. You are right, I am going after Trowa Barton. He was once a clown. I got to admit he was a great clown. Shouldn't have quit. I liked your show. You did great. Too bad, he doesn't perform anymore."**

**" Trowa, Trowa… I see, you have a girlfriend. And her name is Relena Peacecraft. And, oh, she had a rank. She's also the Vice Foreign Minister. Wow, what will the colonies do after I kill her? They will be thrown into chaos. And I will blow up the colonies. However, you all know that I am injured. I will take 2 days off, giving you time to spend these two last days with your girlfriend. Don't even think about finding me." Jack told them. There was a roaring laughter, then the line went dead. Lady Une placed the phone back. Heero stopped the recording. **

" **He's in Paris." Heero told them. They all nodded. Trowa looked worried. " We will need all the help we can get. I am sure we will be able to capture him. What do you suggest?" Trowa asked Lady Une. Lady Ube sighed. " All Preventers, you are assigned to protect Miss Relena Peacecraft." They all nodded. " I will call in the SWAT team and the FBI agents." Lady Une said as she picked up the phone.**

**Black vans drove into the driveway. 20 SWAT team members came out of the first van. Some carried suitcases. Then 20 FBI agents got out of the second van. Trowa was holding onto Relena's hand. Wufei and Duo were checking to make sure that they weren't fakes. They were assigned to stay over at Relena's house. She offered her house. Umi was forced to accept it. She didn't want to live in Relena's house, in one of her rooms. Relena's room was freaky. It was a totally pink place. They were told to check the ground and rooms checked the windows, install cameras and make sure that they work. And, they had to check every window. They will move in after lunch. So, now, they were busy making sure that everything was all right.**

**Umi was told to check the study room. The Study room was ugly, no taste. But, it wasn't pink. There were shelves of books, a brown desk and two sofas facing each other. A glass coffee table was in the middle of the two sofas. It didn't look special. Umi closed the door. She looked at the chandelier on the ceiling and the standing lamps, they were far from elegant and classy. Umi walked around the study. Relena sure was a messy person. Her files were not stacked neatly. Her papers were jutting out. No way was she going to believe that a woman actually worked on them. It looked more like a guy's work. She saw this shelve. It displayed items. Pearls and jewelry and photo frames and stuff precious to Relena. Umi walked past it, she noticed something then walked back and stopped right infront of it.**

**There was a bear. A soft toy bear. Umi stared at it. It had a red big bow ribbon around its neck. Umi stared at it. Minutes passed. She was still staring. It was true. It looked exactly like what she had saw on TV. Umi moved to the window, remembering what she was here for. She looked back at the bear in the shelve. She felt like taking it out and touching it. But, what for? Relena must have hugged it… Umi made sure that the lock was not broken. Then, the door opened and Relena came in. She was wearing a pink dress, she had tied her hair into a ponytail, and she tied it with a pink ribbon. Tasteless and will always be tasteless. Relena closed the door. Umi ignored Relena and made sure that the window wasn't broken in any way. Relena walked over and stopped right next to her.**

**" I heard that you are the new Preventer and that you will be working together closely with Heero Yuy." Relena said, her eyes not taking off Umi. Umi rolled her eyes, she only nodded. " What are you hinting?" Umi asked Relena. She knew that this wasn't going to be good when Relena first came in. And, she never liked Relena, and being alone with her sucks. " Well, back off! I know that you are after the guys. Well, Trowa's mine. And I am warning you, I don't want you to be near to any of the guys you hear me?" Relena shouted at her. Umi rolled her eyes. She was acting like she was a princess and that Umi was the servant and the servant will listen to her orders.**

**" I may not be as good looking as you are, but, I am _more Capable_ than you," Relena pointed that out. Umi moved to the next window, she opened the curtains and checked the lock. She understands that Relena is here to tell her to stay away from Trowa, but what does it got to do with the guys? Umi made sure that the glass wasn't broken. " You are a nobody, Miss. Not that I am being rude. But, I have a rank. I am the Vice Foreign Minister. I am also Queen Relena. I am an important person in the Colonies. And what are you? A nobody." Relena said it in that I-am-better-than-you voice. Umi was insulted. No one told Relena about who she was and what her name was. No one ever insulted her. She tried to calm herself. She will fight back. She's not a nobody. She's more capable than Relena. Without her father around, Relena would be dead. **

**Umi had also helped to do a lot of things. Her father was an important man. Umi took over him once in a while. She did well as a replacement. Her father was very happy with her. Her rank was countless levels higher than Relena's. Even Heero's rank is million ranks higher than Relena's. Umi was far more important than Relena was. " And, I have a loyal boyfriend. You? You look like you are single and inexperienced." Relena said in that I-am-better-than-you tone. Umi had enough of this, she can't take this anymore. Relena deserved to be taught a lesson. **

**" Oh, Really? Well, that means you and Trowa must have had sex many times. No, I prefer using made love. Right?" Umi asked politely. She didn't want to make Relena know that she was angry or anything… Relena's face reddened and she looked down. Ah, she was blushing. Umi smiled to herself. " Once? Twice? 5 times? No, wait, it must be none then. You are still a virgin. Talk about being experienced." Umi said sarcastically. Relena blushed more. " So what? I just refused to have sex with Trowa. It's not like I don't want to. I just want to get use to him first, know him more first." Relena said, trying to defend herself. Umi checked the other window. **

" **Well, you are still a virgin, and you to have been together for 4 years, officially started 1 year ago… 1 year, it's more than enough time to get close to each other and start the intimate stuff. I can't believe you. 1 year, and nothing, no making love at all. Sorry, if I do sound rude, but, HOW PATHETIC CAN YOU GET!" Umi said while checking on the windows. She turned to see Relena, she was angry, she stormed out of the study room. So, Umi won. **

**It was lunchtime. Everyone came to the dining room for lunch. Umi first saw Heero when she came down from the stairs. Heero was talking to Trowa. As Umi got near to the end of the stairs, she heard them. **

" **You sure he won't come during the two days?" Trowa asked. Heero nodded. He turned to see Umi. " How's the study room?" He asked Umi. Trowa went off to help Relena set up the table. Umi looked around. " What's wrong?" Heero asked her, noticing that she was looking around. " Nothing, the study room is fine. Relena came in while I was checking." Umi said softly. No one was around. Was she planning to tell Heero everything Relena said?**

**" So?" Heero wrote something on a piece of paper. " She… well, never mind." Umi turned to go. Heero stopped her by touching her hand. He pulled her closer to him. " What did she say?" Umi found herself staring into Heero's Prussian Blue eyes. She was lost in them. They were so eye-catching, so... sparkling, so... Heero was aware that they were not alone. He pulled her off somewhere. " Heero, what about lunch?" Duo asked him as he walked past Duo. " Later. Umi said that the studyroom's window was broken. I have to check it out." Heero told Duo. Duo nodded and left. They went into a room. Heero closed and locked the door. Umi was still a bit dazzled. His touch, it was so soft, but she felt weird… She turned to look at Heero.**

**" We are alone. You can tell me now. Did she hit you or anything?" Umi was surprised that he sounded worried. Could it be? He was worried about her… No, she wasn't thinking straight. " No, she just insulted me." Umi said softly. She watched as Heero's eyes narrowed. " You didn't tell her who I am… She told me to stay away from you guys. She that she was more capable than me that she was important and I was a nobody…" Umi looked at the floor. Her eyes were getting watery. No one ever insulted her. It felt sad… No, she can't let Relena win. " What else did she say?" Heero asked her softly. Umi couldn't face Heero. " She said that I looked single and inexperienced in relationships… So, I asked her how many times she and Trowa made love." Umi said softly. Heero's eyes widen a bit. " Then?" He asked her, his voice was gentle. **

**" Then, I found out that they never had sex. She was still a virgin. I mean, you knew a guy for 4 years and started going out officially for 1 year and nothing happen. I mean, that's pathetic. So, I kind of told her how pathetic she was. She was pissed and she left." Umi looked at the floor. She didn't know if she did the right thing. **

" **I mean, I am never insulted before in my life. Everyone treats me well, it just hurts. I know that I am a daughter of a VERY important family, so that makes me VERY important too. But, no one ever insulted me or said things behind my back before. I felt angry and upset…" Umi stopped talking. She couldn't take it. She felt like crying. Her tears were dying to come out. She can't cry infront of Heero. She just can't. **

" **You may think that I am being stupid here, but, I… I don't know. Why don't you just leave me alone? I need some time alone…" Umi said softly, then she turned and looked at the windows, her back facing Heero. She heard footsteps. Heero turned her, so she was facing him. " It's okay. You don't have to act strong." He said gently. Umi couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know what to do… " Can I… er…" She was about to ask Heero if she could borrow his shoulder when she was cut off. Since, Heero pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Umi's tears fell from her eyes. He felt warm. **

" **Cry all you want." His voice was gentle. Umi rested her head near his shoulder. Tears fell, wetting his white shirt. Umi felt relieved, at least Heero still cared about her. If it was her mother. Her mother will tell her to get over it and be strong. Then, she will ask Umi to bash that person up. Umi closed her eyes. Heero felt warm. She didn't want a teddy bear from him, she just wanted to be with him…**

" **What's taking them so long?" Duo asked as he cut his ham. Quatre shrugged. " Well, who knows what they will be up to?" Relena said. They all turned to look at Relena. " Maybe that newbie caused some trouble or something." Relena said as she took a bit out of her fish cake. They all looked at each other. Then, they heard footsteps. Heero and Umi walked into the dining room. " Look who's here." Relena said in a matter-of-factly tone. Umi looked at Heero. Heero nodded. **

" **What took you two so long?" Trowa asked them, frowning. They were not standing very close to each other or anything. " We needed to install a few cameras in the study room." Umi told them. Umi looked at the table. She felt like vomiting. Poor presentation and the food looked oily and disgusting. It's a buffet type, you take what you like and finish them. But, most of them were fried or grilled. Umi felt like eating out. **

**Heero helped her out, she felt a lot better now. Umi didn't know how to say that she wasn't eating politely. Even Lady Une was at the table. They were all waiting for them to sit down. Heero wasn't moving. **

" **Have a seat." Relena told them. She shot a glare at Umi. Umi felt like shooting Relena. Heero didn't move. " Heero, are you okay? Duo reserved you a seat." Wufei told Heero. Heero nodded and looked at Umi then at Relena. Trowa was frowning. " Can the two of you just sit down and have lunch? We still have plenty to do." Trowa told them politely, but he sounded a bit in a hurry. Umi moved to the empty seat between Lady Une and Sally. **

" **Relena, do you know who she is?" Umi stopped walking, she turned to look at Heero. He looked serious. Everyone looked at Heero. " It's okay. She doesn't need to know." Umi told Heero. Heero didn't listen to her. Was she kidding herself? Heero was going to scold Relena. She felt half-happy, but she didn't want Relena to know about her real identity. Heero was actually lecturing Relena for her! She felt very happy. Umi shook her head. Heero ignored her. Umi sat down. **

" **Well, she's just a normal woman we see everyday, with a life and a job." Relena said, taking a sip out of her cup of tea. Everyone turned to look at Relena, except Umi. Shit, this was going to be a bit crazy. **

" **Trowa, did you tell Relena?" Heero said suddenly, right after he closed his eyes. " No, I feel that she had no need to know." Trowa told them. Umi had to stop this. " Heero, I am fine, she doesn't need to know about it." Umi assured Heero. Relena raised an eyebrow at Umi. " I mean it." Umi said, in case Heero was going to get this further. Heero opened his eyes. " What's wrong? I was wrong?" Relena asked innocently. Heero's eyes narrowed. **

" **Far from wrong." His tone was cold. Umi noticed everyone tensed up at the table. She blinked. What was going on? " How wrong am I?" Relena asked, looking at Umi to Heero. Heero reached, picked up a fork. He played with it in his right hand. Everyone stared at him playing with it. " I have a bad feeling about this…." Lady Une whispered to Umi. Heero threw the fork, while he was playing with it. It was so fast that Umi didn't see it. It hit Relena's plate, and the plate cracked and broke into 10 pieces. Umi was shocked. No kidding, Heero was a person you can't mess with once he is mad. Why was he even mad?**

" **Heero, I am sure Relena didn't mean to do anything wrong." Noin said softly, defending Relena. Relena stared at the broken plate. No maid and servants were around. No cameras were installed here yet. So, no sound takers. " Relena, just say that your are sorry…." Noin urged. Relena looked pissed. " Why should I say sorry? I didn't even do anything wrong!" Relena kind of shouted, she was behaving like a kid. Umi looked at Heero. Heero took a knife from the table. " Tell me what did I do wrong?" Relena kind of shouted. Heero threw the knife, it flew past Relena, so close, and Relena felt the metal's coldness. Then, it hit a map and the lamp broke. Okay, Umi knew that she needs to stop this. **

**Everyone stared at the broken lamp. " Er, Heero, do you want to alone with Relena?" Duo asked softly. Heero looked at Relena. Relena kind of turned pale. " No need. Let me tell you what you did wrong, Relena. You told her that she was a nobody and she was not important in the universe at all." Heero's eyes narrowed. Everyone's eyes widened and looked at Relena, some were gaping. Even Trowa. Relena frowned and looked at Umi. Umi didn't respond.**

" **Relena, say that you are sorry and you never meant it and that you weren't thinking straight that time." Trowa told Relena, Relena looked pissed. " I wasn't wrong. She is a nobody and not important…" Relena's sentence was cut off, as Heero threw a spoon, it hit Relena in her head. It caused a mark. " You hit me!" Relena shouted. Everyone looked shocked. " Let me tell you. She is not a nobody. Her name is Umi Ryuuzaki, Daughter of Benjamin and Sandra Ryuuzaki. You know, your bosses' boss?" Heero's tone was cold. Relena's eyes widened. " You are kidding me, she can't be her." Relena said faintly. " Too bad, she is her. And, she is countless time more important than you, Relena. Umi, I allow you to punish her. No need to spare her." Heero instructed. **

**Trowa went over to Relena. He slapped her hard. Umi was shocked. No kidding, Trowa slapped Relena in her face. The image of Trowa slapping Relena kept repeated itself infront of Umi's eyes. " You deserved it. If she tells her father, you won't live anymore. And, she's here trying to save your life. Admit that you did wrong and say that you are sorry immediately." Trowa shouted at Relena. Relena looked at Trowa, her eyes filled with shock. Everyone was silent. Relena turned to Umi. " I am sorry, Miss Umi. I was too stupid and arrogant. I am really sorry." Relena sounded sad. Umi nodded. **

**" Oh, Relena, if you tell anyone about her real identity, I will kill you myself." Heero warned Relena. Relena nodded and she ran off. Umi was about to go after her when Heero stopped her. " Don't, Trowa will do it." Umi watched Relena run up the stairs. Trowa wasn't moving. " Let's get back to work. I am going out. I can't stand the food here. Umi will be going with me. Her parents wanted me to be her 24 hours bodyguard." They all nodded. Heero dragged Umi towards the front door. **

**Umi caused all of this to happen. What if Relena and Trowa broke up? She caused that… She stared out of the window in silence. They were driving on a road, there was a park on the left side. Umi stared at the park, the trees, and the lake that was shining in the sunlight. She will feel guilty… " It's not your fault. If they did break up, it means that their love is not strong enough." Heero's voice broke her trail of thoughts, she almost forgot that he existed. " But…" Heero cut her off by just raising up his hand. " I don't want to talk about this anymore." Umi turned and looked out of the window.**

**Lunch seemed better than lunch in Relena's house. Although, she barely even ate anything. She just sat down there, looking at Heero occasionally. Okay, who was she kidding? She kept looking at him. She always looked away when he looked up. It felt weird to be in a restaurant with him and he was directly opposite her… **

**Two days past, every Preventer stayed up late to check things out and ensure that everything was fine. Umi was in disguise for these two days. Trowa and Relena never talked nor looked at each other during dinner. Luckily, someone else cooked the food, so, it was a lot healthier. Umi wasn't stupid, she knew very well that their relationship had ended. Now, everyone was waiting for the night to come…**

**Jack Renderson sighed, with each step, his body ache in pain. Heero was a good inventer, his bullets were not only unremovable, and they caused a lot of pain, though the blood had stopped bleeding. He had bandaged like 60 of his whole body, all of the injuries… He looked at the circus' pointed tent. He smiled to himself, this was going to be an easy kill… He went in. **

**Umi turned and saw Heero entering her room, the room she was assigned to stay in. It wasn't pink but white. Well, better white than pink… It was already evening, no one seemed to give a dinner call… Heero closed the door. " What's wrong?" Umi looked back at the trees outside of the glass windows. Heero stood beside her. " Something doesn't feel right… It's like, I suddenly don't think it's Relena… I mean, everyone on Trowa's list was protected, but I feel like he missed out someone…" Umi said softly. **

**Heero used the computer and checked on Trowa's list, it wasn't long, only had 6 people's names on it. Mainly, Duo, Wufei, Quatre and him. Then, there was Lady Une and Relena. Nothing else… Umi was right, something was missing… His eyes widen.**

**" Catherine, the show is starting soon." Catherine nodded and the crewman left hr cabin. She sighed and stared at her reflection. Four years, since she last saw Trowa. Without him, the act seemed a bit plain. Nothing exciting at all… She sighed, she tried other stunts, but shooting knifes were still her best… Trowa… Where are you now?**

**" Trowa, you missed out someone." Heero was walking towards the door. Trowa seemed confused. " Who?" He asked him, watching as Umi was following Heero. " Catherine, Catherine Bloom." Heero told him, Trowa's eyes widen. " Duo, take over." Heero instructed and dragged the stunned Trowa with him. Heero drove to the airport. They boarded a plane to Colony L3, currently where the circus was now… **

**" I don't get it, why her?" Trowa asked softly. " It's just a guess, if we are wrong, it's a happy gathering." Heero told Trowa. Trowa looked at the floor. Will that person even know Catherine? They lost contact for 4 years!**

**Heero didn't waste a single second, he drove extremely fast to the circus. And, the show had already started, the tickets were all sold out. There was no way of going in. " Please, I work here once, as a Clown. Can you give me three free tickets? Check the records. Name is Trowa." Trowa was telling the guy at the ticket booth.**

**" Trowa… Oh, sure, the boss said that you helped us a lot. Don't miss Catherine's show. She is doing a brand new trick tonight." The guy gave them three tickets. They all rushed in. It was dark.**

**" Let's welcome, Catherine!" There was loud applause. The spotlight showed Catherine, standing in the middle of the stage. Next to her was a metal cage, a dartboard pinned onto the cage. Umi had to drag Trowa towards the front, he seemed to be interested to see what she was doing. **

**Catherine set out a lion, and led it into the cage. She locked the cage, and moved 10 meters away from the dartboard. The dartboard started spinning. Then, the cage was lifted so that it was hanging 10 meters above the ground. " She will now use knifes to hit the spinning dart board. And, after that, she will appear in the metal cage, and the lion? It will disappear." **

**Heero looked around, it was too dark to find Jack here… Catherine's hand was filled with 5 sharp knifes. She threw it, they hit the dartboard, right in the middle. Bull's eye! Then, she disappeared, when the spotlight was still on her. " Weird, how did she do it that fast?" Trowa asked, Umi shook her head. Then, a spot light shone on the cage, Catherine was inside, the lion? It was where Catherine had been standing. Everyone clapped and cheered. Then, suddenly, everything went black, not spot lights, even no lights at the passageways. **

**The lights came on 5 minutes later, the cage, it was empty and the lion was still there. Where was Catherine? Heero ran forward. He told the Circus' captain to lower the cage, so he could check it out.**

**Umi and Trowa were at his side when the cage reached the ground. The lion was kept in another cage. Heero touched the door to the cage. The lock, it was being blast. But, there was no sound of explosion at all… The door was swinging very loosely. No signs of a struggle, but, how did anyone get her out from so high?**

**They went back to Heero's car, Trowa's handphone rang. He picked it up. " Hello?" He muttered. " Trowa, is that you? AAAHHHH!" Someone was screaming. " Catherine is that you?" Trowa asked, Umi looked at Heero. " If you want her alive, come alone to the Marine Port." Then, there was a cold and bitter laugh. Then, he hung up. Trowa looked shocked. **

**" They got her." Heero looked at Umi. Umi looked out of the window at the tent. " He wants me to go to Marine Port alone… It's all my fault, If I had listed her, this wouldn't have happened. It's my entire fault…" Trowa sounded upset. Heero dragged Trowa outside. " Umi, stay in the car. I will tell you what to do later. Lock the car." Umi nodded, Heero closed the door. **

**" It's all my fault… Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I think that they would be after her? Just because I didn't contact her in four years and they chose her." Trowa was pacing. Heero rolled his eyes and checked his watch. " Trowa, go to Marine Port, find Jack, I don't care, kill him if you want, but you have to save her." Heero told Trowa, Trowa wasn't listening. He was still pacing and muttering to himself. **

**" I will be there to cover for you. I am sure Jack will use her as a shield and hostage. So, you won't have much chance of taking him out in one shot." Heero told Trowa. Trowa sighed. " Heero, did you expect this? Why did you believe Umi so much?" Heero raised his eyebrows. " What do you mean?" Heero asked Trowa. " I mean, you trust her judgement a lot." Trowa pointed out.**

**" She's different." Heero told him. " I feel so bad, first there's Relena. I mean a 4 years long relationship and it just stopped just because I slapped her. How stupid can that be? It was already painful like hell. And now this! I feel like I am cursed Heero. Like anyone near me is supposed to have a bad life or something. I am sure Jack is torturing Catherine… Heero, why don't you blame me?" Trowa asked Heero. Heero didn't move. Trowa went over, he grabbed Heero by the collar. " IT'S ALL MY FAULT! BLAME ME!" Trowa shouted, Heero got himself free, then, he punched Trowa hard in his face. Trowa flew backwards and hit a lamppost. He looked at Heero, shocked.**

**" Wake up Trowa. If you don't snap out of this, Catherine will die!" Heero shouted. Umi saw their little fight. Trowa got up. " Let's go, the more time we spent here, the more the possibility that Catherine will die." Heero turned and walked back towards the car. Trowa followed after him, he was rubbing his face. **

**Catherine looked up at the man siting down on the floor. He was fixing the wires of a marble bomb. 5 layers, 5 marbles, if it fell into any of the 20 holes, it will explode and, it will also trigger the lighter that will light up and burn this whole house down, as kerosene was already poured through out the whole house. Catherine shifted. She was surprised, he was there when she had appeared back in her room. And, he kidnapped her. Her hands were tied together tightly, bruising her wrists. She was surprised, he told her that she was her hostage to get even with the Preventers and this time, Trowa… She sighed, he won't come…**

" **He won't come." She told the man, he inserted the cover. **

" **Really, I don't think so. Either way, you will have to die with me. Heero had made his bullets impossible to get out. But, it doesn't matter. I will light the lighter and everyone will die." Jack laughed and he smiled. " The bomb's done. Now, I will have to wait for him to come first before trigger it." Jack looked out of the windows. No lights at all… Weird…**

**Trowa turned and looked, Heero was hiding around the bushes. Umi was near the house. He walked towards the house and knocked his gun in his hands, ready to fire at Jack if he had any slight chance. The door opened. Jack was smiling. " Welcome." Jack looked around him. No one was with him. Trowa went in, Jack closed the door.**

**Catherine was sitting on the floor, holding a transparent bomb case. Trowa rushed over. Catherine was trying to balance all the 5 marbles, to prevent them from moving and falling into the holes. The timer was 10 minutes. Bad, he can't call Heero… Jack was smiling. **

**" Drop your gun Trowa. Or I will immediately trigger the bomb." Jack warned. Trowa dropped his gun, Jack kicked it across the room. " Let me guess, you can only wait now. I won Trowa, fair and square. Why won't you all just surrender and quit?" Jack asked, throwing an apple around. Trowa was studying the bomb. Too complex…**

**" What do you want me to do?" Trowa asked Jack, he stood up and faced Jack. Jack smiled. " Well, since you asked, I want you to kill yourself, one shot through the heart. No, before that, I want you to bring Heero Yuy before me. And, kill him right before me and I will spare her life." Jack sneered. Trowa looked at Catherine. " How about it?" Jack asked, walked past the defenseless Trowa. Jack started flexing his knuckles and he punched Trowa in the face, Catherine shouted. **

**Umi ran over, she didn't need Heero to tell her what to do, she will save Catherine. Her gun was ready in her hand. She leaned against the wall of the house. She peeked in through the broken window. Trowa was getting up. Jack moved over and punched Trowa in his stomach, it looked painful. Trowa fell to the floor, Jack pulled him up by the collar and he punched him again across his face. Trowa hit the floor again. He was bleeding. " No, Trowa…" Catherine was pleading. She was holding a bomb case. No kidding, 5 levels, complex bomb and there were 5 marbles and 20 holes. " Get up, you Preventers are supposed to be able to prevent this right? Can you now?" Jack asked, then, he kicked Trowa at his sides. Trowa spat blood onto the floor. Catherine was crying, but she didn't move, the bomb was around Catherine. **

**Umi had to find a way to distract Jack… But, Trowa was too weak… Heero's not here. It's her first mission, she can't mess up and if she did, all of them will die. It will turn up on the newspapers' first page. Daughter of the Ryuuzaki mixed herself with the Preventers and was killed last night. What will people think? Who cares? Umi took I a deep breath. **

**" Get Heero here." Jack shouted. Trowa stood up. " No, I won't. You will never…" He didn't get to finish his sentence, Jack had punched him again. Trowa spat more blood onto the floor. Catherine was crying. " No, please, stop hitting him…" Jack ignored her and walked up towards Trowa. Trowa was watching Jack. It's not or Trowa will die. Umi took in a deep breath. **

**She aimed at Jack's leg and she fired. She hit him. Jack took his machine gun on the table and went out of the house. Shit… Umi ran off. She sensed bullets around her, she kept running. A bullet barely missed her. She had to distract Jack first, Trowa had to stop that bomb… Umi hid behind a tree. She heard footsteps.**

**" Come out you bitch. Come out and fight me one on one." Jack shouted. He insulted her. Damn him… Umi fired at him, shot him in his arm, he howled, Umi already ran deeper into the woods. She might get lost. She heard footsteps after her, and bullets flying all around her. They hit the bushes and sent chunks or wood flying around and also, wood dust. Umi made a U-turn and ran back out of the woods. She sensed movement, she flipped. Just avoiding a bullet that flew past her arm. She landed and ran off, towards the house. Then, something sent pain into her. Her leg was shot. But, she kept running. **

**Ouch, it hurt like hell. Umi took out one knife while running fast. She playing with it around her hand and 20 knifes appeared. She turned suddenly and shot all of them at Jack while running backwards. Jack looked surprised, two knifes knocked the machine gun out of his hands. Jack lied down to avoid the knifes. Umi took that as a diversion and ran off towards the house. She got in and slammed the door shut, closing it behind her. Trowa looked up, surprised. Umi locked the door. She looked at the bomb… Catherine was pale, Trowa was still injured. **

" **Umi, you are shot." Trowa pointed to her leg. Umi took a look, it was bleeding, and the bullet was stuck there. Shit… Where's Heero? Only 5 minutes left… Umi was studying it when there was pounding on the door. Shit, Jack was here. Umi stood up and kicked Trowa's gun over to Trowa. She took out a knife and playing with it, her hand had 20 knifes. They all were in a fan shape. She was ready to fire anytime. **

**Heero watched as Jack stood back to fire at the door. Heero got his gun out. He had been investigating, Jack had poured kerosene around the house. So, he was planning a double explosion. Jack fired at the door. Heero started running over, his gun ready. Jack pointed his machine aimed at Umi. Umi was ready to fire. **

**" You won't fire. I can trigger to bomb and all of us will die too." Jack told her. Umi didn't take her eyes off him. " Let's see if you are faster or I am." Umi told him. Jack took out a remote control. His thumb was moving towards the red button. Now! Umi fired the knifes, Jack tried to dodge to knifes and loosen his grip around the controller a little. Umi kicked the hand that was holding the remote control with her boots. He dropped the control. Umi kicked the remote control again, it flew outside. Jack went after it. Umi followed. **

**Jack was running after an object. Umi was running behind him. Jack fired his machine gun at her. She dodged them by back flipping. 3 minutes left. She must get the control before Jack. Jack turned back to fire at her. Umi was just about to land, it wasn't possible to jump in mid-land. Then, she heard a gun fire sound. Then, as she landed, she saw Jack falling. He fell and his hand was near to the control. He wasn't moving. Umi turned to see Heero. **

**" Where the hell are you?" Umi asked Heero, god… Her leg hurt more. She was limping over to where Heero was. " I was trying to let you do your job." Heero walked towards the house. Umi followed. Heero immediately went to check on the bomb. The timer was still moving. Heero widened the wire a bit, he removed it around Catherine's neck. He balanced it. " Get Trowa and Catherine outside. As far as possible. Make it quick. I only have 2 minutes left." Umi nodded. They helped to support Trowa and went out. Umi turned to look back at Heero. **

**They were still moving. Umi looked back at the house, Heero, please stop the bomb… Trowa was coughing. They let him sit down near the carpark. It was quite far from the port, but the building was still visible. Heero was looking at the bomb. There's no way out, this kind of bomb cannot be stopped, it will be activated no matter what. But, why didn't he want to put it down on the floor and escape? Because he wasn't to prove that he was no chicken? No, he didn't want to leave. **

**Jack struggled to touch the control. Heero had shot him through his heart, using his last breath, he pressed the red button. Goodbye, Heero Yuy!**

**Heero noticed that the bomb was producing rays of light. Shit! Heero ran towards the door. The bomb exploded. The impact was huge that he hit the floor. He watched as a lighted lighter dropped onto the floor. Heero's eyes narrowed. Time seemed to slow down, as the lighter was going to drop onto the floor. Outside, they all saw the explosion. Umi was trying to run over, but Catherine stopped her. " No, I have to save Heero!" She shouted, Catherine shook her head. No! Heero, he can't die. He won't, he's Mr Impossible. But, that thought died when there was a bigger explosion and it was loud, but the impact was huge. They crashed onto the ground. NO! Heero!**

**Umi watched the flames burning down 70 of the port. Heero, where was he? Even Jack's body wasn't there anymore. Umi refused to believe that Heero was dead. " Umi, call Lady Une. Tell him to get us back." Trowa muttered. Umi shook her head. " No, I want to wait for Heero to come back." Trowa sighed. **

" **Umi, he won't be back. That explosion happened too quickly, the timing of the bomb wasn't even up yet. He surely must have been right next to it. I admit, he is impossible. But, this is far from impossible, it's too impossible. It was a double explosion. He's dead Umi. He's dead. I can't accept it too, but it's a fact. A dead man can't wake up again." Trowa told her softly. No… Umi sank onto the ground. No… Her first mission and Heero had to die! Why? The pain in her leg didn't matter anymore, Umi was trying hard not the cry. She bit on her lower lip. Catherine was crying. Trowa was looking at the ground.**

**No… Heero… please, make the impossible happen, please be alive… Umi was begging for him to be alive. She doesn't want him to die just like that. He was too young, he was everyone's hero. A hero can't die. They don't die at all. They don't… They don't die… Umi suddenly looked up, at the flames, she saw a shadow. She didn't move. It got bigger and a person came out of the flames. The flames died out around him. It was Heero. He wasn't dead! Umi's jaw dropped. **

**Heero walked over slowly. She looked up at him. He wasn't hurt much, except, his left arm was bleeding as his white sleeve was stained red. Umi thought that she was dreaming. " What are the three of you doing? We have to go to the hospital first." Heero told them. Then, for once, Umi believed that she wasn't dreaming. Heero was alive! He was truly Mr Impossible.**

" **Thanks." Umi told the female doctor whom smiled and left the room. Umi looked at her bandaged leg and got off the table. The removing of the bullet hurt like hell, so painful that she felt her brain was about to burst. She had never taken a shot at all when she was an agent. Umi limped out of the room and took a lift to the 25th floor. They are now at Colony 1. They took a plane and it was so fast that it only took 2 minutes to get to Colony 1 and another 1 minute to get to the hospital. **

**Umi walked to a room and she knocked on the door. She pushed it open and went in. Catherine was lying down on one bed, Trowa was lying on another one. Catherine was looking at Trowa. Quatre, Duo, Wufei, Sally, Noin, Zechs and Lady Une were all there. They all looked up at her. " Is Trowa okay?" Umi asked them. Sally nodded. "They say that he didn't break any bones, he just need some rest. He had to be hospitalized for a week." Umi moved over. Trowa was sleeping. He was so badly injured. **

**" So, how are you?" Lady Une asked. " I am fine, although it hurts… How's Heero?" Umi asked, she was greeted by everyone's blank and sad look. She frowned. " He was sent to the emergency ward, and he hadn't come out yet…" Quatre told her softly. Umi was overcome by sadness… Heero may not be able to survive this serious injury.**

**The doctor was shaking his head. Heero buttoned the last button of his shirt. His arm was badly hurt, the first explosion hadn't damaged him much but had knocked him off his feet, and then the second on was worse. Heero had taken about more than half of the impact of the explosion. It not only hurt him badly, he still had to walk through the flames and stuff. The doctor said that his cut was deep but can be treated and it would heal in about 2 months that is if, he doesn't force his arm to do things he can't. He can't even lift his arm without feeling pain. He couldn't even hold a gun… The pain was overwhelming, but he clenched his teeth and ignored it, he had been through worse states… **

**The doctor sighed, he looked at Heero. He couldn't stitch the wound, as it will only cause a bigger cut. So, he could only clean it and double bandage it. Heero had to stay for 2 weeks, a daily check up for him and he still had to come daily to check on his arm for the next two months. " It's best you get someone to take care of you for now. No driving at all." The doctor told Heero. Heero only nodded. **

**" Your room is on the 25th floor, Room number 2565." The doctor told him. " Avoid any contact with water and don't stress and force you arm to do things. The wound may bleed again. I am sure Lady Une will be more concerned about your health than your work." Heero nodded and left the room. The doctor sighed. He was surprised, he was summoned, being the best doctor throughout the whole Colony. He was even more surprised to see Heero Yuy. As in Heero Yuy! Like he was an angel that had walked in to need his help. But, he had to keep his identity secret, it was written in capital letters and the size of it was huge. He sure was one interesting man.**

**Umi looked up suddenly, the door to the Emergency room had opened. Heero was walking out, he seemed to have changed his shirt. The one that he had on when he went in, the whole of his left sleeve was stained with blood and was wet and the blood was dripping. Heero looked calm. Umi stood up. " Heero…" She said softly. He walked past her. Umi stared after him and followed behind him. Although her leg hurt too. She was advised to stay in the hospital for one night. But, she didn't want to. Heero was walking very fast for a badly injured man. Umi tried to catch up with him. But, the pain was more nerve killing. **

**" Slow down, I can't walk faster than you can!" Umi called out, Heero was still walking. Umi couldn't stand it. She sat down on an empty seat and looked at the bandages there was a red stain. Shit, the wound had started bleeding again. She needed to find a doctor, although she was one. Heero was gone from sight. What's wrong with him? **

**Duo was telling Heero what a good job he did. " Trowa's still sleeping. His condition was fatal. Jack broke his rib, one bone, about 3 cm long. Trowa also lost blood. He may die." Duo told Heero softly. **

" **Catherine's fine. Although Jack had used a knife on her." Quatre told Heero. Heero nodded and stared up at the ceiling of his room. " Did you see Umi?" Duo asked him. Heero shook his head. **

" **That's weird, she said that she would wait for you. She was one brave kid. Catherine told us that Umi distracted Jack, or Trowa's condition would have gotten worse. But, she got shot. It was a deep wound, about 5-mm away from her bone. They say that she couldn't walk fast and that it will bleed if she even walked fast one step. They wanted her to stay, but she refused." Duo told Heero softly. Heero looked at his left arm. Lady Une came in. **

" **Heero, take a break for 2 months. You did a good job. Jack's body was burned to ashes in the fires. Make sure you rest well. I don't want a Preventer to stop being one just because of this. If you don't rest, we will lose you. Umi's forced to stay. Her wound bled again." Lady Une told them after closing the door. **

" **How come?" Duo asked Lady Une. Lady Une walked over to Heero's bed. " She said that she tried to walk faster to catch up with someone and it just started bleeding and it just won't stop. She's next door. I do hope that Trowa will survive this. I will talk to Umi. You should tell her about Trowa. Lying isn't that good." Lady Une pats Duo on his shoulder and left the room. Heero sighed. This mission was finally over. Jack was dead, only one person died this time… A victim they couldn't rescue. But, at least Catherine and Dorothy were safe. As for Trowa… He suffered the most serious injury out of all of them.**

**Umi looked at Star. Star was barking. Her parents had sent Eric to see her, along with 40 bodyguards for Eric and Star. They all waited outside. Eric closed the door. Umi was lying down on the bed. Her wound was still bleeding. " Hi, Eric." Umi said softly, petting Star on her head. **

" **Got yourself injured this time. Don't stress it. It will only get worse. Looks like you did it. You helped to save them Umi. And, you were only on your first mission. I am sure that they would be pleased with you. I mean, that's official." Eric told her, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. Star was whining. **

**" Star wasn't very happy these days. Your parents were worried, but they couldn't make it as they had events to attend to. Not that they didn't care. They sent presents." Eric pointed to the big pile of presents on the coffee table. Umi smiled. " Have a good rest. You have a phone to call us if you need anything. Star will keep you company for now. Call us when you are discharged. Oh, enjoy the presents." Eric stood up and started walking towards the door.**

**" Thanks Eric." Umi told Eric. Eric smiled and left the room. Umi heard the bodyguards leaving too. Umi sighed, she wanted to talk to Heero… Lady Une came in after knocking. She closed the door. " Nice presents." Lady Une commented, looking at the big pile of gifts. Umi smiled weakly. **

" **You did a good job Umi. You saved Trowa, Catherine and Dorothy. You are already an official member. Heero will be training you after he gets well. After you recovered come back to work. The people you saved wanted to thank you. However, Trowa's still hasn't woke up yet." Lady Une told her. Umi nodded. Lady Une then told her about Trowa's real condition. Umi looked down on the bed. **

" **You did your best to help. And you did save him, if he was kicked again, he would have died." Lady Une told her softly. " Rest well." Lady Une turned to leave. " Wait!" Umi called out. Lady Une stopped walking and looked back at her. " Yes?" She asked Umi. Umi sighed. " Can I see Heero?" Umi asked. **

**Lady Une's eyes widened a bit. " Well, no, you are not in a good condition. That goes for him too. Tomorrow, I will ask him to come over. The doctor said that you can't walk for about 1 week." Lady Une left the room. Umi looked at Star, who was lying down on the floor, under the bed. **

**It was a Monday Morning, Umi opened her eyes. Her leg still hurt, at least, it still had feeling… She looked out of the windows. The sun had already risen. She looked at Star. Star was still sleeping. Umi smiled to herself and switched on her laptop. She looked out of the window… **

**Catherine sat up on the bed and looked over at Trowa. Trowa was still sleeping. He hadn't woke up yet since they got to the hospital. Catherine watched him sleep. How cute… She wished that he would be fine and that he would wake up and everything will be normal again…**

**Heero pushed up the sleeves of his left arm, the bandage was still white. That was a good sign. Heero leaned back, this was going to be one boring day. His handphone rang, Heero picked it up using his right hand. **

**The doctor sighed. " The wound got a bit larger than yesterday's. It's not swollen, but it was a very deep wound, any further, it would have touched your bone. I have already changed the bandages, don't get off the bed at all." Umi nodded and stared at the bed. " Will I walk again?" She asked suddenly. The doctor smiled. " You will, if you rest. If you overdo it, you won't be able to walk again." Umi nodded. The doctor looked at the pile of untouched presents and at Star, then she smiled. **

" **Have a good time here. It's boring, sitting here and nothing to do…" The doctor told Umi. " Thanks." The doctor left. Umi sighed and looked at her laptop… **

" **I have cleaned it and re-bandaged it. And, don't stress it too much. You will have to take painkillers every 8 hours. The nurse will bring it in." The doctor told Heero. Heero nodded. " How's Trowa?" Heero asked the doctor. The doctor sighed. " I don't know. I can only confirm if he wakes up and tells me where it hurts." The doctor started packing the bandages. **

" **What's about Umi?" Heero asked softly. The doctor looked up at Heero and frowned. " I heard from the doctor that she was assigned to say that the wound got bigger. It had just stop bleeding. She may not be able to walk again if she gets of the bed and walk for even one step. So, she had to stay for 2 weeks." Heero nodded. **

**Umi was trying to close her eyes and go to sleep. She tried counting sheep jumping over fences, but it didn't work. People don't sleep in the morning… There was a knock on the door. The door opened Umi noticed that Star had gotten up. Star started barking and ran over. Umi couldn't see well as she was lying down. **

**Heero managed to avoid Star having contact with his left arm. He pets Star using his right hand. He noticed the pile of presents. He walked over to the side of the bed. Umi was staring up at the ceiling. She blinked and closed her eyes. Star went over. **

**" I heard about Trowa." Umi said softly. Heero sat down on the chair by the side of the bed. Umi sat up on the bed. " He hasn't woke up yet." Heero said softly. Umi nodded.**

**3 weeks past, Trowa had already woken up after two weeks. Heero's arm was healing; he was only allowed to do research for the Preventer's cases using his right hand. Umi's leg had already healed. But, she still can't walk that properly. But, at least she now had a desk.**

**Umi sighed and placed the file that she had just assembled in a pile. It was for Heero. But Heero? Heero only comes back every 5 days. Umi looked behind her. Behind her desk was Heero's office so she was kind of like Heero's assistant. She looked down at her leg. At least she was discharged. Trowa was still in the hospital. It seems that he still vomits blood everyday. The broken rib can't be cured. Umi was suddenly not anxious to go to another mission. This first one was already hard enough. She sensed something wet against her leg. She looked down to see Star's nose at her leg. Umi smiled and stroke Star, who was lying under the table. The lift opened, Lady Une was walking in. Her high heels were making a lot of noise.**

**Lady Une was holding a file. Umi watched as Lady Une stopped right infront of her desk. " This file is for Heero. And, it's urgent. Can you call him and ask him to take this case as soon as he is healed?" Lady Une asked, placing the file on the table. Umi frowned at it. " I don't have his phone number. He should be here soon." Umi shrugged. " Anyway, it's top secret so, don't even think about opening it. We are visiting Trowa tonight. Want to come along?" Lady Une asked her. Umi smiled. " Sure, Catherine seem to be always there when I went to visit Trowa. Does she have feelings for Trowa?" Umi asked softly. Lady Une smiled.**

**" Well, I think so too. But, Catherine said that Trowa reminded her about her long lost and still lost, younger brother. Anyway, meet at the ground floor at 7.00 pm." Then, Lady Une left. Umi made sure that the lift doors had closed before opening the file. There was a stack of paper stapled together. It looked quite thick. Top secret? Umi closed the file, as she knew that it was the wrong thing to do. But, she couldn't resist. She opened the file and touched the stack of paper. She didn't move anymore.**

**The lift doors opened, Heero went out and looked at his invention. It was a full arm cover and protection. It was silver and polished shiny, it protects his left arm from anything even fire, acid and stuff. And the best part, he can move his hand without feeling pain and that he won't be bleeding. He can bend his arm and stuff. He flexed his left hand. No pain. He walked out of the lift. He saw Star walking up to him. He pets her and went over to Umi. Umi was looking at a file. " Any files?" He asked her. She looked up surprised. **

**" The pile is there. Lady Une wants you to take this case immediately after you had recovered and do you want to visit Trowa with us?" Umi closed the file and added it on top of the pile. Heero frowned. " It's fine with me." Heero moved over to the pile. A pencil hit his left arm, the protection. Heero looked at Umi. " Just checking, weird, it looked like a robot arm." Umi added. Heero looked at his left arm. He took the pile and went into his office. **

**Trowa looked bored when all of them came in. " Hey Kid!" Duo shouted and went over. Trowa smiled very weakly, he was pale. Duo was about to slap him on the back but stopped immediately. Catherine wasn't here. Trowa looked at Heero. " Where did you get that from?" Trowa asked Heero. " I invented it." Heero told Trowa softly. **

" **Amazing isn't it? Heero could move his left arm at all for 3 weeks without getting it injured and bleeding again, but with this, no more. It's cool and there's cool air inside, to cool his left arm. Neat right?" Duo asked, knocking on the protection. Heero shifted his left arm out of the way. " How are you?" Quatre asked Trowa.**

**Trowa shook his head. Everyone looked sad, except Heero. His face can't show expression. " Bad, I vomited blood 3 times today. The medicine doesn't work. The doctors don't know what's wrong with me." Trowa told them. Umi frowned. She moved over. " Why don't I check on you?" Umi asked him. Trowa looked shocked. " She's a doctor." Lady Une told Trowa. " How?" Trowa asked Umi. Umi smiled. **

**" Just relax and close your eyes." Umi coaxed. Trowa did what she said. Umi took in a deep breath and touched his left arm. She was staring outside of the window and wasn't moving. Everyone watched in silence. Umi let go. " The bone that was broken had somehow cut into a vein, it stops blood flowing through it, so, you have to vomit the blood out as if it stays there too long, the blood will harden up. You have to do an operation to remove the bone. I will tell the doctor." Everyone looked surprised, except Heero. Umi left the room.**

**Umi had to do the operation immediately. They let her. So, Trowa was wheeled into the Operation room. Umi had put on the surgeon uniform and mask. She went in, everyone waited outside. They talk for a while but stopped and waited again. Umi was right, The bone had stopped his blood from flowing. After removing it, she stitched his vein back. Umi didn't do anything wrong, everything went on fine. The operation ended. Trowa was sent back to his room to rest. Umi dumped the surgery clothes and mask into the vaccine room and she washed her hands. Trowa will get well soon. **

**1 week past, Trowa got better. He had recovered, mostly, but still could not be discharged. Heero had started working again. Umi's job there was to be at her desk, arrange files, take up calls and help Heero get what he needs and wants. " Umi, get me a cup of white grape tea." It came out from the command speaker. Umi sighed and walked to the kitchen. Heero's level had a kitchen and a rest room. She knocked on the door and went in. Heero was leaning back in his chair, looking at his computer screen. Umi placed it on the table. " Anything else?" Umi asked his politely. " No, I will call you when I need you. Thanks." Heero told her. Umi sighed and went out. She was a Preventer not someone to push about and not a secretary. Umi looked at the door to Heero's office. **

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Choosing to quit

**Never Impossible**

**Chapter 5: Choosing to Quit**

**She was standing on the steps of a glass stairs, elegant and classy and grand. And well polished. She could see her reflection reflected clearly on it. She looked around. Everything was black. She walked down the stairs and reached the ground floor. Everything started lighting up. She was at a place, a building. It looked like grand ballroom. The chandelier was made from diamonds. She looked around confused as to where she was. Then, she heard a sound, a soft sound. She started running towards it.**

**The more she ran, the more it got louder, someone was playing a song that she had never heard before on a piano. Who was it? She ran and stopped, she didn't have a doubt, and the sound was coming from this room. She pushed opened the door, to see a grand black piano in the center of the room and someone, a guy… He was playing on the piano. He was too far away from her to seem him well, to see his clear and fine details well, then, she was falling. She reached out… Darkness was slowly eating up what she saw, the piano the guy… The picture was then enveloped in the darkness and she fell. Slowly, dropping through the air. " Who are you?" She asked softly…**

**She woke up and shielded her eyes from the sunlight that was spilling through the windows. Who was that guy playing on the piano? Star was still sleeping beside her. Umi sat up on her bed and sighed. She seldom had dreams. And when she had dreams, they were all weird and hard to understand. But, this was the first time her dream was about herself. The dreams she had were about other people, how they died and stuff… And, they all came true. Was this going to come true too? Umi closed her eyes.**

**Tuesday Morning, **

**Trowa was happy, he was packing his bag to be discharged from the hospital. Quatre was coming later. Man, 1 month and a few days, he was getting bored with the hospital bed and staring at the ceiling all the time routine. After the operation, he felt better, no more vomiting and stuff. He took long strolls around the hospitals everyday since then. The hospital was interesting in a few ways. He smiled to himself and zipped up his bag. Where's Quatre? He should be here by now…**

**Quatre called to tell him that Lady Une wanted a last minute meeting so, no one can pick him up. Quatre apologized and asked if he could go home himself. Sure, why not? Trowa walked out of the electronic doors of the hospital. He took in the smell of fresh morning air, swung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the direction of the Agents Building. **

**Kitty looked around the street. She was here as she was holding a concert in Colony L1. Everyone was busy doing his or her own things. Kitty smiled at the people who walked by and they smiled back. It's a really nice place, everything was clean. She had just escaped from her bodyguard who insisted that he follow her everywhere. But, she had no interest in him at all. He was a good bodyguard, did what he had to do. But, Kitty could tell that he was a bit interested in her. She sighed and walked on. She bumped into someone. " Sorry." The guy had dropped his bag. " It's okay." He told her and picked his bag up.**

**Kitty then realized that it was Trowa, but he seemed to have forgotten her. He walked off, Kitty looked at his back and watched as he walked out of sight. He seemed to have charmed her. Was it attraction? Kitty frowned, she should go and visit Umi. Umi hasn't been in contact for a few weeks. She turned and went the other way.**

**Umi sighed and placed the book she was hugging on the table. She had just arrived at her office or rather, Heero's office. She saw light inside. He was always the earliest one. Umi sighed and took off her cap. The cap was just for design. She sat down and looked at the thick book. She sighed and took in a deep breath. She was about to flip it open when the lift doors opened. It was Kitty. She was looking around. Kitty spotted Umi and went over. **

**" Nice office." Kitty commented. Umi smiled and covered the book with a file. " It's not mine, I only have a desk." She told her honestly. " So, what have you been doing these few weeks? I am here because I am holding a concert here." Umi smiled. " I was resting, got injured. Good luck to your concert." Umi added. Kitty smiled. " I saw Trowa, he didn't seem to remember me." Kitty said softly. Umi stood up. " Well, the two of you just met for one day and that was like weeks ago." Umi told Kitty and walked towards the kitchen. Kitty followed. **

**" You can't stay long, my boss doesn't like seeing visitors who are not clients." Umi whispered. Kitty nodded. " Just wanted to talk to you. Angel's busy designing. Where's Star?" Kitty asked. " Well, she's at home. I didn't want to bring her along." Umi told Kitty. " Umi!" It was Lady Une. Shit!**

**" Kitty, you have to go. I will call you after work. See you!" Umi walked out of the kitchen. Kitty smiled and went out too. Lady Une was talking to Umi. Umi just nodded. Then Kitty walked towards the lift and pressed the down button. The lift reached the floor. She looked back at Lady Une and Umi and walked in, but she bumped into someone again.**

**" Sorry." Trowa looked at the girl. Wasn't it the girl before? He smiled and went out. Umi looked at him. " Where's Quatre?" Umi asked. Trowa shrugged. Umi saw Kitty looking at Trowa before the lift doors closed. " Anyway, Umi, please be more serious." Lady Une ordered. Umi sighed. "Where's Heero?" Trowa asked Umi. " He's busy, his door was locked." Umi told Trowa. " Trowa, you should rest, no need to rush back to work." Lady Une told him softly. " I am fine." Trowa announced. Lady Une looked suspicious of his answer but didn't question any further. She walked towards the lift. Trowa watched as Lady Une left. Umi frowned. **

**" You had a thing going on there." Umi commented softly. Trowa looked at Umi. " What do you mean?" Trowa asked as if confused. Umi smiled. " You like Lady Une." Umi told him softly. Trowa's eyes widened in shock. " Who said so?" Trowa asked, he was very surprised. " Your action gave you away." Umi pointed out. " Well, I don't. Just because I am single and just broke up with my girlfriend doesn't mean that I like Lady Une." Trowa kind of raised his voice at her. Umi frowned at him but didn't say anything. Heero's office door opened. Heero looked at the two of them. Umi blinked and walked back to her desk. " Umi, I want to talk to you later." Umi looked at Heero. Heero signaled Trowa to go in. The door closed behind Trowa and was locked. Umi looked at the book on her table. **

**Trowa had left Heero's room. Umi stood up and knocked on the door. She pushed open the door. Heero was sitting on his chair and looking at his computer screen. Umi closed the door after she came in. Heero was flipping through a file when she got closer to his desk. Umi sat down on the chair in front of Heero's desk without asking. **

**" Umi, I feel that it's best if you follow someone else." Heero told her softly. Umi's eyes widened in shock. " Why?" She asked immediately. **

" **Because, I prefer single work. The first mission will only be your one and only mission if you follow me around. I recommend you to go with Sally. Or, quit being a Preventer and becomes a doctor, they will need you there in our medical department." Heero told her without looking at her.**

**Umi was upset, he was sending her away… But, it was the only first mission… It really was just her first mission… and that's it? And now she is going to do pair work with Sally. No, she didn't want this. Nor did she want to work in the medical department instead. **

**" No, I am staying with you." Umi said softly. Heero shook his head. " I won't allow it. Look, you are here like an assistant to me, nothing else. It's not a role of a Preventer. If you follow me, all you can do is sit there and sort files and answer to my orders. Sally will teach you more." Heero told her and he was writing something. No, Umi wanted to stay…with him and by him. **

**" I will tell Lady Une about it and you will shift over to Sally's office from tomorrow onwards. If there's nothing else, you may leave." Heero told her as he was writing. Umi didn't move, she only stayed and watched him. He looked up at her. **

**" Am I that extra?" She asked his softly. " You are not popular yet and not experienced enough, so you are still not allowed to handle any case." Heero told her. Umi stood up and left the room in silence. She sat down on her chair and look at the thick book. Maybe being a Preventer was a bad idea in the first place… She touched the book and opened it up to the first page. **

**Umi gulped down the glass of wine and asked for another one. She was at the 24-hour bar in the Agents' Building. It was about 9.00 pm. And she had been drinking since 8.30 pm. The bartender looked surprised, it was already her 11th glass. Umi leaned back in her chair. She was losing her job… In a way, because she was new and stuff… Why? She blinked back the tears that were dying to come out. She looked at the book she had borrowed. It was a guidebook on how to see things and what it means. Like dreams, crystal orbs, tarot cards and stuff… The waiter served 3 glasses of wine. Umi took one and drank it slowly. She finished it soon and then, as she reached for the other one. **

**The next day, Wednesday Morning,**

**Heero was walking towards his office, it was only 6.00 am. And as he switched on the lights, he saw Umi. Her head was on the desk and she was sleeping. Beside her was a thick book that she had opened up. Heero watched her then, opened the door to his office. " Heero, I don't want to quite being a Preventer. No matter what, even if I will only be your assistant, I want to be with you, working for you…" Heero turned to look at Umi. Umi was still sleeping. Heero looked at his left arm's protection. Then, he went into his office and closed the door. **

**Umi woke up and her back hurt. She looked at Heero's office, the lights were switched on. Heero was here. Shit, she got herself drunk last night, so she went to her desk and just sat there and thought about things. Then, she had fallen asleep. She needed to get back and take a hot bath and change her clothes. She closed the book and dumped it into her cupboard and locked it up. She walked into the lift. **

" **Well, can you remove that protection?" The doctor asked Heero. Heero sighed and pressed a button, the protection automatically opened itself. The doctor unbandaged Heero's left arm. The scars, they weren't even there, his arm was fully healed. No scratch or wound marks. How was this possible, it had barely been one month?**

**" How did you heal that fast?" The doctor asked. Heero sighed and placed the protection back on, without the bandage around his left arm. " This invention cools the wound and sprays my whole arm with a special kind of medicine which heals it faster. I invented the medicine too." Heero told the doctor. " I need to use this one more day before fully taking it off." The doctor nodded. " Heero, are you willing to sell that medicine?" The doctor asked. Heero raised an eyebrow.**

**" No, not now. I don't see how useful it can be. Maybe after I am sure that it can work on others first." With that, Heero left the room. The doctor was shocked. Heero had the intelligence more than a famous scientist. He invents a lot of things that were very useful but he never sold those products. He could have earned more than what he earns per month if he sells them worldwide.**

**Heero closed the door to his office. " Good Morning." Heero turned to see Umi holding a teacup on a saucer. He frowned. " What are you doing here? I filed the suggestion to Lady Une." Heero asked. Umi smiled and placed the teacup on his desk. She looked at Heero.**

**" I told my father about it." Umi told him softly. Heero almost forgot how powerful her father was. Even more powerful than him. **

" **What did you tell him?" Heero asked. Umi looked at the floor. " Nothing much, I just said that I want to work under you. No one else, but you. Because, I feel that you are the only one who is most well trained and stuff… He just called Lady Une and it was settled." Umi told Heero. **

" **Why were you sleeping in the office?" Heero asked, sitting down on his chair. " I got drunk last night." Umi told him softly. " Enjoy the tea." Then, Umi left his office. Heero looked at the cup of hot tea on his table. Steam was coming out of the tea.**

**Sylvia Noventa turned to see her grandmother. " Is something wrong?" Sylvia asked her grandmother. Her grandmother handled her a red envelope. Frowning, Sylvia took it and opened it. After reading through the letter, she dropped the letter on the floor. This can't be! **

**Umi picked up the phone. It was Lady Une. " Umi, connect me to Heero immediately!" Umi pressed a button on the phone and she heard the ringing of a phone inside his office. She counted to 20 then, the door opened. Heero walked out and walked towards the lift. " Do I get to come along?" Umi asked. Heero shook his head. " I will call if they think that they need you." Heero went into the lift. Umi leaned back in the chair. She looked at the phone. She touched it and closed her eyes.**

**Heero switched off his car engine and got out of his car. He looked at the Noventa's Mansion. Duo walked up to him. " Weird, Lady Une told us that Sylvia received a red letter. Said that she called to ask for our help." Heero nodded. Quatre joined them. Trowa wasn't allowed to go on this one. They went up the stairs. The servant opened the door for them. They went into the living room. Where Sylvia and her grandmother was. They looked depressed. Sylvia stood up when they came in. They dismissed their servants and maids. The three of them sat down and looked at the red envelope. A death threat?**

**" My grandmother found this on my table and took a look at the letter, she went to find me immediately." Sylvia told them. Duo touched the envelope with a gloved hand. " Can we read it or is it personal stuff?" Duo asked. Sylvia nodded. " It is personal…" Sylvia told them softly. Heero was using his handphone. There was no design on either sides of the envelope. " Who are you calling?" Duo asked. Heero didn't answer.**

**Umi raised an eyebrow at the Noventa's Mansion. Heero was waiting for her. " Anything I should know?" Umi asked Heero. " Don't tell us what you know." Heero told her. He really didn't want her help, but it was the only way. Umi went in. Sylvia looked up when they got closer. **

**" Can she read it then?" Duo asked Sylvia. Sylvia still shook her head. Umi looked at the envelope on the glass coffee table. " Is it a death threat?" Umi asked softly. Sylvia only nodded. Umi moved closer and she touched the envelope with her hand. She closed her eyes. **

**She saw the letter in her mind.**

**Dear Sylvia**

**I happened to find out that you actually had went to the hospital in Singapore 2 years ago. For what reason? I know that too. Now, I am coming to hunt you, DO NOT call the Preventers or I will make sure that the whole world knows you dirty little secret.**

**It was signed off with a black diamond. **

**Umi opened her eyes. Black Diamond…. " Heero, do you know anyone having the nickname or codename as Black Diamond?" Umi asked. Sylvia looked shocked. " How did you know?" Sylvia asked Umi. Umi didn't answer. Heero was already checking on his laptop. " Sylvia, can you give me your hand?" Umi asked Sylvia softly. Sylvia held out her hand to Umi. Umi took it, her eyes closed immediately. **

**She saw Sylvia sitting on a plane to Singapore. And she went to this hospital named Raffles Hospital. She was in an operation room. The surgeons had tools and stuff and there was a computer screen. It showed an embryo, through ultrasound. Abortion… Sylvia was having an abortion. After the operation, Sylvia was telling the doctor to erase all records, of her being here and stuff… Umi's eyes opened. She let go of Sylvia's hand. It all fits. But, how did this person know about the abortion? **

**" No records. There's only a cruise named Black Diamond." Heero told her. Umi shook her head. " Change it around. Diamond Black." Heero nodded and started typing again. Quatre and Duo were only watching. " A guy named Larry Wesley." Heero frowned, Sylvia's eyes widened. " Case solve. Larry is the one who sent this letter, and he's related to Sylvia two years ago. Find him, catch him end of story." Umi told them. Heero sent Quatre and Duo to arrest Larry. Larry was actually the father of the baby Sylvia had aborted. This mission was easy… When she was getting into Heero's car, Sylvia approached her. **

**" How did you know?" Sylvia asked. Umi smiled. " I have this kind of power normal people don't." Umi told Sylvia and pat Sylvia on her shoulder. " It's your past, forget about it and move on." Umi told hr softly, Sylvia nodded. Umi got into the car and closed the door. Heero drove off. Umi looked back at Sylvia. **

**" So, you do need my help after all. This case is so easy." Umi commented. Heero sighed. " Consider yourself lucky." Umi shrugged. Quatre and Duo did catch this Larry Wesley and he was thrown into jail and he kept shouting that he knows that Sylvia had done something bad in the past, but the doctors concluded that he was mental. So, no one believed him.**

**Thursday Morning,**

**Umi looked at Heero's fully recovered left arm. One month had barely past. They were having a meeting. Lady Une was blabbing about the rules they should follow and stuff. Umi wasn't listening. Heero's arm had recovered faster than predicted. Umi looked at her file. " Umi, tell me, do you want to tell us if you are not paying attention?" Lady Une asked. Umi stared blankly at Lady Une. " I just asked if we all should have a vacation." Lady Une told Umi. Umi looked at the 8 Preventers. **

**" So?" Lady Une rolled her eyes. " Heero and Zechs and me are the only ones who don't want a vacation, everyone else wants vacation. So, what's your vote?" Lady Une asked. Umi thought for a while. Vacation? As in organized one or what? " I say yes." Umi told Lady Une. Lady Une sighed. " We will have a vacation for 3 days, none of you are allowed to return to this building within these 3 days or I will get the guards to throw you all out." Everyone muttered yes and the meeting ended. **

**Duo was saying that he was flying over to Hawaii to watch the babes. Quatre wanted to visit his sister. Trowa didn't decide to go anywhere. Wufei and Sally had a plan of their own. Lady Une wanted to spend time with Mariemaia. Noin was pulling Zechs on a trip to America. Heero didn't decide to go anywhere. For Umi? She was going back to visit her parents and Angel.**

**Umi was packing her bags. She suddenly felt lonely, she didn't seem to be needed at her work… Should she quit? No, she really wanted to be a Preventer. Umi checked her gun, all the bullets were there. She strapped it into her thigh holster under her skirt. She closed her suitcase and closed it. Star came in and sat down on the floor. Umi walked past Star and pet Star on her head. Umi went out with her suitcase. " Come on Star, let's go." Umi told Star. She walked off towards the living room. Star followed her.**

**Umi and Star were waiting for a taxi, since they didn't want to drive. But, so far, no one wanted to give them a ride to the airport since Star was a dog. Umi sighed and watched as cars sped past and down the road. " Let's walk then. No bus or train will take us." Umi told Star and they started walking. Star was following Umi, by her side. Umi was just walking, and pulling a suitcase with her. The airport was too far away, she would have to take 3 hours to walk there, plus, her shoes will wear out and she will miss her plane. But, she was far away from her house now. She can't drive and take up a slot at the parking lot for 3 days. Umi stopped walking and looked ahead, she sighed. Why did she felt so helpless and useless?**

**Heero was driving towards the airport, he saw a golden retriever walking on the pavement. He pulled over and came out of his car. **

**Umi just kept walking and pulling her suitcase with her, she couldn't hear Star's footsteps. Maybe Star had stopped to rest… She didn't know a single thing. She just kept walking blindly, she didn't even notice that there was a Shining Silver Sport Car that had pulled over. She walked past the driver without talking or looking back, she just kept walking and walking, she was lost, and she didn't know where this road was taking her. **

**Umi didn't even look at him when she walked past him, pulling her suitcase along with her. Star sat down beside Heero and licked Heero's hand. Heero looked at Umi, she was still walking, putting distance between them. She can't walk to the airport, it would take 3 hours. He got into his car and let Star get into the back seat. He drove over. Umi was still walking. **

**" Umi, are you going to walk to the airport?" Heero asked her. Umi just walked on, like she didn't hear him. He stopped the car, got out and blocked her path. She stopped walking.**

**" Hi." Umi muttered and walked past Heero again and she just walked on. Heero turned to watch her go. Something was wrong with her. " Umi, if you want to walk, it's your choice. But I am driving Star to the airport. If you change your mind, give me a call." Heero shouted and went back to his car. Umi was still walking. Heero drove off, Umi was still walking when she disappeared from his rear view mirror.**

**Heero reached the airport, Star was also there. His plane was going to be here in about 30 minutes, and Umi was still no where insight. What was wrong with her today? He can't take Star along on his trip around the world for 3 days. Beside, Star is Umi's property… Fly to Japan and hand Star over to Umi's parents? Shit! He was supposed to protect Umi, and she was no where in his sight. " May all passengers of plane UA765 please board the plane now." Heero looked at his watch. **

**Umi was sitting down on a bench in a park, there were many people around. Mostly were married couples with their children. Umi looked down at the floor. Her suitcase was beside her. If only someone was here with her… She felt so hopeless now… Her mother was always there for her, now, she had no one to talk to… Umi closed her eyes… Maybe she was too stupid, she can never find a place where she belongs. Why did she leave in the first place? Why didn't she just stay at her house and lead her life normally and go for all those painful matchmaking? Her plane, Star!**

**Heero was no where in sight when Umi finally got there. She wasn't late for her plane, but where was Star? Umi boarded the plan to Japan. After she reached Japan, she took a taxi to her house. As she alighted from the cab, Eric was outside sweeping the floors. He saw Umi and smiled, but noticed that Umi looked very upset. " Umi! I will inform your parents immediately. Where's Star?" Eric asked, Umi didn't answer. Eric knew that something was wrong with her. **

**Her parents weren't back. Umi sat down on her bed in her room. What was wrong with her? She had barely gone out for a month and she was choosing to come back and call it quits? And be the girl that was forever trapped in her own house? What happened to the girl who chose to step out of this house in the first place? She died, days ago, right after her first mission. She had only been on a mission once and that's it? She was quitting?**

**Star had boarded the plane with Heero to United States for his mission. Three days past Star had spent the 3 days with Heero. Heero walked towards his office, Duo looked okay and cheerful. Everyone looked fine. Umi wasn't here yet. Star went over and lied down on the floor next to Umi's desk. Heero pushed open his office door and went in. **

**Umi didn't turn up for the entire day. Lady Une came to find Heero. **

" **Heero, Umi isn't turning up for work anymore. Eric called and said that Umi had decided to quit. It was a pity, she was a good Preventer in training, I am sure she would make it to the top. But looks like she gave up…" Lady Une told Heero. Heero thought for a while. " I want to take a 5 day leave." Heero told Lady Une, she nodded and left. Heero locked up his office and left. Star followed him. He flew to Japan after packing his things. **

**Monday Morning.**

**Umi had to meet this famous guy's son. Matching making. Umi just sat there and waited for the guy to turn up. Late for the first meeting, a big mistake. She had told Eric to phone Lady Une that she was quitting. A rich man's daughter can never be a Preventer, she should just do what her family expects of her, to shine and have a good husband and have a children. She didn't get to see Star for 4 days now, she wondered where she was. A guy came over to the table. " Are you Miss Umi Ryuuzaki?" The guy asked, Umi nodded. He wasn't handsome, but acceptable. Spending the time over tea with him was a mistake. Their interests were different. So, Umi made an excuse and left without another word. **

**" She isn't here, Mr Heero. I am glad that you brought Star back for us. Miss Umi did instruct us that she didn't want to meet any Preventers." Eric told Heero. Heero was walking towards Umi's room. He knocked on the door and went in. She wasn't in it. He turned back to face Eric. " Where is she?" Heero asked. " She went matchmaking. I won't tell you the location. Mr Heero, pardon me for saying this, but did you do something to her?" Eric asked. Heero frowned. " What are you talking about?" Heero asked. " Well, you look like a heartbreaker. I guess there's surely something going on…" Eric was saying, Heero cut him off. **

**" No, we are both clean. Look, I just need to find her. She can't quit without a reason. She had just been on a mission!" Heero pointed out to Eric. **

" **Well, I think she knows that better than anyone else. I am sure that you are lying here, Mr Heero. Umi had never been this depressed before. Her parents will only be back tomorrow. I am sure she wants to talk to her mother. Please do not come again to find her. And stop looking for her, she doesn't wish to see anyone." Eric told him and walked off. Star followed Eric. **

**Heero couldn't believe it. Eric thought that he had broken Umi's heart. They didn't even start anything. He wasn't interested in her at all. He was here to convince her to come back and she wasn't here. Eric didn't want him to visit them again. What was wrong with Umi? He heard footsteps. He turned to see Umi walking towards her room. She didn't seem to notice Heero, she looked depressed. **

" **Miss Umi, Mr Heero was here to see you just…" Eric's voice was hard. Umi stopped walking and turned back, no one was there behind her. She turned back to see Heero standing infront of the door to her room. She was shocked, really. She didn't think that he would or anyone would come to convince her to go back. Or maybe she was just dreaming, maybe they were here to scold her or something. **

" **Miss Umi, Mr Heero brought Star back." Eric told Umi, Umi turned to see Eric and Star walking towards them. Umi pet Star and started walking towards the lift. Heero walked over and caught hold of her hand. Umi stopped walking. " Umi, can we talk in private?" Heero asked her softly. She got her hand free from his grip and ran off. Heero watched her go. " Tell me that this all didn't start out because of relationship, because it is very obvious that it did." Eric commented. Heero looked at Eric. " No, it didn't and wasn't." Heero told Eric and walked towards the lift.**

**Umi was sitting on a bench in the park, she looked at the ground. There were many happy children running around her. She had already decided to quit, but, now, Heero's back to convince her. Why? Why was her life so different? Her mother will only return tomorrow, she's so lost now. No one to talk to or anything. Talking to Star seems weird, she won't reply back. She closed her eyes, strong gusts of wind blew past, making her hair fly. She heard footsteps behind her. **

**" You mind if I sit here?" Umi looked at Heero. She didn't reply. Heero sat down next to her. A bunch of 5 to 7 year old children ran past, they were all laughing and stuff. " Why did you choose to quit Umi?" Heero asked her softly. Umi looked at the sky. **

**" I feel like an extra. I felt stupid, I ran away first searching for somewhere I belong to, now, I am back because my job as a Preventer wasn't that easy and fun as it seems." Umi told Heero softly. Heero sighed and closed his eyes. He then opened them. " Look at that group of children there." Umi looked, there were a bunch of children with their parents. The children looked very happy. " Why are they happy, Umi?" Heero asked Umi. Umi find that question hard to answer.**

**" Because they are with their parents?" Umi asked in return. Heero shook his head. **

" **Partly. But, 5 years ago, no one was happy, even children. Because there's a war going on, you can't just act like nothing is happening. Now that the Gundam stopped the war, everyone was happy as the war ended and peace is there. They are happy now because the peace is still here, and we play a part in stopping the war."**

**" It's our job, Umi. As a Preventer. To do what you can to prevent things from happening and make sure that everyone was happy. And not let anything ruin that peace and stuff. And not letting anyone important die. It's our role and mission forever Umi. The main purpose is that." Heero told Umi. Umi looked at the bunch of happy children. **

**" We actually do that job?" Umi asked. Heero nodded. " It's the role of Preventers. It's like a cycle. We Preventers keep that peace and try to maintain it, they in turn admire us and live their happy life, knowing that we are actually the one who helped them." Heero told Umi. Umi looked at the ground. " Why did you become a Preventer, Heero?" Umi asked. **

**" Well, I joined because I feel that I didn't want anyone to ruin that peace that I had fought so hard to win. I wanted to use my skills for the better, to help people and kind of redeem myself. I killed to many before. So, I wanted to help others now." Heero told Umi. Umi nodded. **

" **So, do you still want to quit? It's your choice, to choose to be normal or choose to be the one who is able to make and do a difference to the universe." Heero told her. Umi thought for a while. **

" **Tell me tomorrow then." Heero stood up and walked off. Umi watched him leave. What he said did make sense. **

**Tuesday Morning**

**Heero returned to his office the next day, he looked at the empty desk. He wasn't sure if she was willing to come back, maybe she would play a better role if she just finds someone who loves her. Heero opened the door and went in. **

**This should do it. He stepped back and looked at his handy work. He had used spray paint to create a message. And the bomb was so well hidden that it couldn't have been noticed. He ran off as he heard someone approaching. It would be fun to challenge someone. **

**Heero and Trowa were asked to go to an alley of a road. As they got there, there were policemen trying to stop people from going close to the scene. They flashed their badge and went over to the wall. There was a message on it, sprayed in red paint. The paint had dried. It says **

**Doom shall fall on those who try to stop Hell. Trowa frowned. " Is it a prank?" Heero looked around. " No, not anymore." Heero replied. **

**" Everyone, leave immediately! Now!" Heero shouted, the police led everyone away. Everyone was running away. Heero looked at the bomb on the wall. " Clever, he sprayed paint over it, so it looks like the words." Heero commented and looked behind them. **

**" Shall I do the honors?" Trowa asked. Heero shook his head. " I think it's best if we pretend we didn't know." Heero muttered softly. " Oh, look at this painting, no one sprays like this. No style at all. The words are so ugly, I can barely read it!" Trowa kind of shouted. Heero looked at the message. " Must be a little kid who did it. Let's go, it's a waste of time." Heero told Trowa, but his voice was quite loud too. They were about to walk off when the bomb exploded. Heero and Trowa dodged the impact of the explosion. **

**" Wow, how did a kid get hands on that?" Trowa asked. " No, it's a smokebomb." Heero told Trowa fakely. Heero turned and look behind them. He took out his gun swiftly and without a sound, he fired. But, there was no sound. Only Trowa saw the bullet coming out of the gun. Then, he heard someone shouting. They ran over, there was a guy crawling on the floor. Heero had hit him in his leg. Heero held him up. **

**" Who sent you to do that spray paint?" Trowa asked for Heero. The guy smiled. " Well, I can't tell you. But, have a good day." The guy replied. Heero noticed that the guy was wearing a bomb on himself. Heero nodded at Trowa. Trowa kicked the guy in his head. He fell back. He reached for a control. " Heero, I bet that I can take him out before he even press that black button." Trowa told Heero. Heero rolled his eyes. " He's yours." Heero watched as Trowa went over and punched the guy hard in his stomach, he dropped the remote. **

**Heero took the remote and checked it. Trowa took out a piers and cut off the wires of the bomb and it dropped onto the floor. " Don't worry, we won't let you die. You will enjoy a nice year in jail." Trowa told the guy and handcuffed his arms behind him. Heero shook his head. **

" **Trowa, let go of him." Heero told Trowa firmly. Trowa frowned but did what he was told. The guy fell onto the floor and didn't move. Heero and Trowa went off to somewhere far. Then, they heard an explosion. As they went back, the guy was beyond hope of being alive again. He was blasted, into too many parts, and there was blood everywhere. " How did you know?" Trowa asked, the bomb was still on the floor. **

" **It had nothing to do with this bomb, someone implanted a bomb in this guy. I saw a camera on the remote control. Someone was behind this all along." Heero looked at the exploded wall. " Who?" Trowa asked. " An organization named Hell." Heero told Trowa. Trowa frowned. " Do you know them?" Trowa asked. Heero nodded. **

" **Doom shall fall on those who tries to stop Hell is their motto. And, they are made up of people who are willing to give themselves up for the sake of their organization, But, their leader, killed the president's son and was sentenced to death. They had this rule. If the leader dies, all of them have to die too. So, everyone thought it was the end of them. That was 10 years ago." Heero told Trowa. " What do we do now?" Trowa asked Heero. Heero sighed. " I think we will need someone's help on this one." Heero told Trowa softly.**

**Umi took the ringing phone from Star and picked it up. Star barked twice. " Hello?" Umi asked. " Impossible and 03 are on their way over to Angel." Umi frowned. " Who's Angel?" Umi asked, no reply, the phoneline went dead. Umi looked at the barking Star. Umi stood up and went to the lift, Star followed behind her. Her parents will be here in about 3 hours, Eric warned her that she wasn't allowed to go out, for whatever reason that was. Umi took the lift to the ground floor and went to the front door. Eric wasn't here. Umi opened the doors and went out. Star followed her. Just as she was walking down the stairs, she saw the front gates opened and a Shining Silver Sports Car came in through the gates. **

**The car parked and Trowa and Heero came out. Heero was wearing a pair of black, cool and stylish sunglasses. Heero closed the door and walked over to where Umi was. Trowa was admiring the house. Star barked, Umi looked at Star. They approached her, she was just standing there, near the steps with Star. **

**" Can we talk inside?" Trowa asked. " Who phone me just now?" Umi asked. Trowa raised up his hand. " Who's Angel?" Umi asked them. Star barked and circled around Heero. " Well, we are talking to her now. Angel is your codename, Lady Une gave it to you. Noin is Fire, Wind is Zechs, and Water is Sally. Lady Une is Boss. Heero is Impossible, I am 03, Duo is 02, Wufei is 05, Quatre is Innocent." Trowa told him and walked up the stairs. " Can I get a better codename?" Umi asked Heero. Heero shrugged. **

**" What will you want as your codename then? Oh, I forgot, you quit." Heero told her softly and started up the stairs. Umi followed them, Star was following Heero. They went to their living room. Eric served them tea and Umi noticed that Eric kept glaring at Heero. Heero seems to have noticed that too. Eric left and closed the doors. Umi pat the empty space next to her on the sofa. Star walked over and jumped onto the sofa and lied down. Umi stroke Star. She was sitting in the middle of the three-seater sofa. Umi studied them, Trowa kept looking around the house. Heero was drinking his tea. **

**" Can we start?" Umi asked. Heero placed the cup of tea down on the table. " We didn't want to ask for your help, but we have a hard case on our hands. We respect the fact that you have quit being a Preventer, but you will still stay service to it, meaning we can still look you up for your help. It's in the terms and conditions form." Heero told Umi. Umi raised an eyebrow. She didn't bother reading that extra thick file when she was joining. Heero pushed a file across the glass table to her. Umi took it and opened it. " Doom shall fall on those who try to stop Hell? Not very peaceful are they?" Umi asked and placed the file down on the table. Star got of the sofa and lied down on the floor. **

**" They are challenging us, they will hold everyone in a building as hostage and they will strap bombs all around everyone. They want us to see if we could beat them at their own game, either we save everyone or we lose and lose everyone. No clues as to when and where, I need you to tell me, touch the motto and see if you pick up anything." Heero told Umi. Trowa was frowning at Umi. Umi took the file, opened it, took a deep breath and touched the sentence the motto was printed. Nothing… **

" **No, it's not working. I have a way, follow me." Umi told them, she took the file and left the living room. Heero and Trowa followed her. Eric looked surprised. **

" **Eric, I do not want to be disturb, can you bring me that 5 candles? Blue and White in colour, think and fat and a lighter. Thank you. At the you know." Umi told Eric. Eric frowned. **

" **Your room, Miss?" Eric asked. Umi shook her head. " The Spell Room." Umi told Eric. Eric nodded and left. Trowa looked surprised. " Spells do exist?" Trowa asked. Umi sighed. " They do, if you believe. Heero, please take of that shades of yours, it's cool but, too distracting." Umi told them and led them down the hall.**

**They went up a lift to the top floor. As they got there, there was only one room. Umi went in, Star followed. Inside, there was a big empty room with a lot of shelves of books, thick and old. The room was brightly lit. " Do not touch anything here. The ingredient room is behind, and the things needed are in the other room. Take a seat and don't move." Umi told them. They sat down on the sofa. Star lied down next to the sofa. Eric turned up with what Umi wanted. Eric left. **

**Umi took a very long white gun like thingy. She started drawing on the floor. She drew an equal and big star and a circle around it. All the lines were straight and not uneven. Umi place the 5 candles at the five ends of the Star. She lighted them. And stood in the middle of the star. Heero and Trowa just watched. Umi closed her eyes. " Doom shall fall on those who try to stop Hell." Umi muttered softly. She didn't see anything. Can't be… She needed someone or something. Umi opened her eyes. **

" **Heero, can you come over?" Umi asked. Heero went over. He was standing next to her. Umi held his hand and closed her eyes. She muttered the same things in her mind. She was hit by a vision.**

**She saw herself looking surprised as Heero entered a building with nothing but a gun. The building was called Law And Day. Then, she saw every hostage there were strapped with a bomb, many were frightened. Two men were waiting with machine guns. She saw Heero enter the room and dropped the gun on the floor and kicked it away from him. Heero looked calm. Then, she saw explosion of the building from outside. Pieces of glasses fell and hit the roads. Umi then saw Heero kicking a man in his chin. Heero grabbed the remote control, but someone punched Heero, Heero returned it with a punch that broke that man's nose. He took the remote and looked at the window. **

**Then she saw the two man dying, Heero had pressed the button on the remote, but the hostages' bomb didn't go off. Umi saw herself slapping Heero. He didn't dodge it. Geez, she slapped him? **

**Then, she was back where she was again. " Law And Day building. But, no matter what you do, you can't prevent anything from not happening." Umi told them. Heero freed his hand from her hold. **

" **Thanks for you help. We will have to go and tell Lady Une. I don't think you will be helping us any more on this case." Heero told her. Umi nodded, although she knew that Heero would need a lot of her help. **

**Trowa looked at Heero. Lady Une assigned the two of them in this case. They were at this café and stopping for lunch before flying back to Colony 1. " Heero, I just don't see how come you trust her prediction so much." Trowa pointed out and took a French fry. " I mean, are you sure that they all happen?" Trowa asked, while also chewing on his French fry. Heero shrugged. " Well, they do come true." Heero told him softly and drank his tea. " Too bad she had the quit." Trowa commented and ate more of the French fries. Heero looked at his plate of sandwich. Maybe he wasn't that hungry after all. **

**When they got back, they had to attend an urgent meeting. Lady Une told them that in France, 6 train station were bombed at the same time. Many people died and someone wrote Doom shall fall on those who try to stop Hell, This is just a warning. On every station's road. (The road to the station wasn't bombed) Heero knew that they were challenging them, but Umi didn't tell him when. Did she? **

**Three days past, Friday Morning,**

**So far, there was another bombing case in China. 200 people were badly injured, 150 were missing and 150 died. It wasn't a good thing, they are bombing other places to lure them. There was nothing on Hell. Nothing at all, all records were wiped clean, nothing at all. Heero only had a clue that one of the Hell members survived because he tried killing himself for the sake of their dead leader. But, he survived. And then he started the organization again. Now, he must wipe out the whole Organization once and for all. Heero received a phone call. He picked it up. **

**" Hello?" He asked and looked at the opened file on his desk. " Heero, I know that you are busy, but can I meet you?" The voice was soft and gentle. " Where?" Heero asked. He knew who was on the other end of the phone line. " Why don't you decide?" Heero leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. " The Crystal Water" Heero told her. " I will meet you in about 4 hours time." The phone line went dead. Heero placed the phone back. **

**Heero was waiting at a table at the Crystal Water. The Crystal area consisted of a lot of restaurant and parks and one of the most famous ones was the Hot-Air Balloon Restaurant. The first and only restaurant like that. There were many people around, friends meeting each other and couples and even families. Heero looked at the fountain right next to the table he selected. He looked at the menu on his table. He sighed and opened the menu and started looking through. He heard footsteps stopping right before his table. He looked up from the menu. **

**Umi was wearing a very light cyan T-shirt, it had a white collar. She was also wearing a white jacket, long sleeved, collared. But, she didn't button any of the buttons on the jacket. She matched it with a short white skirt and also 4 inches high, white high heel shoes. It had a strap to secure the feet to the shoe. She seems to shine a bit more than usual. Heero only nodded. **

**Heero was wearing this light blue T-shirt, he had matched it with a pair of white pants, and he was wearing black and well-polished shoes. The shirt kind of clung to his body. Umi tried to notice that or the fact that every girl was looking at him. Umi sat down. She had phoned Heero, today was the day Hell will attack the Law and Day building. But Heero doesn't know that… Umi looked at Heero, he was studying the menu. Umi knows that Heero will come out safely and not injured as badly as last time. But, she was still worried. Trowa's rib injury became an injury that cannot be fixed. He may be better, but he lost a part of his rib bone. " What are you ordering?" Heero asked without looking up. Umi blinked. " Oh, er… tea will be fine. This won't be a long meeting." Umi told Heero. Heero looked up at her and met her eyes. She broke their eye contact.**

**Umi's tea came, Heero didn't order anything. " What's your point of flying over suddenly to find me?" Heero asked Umi. Umi looked at the cup of tea, there was a tea leave floating on the surface of the tea. It was drifting around the cup. " Heero, promise me that you will not go to Law and Day building today." Umi whispered. Heero leaned back in his chair. " I can't promise you that. If Hell is up to something today, I will have to go, to save everyone that was a victim or hostage. " Heero told Umi. Umi looked at the table. **

**" I knew that you would say that. But Heero, don't try saving a person's life if he or she is too impossible to save. And…" Umi trailed off suddenly. Heero frowned. " And what?" Heero asked. Umi looked at him. " Just know that there's someone who cares a lot about you." Umi told Heero softly and stood up. She took her bag and started to walk off, Heero stood up. **

**" In what way?" Heero asked Umi. Umi stopped walking. Strong gusts of winds started blowing past, making their hair fly towards the direction the wind is blowing towards. Heero watched Umi from her back. They stayed like that for a few silent and motionless minutes. Neither of them moved. The wind started to get weaker and then the wind died out. " You will find out soon for yourself." Umi told him and continue to walk away. Heero watched her disappear from sight. She barely even touched her tea. She had flown over to see him just to tell him this, he wasn't stupid to know that something was going to happen today. What she had told him proved that he was right. He paid the bill and left. **

**Afternoon, **

**Two men with machine guns had burst into Law and Day Building. They kept everyone in the hall. And strapped a bomb on everyone. Everyone was a hostage. They threatened to start the timer if they do not call the Preventers. Everyone looked frightened. Lady Une called Heero and Trowa immediately when she got the message. Umi saw the news, she took her bag and left her hotel room.**

**Trowa and Heero came out of Heero's car. They looked at the building. Now what? Trowa looked at Heero. " I will go in on my own." Heero told Trowa. " Get ready to save the hostages, I will give you a call." Heero told Trowa. Heero took out his well-polished silver gun. Trowa looked surprised. " Heero, we are dealing with bombs here. You only need a gun?" Trowa asked. Heero nodded. " It had nothing to use computer to over-ride the timer or anything. I am going in." Heero told Trowa. Trowa sighed. " Good luck, try not to get injured." Trowa told Heero. Heero nodded and he went into the building.**

**Umi came out of the taxi. There was a huge crowd outside the Law and Day Building. Umi squeezed right through the crowd. She saw Trowa, Trowa was looking at the door of the building. Heero was no where in sight. No! He had gone in. Umi showed the policeman her Preventer pass and went over to Trowa. " Where's Heero?" Umi asked. Trowa sighed. " He just went in with nothing but a gun. That guy may be acting to be too brave." Trowa told Umi. Umi looked at the building, she hoped that Heero would be all right. **

**Heero took the lift to Level 40. He was instructed to do so. The hostage was also kept on that same level. So, it would be risky, if one bomb goes off, the rest may go off too. Heero went out of the lift. He was aware that there were cameras around. He saw the door to the hall. It was locked tightly from the outside. There was another room. Heero clicked off the safety of his gun and got his gun ready. He pushed opened the door and went in. He aimed his gun at a man. There were only two men in the room, but they both had a machine gun. And they were also pointed to him. So, if he fires, he may die too.**

**" I won't play trick if I were you. I am Frank, this is Wallace, I am the leader of Hell. We set this rule, if you can stop all the timers of the hostages, you win. And, we all kill all of our members, none will be left. I am sure you will track all of us down. Now, what happens if you lose? Well all the hostages will die, and your of course has to die too." Frank told Heero. Heero just looked at them. " Drop your gun on the floor and kick it faraway from you. Raise your hands up in the air." Wallace told Heero. Heero only looked at Wallace. " Do it!" Frank shouted. Heero dropped the gun on the floor. **

**He kicked it very faraway from him. He looked calm for a guy who had many people's lives on his hands. Heero noticed that Frank was holding onto a control. Heero thought for a while. **

**Umi was worrying if Heero would be okay, even though she knew very well that he would be fine. There was a loud explosion from above. They looked up, the 30th to the 35th floor was blown up. There were pieces of small broken glass fell from the sky onto the floor. Trowa was phoning Lady Une. **

**Heero kicked Frank in his chin, he fell back. Wallace aimed the gun at him. Heero grabbed the remote control from Frank. Wallace went over and punched Heero in his stomach. Heero bit his lower lip. He swung his legs and tripped over Wallace. He then went over and punched Wallace hard in his nose. Wallace's nose broke. Heero looked out of the window and looked at the remote in his hands. Of course. It was a decoy… **

**Umi was pacing around, hoping that Heero and the hostages were all right. She stopped suddenly. Why was she so worried? It's not like they were best friends or anything. They were just colleagues, and they happened to go for only one mission together. Well, she was worried about the hostages… Who was she kidding? Umi looked up at the building. **

**" Do you even dare to press that?" Frank challenged. Wallace was trying to grab the machine gun inches away from him. Heero raised an eyebrow. " Wanna bet on it? Let me tell you, don't bet too much hope on it." Heero told them. Frank smirked. " Don't tell me you don't even care about their life and death? What kind of Preventer are you?" Frank asked. Heero shrugged, " Well, I am a clever one. So, Wallace you sure you can even reach for that gun?" Heero asked. Wallace looked shocked. Heero kicked the machine gun over to Wallace. Wallace took it and aimed it at Heero. Heero sighed.**

**" Why do people always think that the bullet from the machine gun is always faster?" Heero asked Frank. Frank smiled. " Well, it's the fact. Say goodbye, Heero." Frank snapped, Wallace fired. Heero dodged out of the way even before the bullet was even near him. Heero pressed the button on the remote. **

**" What! NO!" Frank shouted. Wallace dropped his gun, they were all lying on the floor, holding onto their heads. " Well, it's a decoy. It wasn't even connected to the hostages but all of the Hell members. All the bombs strapped on them were fake." Heero told them, he threw the remote on the floor. Frank shook his head slowly, while gritting his teeth. Wallace was screaming. " The bombs are not fake. They will erupt if I pressed a button on my shoe." Frank kind of shouted. Heero's eyes narrowed. " All of us may die, but, we will also want many to accompany us." Frank told Heero. Heero only watched, Frank smiled and taps his shoe against the ground. Heero saw a red light turn into green light on Frank's Shoe. Heero ran out of the room.**

**5 minutes later, Umi noticed that the glass of the building was hot. Shit… " GET BACK!" Umi shouted. Everyone got about 2 km away from the building. The building exploded all of it. Strong and fierce fire came exploding out of the windows, smashing them. No… Heero was supposed to come out fine and well… Umi stared in horror. The hostages, they will all be dead… Why do Heero always get caught in the middle of all of this? Trowa was getting firefighters on his handphone. " Trowa, will Heero survive this?" Umi asked Trowa softly. Trowa nodded. " After last time, I am sure that he will live up to his name." Trowa told Umi. Umi watched the flames still burning strong.**

**The firefighters spent 2 hours trying to put out the fire, no use, it got worse. There was another explosion, luckily, no one was hurt. The building was collapsing. No way Heero can come out with so many people… Umi closed her eyes. _Heero, where are you?_ Umi thought aloud. Hoping that Heero can receive the mind message…**

**Heero looked up. Luckily all the hostages were in a room. They bombs had went off after Heero dismantle all of them from the hostages. Heero had set up a shield protection from a device he had invented. But, the oxygen was dying out. How can he get more than 500 people out of here? Everyone was frightened. There were flames trying to burn in. Heero closed his eyes. _Umi, All the hostages are still alive. Help me find a way out of here._ Heero thought loudly three times, hoping that Umi could hear it. He looked at the shield.**

**Umi opened her eyes in shock. Heero was still alive. She got his message. How to get him out with the fire around? Umi looked around her. She didn't know what to do… Another explosion happened, the top 10-floor collapsed. Everyone was screaming and shouting. **

**Heero took out a spray. Hope this works. He sprayed the force field. The part froze up and Heero smashed it, but it wouldn't break. He found a way out. Heero reached for the two minimized sprays from his belt. He pressed a button and they enlarged itself to normal size. They were huge. Now, he had three sprays. " I will clear a way out." Heero told them. Heero went out of the force field and was overcome by black and thick smoke and heat. He started spraying around. The fire and the ground all froze up to form an icy and shiny appearance. It was actually an ice colour spray paint. To cheat the ice's colour in. But, it freezes things too. He froze all the stairs and down to the ground floor. **

**Umi noticed that the flames on the first floor were dying out. Then, there were no flames at all. Umi asked the firefighters to stop their work. Now, they have to wait. **

**Heero made sure that everyone left the room first before getting rid of the force field. He followed the crowd and made sure that everyone wasn't lost. They went down the stairs. The ground wasn't too slippery, but they had to go pass frozen fire statues. **

**There was a huge crowd coming out of the building, everyone ran over to welcome their loved ones. Umi just watched. The fire was still burning the top floors. Umi frowned, where's Heero? Wait, the levels were crashing down. Trowa gave an order to stand back. The building exploded and collapsed once and for all. Dust was everywhere. It took long minutes for the dust to clear. Heero was no where in sight. God, no…**

**The dust before Umi and Trowa froze up. Umi blinked. Then, there was an opening in between those two frozen and ice like thingy. Heero came through. He flipped the two sprays in his hand and tucked them into his belt after they instantly minimized themselves. Trowa went over.**

**" Hey pal! You gave me a shock. What's that spray?" Trowa asked, Heero looked at Umi. " It's an ice colour spray. To cheat the colour in." Heero told Trowa. Umi didn't know if she should leave, I mean she wasn't a Preventer anymore… Should she go over and talk to Heero? After all, they were ex-colleagues… Umi stepped back one step. She looked at the floor, turned and walked off. Heero watched Umi leave, He excused himself from Trowa and a firefighter. He called after Umi. Umi just kept walking, Heero went over and grabbed Umi by her hand, and she stopped walking. She turned slowly to face Heero. **

**She looked into his eyes and she slapped Heero hardly and forcefully across his face. The people around them were shocked. Trowa's jaw dropped. Heero recovered from the slap, the slap left a red mark on his face. God, it hurts. Umi's eyes looked upset, she turned and left. Heero frowned, she slapped him? For what reason? Trowa walked over to his side. Heero watched as Umi disappeared from sight, into the crowd. Trowa sighed. " First time being slapped right?" Trowa asked Heero. Heero nodded. " It hurts doesn't it?" Trowa asked again. Heero didn't reply. " Why did she slap me?" Heero asked Trowa. Trowa also shrugged. **

**" She was so worried when you were in there and when the building exploded. She even asked if you would be alive. I thought that she would be happy that you are alive. But, I guess she realize that she's no longer a Preventer. Even so, there's no point in slapping you." Trowa told Heero. Heero touched the side of his face where Umi had slapped him with the back of his hand. Strong gusts of wind blew past.**

**The Next Day, Saturday Morning,**

**Umi had flown back to Japan yesterday. Eric didn't ask why she looked so listless. Umi went into her room, closed the door, locked it and never came out. Umi opened her eyes, she was lying on her bed, and she slowly sat up. Star was sleeping under the bed, Umi looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7.00 am. Umi looked at the phone on the counter. She picked it up and was about to dial, but she placed the phone back down. She pressed the voicemail messages. " You have no new messages." Umi sighed and looked at the opened curtain, exposing the glass windows, where sunrays shone in and lighted the room up. Why was she so upset? **

**" Is it true that she slapped you?" Lady Une asked Heero, she was standing by the opened door to Heero's office. Heero nodded and signed something. " She actually dared to do so, I admire her." Lady Une told Heero. Heero looked at the paper in front of him. " Do you know why she slapped me?" Heero asked Lady Une. Lady Une suddenly stopped smiling and frowned. " You don't know yourself?" She asked Heero, Heero shook his head. Lady Une sighed. " I never believed that one day, you will be asking why over an action a female did. I believe that you are cleverer than I am. So, I guess you should be able to find out that answer by yourself. I honestly am not sure why she did that." Lady Une told Heero and left. **

**Heero touched the place where Umi had slapped him. He has never been slapped before in his entire life. He didn't mind being punched in the face. But, not this. He felt stupid, sitting here and thinking over why Umi had slapped him and couldn't even think of a good one. Does it have something to do with the meeting? Will it seem to be too stupid to fly over to Japan and ask Umi why himself? He frowned and had a flashback about the meeting yesterday.**

**Flashback**

" **I knew that you would say that. But Heero, don't try saving a person's life if he or she is too impossible to save. And…" Umi trailed off suddenly. Heero frowned. " And what?" Heero asked. Umi looked at him. " Just know that there's someone who cares a lot about you." Umi told Heero softly and stood up. She took her bag and started to walk off, Heero stood up. **

" **In what way?" Heero asked Umi. Umi stopped walking. Strong gusts of winds started blowing past, making their hair fly towards the direction the wind is blowing towards. Heero watched Umi from her back. They stayed like that for a few silent and motionless minutes. Neither of them moved. The wind started to get weaker and then the wind died out. " You will find out soon for yourself." Umi told him and continue to walk away. Heero watched her disappear from sight.**

**The flashback ended. What did Umi mean when she told him to just know that there's someone who cares a lot about him? How can he find that out for himself? Heero had to admit he was a loser when it came to relationships. Was Umi hinting that someone around him actually cares a lot about him? Heero admit, females are hard to understand sometimes. He wasn't Trowa, the so-called Pro when it comes to girls. Heero chose not to even think about girls. **

**Umi drove through the metal and big gates. She parked her car in one of the empty carpark slots. She died the engine, got out of her sports car and closed the door. She locked her car and walked towards the mansion. She was here to meet Luke Cawell, her advisor and her ex-boss. She worked for Luke as an agent when she was 16, in secret. Luke trained her and he had often helped her out on things. She hadn't meet Luke since she had left home. Well, she felt like she didn't need to meet him that she was already big and grown-up enough to face the problems by herself. She found out that she couldn't talk about anything to her parents nowadays. Even though they had come back from work, she still found out that she didn't have the guts to speak.**

**Umi reached the door. She pressed the doorbell and waited. Umi really felt left out, it's not like she had never felt like this before, she had often felt being left out when she was young. Although she kept going to school, she didn't want to make any friends. Even friends were not a choice she would choose to talk to. She had to admit Angel and Kitty are closer with each other. She always remembered standing there in the garden when she was 5 years old and watching her parents talk. She couldn't get the courage and talk to them about being left out. She didn't have the courage to tell her parents to stay and not leave for her. Even when she was 5, when she was 10, when she was 15, even now… **

**Her parents were like never there with her and for her, they were always away on a business trip. Umi always had to face the quietness of her empty house and the four walls of her house. She had learnt to act like she was fine and happy so that people won't be worried about her. She had learnt to hide everything in her hart and choose not to talk or speak about them. Only Luke could tell that she was hiding something and kind of force it out of her nicely and gently. Umi felt better, but Luke wasn't her parents or anything, he was her boss. The door opened. A man stepped into view. **

**He was tall, he had brown hair, and some strains of white hair. He had a pair of emerald green eyes. He seems to be quite muscular. Luke used to be a very good agent, he still trained and practice these days, to stay healthy. Luke wasn't married. Umi remembered that Luke once told her that there was someone that he had loved when he was in his 20s. But, he was stupid enough to let her go since he chose being an agent over her. He then found out that he really loved her and that he can't live with her. He tried to get her back, but he was too late. She had already loved someone else. And they got married and had 4 children. It was his past, a past that cannot be changed. Luke never believed in love again, said that it was a waste of time. Luke was already in his 60s. **

**" Umi? What are you doing here?" Luke asked Umi. Umi bowed a little but didn't speak. **

**Luke had invited her in, Umi was sitting in the living room. She hadn't been here for months, close to a year. She missed being here. Luke had gone off to prepare the tea for her. Umi looked around the place. Luke came back with a tray, he placed a cup of tea infront of her. Umi took it and took a sip. Luke sat down opposite him. **

**" How have you been?" Luke asked, Umi only nodded. Luke frowned. " Why are you back here? I got to admit I do kind of miss you working for me. You were the best agent, even until now, no one can replace you here." Luke told Umi, Umi forced a very faint smile. She placed the cup back down on the coffee table. " Do you think that I am stupid?" Umi asked softly. Luke looked surprised. " Why ask?" Luke asked. Umi looked down at the coffee table. **

**" I don't even have the courage to talk to anyone anymore." Umi told Luke softly, he looked even more surprised. " Well, you are talking to me now." Luke pointed out. **

" **I don't have anyone to talk to, they are either always not there for me or our relationship isn't too close. I think I hide too many things in my heart, I don't have the courage to tell anyone about things anymore. I just feel really left out and useless. **

" **I tried being a Preventer, only after the first mission and I felt like I was useless there. Always at the office, receiving calls, getting people's lunch and dinner, helping people make tea and coffee. I feel really extra there. So I quit, now I don't know if I should go back again. I like the action there, but I do not want to do those same things again, like helping them make tea and coffee. It's not my job as a Preventer to do that." Umi told Luke, she looked upset.**

" **Should I go back? If I don't, I feel even worse, staying at home, doing nothing and just sitting there and waiting for time to pass." Umi told Luke, he nodded. " I am surprised that you will feel left out since you came from a rich family that pamper you a lot. Umi, do what your heart tells you to do. If you want to go back, then go. I am sure they will still welcome you back." Luke told Umi, she nodded, taking what he had said in.**

" **There's this guy…" She told him softly. Luke frowned, " What about this guy?" Luke asked. Umi looked at the tealeaves floating on the surface of the tea in her cup. She saw her own reflection reflected on the surface of the tea. **

" **He was someone I work for, in a way, he was to train me. And I kind of feel weird when I am with him. I don't know how to describe it, maybe it's because we were colleagues… I seem to worry a lot about him. When he got injured badly in my first mission, I was afraid that he might die… I seem to care a lot about what he thinks about me…" Umi told him, Luke smiled. " Is it the first time that you have been exposed to man around your age?" Luke asked while he was still smiling. Umi blinked and nodded. " Well, you like him, as simple as that. You have never really met a guy around your age, when you had to work closely with him, you start to fall for him. That explains why you care and worry about him." Luke told her. **

**Umi looked surprised. " I like him?" She asked softly, Luke laughed. " Yes, you do. You have never experienced it before, but when you spend more time with him, you will start to feel or realise that you do like him or even love him. He's a Preventer?" Luke asked. Umi nodded. " What's his name?" Luke asked and drank his tea. **

" **Heero Yuy." Umi told him, Luke kind of choked on his tea. He managed to swallow it down. " Heero Yuy, as in the Gundam Pilot?" Luke asked, Umi nodded. " Wow, I never thought that he actually existed until now. He had been missing for years." Luke told Umi. **

" **Well, it's interesting, you actually like him. Well, I can't blame you, love is something God loves to play around with. Umi, follow what you heart wants. I am sure you want to meet him and go on missions with him. So, be a Preventer again. You will understand how much you love him and if you really do love him as time passes. Love is something that you need time to understand and feel. **

" **I wish you all the best. And Umi, try to have the courage to talk to your friends or parents. I am sure you just need to open up a bit. And, if it's okay, can I meet this Heero Yuy?" Luke asked Umi. Umi raised an eyebrow at Luke. **

" **Why do you want to meet him?" Umi asked Luke. " Well, to see if he is a good guy for you, I mean not a heartbreaker or a play boy. And, I want to see how good he is and if he can live up to his nickname of Mr Impossible. Don't worry, I am sure that he won't even get injured in the test. Call me when he agreed to come and meet me." Luke told Umi. Umi nodded. Luke looked at the coffee table after Umi left. Luke had always wanted to meet Heero. This may be his only chance to meet Mr Impossible. And he wants Heero to join him. **

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Double Truth

**Never Impossible**

**Chapter 6: Double Truth**

**Trowa looked at the ringing alarm clock on the table next to his bed. He stopped the alarm and lied down on his bed again. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking. **

**Sunday Morning,**

**Trowa paid the fare for the taxi and closed the taxi's door. He climbed up the stairs. He saw Duo standing outside the Agents Building, yawning and holding a cup. Trowa reached the landing. " What's up?" He asked Duo. Duo shrugged. " Lady Une wanted me to finish up the report on this case of mine. It's tiring, I stayed up all night to type it and the computer suddenly blacked out." Duo told Trowa and yawned again. " I think I need a facial. I will be having panda eyes soon." Duo walked off. Trowa sighed and went into the building. **

**Everyone greeted him. He nodded and went to the receptionist. " Any mail for me?" Trowa asked the guy at the counter. The guy checked and handled him a pile of envelopes. " Oh, Miss Une sent a message for you." The guy told him. Trowa nodded and walked towards the lift place. He pressed the up button and checked through the mail. The lift came, Quatre came out with Wufei. **

**" Hey Trowa!" Quatre called out. Trowa nodded, Wufei sighed. " You are on a case?" Wufei asked Trowa. Trowa shook his head. Quatre looked around them. " Wufei and I am on a case together. It's getting complicated as many people are involved in it." Quatre told Trowa, Wufei was nodding. " Anyway, Lady Une asked us to pass a message. She wants to meet you. And she mentioned the word urgently. Good luck, I do hope that you didn't do anything wrong this time." Wufei told Trowa and pat him on his shoulder. Wufei and Quatre left, Trowa went into the lift.**

**He went to his office level, got into his office, checking his mail and stuff. He then took a lift to the highest floor, Lady Une's office was there. The lift doors opened, Trowa walked down the walkway and knocked on Lady Une's door. There was no reply, Trowa turned the doorknob and went in. Lady Une was shouting into the phone. **

**" No, I want you to find her as soon as possible. If you can't find her, I will send my agents to do so! Don't call back until you have gotten a clue!" Lady Une shouted and slammed the phone back down. Trowa closed the door. Lady Une sighed and looked up. **

**" Oh, I didn't notice you there." Lady Une told him. Trowa walked over to her desk. " What's wrong?" Trowa asked her. Lady Une sighed. " It's Mariemaia, she's missing." Lady Une sounded sad. Trowa weighed his options. " What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Trowa asked. " Oh, I almost forgot. Someone wanted a bodyguard service. I think it's a female. She asked if anyone was available now, you were the one who was free now. So, I sent you. She will call you later." **

**Lady Une told Trowa. Trowa raised an eyebrow. " That's urgent?" Trowa asked. Lady Une frowned. " I am sorry, I forgot what I was actually going to say, I mean now that Mariemaia is missing… I just can't think straight…" Lady Une trailed of, she looked down, her fringe covered her eyes. Trowa pulled out a piece of tissue for her. She took it and started wiping her tears. **

" **I am free, I will help to find her first." Trowa told her and walked towards the door. " No, it's okay, I have already sent someone to find her…" Lady Une trailed off again. " I will see what I can do." Trowa told Lady Une and left. **

**Mariemaia looked around her. She had gotten lost. She actually wanted to just leave and go out to shopping on her own but she got lost as son as she got far from her house. Here were many people walking. They were from the working class. Mariemaia looked around for a phone booth. Lady Une will scold her when she gets back. It's not like she had been miss treating her. But… She just wasn't her real mother and Mariemaia knows that Lady Une actually had a relationship with her father, that's why she was looking after her. She was treating her like her own daughter. But, Lady Une was always at work, she seldom comes home. Although she comes back every weekend. But, Mariemaia was no longer a child. She was grown up, no longer a baby… She spotted a phone booth and went over. She dialed Lady Une's handphone number. **

**Trowa returned with Mariemaia. Mariemaia had called her, and she immediately phones Trowa. Lady Une went over and hugged Mariemaia. " Don't run off on your own again…" Lady Une told Mariemaia. Mariemaia only nodded. Lady Une released her. Trowa pat Mariemaia on her head. " Don't make her worry again." Trowa told Mariemaia and walked towards the lift. **

**It was lunchtime. There was a knock on his office door. Trowa put down his legs from the table. " Come in." The door opened, it was Lady Une, and she was smiling. She closed the door. " I want to thank you for helping me bring Mariemaia back." Lady Une told Trowa. Trowa shrugged. " Is she okay?" Trowa asked her. Lady Une nodded. " She just got lost." She told him. Trowa nodded. " How does lunch sound? My treat?" Lady Une asked him. Trowa looked at her then at the file on his table. " Er… I can't… I still have a lot of work to do." Trowa told Lady Une as convincing as possible. Not that he did want to have lunch with her, but, to others, they may think that they were a couple. **

**It had been a rumor that had been flying around for 4 years now. No one really knew if it was true. Not even Trowa himself. " Take it as a thank you treat?" Lady Une asked. Trowa shook his head. " Sorry, I can't." Trowa told her. She sighed. " Well, some other days then. I won't bother you now." Lady Une told him and left his office. Trowa blinked and looked at the opened file on his table. **

**There was another knock on his office door 5 minutes after Lady Une left. The door opened, Heero came in ad he closed the door. " What's up?" Trowa asked Heero, while reading a file and with his two legs laid out on his desk, showing off his black boots. Heero raised an eyebrow at his legs. " I know that your boots are expensive and rare, but you don't really have to show it of to me." Heero told Trowa. Trowa shrugged. **

**" Duo told me about you helping Lady Une to bring Mariemaia here." Heero told Trowa and sat down on the chair opposite Trowa. Trowa looked at Heero. " It's as simple as it seems, nothing else. She's my boss, I am only helping her." Trowa pointed out. Heero shook his head. " I am not Duo, lunch?" Heero asked. Trowa frowned. **

**" Sure, why not?" Trowa replied. " Anyway, did you manage to find the answer?" Trowa asked. Heero raised an eyebrow. " About?" Heero asked him in return. " Well, the reason behind the slap Umi gave you. She still didn't turn up for work. So she decided to quit for real?" Trowa asked him. Heero shrugged. " I have a little something for you." Trowa told Heero. Heero raised an eyebrow at Trowa. Trowa got his leg down from his desk. He moved towards a cupboard and opened it. He pulled out a big black briefcase. He cleared his desk and placed it carefully down on the desk. **

**" A good friend of mine passed it to me. She told me that it had something to do with you. I wasn't allowed to even peek at it." Trowa told Heero. Heero looked at the briefcase and took out his gun. " Trust me, it's not a bomb." Trowa told Heero. Heero pushed the safety of his gun down. Trowa took out a key and opened the briefcase, it revealed another smaller briefcase. " I think it would be empty in the very end." Heero told Trowa. Trowa opened the switch to the smaller briefcase. There was a glass case. Heero opened it, it displayed a collection of 5 silver guns. They had weird design on them. **

**" Wow, nice." Trowa commented. Heero picked up one and empty the bullets, no name on any one of them. " Who is this friend of yours?" Heero asked Trowa suddenly. " Oh, someone named Isabelle. She's one hottie. She told me to pass it to you. She left a letter for you too. It's in here somewhere." Trowa told Heero.**

**Heero found a piece of paper, there was a phone number on it. " Trowa, I think I will miss lunch this time." Heero told Trowa, Trowa nodded. Heero left with the case of guns. Trowa frowned, something was wrong here.**

**Trowa looked up from his file, a girl with long VERY(X 5 times) light brown hair walked over towards him. She had a pair of Cadet blue eyes an hourglass figure and had a fair complexion. She was wearing a T-shirt and a short skirt. She was also wearing black leather boots that reached her kneecap. Behind her were 6 people. The six people were all females. They were carrying weird looking suitcases. **

**" You must be Preventer Trowa Barton." The girl told him. Trowa only nodded. " I am Kitty Vick. Lady Une said that she sent you to be my bodyguard for the trip." Kitty told him. Trowa shook hands with Kitty. " Have we met before?" Trowa asked her. Kitty smiled, Trowa felt like he was in heaven. " Yar, I happened to be Umi's friend. She seems to have quit being a Preventer. I couldn't contact her for sometime now. Oh, these are my crew. They help me with my appearance and schedule. " Kitty told Trowa. Trowa nodded. **

**" I am flying over to Japan to find Umi. She often makes people worry sometimes." Kitty told Trowa. Trowa nodded. Their plane had arrived. **

**The bullet shot right through the centre of the target board. Umi changed her gun to a machine gun and pressed a button on the control. Umi fired without looking and aiming, it shot right through the head of the human target board. **

**" Miss Umi, Miss Kitty and Mr Trowa Barton are here to see you." Eric told Umi, Umi heard footsteps. Star looked up, Umi was in her garden, her practice shooting area. Umi took her normal gun. Eric left. " What can I help the two of you?" Umi asked and fired, it shot a hole through the heart area.**

**" Are you sure you are okay? I mean I tried to get in contact with you. But, you didn't answer or reply." Kitty told Umi, Umi turned to face them. Trowa was looking around, Umi noticed that when the two of them stand next to each other, it seems to match, meaning, they look like a couple when standing next to each other. But, Trowa likes Lady Une, damn it obvious. **

**" Why is he with you?" Umi asked and turned back to practice shooting again. " He's my bodyguard for the day." Kitty told Umi. Umi fired again, it shot another hole right through the person's head. " Kitty, can we talk privately first?" Trowa suddenly asked. Umi heard footsteps becoming softer. " There's something everyone wants to know. What's the meaning behind the slap you gave to Heero?" Trowa asked. Umi shrugged and changed her magazine of her gun.**

**" Heero told me that you still didn't turn up for work and that he can't seem to contact you. Are you quitting for real?" Trowa asked. Umi turned to look at Trowa. " What am I doing now that isn't real to you?" Umi asked him in returned and fired while looking at Trowa, it went right through the heart. Trowa regarded her with his emerald green eyes. **

**" I thought that I was the pro when it comes to understanding and wooing girls, until I met you. You make me realize that girls are very complex and difficult to understand." Trowa told Umi, Umi smiled. " Thank you, you need to do more research." Umi commented and fired again, while still looking at Trowa. It went through the head. " But you also make me realize that girls who are too rough aren't suitable to be considered as girls at all." Trowa told her. Umi aimed the gun at him. Trowa didn't move, they stared at each other. **

**" Heero gave me a code to solve. I wonder if you can help me. The code is Legend says that he's here when the second box is crossed. I wonder, if it's meant for you or for me?" Trowa asked, Umi fired her gun after shifting her gun back towards the target board as fast as the light. It went right through the head again. " I will tell Heero that you are still living very well." Trowa told Umi. Umi didn't reply. **

**Two days later, Tuesday Morning **

**There was a little tea party in Colony 1, to celebrate Relena's birthday, 19th birthday. There was a ball that night, the tea party was just like a warm up thingy. Everyone was invited. No need for formal wear, but, not too casual, smart casual was the dress code for the party. The Preventers were all there. Relena was talking to Trowa and Heero.**

**" How have you guys been doing?" Relena asked, avoiding looking at Trowa, after all, they already broke up. Heero didn't reply. Lady Une was laughing away somewhere with what Mariemaia had said. Trowa looked at Lady Une. Some guy came over and Relena excused herself and went off with the guy. Heero watch Trowa look at Lady Une. " She's 6 years older than you." Heero said softly. Trowa looked at Heero. " What are you talking about?" Trowa asked.**

**" You like Lady Une, it's not a rumor. Duo's rumor never goes wrong. Not that you can trust this kind of rumor he gives. If you like her, tell her and hopefully something happens and pulls the two of you together. But, the age difference is quite big." Heero commented. Trowa sighed, Heero leaned back and rest against the wall. " I don't mind the age map, it's not 10 or more." Trowa told Heero. Heero nodded and looked at Lady Une too. " Mariemaia was her adopted daughter, will she accept you? And if she does, will Lady Une accept you? Even if you don't mind the age gap, will Lady Une mind?" Heero asked Trowa. Heero doesn't talk for any meaning or purpose, he keeps hitting the point in everything he talks and says. He was no just-kidding guy. Heero made his point there. **

**How come he never really dated much? **

**" I met Umi two days ago, looks like she is quitting for sure. I told her that Legend says that he's here when the second box is crossed." Trowa told Heero, Heero looked at Trowa. " What are you hinting?" Heero asked with his eyes closed. " Well, I am hinting that you will be there two days later." Trowa told Heero, Heero shook his head. " I know that but, what's the point in telling her?" Heero asked. " Well, I guess I ant her to flee or something. Maybe not…" Trowa said suddenly, he was looking towards the door. Heero opened his eyes and looked. **

**A girl with long golden blonde hair walked in. Her hair was half tied. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt and she matched it with a white skirt that reached her knee. Her shoes were white, 4 inches high, high heel shoes. They had some design, mainly straps to secure the foot to the shoe. Everyone was looking at her. She walked up to Relena. Even Relena was staring. **

**" Happy Birthday Miss Relena." The girl told Relena and walked off, she walked past Heero and Trowa, but she didn't even turn to look at them. She walked out of the door, Heero forced his wine glass into Trowa's empty hand and ran after her. Trowa was smiling, he should have brought a video camera, and this would have been interesting. It looks like a drama episode. **

**As she was wearing high heels, it was hard to walk fast. Umi tried to walk fast, she heard footsteps behind her. It was a mistake to even come in the first place. But her father wanted her to come and stay and stuff and even go for the ball. But, she's leaving now. Eric wasn't here. Umi came alone this time, no Star, all by herself. Umi walked towards her sports car. The footsteps behind her got quicker and louder. Umi unlocked her car and was about to open the door when someone caught her by the hand. No, she didn't and wasn't here to face Heero. She felt like slapping Heero again.**

**She slowly turned and faces Heero. Heero looked so handsome and drop-dead gorgeous like usual. " Umi, I tried contacting you, but Eric kept telling me that you aren't at home." Heero told her. Umi reached the door's handle. She pulled it opened behind her back. Heero leaned in, pressing Umi against her car door. He was so close to her, Umi was actually blushing.**

" **I don't think there is anything to talk about." Umi told him softly. Heero leaned in even further and his lips were about 1 cm away from hers. God… Umi felt her face heat up. " Don't avoid me Umi." He whispered. Umi tried to push him away. Heero grab the wrist of her hand and pressed them onto the body of the car, by her side. **

**He didn't know what went over him. He just felt like touching Umi. He pressed his lips against hers. Umi's eyes widen and she tried to break free, Heero deepened the kiss. No… No… This isn't happening… Umi thought to herself. She didn't struggle anymore. He was so delicious and God… he tasted so HEAVENLY… She wanted more, she was enjoying every single bit of it. Umi closed her eyes, Heero… Heero broke the kiss, Umi was a bit disappointed by that. Heero stared into her eyes. Umi looked away, breaking eye contact. **

**" Sorry." He whispered to her. Umi didn't know why. Then her vision started to blur. What was going on? Umi closed her eyes and fell asleep. Heero looked around. They were alone. He called his car over. He locked up her car. He opened the door to his car's backseat. He placed her on the backseat. Lying down. Sorry he had to do this.**

**He had sprayed some chemical that makes a person sleep. He put on the seat belt for her, closed the door and got into the driver's seat. He slammed the door shut, started the engine and he drove of towards the exit. God, the taste of her lips still stayed on his lips. She really tasted like HEAVEN, something very nice and pleasant. He wanted more. But, he kissed her to make it a distraction, but it seems like he wanted to kiss her in the first place. Since she will refuse to talk to her, he will have to kidnap her and ring her somewhere and so they can talk and stuff. **

**Heero parked the car at Umi's hotel. He went up to her room, after checking with the counter and opened the door with his credit card. She didn't even unpack yet. He took her suitcases and went back down. He placed her suitcases at the boot of his car. He then drove off towards the highway. Umi won't be waking up until tomorrow…**

**Trowa frowned, the party had already ended and Heero was no where in sight. Trowa called Heero, Heero picked it up. " Hey where are you?" Trowa asked. " I am going somewhere. I already sent Umi back to her room. Do you remember Isabelle? The girl who asked you to pass the briefcase to me?" Heero asked. " Yar." Trowa replied. " Well, I heard that she's in Colony 1, I am driving over to where she is. I will be back in about 3 to 5 days. Bye." Heero hung up. Trowa frowned. What's Heero up to?**

**What Heero told Trowa was partly true. Heero heard that the girl was called Isabelle Yuy. Yuy was also his surname too. So he had to find out who this Isabelle was. She happened to be somewhere in Colony 1, except it was far away from where he was. So he was going there by driving, but this time, he also brought Umi along. Well, why waste the 3 to 5 days?**

**The next day, Wednesday Night,**

**Umi slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blur, then it got cleared. She was lying on a bed in a room. It seems to be a hotel room. There was no one around her. Umi took out her gun. Her head hurts like hell, she was being knocked out. She didn't even know what happened. She only remembered Heero catching after her and the kiss… Umi's fingers touched her lips. Her first kiss… Heero took it away from her. Then he said sorry then everything was a blank. What happened? Umi turned to face the door when the door opened. Heero came in and closed the door. He noticed that Umi had woken up.**

**" Looks like you finally woke up. Sorry, I sprayed some chemicals to make you sleep. I brought you here. We are still in Colony 1, but this part of Colony 1 is very far away from where you normally go. I think that you won't be stupid enough to go off by yourself. You have slept for 1 day." Heero told her. Umi looked at the clock on the wall. " Why did you bring me here?" Umi asked him. Heero walked over to the table. **

**" Three reasons. One, to talk to you and to convince you not to quit being a Preventer. Two, is to get you to help me. I am looking for someone. Three, I want you to accompany me." Heero told her. Umi shifted and pulled out the contents of her holster. **

**" I have brought your suitcases along. We will begin tomorrow. Let me tell you about this person first." Heero told her. He threw her a file, Umi took it and opened it.**

**" Her name is Isabelle Yuy. Father is Carlton Yuy, Mother is Rachel Yuy. The Yuy family is the second richest family in the universe. They are incharged of the company Angel Stars. Trowa passed me a briefcase two days ago. It contains silver guns. He told me that someone by the name of Isabelle wanted him to pass it to me.**

**" I am here to find out the reason why she wanted me to have the guns and the meaning behind the guns. And not only that, their surname is Yuy. It's the same as my surname. It's suspicious enough, I am here to find them. Isabelle happened to be here for a friend's wedding. It takes place 2 days later." Heero told her. **

**Umi looked at the file. " I don't see how I am involved." Umi told him. Heero sat down on the sofa and leaned back. **

" **Well, two people from Angel Star had been sent to hunt you down. Your car was broken into and it was damaged very badly. They dropped a pass. Duo called it after finding it. I believe that that alone gives you enough reason why they are related to you. If not, treat this as a mission or a vacation." Heero told her and closed his eyes. Umi looked at the file and closed it. **

" **How long have you been driving?" Umi asked, Heero sighed. " If you want to know, 24 hours non-stop. And if my car isn't special, I would have to drive for 5 days instead." Heero told her. Umi smiled.**

**It was 4.30 am in the morning,**

**Umi was still sleeping, Heero stretched and booted up his computer. He started using the Data finder. He didn't have the time to search about Carlton Yuy. He typed Carlton Yuy in the search box. There was a list of him, mainly his data. There was a picture of him. Heero checked through the list. " Don't you ever need to sleep?" Heero froze and turned back.**

**Umi was sitting up on the bed. " It's still early." Heero told her. Umi left the bed and walked over to where Heero was. She looked at the screen. " He have you eyes." Umi commented after looking at the picture. Heero looked at Umi. " Prussian Blue eyes are not very common Heero. They only runs in the family." Umi told him, Heero looked back at the screen. " What are you hinting?" Heero asked her.**

**" Nothing, isn't that why you are here, Heero?" Umi asked and she walked towards the bathroom. Heero looked at the screen. What exactly was he after and what does he want to find out from Isabelle?**

**Thursday Morning,**

**Heero was waiting for Umi to take a bath. She had already been in there for one hour… Heero closed his eyes and tried to rest his eyes. Heero seldom sleeps, he often only needed one hour of sleep. His busy job gave him this weird one-hour sleep routine. The door opened, Heero opened an eye to look at her.**

**She was wearing this white long sleeved T-shirt and a sleeveless light blue zip-up vest over it. She matched it with a white skirt that reached her kneecap. She was wearing track shoes that were white and had very little light blue strips on them. **

**" Why are you winking?" Umi asked him and started combing her hair. Heero sighed and closed his eyes. " You really love long baths don't you?" Heero asked Umi. Umi shrugged and inserted knifes and guns into her thigh holster. **

**  
" Where are we going?" Umi asked as she was looking out of the car's window at the street and shops. " Breakfast first." Heero told her softly. He stopped the car at a red light. He did something that he had never done before, he yawned, but he covered his mouth. " You okay? I don't want to be involved in a car crash." Umi told him, Heero sighed. He watched a dog cross the road. " I guess the 24 hour driving is getting into me. After all I was speeding. 5 Traffic police tried to catch up with me, but they lost. I change the car's number when I got to the hotel." Heero told Umi. **

**Breakfast was great, to sit at a balcony and enjoy breakfast with Heero while looking out at the fine and lovely sky and at the people and shops below. Umi kept smiling, Heero kept ordering coffee. Heero sighed and closed his eyes. Umi was looking at the bunch of children running around at the streets below. Umi smiled, Heero wondered how to start a conversation. **

**" Umi, Can I ask you a question?" Heero asked Umi. Umi turned to look at him. " Sure." She replied and took a sip out of her cup of warm tea. The tea was so warm that it warms the insides of her. Umi closed her eyes to savor the sensation and to enjoy it. " Why did you slap me?" Heero asked. Umi opened her eyes to look at him, wind blew past them, and they people talking and laughing loudly seem to have died out. The sound of knifes cutting into their food could not longer be heard, Umi placed the teacup down. **

**" Why are you interested to know?" Umi asked him. Heero closed his eyes and looked back at her. " Honestly, I was never slapped before, there will always be a meaning behind each slap. And I never liked being slapped." Heero told her, he seem serious. But, Umi can't tell him the real reason. Not now…**

**" Because you caused me to worry about you and you acted like you were perfectly fine about it." Umi told Heero and broke eye contact with him, she was blushing… " Trowa didn't even seem worried." Heero told her, Umi didn't reply. " I don't think that that gives you a good reason to slap me. We could talk things out." Heero pointed out. Umi shrugged. **

**They went sight viewing and shopping after that, or rather, Umi dragged Heero along to shopping. They returned back to their hotel room after lunch. Heero was exhausted, he lied down on the centre of the bed. And used the back of his hand to cover his eyes. Umi smiled and closed the door. She placed her bags down on the floor. Heero deserved to sleep after a long day of fun. Umi sat down next to him on the bed. She looked at him lying there and not moving. She felt happy that he didn't disagree to not go to shopping with her. It felt like being in heaven when he was with her. Umi smiled and looked at Heero. She closed her eyes. If only this could last forever… It was weird, how come she didn't mind staying in one room with Heero at all. **

**Umi woke up to see that she was lying on the bed alone… Umi sat up. How come she fell asleep? Where was Heero? Umi was about to get off the bed when the door to the kitchen opened. Heero sat down on the sofa. " I woke up to see you sleeping next to me." Heero told her, Umi blushed. " Sorry…" She told him, he sighed. " Anyway, it's late, let's call room service for dinner." Heero told her. " Heero, have you ever thought of not being a Preventer?" Umi asked him. He looked at her.**

**" No, it's my job, I like being a Preventer, I never thought of quitting." He told her and moved towards the phone on the table. Umi got off the bed. " Tomorrow will be a long day, why don't you sleep?" Umi asked him, Heero shook his head. " I will later. I think you need to see a doctor." Heero told her, Umi was surprised.**

**" Why?" Umi asked. " You sleep too much, it's not like you are tired or anything. It's better to see one, just to make sure that you are fine." Heero told her and picked up the phone and dialed some number. " Thank you Heero." Umi told him, " For what?" Heero asked Umi. Umi smiled. " For caring about me." Umi told him. **

**The next day, Friday Morning, **

**Heero pulled the black long sleeved, buttoned and collared coat over his white long sleeved, buttoned and collared shirt. He had matched it with a pair of long black pants and black well polished shoes, Umi was still in the bathroom. She went in like an hour ago. Heero checked his reflection in the wall mirror and looked at the bathroom door. He sighed, he found himself wondering what she will be wearing for the wedding Isabelle's friend, Nicole Chandler. Nicole was getting married to Brian Wallace. It was a morning wedding then followed by a lunch party. **

**The door opened, Umi stepped out, and Heero was making the collar of his shirt stand up. He didn't noticed Umi until she stood right infront of the mirror Heero was using himself. She was wearing this sleeveless white dress that reached her knee. It had an X design, to go round her neck. She had pulled her hair up, not a bun but it looked great on her, made her look professional and sexy. She was wearing 5 inches high, white high heel shoes. It had straps to secure her feet to the shoe. The dress clung to her body and showed her sexy figure. She looked at Heero from the mirror. **

**" Nice." Heero told her, Umi smiled and turned to look at Heero. " You don't look so bad yourself." Umi commented and checked her reflection. Heero felt like touching and kissing her again. Why not? Umi moved over to get her make-up kit. " You bought this dress yesterday?" Heero asked her, Umi looked at him. " Yar." She told him and took out her lip-gloss. " Remember the bride is Nicole Chandler, the groom is Brian Wallace. Nicole Chandler is the sister of Chase Chandler who happened to be Isabelle's boyfriend and soon to be husband." Heero told her. Umi nodded and put on the lip-gloss. **

**The lift doors opened, they stepped out and walked towards the carpark. Every guy turned and looked at Umi. Heero walked closer to Umi. " They are checking you out." Heero whispered, Umi didn't reply. She stopped halfway, everyone was staring at her. She seems to notice that. She pulled Heero to a stop, and using her hand, she placed it on his chest. Heero felt his heart beating faster. Umi looked up at Heero. " You look so handsome today…" Umi whispered, and slipped her hand around his neck, her lips was close to his. Her body was close to his too, making him feel like on fire. She was so sexy and hard to resist. Umi exhaled, Heero felt her breath close to his lips. She was trying to act like they were a couple. Heero pulled her closer towards him. " Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Heero whispered and ran a finger down the side of her body. Heero saw Umi's eyes narrowed a little. **

**Umi forced a very sexy smile and pulled herself away from Heero and walked off. Heero looked at the guys around them, they looked shocked. Heero went after Umi. Umi was waiting at Heero's sports car. " You seem to really enjoy it back there." Umi told him when he got near. " What's not to enjoy?" Heero asked her, Umi's eyes narrowed. " I never said that you could touch me." Umi told him. " Well, you were trying to act sexy, so I played along." Heero told her, Umi eyed him. " Never ever do that again." Umi told him sternly. Heero looked around the carpark. No one was around. He smiled to himself. He moved towards Umi. And leaned in, pressing her to the body of the car. " I believe we have been in this situation before." Heero told her, Umi blushed.**

**Heero leaned in and took in her smell. God, her scent was so heavenly and pleasant. " Don't move." Heero whispered and leaned in, Umi blushed further. She remembered her first kiss… She closed her eyes, the kiss never came, when she opened them, Heero was opening the door to the driver's seat. Umi got in and didn't speak. You can't question a guy if he wants to kiss you or not.**

**Heero parked the car, there were many people there. Heero looked at Umi. They came out of the car, Heero locked it and they both went int. Every guy turned to look at Umi, while every girl turned to look at Heero, the wedding hasn't started yet, but everyone was sitting down. They sat down and waited, the groom was already there. " The guy next to the groom is the best man, Chase Chandler, Isabelle's boyfriend." Heero whispered to Umi. Umi looked at Chase. Chase had dark blonde hair, his eyes were dreamy.**

**" He's so charming and dreamy…" Umi commented, Heero felt a bit jealous. " I don't see how." Heero told Umi, Umi eyed Heero. " He seems better than you, in many ways." Umi commented and looked away. Heero looked over at Chase. He looked around to spot Isabelle. The wedding march was heard, the door opened, everyone stood up. The bridesmaids came in, followed by the maid of honor then, there was Nicole Chandler with her father. Everyone applauded, she reached the altar, and everyone sat down and was silent. **

**The wedding ended, they made their vows and then the groom kissed the bride. Then, it was the party time. They went to this white tent that was building outside on the empty and green field next to the church. Heero and Umi managed to slip in. The groom and the bride were being toasted to. Heero kept looking around for Isabelle. Everyone gets their turn at the buffet tables. Heero looked around, he got a glass of champagne from a waiter that walked by. He saw Chase talking to a girl with long blonde hair. Her hair reached her back, she had a pair of blue eyes, a fair complexion and an angelic look. Heero saw Umi watching Chase. Of course, Umi likes Chase. Chases leaned in and kissed the girl on her lips. No doubt, that was Isabelle Yuy. **

**Heero went over after Chase left, no one was at that table. He noticed that Umi was looking at him. Heero stopped right next to Isabelle, Isabelle turned to look at him. " Are you Isabelle Yuy?" Heero asked softly, Isabelle nodded. " Who are you?" Isabelle asked, she got a very angelic voice. Heero reached into the pocket in his coat. He took out his Preventer Badge, he showed it to her, Isabelle's eyes widened. " How did you know I am here?" Isabelle asked. Heero kept his badge.**

**" I am a Preventer, Isabelle. I do my job well. Should we find a place to talk?" Heero asked, Isabelle's eyes looked behind Heero. Heero turned to see Chase looking at Heero. " Who's this?" Chase asked Isabelle. " Just a guest." Isabelle told Chase, Chase frowned. " I met everyone Nicole and Brian invited, I don't remember seeing him." Chase told them. Heero was about to open his mouth to talk when Umi came over, she placed a hand on his hand. He closed his mouth and looked at her. " Let's go." She whispered to him. Heero looked at Chase and walked off towards the dance floor with Umi. **

**" Why did you stop me?" Heero asked when they were far away from Isabelle and Chase. " I met Isabelle before." Umi told him, which made Heero shocked. He thought that no one met Umi before except Angel and Kitty. " I met her at a party. She mentioned someone by the name of Heero Yuy. She asked me if I knew who that was, I of course replied no. She had been looking for you even 6 years ago. She's up to something." Umi told him, Heero looked at Isabelle, and Isabelle was looking at them. Heero's eyes narrowed. " Relax." Umi coaxed, Heero kept staring at Isabelle. Umi felt a bit upset. She placed her hand on Heero's face, Heero looked surprised and looked down at her. **

**" Relax Heero…" Umi whispered and pulled Heero towards the dance floor. She slipped her arms around Heero's neck and pulled herself close to him. Heero placed his hands on her waist. They danced slowly to the slow music, Heero kept turning to look at Isabelle. " No, don't." Umi told him and forced him to look at her. " Just forget her for a while." Umi coaxed softly, Heero didn't answer. He looked tensed. **

**Umi looked a bit upset, Heero was looking at Isabelle and Chase when he felt something brush past his chest. He looked down, Umi was resting her head against his chest. Heero closed his eyes and held her close. Umi… she felt so good in his arms. They danced slowly along with the music. Heero understands that Umi was trying to make Heero calm down. Umi… Heero looked down at Umi. " Umi…" He told her, she looked up at him. " Thank you." He whispered. **

**After the whole party, as Umi and Heero were walking towards his car, Umi stopped and turn when she heard footsteps behind them. Isabelle approached them. " Is it okay if we meet up and talk?" Isabelle asked Heero, Heero looked at Umi. " Umi could come along too." Isabelle told them. " Let's meet at the café named Starbucks. It's the 6 storeys one, make sure you don't get it wrong. At around 4.00pm. " Isabelle walked off, she looked at them then walked back inside. " Heero, are you going?" Umi whispered. " It's what I came here for." Heero told her and unlocked his car. " It's 2 hours from now." Heero told her after checking his watch. **

**Isabelle was already there, she had booked a private room. The waiter with their orders came and served them, the waiter left and the door closed. Isabelle walked over and locked it. " It's a sound proof room." Isabelle told them, she returned to her seat and sat down. " Let's start then." Isabelle told them. Heero placed a briefcase on the table. He opened it, it displayed a glass case, inside was 5 silver guns with weird design. **

**" Why did you want Trowa to given them to me?" Heero asked, Umi looked at the design of the gun. " It's simple. Let me tell you a story that dates back." Isabelle told them calmly. Heero didn't reply. Isabelle took that as a yes. **

**" Long time ago, exactly 20 years ago. My parents had a child, before me. It was a male. It wasn't aborted or miscarriage. My mother gave birth to this baby, but somehow, someone played with the records and that the baby couldn't be found in the baby room. He was gone, no records to see who took him or where he went to. **

**" The next year, my parents gave birth to me. They told me about my brother. I have been searching for him ever since then." Isabelle told them. Umi's eyes widened, Heero frowned at Umi's reaction. **

**" Then, 4 years ago, your name became famous. Heero Yuy? Yuy was exactly the surname of my family. I wondered if my real brother was you. So I went to search more on you. I asked people if they had met you. And, it was hard to find one who met you. Then I met Trowa. He was assigned to be my bodyguard. So I asked him about you, he told me that you were a Preventer. He told me quite a lot about you. It made me want to meet you to confirm if you were really my brother." Isabelle told them. **

**" So what if I am?" Heero asked softly, Isabelle smiled. " You get to take over Angel Star, but I already know that you are incharged of Silver Wings. And, meet my parents. And spend some time together. It's simple. You can choose to accept us, I mean through all these 20 years, haven't you ever once thought who you real parents are?" Isabelle asked Heero. Heero looked at the floor. **

**" How do we prove it?" Heero asked. Isabelle looked at Umi. " DNA test, it can never lie. Before that I would like you to meet my parents." Isabelle told them. **

**Later, **

**They came out of the lab in the hospital. Carlton Yuy and Rachel Yuy had sent their DNA samples. Heero just gave his. They had to wait for a while for the results to come out. Umi looked at Heero, Heero was sitting down on a bench. He seems to be deep in thought. **

**" I never thought about it, I never thought about who my birth parents were. I wasn't trained to do so. I was asked to concentrate on the mission and complete it that's it. I did wonder why they threw me away or something. And how come I was different from others that I have to undergo those tough and weigh missions and training programs." Heero told her softly. Umi closed her eyes.**

**" Heero Yuy was my codename, given to me by my trainer and creator of Wing and Wing Zero. His name was Doctor J. He said that I will take on the name of the person who brought peace or something." Heero told her and closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. " Heero, if that was your codename, why did you use it?" Umi asked softly. Heero shrugged.**

**" Because I don't know who I am, I have no name, so I would rather use this codename. After all it did make me very famous." Heero told her, Umi smiled a little. **

**Heero looked at the doctor entering the room. He was holding a piece of paper. Isabelle was with him. " Well, his DNA matched Carlton and Rachel's DNA by 100. There's no doubt, they are your parents." The doctor told Heero. Heero didn't respond. Isabelle started making a call. Heero left the room, Umi was waiting outside for him. She only looked at him. **

**" I guess that means you have found your birth parents." Umi told Heero. Heero didn't say anything. Umi followed behind Heero. **

**Heero sat down on the sofa of their room. Umi closed the door, as she turned, Heero was standing right infront of her, kind of cornering her towards the door. Umi leaned back against the wall. Heero leaned in, he was so close to her… Umi's face started becoming a bit red. Her heart started racing, she stared up at Heero. She didn't know how to respond. Heero sighed, she felt his breath. " Umi, tell me, how do you think you will feel after knowing that for once in your life, you finally know who your birth parents are… Tell me how you will feel." Heero whispered, Umi closed her eyes.**

**She opened them, Heero was still there. He leaned in even further and was kind of forcing Umi against the door. " Well, I will feel happy. I mean, it's a good thing to know who your real parents are…" She stopped talking when Heero placed a finger on her lips. Umi stared up at him. Umi had a flashback of Heero kissing her… Umi blushed even further. Heero walked off, Umi blinked…. Okay… What was she thinking of? **

**That night,**

**Heero was packing his luggage. " Are we leaving by tomorrow?" Umi asked him, he nodded and closed his luggage. " I will drive." Heero told her and he walked past her. " Heero, can we like take our own time to drive back?" Umi asked Heero. Heero stopped, turned and looked at her. " Why?" He asked, Umi smiled and walked past him. **

**The next day, Saturday Morning,**

**Umi handled her luggage over to Heero. Heero placed them in the boot of his car. Heero closed the cover. " Are we rushing?" Umi asked Heero, Heero shrugged and got into the driver's seat. Umi went to the other side. Heero closed the door, Umi closed the door after Heero closed his. They put on their seat belts. Umi wondered how she should talk to Heero. Heero started the engine and pulled the car out of the carpark. Umi sighed. **

**As Heero was driving along the highway in SUPER FAST speed, Umi looked out of the window but gave up as everything was a blur and just sped past. Heero checked the rear mirror. " Is something wrong?" Umi asked, Heero didn't answer. Umi frowned, she looked at the side mirror, and she saw 10 white cars after them. " Er… Why are they after us?" Umi asked softly. Heero looked at Umi. " Just make sure you don't release your seat belt." Heero told her. Then he stepped on the accelerator, the car sped off, at the speed of 600 m/s and it was increasing, the 10 cars were out of sight. Heero didn't release the accelerator. **

**" Heero, won't you even caught once? For speeding?" Umi asked, Heero shook his head. " I kept changing the car number and I kept outrunning them. It was kind of fun to outrun them." Heero told her. There, there were 6 white cars all parked on the road, on all the 6 lanes at the same spot. " Looks like we can't outrun them this time." Umi told Heero. There were traffic policemen there. Heero stopped the car, by braking suddenly, Umi was kind of thrown forward. He then stepped on the accelerator, kind of charging the engine up. Okay, Heero's driving was freaky… **

**The car raced over at a much faster speed than 600m/s. The car kind of jumped over one of the cars there, landed and drove off again. With a blink of an eye, the car was gone from sight. **

**" Heero?" Umi asked, Heero looked at her. " Remind me to never ever sit in a car that you are driving, on the highway." Umi told him, he didn't reply. His sports car sped down the highway. **

**It was near evening, Umi was falling asleep when she caught the sight of the Agents building from far. " I thought you needed 1 whole day?" Umi asked, Heero shrugged. " I travelled a lot faster this time, after all the traps the traffic police set." Heero told her, Umi smiled a little. " I guess it's good to be back." Umi told him, Heero didn't reply. Then Umi remembered that her parents weren't informed where she was. She took out her handphone and dialed back home. **

**" Umi, do you know how worried we were?" her mother asked, Umi sighed. " Sorry I didn't call back. I will be back soon." Umi told them, she saw Heero looking at her. " I will call you later." Umi told them and hung up. " What are you looking at?" She asked Heero. Heero turned his attention to the road ahead. Umi raised an eyebrow. **

**Heero stopped the car at a red traffic light. They were finally out of the highway. Heero slowed the car back to normal speed. " Where do you want me to drop you off?" Heero asked her. " I am fine with the airport." She told him, He eyed her. " You are flying back?" He asked, Umi nodded. " No." Heero told her firmly even before she could say anything. " What! Why?" Umi asked. " I don't want you to go back." Heero told her. **

**" Oh, you know very well that you were the one who kidnapped me and dragged me along in the first place. Now I can't even go back? You are being so annoying." Umi kind of shouted. " You are not going back to Japan and that's final." Heero told her. Umi can't believe it. Heero won't let her go anywhere. He wanted her to stay in Colony 1 and be a Preventer? He can't force her. **

**" Look, don't be so unreasonable. I need to go home. Your home is here, mine is in Japan. You get that?" Umi asked him. Heero drove the car. " I won't let you go unless you agree to be a Preventer again." Heero told her. " Heero, you know very well that I quit, that's it. I chose to be a rich man's daughter. Not an agent or a preventer. I made the choice myself. You can't force me to do what I don't want to." Umi told him. Heero stepped onto the accelerator and turned right, pulling away from the Agents Building. Umi didn't say anything after that.**

**Heero pulled the car into a park's carpark area. He drove into an empty slot and stopped the car. He pulled up the lever. Umi didn't say anything. They just sat there in the car doing nothing put just staring ahead. Silence was all around them. Heero thought over what Umi said. **

**" What are you after?" Heero asked her, Umi was surprised, and she looked at him. " What do you mean?" She asked him softly. " What's the dream that you are after?" Heero asked her. Umi thought for a while. " I… don't know." Umi whispered. Heero looked out of the window. " I know that I can't force you. Do what you want then." Heero told her, Umi looked at Heero. But Heero was looking out of the window. Umi wondered if she should leave. Heero pulled up the lever of the boot of the car. Umi opened the door. " Goodbye, Umi." She heard Heero say. Umi looked at Heero, who was still looking out of the window. Umi went out and closed the door. **

**She took her luggage, shut the boot's cover. She took her luggage and walked off. She stopped and looked back at Heero's car. She then looked at the ground and continued to walk away. Maybe Heero was right, she should do what she wants. **

**The next day, Sunday Morning,**

**Trowa opened the door to see Heero looking out of the glass windows in his office. " Back from a holiday?" Trowa asked, Heero didn't reply. " You er… found out what you were after?" Trowa asked, Heero again didn't reply nor move. " So, who's Isabelle?" Trowa asked. Heero didn't respond. Trowa sighed, giving up. " She was looking for a long lost brother. I did a DNA test with her parents and it matched by 100." Heero suddenly told Trowa. Trowa's eyes widened. **

**" What! That means you have parents and you are her brother!" Trowa exclaimed. " Yar." Heero muttered. " Aren't you happy or excited? You finally found your parents! Such a coincidence! Your codename was Heero Yuy and your real surname was also Yuy! Wow, what a small world!" Trowa exclaimed excitedly. Heero picked up his cup of tea and drank it in silence.**

**" By the way, I saw you running after Umi at Relena's little birthday tea party. So, what happened?" Trowa asked, grabbing a chair for himself. Heero regarded him. " You sure you want to know?" Heero asked, Trowa nodded. Heero sighed. " I took her along on that little trip to find Isabelle. And she flew back. Nothing happened between us. Not that I want it to. Looks like I can't make her change her mind of leaving." Heero told Trowa. Trowa nodded. " So, how's your girl?" Heero asked suddenly. Trowa tried acting dumb. **

**" What girl?" Trowa asked him. Heero eyed Trowa. Heero kind of punched Trowa lightly in his chest. " Your girl, Lady Une?" Heero asked Trowa. Trowa frowned. " Oh, what about her?" Trowa asked, Heero regarded him and raised an eyebrow at him. " Okay, stop doing that! It always makes people tell the truth." Trowa told Heero. Heero shrugged. " It's a gift." Heero told Trowa and drank his tea. Trowa laughed out loud. " Your gift? VERY funny Heero." Trowa told him through mid-laugh. **

**" Well, nothing much. I just dance with her at Relena's celebration ball. You should have been there. She looked so gorgeous that night! The image of her there was still stuck in my mind and heart." Trowa told Heero. Heero nodded. " Well, if I was there, I won't even give a damn. No offence but I never like anyone older than me. It just doesn't feel right." Heero told Trowa. " Hey!" Trowa exclaimed and slapped Heero in his back. " Well, Trowa you have the weirdest taste." Heero told him. " Very funny." Trowa said in a very sarcastic tone. " Then why aren't you laughing?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Trowa smiled, looks like Heero's back, for now…**

**At lunch time,**

**The five ex-pilots met up for lunch. Duo looked very sleepy. Wufei looked angry. Quatre looked bored. What the hell happened these few days? " Quatre, is something wrong?" Trowa asked, Quatre sighed. " Well, it's Summer. I found out that she was two-timing me. So I dumped her after slapping her. Do you think I did the right thing?" Quatre asked them. Duo shrugged. " I just need coffee and more coffee." Duo told them. Wufei was shaking his head. " Women these days cannot be trusted. They are such flirts and heartbreakers." Wufei told them. Everyone looked at him. " What?" He asked, after finally realizing that everyone was looking at him. **

**" Nothing, did Wufei you too have girl troubles?" Quatre asked. Wufei sighed and nodded. Wufei stirred his drink with his straw. The rest just watch him. " It's Sally. She complained that I did not seem to love her anymore. I have been busy with work. Then she told me that she was actually seeing this other guy all along behind my back! I must have lost my sharpness. I didn't even notice! Then she said that that guy had proposed to her and she accepted it. She's engaged now! It was crazy. I was so angry that I kind of destroyed her office and dumped her." Wufei told them. Quatre and Wufei then sighed. Heero looked at Wufei then to Quatre.**

**" Heero, don't you have your troubles too?" Duo asked him. Trowa suddenly looked at Heero. Heero shrugged. " You guys won't want to hear it." Heero told them. He leaned back in his chair and drank his tea. " Well, I found out who my birth parents are." Heero told them. Everyone's eyes widened and they all leaned in closer to hear better. " They are Carlton Yuy and Rachel Yuy. Incharged of the company Angel Stars. And I have a younger sister named Isabelle Yuy." Heero told them. " Wow, Heero actually had his parents and siblings. And your actual surname is also Yuy, like your codename. It's so coincidental!" Duo exclaimed. Heero nodded.**

**" What do you plan to do?" Trowa asked, Heero shrugged. " I have no plans about it." Heero told them and drank his tea. " Hey, let's all meet your sister." Duo suggested. Heero almost choked on his tea. " No, it's a stupid idea. She's busy and she also has a boyfriend named Chase Chandler. They are getting married soon. So, she's off limits." Heero told them. " Besides, I will never want my sister to get involved with any of my good friends." Heero eyed them with a glare. They all knew that they had to keep their hand off his sister.**

**" So, what's your plan now?" Trowa asked Quatre. Quatre shrugged and ate his pizza. " Let fate make me meet another girl." Quatre told Trowa. " You Wufei?" Trowa asked Wufei. Wufei shrugged. " I don't think anyone will like me. So just stay single." Wufei told Trowa. Duo was looking at the girls who just entered. " Have you all tried one night stand before?" Duo asked them. Everyone except Heero nodded. " God, Heero! You should try it. It's fun. You have this one night and you spent it with a hot and sexy woman. And you don't have to care what happens after that night." Duo told Heero. Heero shrugged. " I have no interest in it." Heero told them.**

**After lunch, most of the guys headed back to their office except Heero. He walked around the city looking around and just spending time thinking. About what he should do about his parents and stuff. A guy approached him. " Are you Mr Heero Yuy?" He asked Heero. Heero looked at the guy. " Yar." He told him. " Mr Luke Cawell wants to meet you if you would come with us." The guy told Heero. " What for?" He asked. " To talk about a friend of yours. With the surname of Ryuuzaki." The guy told Heero, Heero's eyes narrowed.**

**He was brought to a hotel and then ushered to a room. He went in there was a man there. The man was tall, he had brown hair, and some strains of white hair. He had a pair of emerald green eyes. He seems to be quite muscular. Heero watched as the men in black all left the room with the snap of the man's finger. " Have a seat Mr Yuy." The man told him. Heero sat down on the chair opposite to the one the man was sitting on. **

**" I am Luke Cawell, once an agent and I now train agents." Luke introduced himself. " What's your point here?" Heero asked. Luke smiled. " Rushing off to somewhere later?" Luke asked. Heero chose to ignore that question. " I hate people who waste time. Talking roundaboutly and never going to the main point. If you will excuse…" Heero was about to stand up when… " Aren't you interested to know more about Umi?" Luke asked, Heero stared at Luke. **

**" I was the one who trained Umi to be an agent. She was the best I have ever seen. Never failed nay missions. Was my best agent. However she had a problem. A very big one." Luke told him. Heero raised an eyebrow. " I have been with her for years now. I know her well and even better than anyone else. She had this habit of keeping everything to herself including from her parents. However, she often confronted in me. She feels that I can be trusted and that it was easier to talk to me." Luke told Heero. " Your point?" Heero asked. Luke smiled. **

**" I am here to offer you a deal. I know that you have been trying to get her to be a Preventer again. She told me about you. And it was quite a lot of information. She must have known you well. Anyway, I can help you to make her a preventer again but in return you must help me by joining me. I am not asking you to quit being a Preventer but, I want you to join my agency and help me to go on missions. I want to see how good you are." Luke told Heero. **

**Heero leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. " How about it? Deal?" Luke asked. Heero shook his head. " No, I can convince her myself. And I won't force her if she doesn't want to be a Preventer. She has her own right to do what she wants." Heero told Luke and he stood up and walked towards the door. " I will see you then." Heero told Luke, he placed his hand on the doorknob. **

**" Wait, let me tell you something about Umi. Believe it or not is but to you. Umi actually has a secret that she is keeping from you. Umi herself actually likes you." Luke told Heero. Heero turned to face Luke. **

**" I am not lying, she told me herself. She likes you Heero. I think it would be better if I played Cupid and tell you first. The rest is up to you. You can test if she likes you or not." Luke told Heero. Heero opened the door and went out. " She likes you, Heero." Luke's words kept repeating itself in his mind. _No, this can't be… Umi can't like me…_ Heero thought to himself. **

**One week past, Monday Morning,**

**His client was happy that he had helped to solve the murder. His client left, Heero went to the breakroom. Where workers can make coffee or drinks there and drink them, eat and chat or watch TV. Lady Une came in with a big smile on her face. Like someone drawn it and plastered it on her. Heero frowned when Lady Une started making tea and she was humming while doing so. Heero stirred his tea. Steam was coming out of it.**

**" Why are you so happy?" He asked Lady Une. " Huh?" Lady Une asked. " Oh, I met Mariemaia's teacher. She told me a lot of good things about her. I was afraid that Mariemaia did something wrong." Lady Une told him. They stirred their tea. " By the way, have you been in contact with Umi?" Lady Une asked. " No." Heero told her and left with his cup of tea. Lady Une frowned and followed Heero. **

**" I heard that she was coming to Colony 1 today for a modeling shooting." Lady Une told him, Heero immediately looked at her. " She's a model?" He asked. Lady Une nodded. " Maybe you didn't get to see her. That can't be. Her picture was everywhere on Style magazine. They just didn't write her name. She only models formalwear, I guess. Since I only saw her in them." Lady Une told him and took a sip of her hot tea. **

**" Who told you about her coming?" He asked her, Lady Une smiled. " It was Trowa, he told me that Kitty told him so. I figured that you may need to know, after all I believe she will need someone to make sure she's fine." Lady Une told him and walked off. So, Umi's back. Heero thought about what Luke told him. Could it be true? That Umi likes him?**

**" You sure you are okay?" Kitty asked Umi. Umi smiled. They were in a private airplane that was bringing them to Colony 1. Kitty offered to come with her, Umi appreciated it. Partly she didn't want to meet Heero alone or anything. Star was sleeping on the floor. Umi smiled. Angel couldn't make it since she was still busy designing jewellery. Part of Umi hoped tat she won't meet Heero again, but part of her still hoped to meet Heero again.**

**The plane landed. After taking their luggage, they waited for someone to fetch them to Umi's house where her car was there. Star wagged her tail and looked at people who walked past her. Umi held the leash tighter. " I doubt anyone will fetch Star. So I gave a call!" Kitty told Umi. " Huh? Who did you call?" Umi asked. Kitty smiled. " Trowa." She told her, Umi frowned. Trowa only did bodyguard service of her once and Kitty was acting like they were very closed.**

**" Are you interested in him?" Umi asked, Kitty blushed immediately. " No…I was just hoping…" Kitty started and trailed off as Umi regarded her. " Okay, I like him. But he doesn't seem to notice me much like normal guys do. So I think he must have someone who he already like. So I am just trying to make him notice me or just be friends." Kitty told her. " At least you dare to try." Umi whispered. Star was looking at a kid with chocolate. " Well, if you don't try but only wait, you can wait for ages and the guy will still never love you." Kitty told her. Umi felt a jerk on Star's leash. She turned to see Star barking. Star was trying to run off. Umi held onto the leash tighter. " Star?" Umi asked. **

**Star barked more fiercely and with more force, Umi couldn't hold Star back. Star rushed off by herself after Umi kind of dropped her hold on the leash. Star ran so fast into the crowd at the airport that Umi didn't know where she went. " I am going to look for Star. Don't worry about me. If Trowa comes just tell him I need to find Star. Go to my house and take my luggage too. See you later!" Umi told Kitty and ran off. The crowd was getting larger. Where was Star? Umi looked around and couldn't spot a flash or glimpse of golden. " Star?" Umi shouted and looked around. No sight of Star. Star would normally come back to her when she shouts her name. "Star?" Umi shouted a bit louder this time.**

**Trowa parked the car, to see Kitty alone. He got out. " Where's Umi?" Trowa asked. " She went off to find Star. Star went off. She told me to leave first." Kitty told him. Trowa looked at the very crowded airport. " I am worried about her. Can you get help?" Kitty asked Trowa. Trowa reached for his handphone.**

**Umi had searched the whole arrival level, no sight of Star at all. " STAR?" She shouted, but there was no reply or a bark. Disappointed, Umi went up one level to find Star. **

**Heero was running around the airport looking for Umi. The airport was getting crowded with each minute. He got the call from Trowa. Trowa had driven Kitty to Umi's house. Now Umi was missing. He reached for his handphone and dialed Umi's handphone number while running and scanning the crowd. **

**Umi looked around her, it was so noisy at the children's play ground. Many children were screaming and laughing away. Umi looked around for Star. " STAR?" She shouted, but her voice seems too soft that it can't overpower the sound of children. She didn't even notice her handphone ringing. **

**Later, 2 hour passed.**

**Umi still can't find Star and it was going to be noon soon. And she had gotten herself lost. It was still very crowded wherever she went to, to find Star. " STAR?" She shouted, no reply. Umi gave up. She sat down on an empty bench. Where was Star? She couldn't even find her.**

**Umi didn't pick her phone up. Heero looked around for any signs of Umi. Kitty told him that Umi had been looking for Star. And that Star had ran off for no reason. Heero wondered where Star would have run off. **

**Umi looked at the ground, she felt like crying. **

**After 1 more hour,**

**Umi looked up when she saw a pair of well polished, black shoes in front of her. Heero was looking at her. There was something different in his eyes. Umi didn't say anything. Heero held out his hand to Umi. His eyes, there was a weird glow in them. He didn't speak. Umi took his hand. He pulled her up and she was standing next to him. **

**" I found you." Heero whispered. Umi looked surprised then she saw Star approaching them. Star stopped and sat down. " Star?" Umi asked. Star whined. Umi smiled and hugged Star. " Star, where have you been?" Umi asked. " She saw a pickpocket. She followed him and a guard noticed and caught the guy. She came to find you. She came to me, then she led me here, to you." Heero told her. Umi looked at Heero. " Come, Umi. Let's go." Heero told her. Umi stood up and walked off with Heero next to her. Somehow, she felt really happy to see Heero. And she then realized that she would forever want to be with Heero. **

**" How long will you be staying here?" Heero asked her, they were in his sports car. " I am not sure." Umi told him, she looked back, and Star was seeping on the backseat. Umi looked infront. " Thank you Heero, for finding me." Umi told him. Heero stopped the car for a red light. " When is the photo shoot?" Heero asked, Umi looked at him. " At 4.00pm." Umi told him. Heero nodded. " Why ask?" Umi asked him, Heero looked at her. " I thought of going to watch you." He told her, Umi blushed a little. " Kitty's with me." She told him, Heero shook his head. " I just want to see you model." Heero told her, Umi smiled. " It's fine with me." Umi told him. **

**Heero stopped the car. Umi got out of the car. Heero went over to her side. He walked so fast that he almost collided with her. But they were standing very close to each other, Umi broke eye contact and looked at the floor. " Heero, thank you for your help." Umi whispered. " Don't mention it. So I will met you later then." Heero told her. Umi nodded. They stood there wondering what they should do. " Heero…" Umi started, Heero looked at her. She moved closer towards him. She slipped her arms around his neck. Heero looked down at her. She pressed her lips against his after lowering his lips down to meet hers. Heero enjoyed it so much… It was making the inside of him heat up. God, he wanted more, a lot more. **

**He pulled her closer and placed his hands around her waist. God, she tasted so good. So delicious and sexy… They stayed like that for a few minutes. Umi broke the kiss, she gasped for air. She was blushing. Luke didn't lie. Umi did like her. " Umi…" He started, Umi looked at him**

**He pressed her against the body of his car. Umi looked up at him. She blushed. He leaned in and pressed her further against the body of his car. She looked into his eyes. His eyes, they were glowing silver. " Heero…" She whispered. He used a finger to lift her head up to meet him. " Umi…" He whispered, his breath so near to her lips. Umi's inside heat up. She wanted Heero… Her eyes were glowing and burning with desire. Heero kissed her, Umi moaned against his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Heero deepened the kiss, Umi moaned a bit louder. She kissed him back. He forced opened her mouth with his tongue and he inserted his tongue inside her, feeling the heat inside of her mouth. " Heero…" She breathed. He broke the kiss. Using his mouth, he took hold of her lower lip and suckled it. Umi blushed even further. Heero stopped. They stared at each other. Heero was looking down at her, Umi was looking at him.**

**She wanted him, she wasn't sure if he wanted her. But that kiss, it was so hot…**

**Heero walked off, leaving Umi breathless. She watched him walked towards her house like nothing happened. Umi opened the door and woke Star up. She will go in later to avoid any questions. Star yawned and licked Umi. Umi smiled, but was aware that hr face was still warm. Star came out of the car. Umi took Star by the leash and left her into her house. Star walked by Umi's side without any complains. Her third kiss… Each one better than the one before. Heero… Umi's heart was still racing like hell was chasing after it and it was running for its own life.**

**Trowa and Kitty looked up when Umi came in with Star. Heero looked at Umi, his glance made Umi blushed. Kitty didn't look so good herself. She looked flushed too. Her skirt was a bit crumpled. Okay… Umi looked at Trowa to Kitty. Trowa seems to found something very interesting to look at, at the ground. Umi unleashed the leash from Star's collar. Star ran off towards Heero and licked his hand. Umi looked away, Kitty came over.**

**" I am glad that Heero found you." Kitty whispered. " Can I talk to you in private?" Kitty whispered. Umi nodded and they went to an empty room. Umi closed and locked the door. Kitty went over to her.**

**" You okay? You look a bit red." Kitty told Umi, Umi forced a smile. " I am fine, what about you? You look flushed, very flushed." Umi told Kitty, Kitty blushed redder. " Snogged?" Umi asked her, Kitty nodded. " Well, I started it first. I just kissed him and then he started kissing me and we got a little intimate… Then Heero came in when Trowa was about to pull of my skirt. It's weird, I thought he liked someone… I never felt so hot before. Heero didn't say anything when we pulled apart and tried to look normal. Heero looked a bit weird himself." Kitty told Umi. **

**" You seem like you are so willing to tell me what happened between you and Trowa." Umi told Kitty. Kitty blushed. " Well, I feel that it's good for you to know. I mean since you are my friend." Kitty told Umi. Umi nodded. " Actually… something happened that's why I am so red." Umi told Kitty softly. " What?" Kitty asked, a bit too excited to know. **

**" Er… It's Heero… No, it was me. Well, he was the one who kissed me first. Then, I think I am falling for him…" Umi told Kitty. Kitty smiled.**

**To be continued…**


	7. Sibling Love

**Never Impossible**

**Chapter 7: Sibling Love**

**Tuesday Morning,**

**Umi was making a list of the pros and cons of being a Preventer again. Star was sleeping on the ground. Umi smiled and looked at the list. She couldn't help remember what had happened yesterday. She sighed as she thought about Heero. Well, part of the reason to be a Preventer was to meet Heero. Should she take on this job again?**

**Duo was busy cleaning his office when Trowa came in. " There's a lot of dust around here." Trowa commented. Duo sighed. " Things only collect dust once they are placed too long." Duo told Trowa. Trowa looked around the messy office. " So, did Lady Une ask you?" Duo asked suddenly. Trowa was surprised. " Ask me what?" He asked and took a look at the trophies on Duo's shelf. " About spending the day looking after Mariemaia." He told him. **

**" I am not a baby-sitter." He told Duo. Duo nodded and continued dusting his shelve. " I know that. I told Lady Une to let Quatre do it. But, she won't. Said that I was too dangerous. Heero was too busy and too stern. Wufei was lovesick. And that Quatre was on leave. Which was true. Why am I dangerous?" Duo asked Trowa. Trowa shrugged. " I won't want to know. You won a gold at 3.6 km cross country?" Trowa asked Duo. Duo nodded.**

**" Yar, came in first. I was 16 then. I tried to drag Heero along. He didn't turn up. He later told me that he had a job to do." Duo told Trowa. Trowa frowned in return. " Did he say anything else?" Trowa asked and moved on to the next trophy. " Nope, he didn't say anything more than that." Duo told Trowa. Trowa wondered if he should take Lady Une's offer. But, looking after a teenager was nothing good.**

**" There fore, I want you to get her out of my house and done." The client told him. " Sir, I am not a divorce lawyer nor am I a killer. So, I can't help you here." Quatre told his client. His client looked furious. " What do you mean you can't help me? You are a Preventer! You prevent things from happening. So all I want is you to prevent my wife from entering my house." The client told Quatre. Quatre sighed. " I will arrange it for you." He told him finally. His client left happily. Quatre sighed and phoned the divorce lawyer.**

**Lunch break,**

**Heero was reading a thick file. Duo was complaining to Wufei about his client. Wufei seems to be in his own world. Trowa was talking to Lady Une. Quatre was looking at them and sighing.**

**" Quatre, are you gay?" Duo asked. Quatre looked surprised. " You kept looking at Trowa." Duo pointed it out. Quatre sighed even more. " I keep receiving weird clients. I am not a lawyer, but a preventer. They kept giving me jobs a lawyer should do." Quatre told them. " Yar, speaking of clients, did you know that my client's husband accused me of seducing his wife. The facts…" Duo was cut off by Wufei. " Hey Trowa! Your phone's ringing." Wufei called out. Trowa came over and picked it up. He left. Lady Une watched him walk off. **

**" What are you reading?" Quatre asked Heero. Heero didn't answer. " Just a file about a target." Heero told them. Wufei and Duo frowned and exchanges their frowns. Trowa came back, he looked a bit puzzled. " I got to go. See ya!" Trowa told them and left, he walked past Lady Une. Lady Une went after him.**

**" Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Duo asked Wufei. Wufei nodded. " There is something seriously going on between the two of them." Wufei told them. **

**Umi turned and looked back up at Luke. Luke was standing on the steps, Umi was on the steps nearer to the ground floor. " What do you mean?" She asked him. Luke sighed. " I am sorry, Umi. I didn't mean to betray you or anything, I met Heero." Luke told Umi. Umi's eyes widened. Umi looked very shocked. " I told him that you liked him." Luke told Umi, she looked down at the floor. " I didn't mean harm. I just thought that it would be a good thing for him to know." Luke told Umi. Umi didn't reply. She continued down the stairs and into the limo. The limo drove off. Luke watched her go. **

**Heero looked up at the building. It took up a lot of land. The Yuy mansion looked very big and talk about tight security. Heero flew over to Colony 5 to meet his parents and see their house. No, it was also his house. Heero stopped his car at the gates. The computer asked for his name. **

**" Heero Yuy." He told the computer. The computer scanned his eyes and fingerprints. " Data matches. Please enter." The computer told her. Heero went in and parked his car at an empty carpark slot. Heero got out and locked his car. He looked up at the building right before him. He made his way through the garden, which was located before the building. The garden was filled with many flower bushes and trees. Butterflies were seen flying around the garden. Fluttering from flower to flower. Heero walked past a big fountain. He walked up the steps up to the door. Two guards opened the door for him. He went in. It was really spacious. **

**The design and decoration fits well with the whole atmosphere. It looked grand and high-class. He was ushered to a door. He pushed it opened and was in a room. Wind was blowing in from the opened balcony door. The white curtains were flying in the direction of the wind. No one was in the room. He walked out to the balcony. The balcony had a gate. It seems to lead to the side of the house. Heero opened the gate and walked onto the grass. He followed the pavement there and was led to a swimming pool. There was a fountain in the middle of the swimming pool. Flower bushes surrounded it. Heero saw someone sitting down on an armchair, facing the swimming pool. He walked over.**

**" Welcome back, Heero." That person told him after he had approached him. He turned to face Heero. " I am Carlton Yuy. I believe we met before." Carlton told Heero. Heero nodded in reply. " Why are you here, Heero?" He asked suddenly. Heero looked at the direction of the swimming pool's fountain. " I just wanted to ask you something." He told him. Carlton closed his eyes. " Go on." He instructed. Heero sighed and closed his eyes. " Why did you abandon me? I never thought about this, but after I found that I still had parents. I started asking myself." Heero told Carlton. Carlton pointed to a chair, Heero sat down.**

**" Believe me or not is up to you." Carlton told Heero. " We didn't abandon you. Someone took you away. You know, since you were the first heir to our family. We threw a very big party to celebrate your first birthday. It was crowded, but we managed to celebrate your first birthday with you, before someone took you away. There was no way to find out who. All the guards claimed that no one came out. You were not where to be found. That time, we had already named you Christopher. But, looks like someone else gave you the name Heero. So, why not use it. After all, it held so many meanings." Carlton told Heero. Heero then realized that he shouldn't bring up the past, the past was over. What's over can never take place again.**

**" We were very upset. And tried every way we could to find you. But, you were only 1 year old. So, you can be anyone. I mean we won't even know how you will look like. Since you were so young, you will not even remember any events. Which make finding you impossible. We had Isabelle. Isabelle only found out about you when she was 10." Carlton told Heero. " Why she had always been looking for me after that?" Heero asked, Carlton smiled and looked at the swimming pool. **

**" She wants to meet her long lost brother. Like a gathering and she delayed her wedding with Chase. Because she told me that she wanted to find you before her wedding. So that you will be there at her wedding." Carlton told Heero. Heero looked at the ground, he couldn't help feeling guilty. Isabelle had always wanted her brother to be there for her. But, he wasn't. **

**" Now that you are here. I don't see why you won't be able to be there. But, she wants to be closer to you first. I don't see anything bad about it. What do you think, Heero?" Carlton asked. " I too think that it's not such a bad idea." Heero told Carlton. Carlton smiled. " I will tell her. She will meet up with you soon. Oh, are you staying for dinner?" Carlton asked. Heero thought for a while. " No, thanks. I have many cases to work on." Heero told him. Carlton sighed. " Too bad, Rachel is cooking tonight. It's a chance that seldom comes. She is as busy as I am. Hardly comes back to the house." Carlton told Heero.**

**Heero stood up, excused himself and left. He got into his car and drove off. Something tells him that maybe having a family will not be as bad as he thought it would be.**

**Umi wondered if she should enter the Agents building. She reached for the handle of the door then withdrew her hand. She thought for a while and looked at the door. Maybe she should go back. She had taken a plane to Colony 1, right after Luke told her that he had told Heero about her. Umi looked at the door. The door suddenly opened. Trowa walked past Umi and went down the stairs. Umi blinked and stared after him. Then, the door opened again, this time, it was Lady Une. Lady Une came out and raced after Trowa. " Trowa." She called out. Trowa kept going down the stairs. Umi raised an eyebrow at them. Why was Trowa ignoring Lady Une?**

**The door opened again. Someone stepped out.**

**" Funny aren't they?" That person asked. Umi looked at him, to realize that it was actually Heero. Umi looked down at Trowa and Lady Une. Lady Une was blocking Trowa's car, not allow Trowa to leave. **

**" What happened?" Umi asked Heero. Heero shrugged. " Trowa refuse to tell us anything. Lady Une kept pestering him." Heero told her. Umi didn't respond. Heero checked her out. **

**" What are you doing here?" He asked politely. Umi didn't know how to answer. After all, Lady Une was talking to Trowa. **

**" And why did you keep standing outside and not go in?" He asked, Umi turned to look at Trowa and Lady Une, to avoid eye contact. Lie the way through. " I was here to meet Lady Une." Umi told him, Umi noticed Heero raising an eyebrow at her. " Really?" He asked, something told her that Heero didn't believe her. Of course, who would? So Umi had to convince him.**

**" Lady Une?" Umi called out and went down the stairs. Heero watched her go. Umi was lying, he could tell. **

**" Look, do you mind just getting out of the way?" Trowa asked. Lady Une shook her head. " No, unless you agree to talk to me." Lady Une told Trowa. Trowa sighed. Umi went over.**

**" Lady Une, can I talk to you?" Umi asked. " In my office, can't you see that I am busy here?" Lady Une asked. " I know, I can see that. It's about… Preventers." Umi told Lady Une. Lady Une glanced over at Umi. She frowned and looked up at Heero, who was watching them from the top of the stairs. Heero? She mouthed silently to Umi. Umi shook her head. Lady Une walked off towards the Agents building with Umi. Forgetting all about Trowa. Trowa mouthed thanks silently to Umi and then he drove off. " Oh my… I let him off!" Lady Une exclaimed. Umi smiled a little. She looked up to see Heero looking at her. She then looked away. **

**" You serious about it?" Lady Une, she sounded very surprised. Umi nodded. " I thought a lot about it. And I decided that I do miss the work and action." Umi told her and smiled. Lady Une smiled in return. " Then I believe everyone would be glad that you are back to work with us. As usual, you will be working with Heero. He didn't move your desk. So, I am sure you can start work right away." Lady Une told Umi.**

**" Thanks." Umi told her. Lady Une shook her head. " No, I should thank you." Lady Une told Umi and smiled. **

**Umi took the lift to her usual floor. She took a deep breath before walking out. Heero was in his office. Umi looked at her desk and smiled. Looks like she's back. She touched the desk, surprised to find that it was dustless. So was her chair. Umi smiled. Looks like someone had been keeping her place clean. Umi looked back at Heero's office. She went over and knocked on the door. " Come in." She heard. She opened the door.**

**Heero was busy typing a report. Umi smiled suddenly, suddenly realizing how long she had been gone and how long it had been since she last heard the sound of an office atmosphere.**

**" Why are you smiling?" Heero asked. Umi looked at him and closed the door. " Nothing. I just realized how long I have not stepped into this office." Umi told Heero. Heero stopped typing and looked at her. " How can I help you?" Heero asked, Umi smiled. " I need assistance on something." Umi told him. He watched her. She smiled suddenly. " What?" He asked.**

**" Looks like I will be here everyday now. So I need your help, to assist me to be a real Preventer." Umi told him. Heero leaned back in his chair. " Sure, no problem." Heero told her. Umi smiled and turned to leave. As she reached the door and placed her hand on the handle,**

**" Welcome back, Umi." Heero told her suddenly. Umi turned and looked at Heero, she broke into a grin. " It's always good to be back." Umi told him and left the office. Heero smiled to himself after she was gone.**

**The next morning, Wednesday Afternoon,**

**Umi was sorting out the files when the lift doors opened, Lady Une walked in and looked at Umi. She sighed. Umi raised an eyebrow. Lady Une walked towards Heero's office door, then she stopped. She turned back and walked towards Umi's desk. **

**" Can I ask you a question?" Lady Une asked, Umi blinked and turned to look at Heero's closed office door. " Sure" Umi stacked up the files on her table. Lady Une sat down opposite her. **

**" Do you know who to get, to help look after Mariemaia?" Lady Une asked. " A babysitter" Umi told her. " Look, Mariemaia doesn't like strangers and you know, there have been many cases of babysitters abusing the children. It's not safe anymore." Lady Une told Umi. Umi raised an eyebrow. " Really? Hadn't noticed." Umi commented.**

**" I tried to get Trowa to help me instead, but he just kept on refusing. My work has been piling up, I cannot look after her 24 hourly. I kept rushing back to meet her." Lady Une told Umi. Umi sighed and looked back at Heero's office door again. It was closed. " I suggest you take a week off, sort things out and then come back." Umi told Lady Une softly. " I can't do that! My work has already PILED UP!" Lady Une exclaimed, Umi placed a finger on her lips, to silence Lady Une. **

**" Look, Sort this out yourself, I don't want to get scolded." Umi told her, Lady Une frowned. " He meeting a client? Why are you behaving like that?" Lady Une asked. Umi looked around.**

**" Well, Kitty called me yesterday, we only chat for 5 minutes and he came out to scold me." Umi told Lady Une. Remembering what Heero did yesterday. Heero came out of the office. " Look, I know it's your first day after a long break. But, rules are rules. This is an office, not a food court or a pub. Get of the phone, and speak softly." Heero told her firmly, then he went back in and slammed the door. Umi had blinked and she hung up immediately after apologizing to Kitty.**

**" So, I just had to make sure that I was quiet enough and that he doesn't come out when I am talking to someone." Umi told Lady Une. " I think it's just the stress getting into him. Why don't you go in and give him a little massage?" Lady Une asked, Umi looked shocked. **

**" I am not his wife." She told her, Lady Une smiled. " Don't you want to be? If you do, I say, you start now." Lady Une told Umi and left. Umi thought for a while. She waited until the lift went down. Before getting up.**

**There was a knock on the door, Heero looked at the door. " I will get back to you." He whispered to the screen. The screen went blank. " Come in." He said and opened his file. Umi came in, she closed the door and leaned against it.**

**" Yes?" Heero asked, Umi bit her lower lip. " I am sorry about yesterday." Umi whispered, Heero didn't reply nor even look at her. Umi went over to him. " I was wondering…maybe….maybe… you are… free tonight?" Umi asked. She regretted even saying it when Heero slowly looked up at her. Umi smiled at him. He sighed and pushed back his chair. He stood up and crossed to the glass window. **

**He stared out of the window. " Why?" He asked, eyes closed. Umi stared at his back and wondered how to phrase it. " I don't know, celebration?" Umi asked. " For who?" Heero asked, looking out of the window again. Umi bit her lower lip. " To celebrate me being a Preventer again?" Umi asked. She watched as Heero turned to look at her. She smiled a bit loss for words. " Sure, why not?" Heero answered and turn back to look out of the window again. " Great, so, see you after work then." Umi told him and walked towards the door. Smiling to herself and her heart was overjoyed. But, she didn't really see where she was going.**

**She knocked into the door. Heero turned around to look at her. Umi rubbed her head. " I am fine, it's nothing." She told Heero. And walked out of the room. Heero smiled, girls…**

**Umi left early, to change and prepare herself for the so-called date. Umi changed into a white dress that was plain white, sleeveless and had two spaghetti stripes. She tied her hair up eloquently, leaving two strands of hair infront. She put on Very light make-up and packed a very small white handbag. Star was busy drinking water from her water bowl. Umi chose a white 4 inches high, high heel shoe that had straps to support her feet to the show. The straps were all filled with 10 diamonds each. She checked her reflection, she looked perfect. Heero had called to tell her the location, and the time. So, she wondered if Heero would be here to pick her up. She received a call. She picked it up.**

**" I wonder if you are ready yet, I am outside." Heero told her. Umi smiled and looked out of the window. To see him waiting beside his car. He was wearing a blue long sleeved, buttoned and collared shirt with a pair of black pants. And a pair of well polished black shoes. And a white tie. Umi smiled. She hung up and took her bag. She pets star before leaving. **

**Heero looked at her, his eyes widened, she was so beautiful. There was this radiant glow that kept shining on her, and was so obvious. He opened the door for her, she smiled and went in. Heero went in and drove off. **

**They arrived at the restaurant. Heero parked the car. They got out and walked towards the restaurant. It looked so grand, with candles that were lit and each table had one. There was a dance floor for the people to dance. The waiter showed them the way. Umi looked around to see many couples, holding hands, sitting opposite each other, eyes burning with fire. Couples holding each other closely on the dance floor.**

**" I hope you don't mind, since it's a celebration…" Heero told hr and trailed off when the waiter opened the double doors. Umi was really surprised to see everyone there. " I didn't see why everyone shouldn't be here. You don't mind do you?" Heero asked, Umi felt upset, so mush about her fantasy. " No, not at all." She lied and walked in. Everyone looked at them**

**" Let's start ordering, I am starving!" Duo exclaimed. They sat down and took their orders. Everyone was busy chatting. Kitty was holding Trowa's hand and they were looking at each other. Lady Une kept looking at the two of them. Their food came, everyone chatted happily and enjoyed the food. Quatre stood up. " I offer a toast to Umi." Quatre told them. Everyone stood up and took their wineglass. " To Umi, and hope that she will forever be working with us." Quatre told them. " Cheers!" Everyone said at the same time and gently knocked his or her glasses against everyone's before drinking it. Trowa whispered into Kitty's ear. Kitty smiled and the two of them left the room.**

**" Where are they going?" Duo asked, Wufei shrugged. " Dancing?" Wufei asked. Duo shrugged and tucked into his second plate of lobster. Umi excused herself to go to the washroom. She took her bag. As she left the room, she saw Trowa and Kitty dancing on the dance floor to the slow music. **

**She went into the washroom, washed her hands. And opened her bag. She touched up her makeup. She couldn't help feeling upset. She put on very light pink lipstick when Angel came in. " Hey." She told Umi and she checked her own reflection. **

**" I noticed that you weren't very happy." Angel told Umi. Umi closed her lipstick. And packed it back into her bag. " Of course I am not. I thought it was a celebration, you know, only Heero and me. Not everyone." Umi told Angel. Angel smiled. " It happens like that. Too bad we are not as lucky as Kitty." Angel told Umi and she put on her own lipstick. Umi sighed and stared at herself. **

**" Just get use to it and live through the whole night. Stop looking upset and force yourself to enjoy it. I wish I was Kitty." Angel told Umi. Umi forced a smile, Kitty came in. " Hi girls!" She told them happily. And took a spot at the basin. She touched up her own makeup. Umi and Angel studied Kitty. She was humming happily. **

**" When did it happen, you lucky girl?" Angel asked, Kitty blushed. " Oh, after that day, we just got together. And, well, that's it." Kitty told them, she looked at Umi. " You didn't seem very happy." Kitty pointed out and turned back to check her reflection. " Obviously, Umi wants to spend the night with Heero alone." Angel told Kitty. Kitty smiled. " You should have told him that in the first place." Kitty commented and wet her hair to style them.**

**" Then he will know." Umi told them and sighed. " I just suck at relationships. I guess that's what happen when you have never been to a mixed school in my entire life." Umi told them sadly. Kitty and Angel became silent. " Cheer up, Umi. I am sure you will get it right." Angel told her. " I hope so." Umi told them sadly. **

**They all went back, Umi couldn't bring herself to enjoy the night at all. Heero drove her back to her house. She was silent throughout the whole trip, holding onto the handle of her handbag. Heero didn't speak a single word. He pulled up right outside her house. Umi thank him softly and opened the door. **

**" Tell me why you look so upset tonight. There's a huge difference in you when we left for the restaurant and left for your house." Heero told Umi. Umi didn't say anything. " It's nothing, I am fine." She told him and got out of the car. Heero frowned and went got out of his car.**

**" Why don't you tell me, Umi?" He asked, Umi stopped walking towards the door. " It's really nothing." She told him and walked towards the door. She hoped that Heero will pursue more, but he didn't. Umi opened the door and turned to see Heero looking at her. Umi looked at the ground and went in. **

**The Next Day, Thursday Morning,**

**Quatre received a phone call after his client left. She picked up the phone. " Hello?" He asked, and looked at the clock on the wall. " Is this Quatre?" Quatre sighed. " Speaking, how can I help you? Are you looking for a Preventer?" Quatre speak into the phone. **

**" Hey, Quatre. It's me, your father." That person said, Quatre's eyes widened. " Father, I am sorry. I have been busy at work, that I didn't have a chance to meet you and my sisters." Quatre told his father. His father's laughter was heard from the other end of the phone. " How have you been, my son?" His father asked. Quatre smiled. **

**" I am fine, you?" Quatre asked. " As fine as always. You should come and visit me often. It's boring here." His father told him**

**Luckily, his father had escaped from the explosion 5 years ago. And had settled down on a colony before regaining his memory about who he was. And came back to his own house. **

**" Anyway, are you free? Can you come over and visit me? I have something to tell you." His father told him. Quatre checked his appointments. None left on his list. " I am free. Sure, I will come." Quatre told his father.**

**The servant poured tea and left. Quatre drank it, sitting opposite him was his father. " You have been so busy these 4 years that you didn't even know that your sisters were married. And you missed so many of their weddings." His father commented. " 10 of them." Quatre told his father, who shook his head. " No, it was 20." His father told him. Quatre nearly choked on his tea. " What, so many? I hope they are not upset about me not attending their weddings." Quatre told his father.**

**" Well, I don't think they will mind. Anyway, I have to tell you something. You see, all your sisters knew about it except you. I didn't want to bother you but I am getting busy. That I can't look after… the house." His father told Quatre. Quatre nodded, to show that he understood. His father sighed and placed his cup of tea on the table. **

**" 10 years ago, I met this nurse in a Colony. I was having a meeting but there was an explosion set by the OZ. So, I was sent to this hospital and I met her." His father told Quatre. Quatre was old enough to know where this was leading. His father was telling him that there was another woman? " I fell in love with her at first sight. I spent some time there trying to win her heart, lying that I need time to recover over my injuries. I knew that your mother had died. But, I was just lonely. And it just kicked in, the fact that I was lonely. So, we loved each other and we…" He trailed off. **

" **You know what I mean. Then, I left, leaving her there. I found out that she had our child, a daughter. I looked after her for 3 years now. She's ten this year. And still childish, after all she's a kid. And so much like her mother. Her mother died in the war 4 years ago. Her relatives took her in. Before they asked me to look after her. Your sisters understand that I was just looking for another chance at love. And they love her too. I love her as much as I love all of you. I hope that you can understand that and also love her." His father told Quatre. Quatre blinked, a bit lost for words. **

" **I understand that you were looking for someone to love. And, I know that mother will always be in your heart. What about her now?" Quatre asked. His father smiled. " Your 20 sisters no longer live with me. The rest of the 9 are getting busier. And I need to go off to Earth for 1 month. And I want you to look after her." His father told Quatre. Quatre's jaw dropped, he couldn't help exposing his shockness.**

" **But I am busy too." He told him. " I am a Preventer so I will have to go on very dangerous missions. I will endanger her." He told his father. " No really, you seldom have customers now. I asked Lady Une. She told me about the plans for you for the month. And you are very free. It's the chance to get closer to your sister. Well, I know she's your half sister. But it doesn't matter, you can take the chance to know her. So, what do you say?" He asked, Quatre sighed. He had no other excuses. " Fine. Can I meet her?" Quatre asked. Just then, the door opened. **

**A girl, with long blonde hair that reached her back came in. She had eyes, the same colour as Quatre's. She was wearing a dark blue coat and white pants. She was wearing leather gloves and boots. Her hair shone in the light, they were straight and a bit wavy at the ends. She was fair and she looked very pretty, for a child. There was a servant behind.**

**" I am sorry sir, she insisted on seeing you." The servant told his father. " It's okay." He told the servant whom left. The girl looked at Quatre. " Come here." Quatre's father said. The girl walked over. **

**" Quatre, I want you to meet Stephanie Destinee Winner. She is you sister." His father told him. Quatre stood up. Stephanie regarded Quatre and looked at their father. " Who's he?" Stephanie asked softly. Quatre smiled. " He's Quatre Raberba Winner, your brother and the only one. You will be spending one month with him. So be a good girl and don't go around making trouble for Quatre." Their father told them. It felt weird to meet his half-blooded sister. He held out his hand to her.**

**" Nice to meet you Stephanie." Quatre told her, Stephanie looked at his hand then shook it. " I hope this month will be a great one." Quatre told Stephanie and smiled. " Now, Stephanie, you will be leaving on Saturday. So I want you to start packing tomorrow. Were you riding horses?" Their father asked. Stephanie nodded. " Why don't you show your brother here your excellent skills." He told her. Stephanie nodded and walked towards the door. " Follow me." She told Quatre softly. Quatre was happy that she was talking to him. **

**Stephanie rides her horse and went through the jumping course swiftly and gracefully. Without making a fault. Quatre smiled and clapped. After she had sent her horseback to the stables, Quatre walked with her, to the house.**

**" Want to go out for ice-cream? It's a hot day." Quatre told her. Stephanie thought about it. " Sure, after I get changed." She told him. Quatre smiled. " I will wait for you." He told her. She smiled and ran off. Quatre felt that this might not be such a bad month. **

**Stephanie looked around the restaurant. It sold the best ice cream in the colony. The waiter led them to a seat. They sat down and took their orders. " So, you like spending time with your sisters?" He asked her. Stephanie smiled. " Yar, I do. They treat me well. They often bring me out to theme parks and movies and they get me what I want. Too bad 20 of them are married and living with their own family now." She told him. Quatre felt a sense of guilt running through him. **

**" You been to all the 20 sisters' wedding?" He asked, Stephanie nodded. " I missed a few, since I wasn't there yet. But I went to the rest's entire wedding. I like going to weddings. It makes me feel happy." She told him, she noticed that Quatre didn't look very happy. **

**" You?" She asked, Quatre sighed. " None at all. I was too busy being a Preventer." Quatre told her. Stephanie blinked. " You shouldn't have missed them. They were nice and who won't want their brother to be there on their wedding?" She asked him. That made Quatre feel worse. " I know that. But, I was too busy. Besides, they never mentioned their wedding to me." Quatre told her. **

**" Well, you should make a point to know." She told him. Their orders came. They tugged in. Stephanie loved the feeling of icy cold and delicious, sweet ice cream in her mouth. Quatre smiled watching her reaction to the ice creams. " You like eating ice-cream?" He asked, she nodded. " I love them. They just taste so good." She told him, Quatre smiled. " Eating too much is bad for your teeth. It may cause tooth decay." He told her. Stephanie smiled. " I am a good girl, I brush 3 times a day." She told him and scooped up a spoonful of ice cream.**

**" That's a good thing, keep it up." He told her and ate his ice cream. Stephanie beamed. " So, what's a Preventer?" she asked. Quatre smiled and ate another spoonful. **

" **It's a special kind of job where by only specially trained people can do. We are like agents. We help to prevent things from happening. Like war, murders, kidnap cases bombings, death, theft and so on. We help to get the culprit and save the day. So called. It's tough and complicated but I am glad to help people." He told her happily. Stephanie smiled. " It sounds cool." She told him, Quatre smiled. " Well, people joined to be cool. But were rejected. They don't need people who just want to be good. They want people who won't fail a single mission." He told her.**

" **Too bad, I guess it's not a job for me." She commented and ate more. Quatre shrugged and ate his ice cream too. Somehow, spending time with Stephanie made him feel happy. **

**Evening,**

**Quatre returned back to his office, to be called by Lady Une for an urgent meeting. Everyone was there when he got in. He was late. Lady Une looked very impatient. He sat down, Lady Une cleared her throat.**

**" Now, everyone's here. I have decided that we all go on a two week trip." Lady Une told them. The room was fill with many protests and arguments. Lady Une silenced them. " Everyone of us is going there, we will stay there and enjoy ourselves. To get closer and see the world kind of thing. There will be some missions there to keep all of you busy. You are allowed to bring someone with you. But, please, one person only." Lady Une told them.**

**" I had booked 22 rooms in the hotel. It's a five storey high building that had many rooms. So, tell me who is going with you. And it's compulsory for everyone to go. There are cities, so you don't need to bring that many luggage. But just in case. We will set out on Sunday question, call me. Meeting dismissed." Lady Une told them. They all didn't move. Quatre wondered if Stephanie wanted to go with him. **

**The next day, Friday Afternoon,**

**They guys had gathered to discuss about the trip during lunchtime.**

**" Lady Une must be up to something. I have a very bad feeling about this." Duo told them and cut his pizza into smaller slices. " Who are you taking with you?" Wufei asked duo. Duo shrugged and ate his pizza. " Don't know. But, I don't think it's a wise choice to take a girl with you. Who knows what Lady Une will do. What about you Trowa?" Duo asked. Trowa looked up, when he heard his name. He had been staring at his drink for some time. **

**" I don't know, I don't feel like bringing anyone. After all, it may be dangerous." Trowa told them and excused himself, to buy another drink. " What about you Quatre?" Duo asked. Quatre sighed. " I found out that I had another younger sister." Quatre told them. Duo and Wufei nearly choked on their food. Heero looked at Quatre.**

**" How come? Your mother died right after you were born." Heero asked. Quatre sighed and leaned back. Everyone was watching him. Trowa came back and was puzzled, since he didn't know what was going on. **

**" He met a nurse when he was injured 10 years ago. They got together. Loved each other. But my father left. He found out 3 years ago that he had a daughter. It appeared that her mother had died in the war 4 years ago." Quatre told them. Duo, Wufei and Trowa still watched Quatre. Heero looked at the ground. He looked a bit sad.**

**" She was taken in by her relatives for one year. They phone my father. He took her in. He didn't tell my anything before. All my sisters treated her well, loved her like their very own sister. My father and sisters are busy, he wanted me to look after her for 1 month. She's not a very bad person, I enjoyed being with her. She will be under my care since Saturday. I wondered if she wants to go to the trip with me." Quatre told them.**

**" Have you asked her?" Trowa asked, Quatre shook her head. " You should ask her today. But, she will still have to go, since it's compulsory." Duo told him. " I know, I just hope she doesn't hate me or anything." Quatre told the, softly. " Heero?" There was a voice. They all turned to see Umi running towards them. **

**" Heero, you have to come with me." She told him. Heero only looked at her, the rest raised an eyebrow at her. " It's Isabelle, she had an accident." Umi told him. They all turned to look at Heero. They all knew that Heero and Isabelle were siblings. But, they hadn't been together for a long time until they just found out that they were siblings. So, they weren't that close with each other. They didn't even know about the other's interest. Just knew that fact that they were siblings. They all waited for Heero to respond.**

**He stood up at last. Umi looked at him. " Let's go." He told her softly and walked towards the door. Umi smiled and followed behind him. The rest watched the two of them leave. " You know, they look like a perfect couple." Duo told them, the rest nodded in agreement.**

**Heero and Umi got into Heero's sports car. They drove off towards the hospital Umi told Heero where Isabelle was. They were silent ever since they got into the car. **

**" How did you know?" Heero asked her suddenly, breaking the silence. " Your mother phoned." Umi told him softly. He didn't respond. " Heero, about Wednesday night…" Umi told him softly. He looked at her for a second before turning his attention back to the road. **

**" I am sorry that I behaved weirdly. I was just upset about the celebration." Umi told him. Heero didn't know what came over him. " What's wrong with you? What's wrong with the celebration? Is it because it's not grand enough?" He asked suddenly, he seems to be shouting. **

**" Why are you so tensed? Is not what you think it is." Umi told him. " Then what is it? Why don't you just tell me?" Heero shouted. Umi looked a bit hurt, Heero could see it in her eyes. " It's nothing much…" She whispered, Heero felt very vexed. " Why can't you just answer the question properly? And not keep saying nothing much?" He shouted at her. Umi didn't reply. Silence surrounded them for the whole trip. Heero parked his car at the carpark. And got out. Umi followed behind him. He pushed opened the door and went to the counter. And ask for the room Isabelle was in. They took the lift to that floor. They didn't speak a single word to each other when they were in the lift.**

**The lift stopped and the door opened. They came out and went to the room. Heero knocked on the door and went in. He saw Isabelle sitting on the bed, her head was bandaged. Her hand was also bandaged. His parents were there. Chase was there too. He was squeezing her good hand. Isabelle looked at him and Umi. Umi closed the door.**

**" Heero, you came. I am relieved that you got my message." Rachel told Heero. Heero looked at Isabelle. " What happened?" He asked. Carlton sighed, it was a car accident. Someone tried to shoot the limo Isabelle was in. They succeeded. They killed the driver and the bodyguards. The limo crashed into a building. Isabelle was injured in the crash and couldn't get out. The limo exploded. She was lucky, she managed to get out at the last minute. She wasn't burned, just suffered a head and hand injury." Carlton explained. Isabelle started crying. **

**Chase hugged her and was coaxing her. " She will have to stay here for a few days. She lost quite an amount of blood. But other than that, she's fine. She didn't lose any memory." Carlton told them. " Where were you when it happened?" Heero asked Chase. " In my office." He told Heero. " I heard about it and then rushed to the hospital." Chase told Heero. Heero's eyes narrowed. Umi could tell that something was wrong too. " Umi, I will be spending the rest of the days till Monday to get to the bottom of this." He told her softly. " No one injures my sisters and goes on unanswered." He told them. Isabelle looked at Heero. A phone rang. Chase picked it up and excused himself and told them that he had to leave. Isabelle looked upset when he left. Umi went over to Isabelle.**

**" It's okay, he will be back." She told Isabelle. Isabelle looked at Umi. " You think so?" She asked her. Umi nodded. " Be careful, I think someone may be hunting you two too." Heero told his parents. They nodded. " I will send my friends to protect the two of you." He told them. " I am sorry, Isabelle daring. We will be back to see you. Your father and I have to attend an urgent meeting. I promise we will be back." Rachel told Isabelle. And gave her a pat on her good hand. They left. Heero looked at Umi. **

**" Protect her. I had some things to attend to." He told her. Umi nodded, Heero was about to leave. " Don't leave me, Heero." Isabelle told Heero. Heero stopped walking and looked at Isabelle. She was crying. " I am scared that they are after me again. Stay with me, Heero." Isabelle told Heero. Heero looked at Umi, Umi gave him back the same expression. " Isabelle, I have to go and find out who did it and kill him or her. Umi will protect you. She's a Preventer too. I will be back as soon as possible." He told her and squeezed her good hand. **

**" Promise?" Isabelle asked, Heero looked at Umi, she smiled. " Yes, I promise." Heero told her and left the room. Isabelle looked upset. Umi smiled. " It's okay. Heero will be back, trust and believe in him, Isabelle." She told her. Isabelle looked at Umi. **

**Hours past, Chase and Heero were not back yet. Umi was getting tired of waiting, but everytime she saw Isabelle's face, she didn't complain. Isabelle sighed and looked at Umi. " You love Heero, don't you?" Isabelle asked suddenly. Umi was so shocked and surprised that Isabelle actually found out. " We met at the wedding. I saw the way you talk to Heero. There's something in your eye and your action tells me all." Isabelle told Umi. Umi looked at the glass of water she was holding. " Is it that obvious?" Umi asked her. Isabelle smiled and nodded. " Only stupid people will not know." Isabelle told Umi. Umi was convinced that Heero already found out. After all, Luke told him…**

**Heero came back, after Isabelle was asleep for hours. Umi was staring into white space. He pulled out a chair and sat next to Umi, beside Isabelle's bed. " How did it go?" He asked her. " It's fine, nothing happened. You found anything?" She asked him, he shook his head. " No one saw anything. They didn't say anything about the men using cars or motorcycles." He told her. " That will make it harder to get solved." Umi told Heero and looked at Isabelle. " Use your powers, Umi. Tell me what you can see." Heero whispered. Umi looked at Isabelle and sighed. She touched Isabelle's hand and closed her eyes. **

**She saw two black cars, following Isabelle's limo. The car numbers… They were CC 100C, for the two of the cars. The same car number? The car then drove off after the limo crashed and exploded. Umi saw someone calling the ambulance and there were many onlookers. She opened her eyes. " The car numbers are CC 100C, the same for two black cars." She told him. Heero nodded and took out his laptop. He set it up and started checking. Isabelle turned to her right. Umi smiled.**

**" I was right." Heero told Umi. Umi went over to look at the screen. It showed that the car number matched a person's. It showed Chase Chandler. Umi raised an eyebrow. " Why will he want to kill Isabelle?" Umi asked. Heero sighed. " Looks like the case is solved. Now is the questioning part. It's easier than I thought it would be." Heero told her. Umi stared at Heero. " Are you killing him?" Umi asked softly. He shrugged. " Depends. I will watch over her. You can go back." He told her. Umi looked over at Isabelle. " I think she will be devastated when she finds out that her boyfriends wants to kill her." She whispered and walked towards the door. Heero closed his laptop.**

**Umi stopped walking and turned to face Heero. " If anything goes wrong, call me." Umi told Heero. Heero stood up. " I don't see how this is related to you, Umi." He told her. Umi felt like they were going back to a fight again. She looked at Isabelle, Umi knew that Isabelle will be very upset and that no one will comfort her. But she knew that her relationship with Heero was already bad, she won't want to make it worse. Umi left the room without looking back.**

**At night, **

**Heero sat on a chair and closed his eyes, he doesn't really slept but just rest his eyes. Isabelle woke up. " Umi?" She asked, Heero opened his eyes to look at Isabelle. " She went back." Heero told Isabelle. " Heero, is that you?" Isabelle asked. " Yes, it's me." Heero told Isabelle. He felt like asking about Chase. " Isabelle, tell me about Chase, how you meet him and how you two got together." He told her. Isabelle sat up on her bed. **

**" It was in University. I met him, as I was a cheerleader there. And still studies there. He had a girlfriend, the captain of the cheerleading squad. He often turns up after school to watch his girl practice. And I just happened to be there. I overheard he and his girlfriend quarreling. There was a homecoming ball that time. And he was still fighting with his girl. And he asked me t go with him. I agreed. I didn't know him well at all. **

**" That night, we enjoyed ourselves. We talk a lot and got to understand each other better. His girlfriend went with someone else. They had a huge fight that day. He broke up with her. He left with me. Then, after that we were just always together. His ex-girlfriend was getting jealous and angry. She made every practice like hell to me. Until my mother found out and complained, she was expelled from the university. She begged Chase to help her to beg me to forgive her. I didn't. She hated me ever since. But I didn't get to see her anymore." She told him.**

**Heero thought for a while. " Heero, can I ask you a question?" Isabelle asked, Heero looked at her. " Sure." He answered, Isabelle smiled and switched on the table light. " What do you feel about Umi?" Isabelle asked, Heero blinked. " Why ask?" He asks her in return. " Well, I am your sister and I just want to know if there's anyone you like. You know, my future sister-in-law…." She whispered. Heero sighed. " I don't like her, I just have to protect her. She's a bit annoying." He told Isabelle frankly. " Pity, she told me what she felt about you in the afternoon." She told him. He raised an eyebrow.**

**" She knows that you don't like her and has been suffering deep inside. I could tell she looked very upset whenever I mentioned you. Not that I mentioned you on purpose, I just wanted to know you better. And see if she knew you. I pity her. She told me about her family. She does nothing at home. Everyone in her family wants her to get married and she doesn't like matchmaking. She had been waiting for someone, to love her." Isabelle told Heero. **

**Heero felt that Isabelle was telling him all of these on purpose. " Go to sleep." He coaxed. Isabelle sighed. " Look, she's a girl. Treat her better. I know you don't want to give her the wrong impression, but at least try to understand her." Isabelle told him. Heero didn't reply.**

**The next day, Saturday Morning,**

**His parents just visited Isabelle. They left after that. Heero was waiting for Chase to show up. There was a knock on the door. The doctor came to give Isabelle a check up. He told Heero that she was getting better. But still have to be hospitalized. The doctor and the nurses left. Isabelle called Chase. " Funny, he doesn't pick it up." She told Heero. Heero felt that something was wrong here.**

**Quatre placed Stephanie's luggage in the boot of his car. Stephanie hugged their father. " Take good care of her, Quatre." His father told him. He nodded and smiled. Stephanie got into the car. Quatre waved goodbye to his father and then, they drove off, towards the airport. This car was rented. " Stephanie, are you interested to go on a camping trip for 2 weeks with me?" Quatre asked. Stephanie looked at him with her blue eyes. " Sure, why not? What do I do there?" She asked. Quatre laughed. " Well, just enjoy the fun." He told her. Stephanie smiled. **

**There was a knock on the door, it opened and a golden retriever came it. It went over to Heero and licked his hand. " Star?" Heero asked, Umi was here. " That's Star?" Isabelle asked, sounding excited. The door opened and Umi came in. Heero walked towards the door. " I will be outside if you need me." He told Isabelle and walked past Umi. Umi didn't answer. The door closed behind him. He leaned against the wall, nest to the door and closed his eyes.**

**" You brought Star, thanks for bringing her here. I wanted to meet your dog." Isabelle told Umi. Star jumped onto the bed and licked Isabelle's good hand. She pats her. Umi smiled and looked at the door. " Don't mind him, he's just weird." She told her. Isabelle ran her hand through Star's smooth and shining coat. Star barked, Umi smiled. **

**" She likes you." Umi told Isabelle. " If only my brother is as gentle as Star and treats everyone well." Isabelle said loudly. Umi looked at the door. " Isabelle…" Umi told her. " Can't even Believe that there are still so heartless people in the World, like someone I know." Isabelle boomed loudly. " Down." Umi told Star. She jumped down the bed and stood next to Umi. " Sit." She ordered, Star followed and sat down on the floor. **

**" Good girl." Umi told Star and pat her. She barked. " Isabelle, did Heero tell you anything?" Umi asked, Isabelle shook her head and frowned. " What is he supposed to tell me?" Isabelle asked Umi. Umi just shrugged. " Are you feeling better?" Umi asked Isabelle. Isabelle nodded. " I still have to be hospitalized for the next few days." He told her. Umi smiled and looked at the door. " I have to go, I won't want to make someone unhappy." She told Isabelle. Isabelle smiled. " Well, he is already VERY UNHAPPY." Isabelle said loudly. Umi smiled walked towards the door. " So, I will see you then. Hope you get well soon. You can come to visit me at my house." Umi told Isabelle and opened the door. Star stood up and went out first. She licked Heero's hand. Heero looked at her. Umi closed the door. " Come Star." She told Star softly. Star looked at Heero then followed Umi towards the lift.**

**Umi stopped walking halfway, she stopped and looked back at Heero. " Heero, don't let Chase go." Umi told him suddenly. Heero looked at her, puzzled. Umi looked serious. " Don't let him off, he will injure and kill many others. Change their future Heero. Let them live." Umi told Heero and then she turned to walk away. What did Umi mean? **

**The lift door opened, Umi saw Chase coming out of the lift. She knew that he was coming. She had foreseen it last night. Star barked at Chase. Chase looked pissed, he kind of pushed Star out of his way and walked off. Star wanted to chase after him. Umi ordered him to sit. **

**There was a knock on the door. Chase came in. Heero went over to Chase and stopped him from going nearer to Isabelle. " What's wrong, Heero?" Isabelle asked. Chase looked at Heero. " Isabelle, I found out who sent those men to kill you. And that person is none other than Chase." Heero told her. Isabelle's eyes widened in shock. " There's no prove." Chase told Heero. Heero showed him the car number matched his name, meaning he owned the car. Heero pointed a gun to Chase. " Either you explain yourself or I will pull the trigger." Heero ordered. **

**" Look Heero, I am sue we can talk about this. Put the gun down." Chase told Heero. Heero pressed the safety of the gun down. The bullet was being loaded. " Look, fine I will explain. I did it." Chase admitted. Isabelle looked stunned. **

**" Why?" Heero asked, with his gun still pointed to Chase's head. " All of this is a set up. I knew that you were a rich girl. I never stopped loving my girlfriend. I acted like we broke up so that I had a reason to get close to you. And I did, I was actually using you. I wanted fame and glory and I got it, by being with you. Everyone now knows who I am. My family business has been getting better. Then, I wanted to break up with you. But I won't want you coming after me when I go back to Katie. So, I sent people to kill you. So that once you are dead, I can still have my fame and glory and be with Katie without being bothered by you." Chase told them. Isabelle looked very shocked. **

**Heero punched Chase in his face. He fell to the ground. Heero punched him again and again. " And you still dared to come back?" Heero asked Chase. " Because, I wasn't expecting you today." Chase told Heero. And got up. He opened his jacket to reveal 6 connected bombs. " I was here to kill Isabelle. But, since you are here too, I might as well kill you too." Chase told Heero. **

**" You will kill yourself too." Heero told him. " No, I won't. Because, I have already set some other bombs elsewhere. In this room. This 6 bombs are for other uses." Chase told Heero. And walked towards the door. He was holding a control. " Goodbye, Isabelle, Heero." Chase told them, and pressed a button on the control. He left he room. " How come he can leave just like that?" Isabelle asked. Heero looked around. Why didn't he notice that the room had already been installed with Bombs. He looked at the glass window. It was a high drop. No choice. **

**" Isabelle, do you trust me?" Heero asked, aware that he was wasting time. " Yes, why?" Isabelle asked. Heero broke the glass window. " We jump." He told her, her jaw dropped. " It's the 20th floor!" She exclaimed. " Believe in the impossible and it will be possible." Heero told her and kept his gun. He carried Isabelle and he jumped down through the window. He hadn't brought any weapon this time except gun… He was falling with Isabelle. **

**They touched ground, it was a blown-up, big and high pillow. It was a fire fighter's. There were many people staying there to watch the "show". Heero placed Isabelle down and looked up. The room exploded, everyone below screamed, pieces of glass was smashing down. And umbrella shielded them from the pieces. Heero looked up to see Umi holding onto the umbrella. " You knew?" Heero asked, Umi nodded and closed the umbrella. Isabelle looked shocked. The paramedics were attending to her. Heero saw Chase getting into his car. His eyes narrowed. " Heero, the six bombs, he was going to use them if he was going to die. So that the person who kill him will die too. Be careful." Umi told him. Heero pressed a button on his remote. His car came. He got in and drove off.**

**He followed Chase's car. He took out his gun and lowered the driver's window. He fired at Chase's car. It hit the tires and they wear out. The car crashed into a shop. That was an easy one. Chase got out. Heero got out of his car and aimed his gun at Chase. **

**" You are not going anywhere Chase." Heero told him. Chase smiled and took out his control. " I am not, but so do you. You will die here, with me!" He shouted. And pressed the button on his own remote. Heero fired at Chase, it was a direct hit. It shot right through his heart. Chase fell. The timing reached 0 before anyone could react.**

**" Heero!" Isabelle shouted, Umi looked at the place the explosion was. " Umi, will he survive?" Isabelle asked. Umi closed her eyes and shook her head. Isabelle stated crying. **

**The explosion was so great that it shattered many windows and burned many people alive. The buildings were collapsing. Many people had died. The fire fighters were busy putting out fires. Chase died easily, but he had dragged many others with him. Even if Heero didn't go after Chase, he will still try to kill Isabelle. Umi just hoped that Heero survived the explosion. Star was sniffing the pile of burned windows. She barked suddenly. Umi went over. She couldn't see anything from the pile. Then, something moved, the pile fell to the ground again. Star barked and ran over to where the injured Heero was standing. His left arm was bleeding and he looked burnt. Blood was dripping from his head. Umi rushed over. As Star went to find help.**

**" You okay?" She asked him, he didn't reply. Umi checked his arm, it was bleeding badly. Umi looked around. Star came back with a few paramedics. They placed Heero on stretcher and carried him into the ambulance. Umi went in too, Star followed. His eyes were closed. Umi hoped that Heero would be fine for tomorrow's trip.**

**Heero had been in the emergency room for 2 hours now. Umi was still waiting outside. Isabelle was admitted and placed in a ward. Star was whining. Umi squat down and hugged Star. " I hope that he's fine." Umi told Star. She waited for another 3 hours before the doors opened. The doctor came out. " How is he?" Umi asked, the doctor sighed. " He's fine, but suffers from a head and arm injury. He wasn't burnt, he was cut in his back. He can still walk. We had already sent him to his room. He will be staying for weeks." The doctor told Umi. Umi knew that the trip had to be delayed or cancelled. **

**Lady Une delayed the trip for 2 more weeks, so that Heero could recover by then. Umi had asked Kitty to bring Star home and she had been waiting for Heero to wake up. Isabelle was sleeping, she didn't want to wake her up. She sighed, worried and happy that he had survived without much serious injuries. Umi hoped that he wouldn't be in a coma. The doctor told her that if he woke up, then the situation might be different. Since he suffered from a head injury, they will only know his condition after he wakes up.**

**Umi watched Heero, feeling bad that she wasn't there to help him. So that this won't have happen. She took Heero's right hand and squeezed it. " Please, Heero, wake up…" Umi whispered. **

**To be continued…**


	8. Unexpected Past

**Never Impossible**

**Chapter 8: Unexpected past**

**The Next Day, Sunday Afternoon**

**Umi didn't reply. She looked upset. Isabelle looked at Umi and sighed. " I am very shocked about Chase. I loved him and to think that it was all a set-up." Isabelle told Umi. Umi didn't answer. She looked depressed. " Is it about my brother?" Isabelle asked. Umi shook her head and smiled. " Nothing, I just hope that you figure it out soon. And stop thinking about Chase. He's not worth it." Umi told her and smiled. She stood up and left. The door closed after her. Isabelle felt that the smile was a very forced one.**

**Umi opened the door to Heero's ward. He hadn't woken up yet. Umi closed the door and sat down on the chair. It had already been one day… He's still no awake yet. Umi really didn't know what to do. There was a knock on the door. Umi turned to see the door open. The Preventers came in. And a young girl that was holding onto Quatre's hand. They all became silent when they saw Umi. Lady Une closed the door.**

**" Has he woken up yet?" Lady Une asked. Umi shook her head. " Poor kid, he always helped people. This is his worse injury so far." Duo told them. " Well, at least he's still living. If I go in there, I will be dead!" Zechs told them. They all looked at Heero silently. " How's Isabelle?" Trowa asked. " She's fine. But is still shocked." Umi told them. " Poor girl, she loved Chase so much and he betrayed her." Noin told them. **

**Sally, Lady Une, Noin and Zechs left first. The rest stayed. " Who's this?" Umi asked Quatre. The girl hid behind Quatre. " Quatre, introduce your friend there to us." Wufei told him. Quatre smiled and pulled the girl infront of him. She had the same eyes as him. " She's your daughter?" Umi asked suddenly, Quatre's jaw dropped. " No, she's my younger sister. Stephanie Destinee Winner. She's ten this year." Quatre told them. The girl smiled shyly. **

**" I am Duo Maxwell, This is Chang Wufei, that is Trowa Barton." Duo told Stephanie and pointed to Wufei and Trowa. They said hi. " Who's this?" Stephanie asked Quatre. Umi smiled. " I am Umi Ryuuzaki." She told her. Stephanie's eyes widened. " You are Umi? Wow, I heard a lot about you. You are the best doctor ever and you are so caring and kind. I love the clothes you model. You look so gorgeous in anything." Stephanie exclaimed. **

**" I didn't know I had fans. Thanks you. Bu I am sure this guy is more amazing than me." Umi told Stephanie. Everyone became silent. " He's Heero Yuy." Umi told her softly. Stephanie went over to where Umi was. " He looks badly injured." Stephanie said it out loud. She covered her mouth, after realizing it. " It's okay, we all know that." Umi told Stephanie.**

**1 week and 1 day later, Sunday Afternoon,**

**Umi changed the flowers in Heero's ward. He hadn't woken up yet. Umi had always stayed at his ward from morning till midnight before going home. Umi hadn't eaten much for 1 week now. Isabelle had been discharged. The trip was pulled back again. Quatre found out that His father wanted Him to look after Stephanie for 2 more months. Stephanie was happy staying with Quatre. She often goes to his office with him. Umi hadn't gone back to the office since the accident. Umi looked at the vase of flowers. There was a knock on the door. Umi looked at the door.**

**Isabelle came in and smiled. She closed the door lightly. " Umi, do you want to go out and eat. You haven't really ate much these days." Isabelle told Umi, Umi shook her head. " I know you want Heero to wake up, we all do. And please, look after yourself as well." Isabelle coaxed Umi. Umi shook her head, she didn't feel like eating. Star was lying on the floor, napping. Isabelle went to play with Star. Umi only watched. " How are you getting along?" Umi asked Isabelle.**

**" Fine, my parents… they made the Chandler family bankrupt, for what Chase did. Nicole was lucky her husband had money. I tried to stop my parents, but they won't forgive Chase, even if he was dead." Isabelle told Umi. Star stood up and went over to Umi. She barked, Umi pet her lightly on her head. Isabelle smiled. **

**" Will you ever love again, Isabelle?" Umi asked her. Isabelle sighed. " I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I hadn't thought about it much." Isabelle told Umi. Umi stared at her, she doesn't seem to believe her. " Okay, I admit, this had been a lesson for me. A painful one. I know that relationships do have the good and the bad. But I am afraid of being hurt again." Isabelle told Umi, she ran her hand down Star's coat. **

**" You are lucky, at least you have been though the good. I always had the bad." Umi told her softly. Isabelle looked at Umi, who was looking at Heero. " Why will you say that?" Isabelle asks her. Umi sighed. " I don't know. I love him but he doesn't love me back. It's painful." She told Isabelle softly. " Then why do you still continue to stay by his side?" She asked Umi in return.**

**" To hope that one day he will love you back?" Isabelle asked Umi, Umi smiled. " And also, see how happy he is. And if he is, I will be happy too. Even if he only treats me as a friend." Umi told Isabelle. Isabelle looked at Heero. " What if it's an empty wait? Will you give up?" Isabelle asked. " Even if it's an empty wait, I will still wait." Umi told Isabelle softly. Isabelle knew that Umi had suffered a worse relationship, and was still suffering until now. **

**Isabelle left. Umi sat on the chair, beside Heero's bed, on his right side. Umi looked at Star who was snoozing comfortably on the floor. Umi turned her attention back to Heero. She reached to touch his right and good hand but she pulled back. She remembered that 2 night before, she had been crying. Her tears had dropped onto his hand. Umi sighed and looked at Heero. When will he ever wake up? She hadn't been sleeping well too. She felt tired, her eyelid felt heavy and they wanted to come down. Her eyes slowly closed, Umi rested her head on the bed. **

**Heero's right hand moved once, Umi's hand was near his hand. He held it and squeezed it once. Umi felt something moving. She opened her eyes to see her hand joined with Heero's. She looked at Heero, his eyes were slowly opening. He stared up at the ceiling. She jumped up suddenly, knocking the chair backwards, waking Star, who barked. " Heero, you finally woke up." Umi told him, she was crying. Heero felt pain shocking all his nerves. His arm, he couldn't move it. " I will get the doctor." Umi told him softly, she then looked down at their joined hand. Heero let go of her that instant. She felt warm when he held her hand. He wondered why he had even grabbed it. **

**The doctor gave him a check. He hadn't lost any memory, but suffered from an arm injury and head injury and some cuts on his back. Umi was phoning everyone. " Lady Une, Heero woke up. No I am not lying. He woke up!" She exclaimed excitedly. Heero shook his head, Star watched him. Umi hung up and went over to his side. **

**" How long have I been asleep?" He asked. She sighed and signed 9 with her fingers. " The rest are coming. The trip was pulled back for a few more weeks, because of you." She informed him. " How Isabelle?" He asked, Umi smiled slowly. " She's fine, your parents aren't very happy with Chase. They made the Chandler bankrupt. Isabelle felt that she shouldn't love again in order not to get hurt." Umi told him.**

**" How many people died in the explosion?" He asked, Umi looked a bit upset. " 159 people died. Many people lost their houses." Umi whispered. Damn it if only he could had shot the remote out of Chase's hand first. Heero looked depressed. " Well, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." She told him softly. " Thank you Umi." He told her softly. Umi looked a bit surprised. " For helping me." He told her, Umi forced a very weak smile. There was a knock, the Preventers came in, with Stephanie. **

**They talked to Heero. Umi left with Stephanie. " Dude, you slept for so long! Your office is piling up." Duo told Heero. " You okay?" Trowa asked. Heero nodded. " My arm hurts like before." Heero told them. " Well, thanks to you, the trip is delayed!" Duo exclaimed. " Rest well, the trip will only be here after you have fully recovered." Wufei told Heero. Heero nodded. Quatre stepped into view. " Did you thank Umi?" he asked. Heero blinked. " For what?" Heero asked. All of his friends exchanged looks. " Well, she was the one who stood by your side all the time when you are unconscious. She didn't sleep nor eat much, she's getting weaker everyday. We tried to coax her into eating, but it didn't work. She was always waiting for you to wake up." Quatre told Heero. **

**What Quatre said made Heero start thinking. Quatre introduce Stephanie to him. They all joked that Stephanie may be Quatre's daughter. Quatre blushed and told them to broke the topic. Looks like everything is as normal. They told him that he was reported in the newspaper for 5 days. About the accident and how many time Lady Une told them no when they asked her for interview. They left after that. Umi came back in with Star. She was holding a laptop. She set it up and turned it on. **

**" I checked with Lady Une. They told me about your work piling up." Umi told him and typed something. " She wanted me to ask you if you want me to take them or give them to someone else." She told him. Heero shrugged. " Give them to someone else. I believe you are not ready to take on your own missions yet." Heero told Umi. Umi typed an e-mail to Lady Une. " Oh, your parents called." She told him, Heero sighed. " Connect them through." He told her, a screen appeared, it switched on, and it showed Isabelle, Rachel and Carlton. " Er, Umi, can you leave us alone for a while?" Rachel asked. Umi excused herself and left the room.**

**They talked about Chase. Isabelle talked privately with Heero. " Er, Heero when you are discharged, treat Umi better." Isabelle told Heero. Heero raised an eyebrow at her. " Well, she has been looking after you and waiting for you to wake up. She didn't even ate anything, she didn't even sleep. She's getting weaker. And she kept forcing herself to turn up. No one asked her to wait here everyday, from morning to midnight." Isabelle told Heero. Heero thought for a while. " Anyway, get well soon." Isabelle told Heero and the screen kept itself. Umi came in later. **

**" Umi, why don't you go home?" Heero asked her, Umi looked at him. " Why?" She asked, " I am fine. I heard from the rest about how you didn't eat anything and didn't sleep." Heero told Umi. Umi looked at Heero and closed her laptop. " Thanks, Umi. For being there." He told her. Umi smiled slowly. " I will be back tomorrow." She told him and left. Weird, how come she listened to him and doesn't listen to anyone else. **

**1 week later, Sunday Morning,**

**Heero was discharged, he used the same silver arm protection for his left arm. The wound on his head had already healed. His arm was slowly healing. He still went on missions. Umi felt helpless, as she wasn't allowed to go on any mission with Heero. **

**Heero removed his protection and tried to move his left arm. It hurts. Umi opened the door and closed it behind her. Heero's bandage started to become red, it was bleeding. Heero's face didn't show any expression. Umi took the first-aid kit and pulled a chair. She sat down next to him. **

**" Let me change it for you." She told him, Heero sighed and let her. She locked the door. " You have to remove your shirt." She whispered, he stared at her. " Excuse me?" He asked. " Well, it's a full injured arm." She whispered. Heero sighed and turned his chair. So his back was facing Umi. He stood up and unbuttoned his shirt. Umi tried not to get distracted. **

**He took off his shirt and placed in on his chair, he sat down on it and turned to face Umi. Umi tried not to notice his muscular body. Umi opened the kit and took out equipment. She unbandaged his bandages and threw them away. " Hold this." She told him. He pressed the cotton wool to his wound, to soak up the blood. Umi got clean cotton wools, she tape them to his arm and bandaged his arm. " Should the protection go under the shirt?" She asked. Heero shook his head. Umi stood up and took his shirt. He watched as she helped him get into it without injuring his left arm. She helped him to button it. She closed the first-aid-kit. Heero watched her clean up and place the kit back on the shelf. Heero already knew that he was attracted by her looks. Umi helped him put on his arm protection. **

**" Why did you come in?" Heero asked her. Umi shrugged. " To check on you." She told him and stood up and walks to the door. " Don't force it, Heero. That arm was injured before." She whispered and left the room. Heero wondered what she was thinking. **

**2 days later, Monday Midnight,**

**Heero's arm had fully recovered, after he used his own invented medicine. So, all of them left for the trip. Now, they were on a plane, flying to some unknown area. Lady Une refused to tell them. Lady Une brought Mariemaia along, Quatre brought along Stephanie. Umi brought Star. The five guys were talking. Stephanie had fallen asleep. Umi was trying to read a book. The rest had fallen asleep. They will reach there by tomorrow afternoon.**

**Heero stood up and walked down to plane, with Quatre. Quatre went to tuck Stephanie in. Umi was sleeping, Star was sleeping under her seat. It was a high-class plane, so, everyone has a seat and a bed. Umi was sleeping upright. Heero stopped and watch her. He smiled to himself, she looked sweet. He moved over and carried her. Star woke up and watches Heero. Heero carried Umi over to her bed. He places her down gently. He covered her with the blanket. Star came over and lied down next to Umi's bed. Heero watch Umi and then pet Star before going back. **

**The guys didn't notice anything. Quatre came back, looking a bit tired. So they all turned in. **

**Tuesday Morning, 7.00 pm**

**Umi woke up, surprised to discover that she wasn't in her seat. Star was still sleeping. Umi stretched and look around the dark plane. No one seems to be awake. Umi stood up and took her facial wash and toothbrush and toothpaste. She walked over to the toliet softly. The toliet was huge. There were 3 toilets in the plane. There was even a bathtub. Umi washed her face and brushed her teeth. She used the toliet before coming out. She wondered if she needed to change out of her clothes. She kept she stuff and went to the kitchen. There was a kitchen in the plane. She switched on the light to see Heero there. **

**" You are early." She whispered and checked the fridge. " I didn't sleep at all." Heero told her. Umi can't find anything in the fridge to use as breakfast. " What did you eat?" She asked him, he shrugged. " There's nothing except drinks." Heero told her. " What are you doing here then?" She asked, Heero pointed to the television, which was on the news channel. **

**Umi made herself a drink and sat next to Heero. " Did I invite you?" He asked. " No, I invited myself." She replied and drank her drink. Heero rolled her eyes. Umi seriously felt hungry. " Don't they have cooks here?" Umi asked. " They do, but breakfast will only be served at 9.00 am." He told her. Umi looked at the clock. Damn, it was 2 hours away. And she was starving. Trowa came into the kitchen, his hair looked messy. **

**" Oh, hi Heero. You got something for Duo?" Trowa asked, and yawned. Heero handled a glass of plain water to Trowa. " Where's breakfast?" Trowa asked. " Lady Une is not awake yet." Heero told Trowa. " Oh, by the way, Someone called you last night." Trowa told Heero and yawned again. " I am going back to bed." He announced and went back. **

**It was a call from his parents. Asking about his injuries. Umi was falling asleep again. No, she can't sleep. She went back to her bed. Star was still sleeping. Umi smiled and lied down. She looked at the ceiling of the plane. She had never gone on a trip before, with her class or anything. **

**Everyone woke up and got ready. Breakfast was served. They get to order what they want to eat. Umi ordered a sandwich that has ham, cheese and egg. Umi drank hot Milo with it. They all sat at the table and ate their breakfast quietly. The air stewards took their plates. Umi went to wake Star up. Umi pet Star on her head. " Wake up Star." She whispered. Star woke up and yawned. Umi smiled. She took out Star's toothbrush and toothpaste. She asked Star to follow her to the toliet. She walked past the kitchen, everyone looked at her. Since they wanted to stay there and chat.**

**Umi was brushing Star's teeth when Stephanie came in. " Do you have to do that everyday?" She asked, Umi nodded. She washed Star's mouth. " Is Quatre treating you good?" She asked, Stephanie nodded. " Somehow, he doesn't feel like my brother at all. He feels like my father." Stephanie whispered. Umi smiled and washed the toothbrush. Star sneezed, Umi smiled. " I have to feed her." Umi told Stephanie and left the toliet. She whistled once, Star came running behind her. **

**Umi took out Star's two bowls and filled one with water and one with dog food. She placed it down. Star ate the food happily. She licked the water to drink it. Umi watch her eat. " Won't it be troublesome to bring her along?" Someone asked, Umi turned to see Mariemaia. Umi smiled, " She's my dog, it's my responsibility no matter what. It depends on how you view it." Umi told her. Mariemaia went over. " Can I?" She asked, Umi nodded. Star looked at Mariemaia. She pets Star's head, Star licked Mariemaia's hand. " She's very gentle." Mariemaia commented, Umi smiled. **

**They all got back to their seats and put on their seat belts, the plane was landing. " Up." Umi ordered, Star jumped onto the seat. Umi put on the seat belts for Star. The plane landed. They all went out of the plane and waited for their luggage. After they all got their luggage, Lady Une told them to wait for a taxi.**

**10 taxis arrive. They got in, it drove towards the highway. They all pulled into this resort. Like what Lady Une said, there were 15 buildings, each with five levels. It was near to a beach and there were restaurants around. They weren't alone at the resort. They all go out and waited for instructions. **

**" Now, I have booked two of those buildings. And we will share the whole building. We will split into two teams and live there. For the time being before we go somewhere else next week. If I call your name, please walk forward." Lady Une told them. She opened a piece of paper with their names on it. **

**" Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Duo." She told them, they stepped out. " Stephanie will go with Quatre, and Umi. Star will be with Umi." Lady Une told them. Umi, Star and Stephanie joined the boys. **

**" Mariemaia, Sally, Noin, Zechs and me will take the other building. Our bungalow is near to yours. And you all can contact us through phone. Every one of you will have the key to the front door. There are many rooms in the bungalow, starting from 3rd floor onwards. Decide which rooms you will take and pack in. I will give instructions later." Lady Une told them. She gave them their keys. And they all set off. Following a map, they reached their bungalow. " 8H" Duo told them, " The others got 9I" He informed them. Heero opened the door with his key. He went in first, for safety reasons, to check the place out first. **

**He came back out, he gave an okay sign. They all went in. It had a very spacious living room, a kitchen, and a very big pool outside with a hot tub. The second floor had a gym, a poolroom and a sort of party room. And also a computer room with Internet accesses. Each room had a balcony and a big bathroom. Each room was spacious and had a king-size bed. So they decided. They draw lots, Umi and Heero take the fifth floor. Duo and Wufei the 3rd floor. Quatre, Trowa and Stephanie the fourth floor. The fifth floor also had a star glazing room. **

**They all went to unpack their bags. Umi set up Star's equipments. Star lied down in her bed and closed her eyes. Umi smiled, she then unpacks her own things and went out. She went down the stairs, to see Stephanie talking to Quatre. " My room is beside yours, so tell me if there's anything wrong." Quatre told Stephanie and pet her on her head. Stephanie smiled. Heero came down the stairs. **

**" I checked then fridge, there's nothing there. I am going shopping, do you want to come along?" Heero asked Umi. " They gave you their shopping list?" Umi asked, Heero nodded. Umi pondered for a while. " Sure, I need to lock the door first. In case Star come out." Umi told him and walked past him to go up the stairs. **

**They walked down the park, Umi looked at the beach. The sea was so blue. It was so windy. Her hair kept flying. Heero was walking beside her. Umi wondered why he asked her to come along. " Do you have something to tell me?" Umi asked him, he looked at her. " No, I don't, Why ask?" He asked her in return. Umi looked down. " Well, you asked me to come along, I thought you wanted to talk or something." She whispered. Heero became silent. They crossed the road. Umi tried to catch a taxi. But, they all sped by. " How are we going to catch a cab if you keep standing there?" Umi asked him. Heero sighed. " Who said we are catching one?" He asked her, Umi blinked. " Aren't we?" She asked, He pressed a button on a remote, his car came into view. And it stopped right infront of Heero. He opened the door. " You coming?" He asked, Umi sighed and went over.**

**Heero parked into the empty slot and they got out. He locked his car. It was a very huge supermarket. It sells clothes, stationary and food to daily needed stuff. Heero pushed a trolley. They went around. Umi took the things from the shelves that are in the list. Heero didn't say anything. He barely picked anything to dump inside. Umi finished the list. " There, done. I need to get some things. Do you mind following around?" Umi asked, Heero shrugged. **

**Umi dumped some facial wash and some shampoo inside the trolley. Heero was looking at a poster. Umi frowned and went over. It was a girl with brown hair. She styled her hair and she was lying on a sofa, reading a book. Umi frowned. " What's so interesting about it?" She asked him. He shrugged and Umi pulled him away. **

**They made their payment, it kind of totaled up to a huge sum of money. Umi opened her wallet, to see that she didn't have enough to pay for it. She turned to Heero. Heero handled a credit card. They carried the bags over to the car and place them in the boot. Heero then drove back. He parked his car. And they took the many bags and walk all the way back. Umi place the things needed to be in the fridge in there. They then distributed the things out. She went to her room to pack her bought things. Star was sleeping soundly. Umi smiled and tried to be silent, so that she will not wake Star up.**

**The guys were in their computer room, checking on some data. " I have the information on where we are and a map of places." Quatre told them. Heero looked at the data collected. Umi sighed and shook her head. Boys… Well, she can't swim when they are around. She overheard what Trowa said. " Hey, guys, want to party tonight? There's a very famous pub here. Let's go out at night then. We will dine there." He suggested, they all agreed.**

**It was already evening, Umi was looking at the ingredients in the fridge that can allow her to cook when Quatre came to find her. " Can you help me look after Stephanie?" Quatre asked, Umi nodded. She then decided to check on her. Stephanie was doing homework. She was a very hardworking fellow. Umi went over.**

**" Hey, what are you up to?" Umi asked her, Stephanie smiled at her. " Homework. I had tons of holiday homework. Might as well finish them." Stephanie told her. Umi checked through her work. " You did it wrongly. 9 x 9 is not 78, it's 81. You have to redo the whole sum." Umi told her lightly. Stephanie sighed and used correction tape to cover it. She redoes the sum. There was a knock on the door, Heero came in. **

" **Hi Heero." Stephanie called out, Umi didn't notice that Heero was in the room until Stephanie called him. " You finished it yet?" He asked, Stephanie shook her head. " No, Umi's helping me." Stephanie told Heero. Heero went over, Umi looked at him. " We are going out, you look after Stephanie. We will be back late. You can bring her out to dinner." He told her. Umi nodded. He smiled to Stephanie before leaving. Umi heard the guys leaving. **

**She went to the window. To see Heero's car pull out of the carpark slot. Umi sighed, " You hungry?" she asked Stephanie. Stephanie nodded. " What do you want to eat then?" She asked. Stephanie pondered for a while. " I want to have western food." She told Umi. Umi smiled and nodded. She didn't have a car. How to drive to town? Of course. **

**Umi phone Eric. " Eric, can you send my car over?" She asked. Eric told her that it would take days. Then he told her about the new system her car had. It was the auto drive and could find its own owner. Something that's like Heero's system. Umi and Stephanie waited at the roadside. Umi pressed a button on her new remote, Eric sent it yesterday. Her car came driving into view. It was her brand new car. A cheetah shining light blue sports car. Umi smiled. Stephanie gaped. " Cool car." She commented when it stopped right next to them. They got in. Umi made sure that Stephanie put on her seat belt.**

**They talked on the way, Umi switched on the radio to the English channel. It was a song Stephanie knew. Stephanie started singing. Umi just listened. " You sing well." She told Stephanie after it ended. Stephanie smiled. " Thanks, I never sang before someone." Stephanie told her. " You should open up and try to sing it in the open." Umi suggested to her, she turned to her right, to go into the carpark.**

**They waited for a while before a car pulled out of its slot. Umi parked her car. They got out and locked the door. Umi looked at the map and they strolled down the street. It was by the river side, at night, the river and the path were brightly lit. The river reflected the buildings at the other end on it's own surface. Umi stopped walking and then she touched the railing. Wind blew past her. Umi closed her eyes. There were many couples, holding hands and strolling along the riverside. " It's so romantic." Umi told Stephanie. She nodded. **

**They checked out a few of the restaurants before finally setting for a restaurant that sells western food and Italian food. Umi ordered a salad, Stephanie ordered steak. Umi drank fruit juice, Stephanie drank peach tea. They chat over their dinner. Stephanie told Umi about the more special events in her life. Umi smiled and picked up her glass. **

**" I felt that the most special moment was when I was no a mission with Heero, to find out more information on Isabelle Yuy." Umi told Stephanie, she stared into her glass of juice. Thinking back to that wedding, and how she and Heero danced to the slow music. Stephanie sighed. " You love him don't you?" Stephanie asked, breaking Umi from her trail of thoughts. " I mean Heero. I can tell even though I am young." Stephanie told Umi. Umi smiled, and nodded. " I can't lie and say that actually I don't love him. But, waiting for him to return the love, will take forever…" Umi told Stephanie sadly. She ordered for a piece of cake. **

**Umi drove Stephanie back and tugged her in, she sighed and watched Stephanie sleep peacefully. She left, wondered what the guys are up to.**

**Heero sighed and drank the wine in the glass in one gulp. He turned it upside down to prove that he finished it. The other guys cheered and clapped. Heero placed it down. Duo excused himself to go to the dance floor. Trowa was hugging a girl. Quatre and Wufei went to play pool. Heero sighed and unbuttoned his shirt's two top buttons. He played with his shirt's sleeve. A bunch of girls entered the pub, they walked past his table and eyed him. They blew kisses at him. Heero ignored them and ordered 3 more glasses of wine. **

**Umi came into the pub and nodded to the doorman. She looked around, hoping to see the guys here. She saw Duo on the dancefloor, dancing very closely with many girls. So, they are here. She saw Heero on a table, by himself, he was drinking. She walked over. **

**He saw a pair of white high heels, with diamonds and straps that stopped infront of him. " May I join you?" That girl asked, Heero looked up. To see Umi, in a sleeveless light blue shirt, that had two spaghetti straps and had a v-cut. She matched it with a white skirt, it had some patterns at the side. She looked beautiful, wearing long earrings. They had diamonds on them. She pushed her hair behind her right ear, she was holding a white handbag. Heero nodded, Umi sat down and ordered her drink. She looked around. **

**" How's Stephanie?" Heero asked, Umi looked at him. " She's fine, she's asleep. She really liked the city. She told me a lot about her father, I can tell that she's happy being with the Winners." Umi told Heero, Umi was looking at Quatre. " She just wants love from her family, like everyone needs." She told him, Heero was holding the glass of wine in his hand. He looked at her and drank it down in one gulp. **

**" Why are you doing here then?" Umi asked him and watched him empty another glass. " Don't know, I just felt like drinking." Heero told her and raised his hand to get the attention of the waiter. Umi's order came. " You?" Heero asked, Umi looked at him. She played with her glass of wine. " I came to check on you guys, in case something goes wrong." Umi explained, Heero watched her. She knew that he didn't believe her. " Like what?" Heero asked, Umi looked at Heero, her hair fell down. " Like leaving with a female." Umi whispered, Heero reached over and using a finger, he pushed her hair that fell back behind her right ear. Umi blushed a little, silence filled them. Heero pulled back. **

**Quatre and Wufei came back. Quatre asked about Stephanie. " She's asleep." Umi told him, Heero drank another glass. Wufei and Quatre left to dance, they seem to have planned to leave Umi and Heero alone. Heero reached for another glass, Umi stopped him. " I believe you have drank enough." Umi explained and pulled it out of his range. " Umi, I am here to drink." He told her. " Even so, too much liquor is bad for health. You will get drunk and have hangover." Umi told him, He sighed. " Fine, have it your way then." Heero told Umi and stood up. He walked towards the gambling table. They were playing black jack. Umi went over. Heero took an empty seat. " You sure you want to play?" Umi asked, Heero didn't answer. There were 3 more people there. The person distributed two cards, one was flipped open. Heero got a king black-spade. He looked at his other card. He opened his on his table. **

**" Black Jack." Heero told them, he won. The money on the bet was all pushed to him. Heero played 10 more times, he kept reaching 21 Points. He won, he asked for the winnings to be changed into cash. It was a huge sum. He left the table after pocketing it. Umi smiled and followed him. **

**" It's amazing, the way you keep playing and winning." Umi told Heero, Heero looked at Umi. " It takes a skill to win." He told her. A waiter with a tray was trying to pass them, Umi squeezed herself against Heero to make way for that waiter to pass. Heero walked away after the Waiter passed them. Umi followed him. Heero went over to the guys, they were all back at their table. Heero exchanged hi-fives with Trowa. " Heard that you won ten times in the row, 6 times black jack." Trowa told Heero, Heero shrugged. " Must be lucky today." He told them and looked back at Umi, Umi blinked. " Er, I will leave first. There are buses and cabs to bring you back to the lodge." Heero told them, the guys nodded. Heero walked towards the exit, Umi followed after Heero after excusing herself. Heero opened the door and waited for Umi to catch up with him. He let her pass first. Umi thanked him and they walked along the sidewalk. **

**" Can I ask you how come you knew that I was coming?" Umi asked, Heero looked at her and inserted his hand into his pants' pockets at the side of his pants. " I knew that you would follow me." He told Umi. Umi smiled and they walked down the sidewalk, Umi stopped and looked at the river. Heero stopped to enjoy the cool night. Wind blew past, making their hair fly, Umi had to press her hair back behind her ear. " You know, it seems to be a very good spot for lovers." Umi whispered, Heero looked at her suddenly. " What are you hinting?" Heero asked, Umi shook her head and closed her eyes, feeling the cool wind hitting her. **

**They continued to walk back to the carpark. They kept silent as they passed many shops and restaurants with many couples holding hands. Umi sneezed suddenly, she excused herself. Heero watched her and took down his coat. He placed it on her shoulders. She looked surprised. " I am fine." She told him, trying to return him his coat, he took it and placed it back on her. " Thanks." Umi whispered, realizing that she couldn't reject it. " Did you drive here?" Heero asked, Umi shook her head. " I took a cab. I won't want to wake Stephanie up." Umi told him. " I will give you a life back." Heero told her, Umi smiled and followed him.**

**Heero's sports car pulled into the resort and Heero parked his car. They have to walk some distance back to their bungalow. As they strolled side by side, Umi saw smoke far away. " Looks like someone are having a midnight barbecue." Umi told Heero. Heero shrugged and they walked into the park, the lights were lit and the decorations were clear. It looked very romantic, especially at the fountain. Umi looked at the fountain. Umi then went to catch up with Heero. She took down Heero's jacket and folded it, she held onto it while walking. They reached their bungalow. Heero took out his key and inserted it inside the keyhole. The gates opened quietly. It closed after them. Heero opened the door and waited for Umi to enter before closing it. Umi turned back to look at Heero.**

**He flipped on the lights. " Thanks." Umi told him and handled him back his coat. Heero took it. It felt weird for a few seconds. Umi didn't know how to say what she had in mind. " Thank you for tonight." She told him, Heero looked at her. Umi looked at the ground. She looked up to see Heero staring at her. She smiled. " Tonight was great, I felt happy tonight." She whispered, Heero sighed. " No problem." He told her. Heero was about to walk away. Umi moved in, she wrapped her arms around his neck, Heero looked surprised. She pressed herself close to him. Umi kissed Heero on his lips. Her lips touched his. A fantastic feeling melted and filled her heart. It felt great, just like before. Umi broke the kiss and she pulled back. She walked to the stairs and turned to look at Heero. Heero looked shocked.**

**" Good night, Heero." Umi told Heero and went up the stairs. Heero recovered from his shockness and watch Umi disappear from his sight. It didn't feel as hot as before, but, it felt simply too great to put it to words. She looked so gorgeous tonight, Heero looked at his coat, and he smiled and went up the stairs. **

**Heero came down the stairs, to see Umi entering Stephanie's room. Heero went over and knocked on the door gently. He went in. Umi was checking on Stephanie. She was still sleeping. Umi smiled, Heero touched her hand accidentally. She looked at Heero and blushed a little, but in the dark, Heero didn't notice. " She's not really well." She told him, he raised an eyebrow at her. " She's running a fever." Umi told Heero sadly. Heero went to call Quatre outside. When he returned, Umi was sitting beside Stephanie, on the side of her bed. She was wetting a cloth with cold water. She folded it and placed it ontop of Stephanie's head.**

**" I phoned them, they are coming back. How come you knew?" Heero asked, Umi looked sad. " I sensed it when I touched her door. She was having a nightmare just now. I can tell that she was running a fever. Umi touched Stephanie's cheek, they were hot. " Is there a hospital around here?" Umi asked, Heero shook his head. " We guys ran a check, it's next town." Heero told her. " I have some fever medicines, I will go and take them. Help me take her temperature." Umi told him and handed her a thermometer. She left the room. Heero switched on the table lights. He switched the thermometer and placed it in her mouth, under her tongue. He waited and watched as the reading kept jumping. It beeped, Heero took it out. The reading was 38.9 It was high. He didn't even notice. Umi came back, she looked very upset when she saw the reading. Heero helped to pull Stephanie to sit up.**

**Umi forced 2 tablets into her mouth and made her drink the water. Heero then placed Stephanie back down and Umi tugged her back in. She took out an icepad and placed it on her forehead. " If only I had paid more attention to her and not leave." Umi told Heero softly. Heero looked at her. " It's not your fault." Heero whispered. Umi didn't respond. " I will look after he till morning. You turn in soon. Don't let the guys disturb." Umi told him. Heero nodded.**

**The guys came back, they all became worried after Heero told them Stephanie's temperature. They all waited around the living room. For Umi to come down. She came down occasionally to change the cold water and change icepads. Quatre kept asking Umi to let him see her. Umi agreed finally. Heero could tell that everyone was worried and tired. **

**Umi stayed up the whole night, attending to Stephanie. The rest of the guys turned in. Heero checked on her every 2 hours. He saw Umi fallen asleep by Stephanie's side. He closed the door lightly. He touched Stephanie's forehead. It was cool. Umi woke up. " Oh, her temperature still didn't drop yet." Umi whispered. Heero pat her. " You are tired." He told her, Umi shook her head. " Stephanie have to get better." Umi told him and stood up. Umi was still blaming herself. **

**The next day, Wednesday Morning,**

**Heero came to check on Stephanie. Stephanie's temperature had already went down. Umi was sleeping, she looked very tired. The guys were still sleeping. After everyone woke up, including Stephanie. They had breakfast and suggested going out to play. Umi was still sleeping, Heero chose not to go with them, making an excuse that he had reports to do. They all left, Heero told Quatre to make sure that Stephanie was feeling well. Umi had given extra medicine incase Stephanie fell ill again. Heero went to check on Umi. She was still sleeping in bed, Star was lying down and waiting for Umi to wake up. She looked bored. Heero smiled and close the door after him.**

**At late evening, **

**Umi was at the kitchen, trying to figure out what to cook for their dinner. Everyone was playing at the computer room. Stephanie was with Umi. Heero came down the stairs. He was holding onto a black, long sleeve, collared coat. He had a loose tie handing around his neck. He was walking towards the door. " You going out?" Umi asked suddenly from the kitchen. Star barked. Heero popped into the kitchen. " Yar, I won't be back for dinner." He told her, he let Stephanie pass by him. She went up the stairs. Umi was holding a cookbook. " Where are you going?" Umi asked. " My parents had a formal party. I am going alone." He told her. Umi dropped the book on the table and walked over. She helped Heero to do up his tie. " Thanks." Heero told her. " Don't be late and remember to come back. The others are joining us for dinner tonight." Umi told him. He nodded and left. Umi wondered if she should order delivery services.**

**Everyone came. Umi set up the table with Stephanie. They sat down. " Where's Heero?" Lady Une asked. They started eating. Everyone praised Umi for her great cooking. The food was delicious. " He's attending his parents' party." Umi told them and ate her salad. " Well, after a few more days, we will pack your bags and take a plane." Lady Une told them. " Now, cheers." Lady Une told them. They all raised their glasses and toasted. They drank their drinks. Stephanie didn't join in. After some of them left to party at pubs, Umi stayed back to clean up with Stephanie. Stephanie asked Umi about last night.**

**" Quatre told me that you stayed up all night to look after me." Stephanie told Umi. Umi nodded, " Thanks Umi." Stephanie told Umi and smiled. Umi smiled and pat Stephanie on her head. " Why don't you run along?" Umi asked, Stephanie left. **

**At around midnight,**

**Heero pulled his sports car into the driveway and got out. He walked towards the bungalow. No lights were still on. So they are already asleep. Heero opened the gates and the door quietly. He flipped on the lights to see Umi sitting on the dinning table using a laptop. She looked up at him. Heero frowned and took off his coat. He loosens his tie and unbuttoned the two top buttons of his shirt. He went over. " Why are you staying up?" Heero asked her. " Something seems wrong." She told him. Heero raised an eyebrow at her. " I can't get this player to the next stage." Umi told him. He looked at the game she was playing. " You stayed up late to play this?" Heero asked. " Yup, it's better when all the guys are out and Stephanie is asleep. She's fine. I checked her." Umi told him. **

**Heero sighed and he took the controls, he helped her get to the next stage. He even defeated the king. " That seems easy." Umi told Heero, Heero shrugged. " By the way, Lady Une left a letter for you." Umi told Heero. Heero took the letter and opened it. **

**Dear Heero,**

**I am afraid that I have some bad news for you. I ran a check on Stephanie once. And found something very interesting. I didn't dare to tell you anything, as you may not believe me. She has a background. Run a check on her and you will know. Beware, she might invite some unexpected visitors.**

**Lady Une. **

**Heero ran a check on Stephanie. His eyes widened with shock with what he saw.**

**The next day, Thursday night. **

**The guys had left to party at night. Leaving Umi with Stephanie. Umi was teaching Stephanie how to do her science homework. Then, Umi heard something. She looked up suddenly. " Is something wrong?" Stephanie asked. Umi frowned. She heard something.**

**Outside, the guys were enjoying themselves at the pub. Except Heero, he found out about Stephanie's background. He wondered if they might be in danger.**

**The gates opened. Umi heard the gates opening. " Stephanie, let's stop here now." Umi told her and moved to the kitchen. She looked out of the window. There was no one approaching the house. She frowned. The guys couldn't be back so soon. Star came down the stairs and was playing with Stephanie. Umi gave them a quiet sign. She didn't hear anything. Thinking that it was safe, she turned on the tab and washed the glass cup, when she looked up, she saw someone standing right before the window. Wearing black uniform with bulletproof vest, he was holding a gun and aiming it at Umi. " I will stay calm and raise my hands up." The guy told her. Umi looked back to see Stephanie looking frightened. Star looked like she was going to charge. Umi smiled and slammed the window shut. She ran to Stephanie and dragged her along with her. Star followed them. Umi ducked behind the sofa, Stephanie and Star followed.**

**The windows smashed and the door had holes in them. Bullets came in and smashed everything. Umi pressed Stephanie and Star down. They heard the sound of bullets firing and hitting objects. They heard glass shattering. Umi took out her gun. " Stay down, call Heero." She ordered Stephanie and threw her her handphone. She stood up and fired a clean shot at the window. She hit the guy at the window in his sunglasses. **

**Heero picked up his phone. " Hello?" He asked a bit bored of being at the pub. He heard gunshots. " Heero, come back quickly, we are under attack." Stephanie cried. Heero hung up and left immediately, he pulled the guys all with him. " They are under attack." Heero told them. They gaped at him.**

**Umi's gun couldn't compare to rifle guns. There were many people outside with rifle. Umi dragged Stephanie. They had to run. " You are completely surrounded, drop the gun and come out with the child. We will fire anytime." Someone told them. Umi knew that going up was useless. She saw traces of light at the stairs, people had come in from the Stargazing room. Was this a test? Her car. Of course. " Stephanie, trust me." Umi told her. She pressed the button on her remote. Her car drove towards their bungalow. Umi knew that they were surrounded. Heero won't be back so soon. Why were they under attack. " Why are you attacking us?" Umi asked. " We want that child next to you. Hand her over." They shouted. Umi looked at Stephanie. **

**Then, Umi saw a flicker of light on the mirror, it was her car. Then, the wall and door was ripped open. Her car drove in and stopped right infront of her. Umi got in, Stephanie and Star got in too. Umi drove. The men all rushed after her car, they fired at her wheels. " Full bullet proof protection" Umi ordered, the car transformed and the bullets were reflected. Umi drove and avoided the crowd at the beach and pavement. She drove into the highway. She saw cars chasing after them. Heero… come quickly.**

**Heero stared at the ruin house. The first floor had many holes in it. The fridge, glass and funitures had all been broken, it was a rifle gun. They could tell. The door and some part of the wall was ripped off. Heero saw car tracks. " They are not anywhere above." Trowa reported. Heero phoned Umi.**

**" Heero, I am on the highway, I can't shake 5 cars off." Umi told him. " I am coming." He told her. Umi turned to her left and drove into an alley. She looked at the rear view mirror. They were still being chases. Umi drove onto the pavement, many people avoided them. Umi drove back on the highway. She lowered the window and she fired at the car behind her. It hit the body of the car, but didn't cause any damage. Umi looked ahead and drove. She then turned back and fired at its wheels. It blew off one of the wheels the car skidded and knocked into the railing, blocking the cars behind. Umi drove faster. **

**Heero drove super fast, he saw the 4 black cars, blocked by another one. He jumped over them and then phones Umi. " Are you behind chased?" He asked. " Yes, by two white trucks." She told him. Heero drove and cut through the lanes to avoid crashing into slow cars. He saw two trucks ahead. It was a SWAT team. They were firing at Umi's car. Heero took out his gun. He fired at the men onboard the truck.**

**A man jumped onto her car. Umi gritted her teeth and tried to get ride of the guy. He was banging on her roof. Umi drove faster. And kept turning to avoid the bombs thrown on the road. They exploded after she past them. She saw Heero's car.**

**Heero fired, his bullet hit the wheel of the truck. It fell off. The truck over turned and skidded around the road. Heero fired at the engine when he was close enough before speeding up to catch up on the other truck. The truck behind him exploded. **

**Umi can't do anything, after all Star and Stephanie was with her. The bomb's explosion hit her car. It threw them back. More bombs exploded around them. It over turned her car. The glass window smashed and cut Umi's arm. The car was at a corner of the tunnel. They were firing at it. Umi got shot since her window was broken. She was bleeding. " Umi." Stephanie told her. Umi tried to move, but both of her arms were hit. She couldn't fire her gun.**

**Heero saw the over turned car. He fired at the wheel of the truck. This time, he fired at all the men too. The truck over turned. Heero fired at the petrol storage place, it exploded, the whole truck exploded. It was so huge that it threw Umi'scar a bit further. Heero then drove over and stopped. He went over to check them out. Umi was bleeding, blood flowed down her head. " Save Stephanie first." She told him weakly. He shot down the door and got Stephanie out. Star came out too. He then cut the safety belt to get Umi out. " Heero, there's someone coming for us." Stephanie told him. He looked to see another truck. He felt that he didn't have time to play tricks. He carried Umi and brought her to her car. He modified his car into a normal one. Stephanie and Star went to the backseat. Heero killed the driver of the truck with one clean shot at the glass. The truck turned and crashed into other cars. **

**He put on the seat belt for Umi. He got into the car and drove off towards the nearest hospital. **

**Umi woke up to see Heero. " What happened?" Umi asked. " We managed to shake them off, you fainted in the car. Stephanie's with the guys. They are outside. Bringing Star along can bring some trouble." Heero told her. Umi sat up, but was overcome with pain. " And we got one Preventer down." He told her. Umi knew that it was her. " Why did they want Stephanie?" Umi asked him suddenly. Heero helped her to sit up. " You should ask her yourself. She's not a normal kid." He told her. Umi looked surprised. " What?" She asked. **

**Stephanie came in with Trowa, he looked stern. Quatre looked a bit shocked. Duo was sighing, Wufei was checking the hospital ward. Heero took out his gun and aimed it at Stephanie. Umi tried to stop Heero, but she couldn't move. **

**" Explain yourself." Heero told her. Stephanie looked at Umi and sighed. " I work in the team knows as Money Clawer. It consists of 10 people who rob casinos. After my mother died, I was being taken in by them. I helped them, to distract the people while they steal the money. We did it many times. Sometimes I got injured, sometimes I was fine." Stephanie told them. **

**" Then?" Heero asked. " Once, like last week, one of the swat team got one of my team mates. I took a gun and shot that guy from the swat team dead. My teammate was saved. But I couldn't get over it. I killed someone. I wanted to stop, but they won't let me. They told me that they will kill people close to me." Stephanie told them. Umi couldn't believe it. Stephanie killed someone…. At the age of 10….**

**" The whole world found out about our identities and then started hunting for us. I was safe in the Colonies. But my identity was real. My mother did die in the war. She told me about the Winner family…" Heero cut off Stephanie. " Cut the crap, Now you are hunted?" Heero asked. Stephanie nodded. " We should hand her over. She will only bring trouble to us. Quatre told me that there were times you looked frightened and were injured. That explains it doesn't it?" Heero asked. Stephanie nodded. **

**" We will take her along. We will help her get out of this mess." Umi told them. They all stared at her. Umi stood up. She fell, Heero helped her up. " She's just a 10 year old. Everyone makes mistakes and has a past. Like all of you. You all kill thousands at the age of even 10." Umi told them. The guys all looked a bit depressed. " But now, you all helped to make up for your mistakes by being a Preventer. You helped many people now. You all were given a second chance, why can't we give Stephanie one?" Umi asked. They all turned to look at Stephanie. Heero sighed and kept his gun. " Fine, we will help her. We must get to the Colonies without informing Lady Une. She already ran a check on Stephanie. She knows." Heero told them.**

**Heero took off his coat and helped Umi to put it on. " We have to leave soon. They might find us." Heero told them. Umi suffered a head injury and both of her arms were shot. Not a very good thing. " I will back Umi up. She can't fire." Heero told them. They all nodded. Duo looked at them suddenly. " The SWAT Team's truck pulled up , they are entering the hospital." Duo informed. They all took out their guns. Umi couldn't, she felt dizzy. " Trowa, Quatre, cover Stephanie. We are taking my car." Heero told them. They left the room quietly. They took the lift to the basement. Heero's car drove to them. He changed it into a limo. They all got in and he drove off as fast as possible. Towards the airport. **

**Heero saw two trucks behind them. " Guys, try hitting them at their wheels. They didn't bullet proof them." Heero told them and activated the protection over his car. The guys fired one truck down. Heero saw bombs and tire nails on the road. " They keep using the same trick." Heero exclaimed. He looked around and turned right instead, back towards the highway. Umi looked at the mirror. " We aren't going to the airport." She told him. He didn't reply. Heero kept changing lanes to overtake those slow cars. Stephanie looked around them. Heero drove into a hotel. " Why are we stopping here?" Trowa asked. " I like taking all of them out, not being chased." Heero explained. **

**They took one room. They all waited and set up devices to make sure that no one can detect or even come in. Trowa was guarding Stephanie. Heero went to find Umi. Umi was in the bedroom. " You okay?" Heero asked. Umi nodded, Heero sat down on the bed next to her. " Umi, I have been thinking, after this… Do you want to move in with me?" Heero asked. Umi looked shocked. " What? Why?" Umi asked. " I don't mean anything, just to take care of you." Heero whispered. " You are not my guardian and I can take care of myself." Umi told him. " It's just to protect you. Your father told me that you felt lonely staying by yourself." Heero told her. " Oh, so everything's is my father who was behind it." Umi exclaimed. **

**" Think what you want to." Heero told her. Umi felt dizzy, she gripped Heero's arm as a support. He looked at her. " Why don't you just sleep for a while. I will guard here." He whispered. Umi nodded. She lied down on the bed and closed her eyes. Heero left the room. **

**Heero took out his gun and fired at the window, it broke a string. There was a whole in the window. The guys all got ready. Someone kicked his way inside the room. The window crashed under him. They all got in. Heero fired at them. There was many gunshot sound. They guns weren't even dodging, the bullets all missed them. They shot all of them dead with one bullet. More came in from the window. When they were too close, they used their hands. Heero backflipped, kicking a few man in their chins. They fell back and fell down the building, through the broken window. **

**Umi heard the gunshots, she woke up and dodged a bullet that came for her. She looked around. This was bad, really bad. Then, the door opened, Heero came in, and he helped Umi to get up. They left the bedroom. There were many dead bodies on the ground. " Let's go first." Heero told them. They got into Heero's limo. He drove towards the gates. When many trucks came and formed a circle around them. Heero braked. They were surrounded. " Come out with your hands in the air!" One policeman shouted into a over head speaker. They went out. They held their guns. " Drop the weapon immediately!" he shouted, Heero aimed his gun at the truck. " Drop it or we will shoot." They shouted. **

**" Shall we?" Heero asked, the guys all smirked. Umi couldn't fight, so she stayed to look after Stephanie. But she was missing. " Where's Stephanie?" Umi asked. They all saw Stephanie walking towards the policemen. **

**" I am who you all wanted to capture. Capture me, leave them alone." She shouted. They all aimed their guns at her. " She's stupid." Duo exclaimed. Heero looked at Umi. Umi ran over. **

**" You have to die anyway, they told us to kill all of the members of the Money Clawer. And you are the only one left." The men shouted. " Fire!" He ordered. Umi ran there in time, she pushed Stephanie away. " No!" Stephanie shouted. They all held their fire. " Get out of the way, Misss Ryuuzaki." They all told her. " No, I won't. She deserves a chance like any of you does. We all have a bad past. But we are what we are today because of it that has change us." Umi exclaimed. Stephanie was crying. " Why did you save me?" Stephanie asks. " Because you deserve to live like anyone else." Umi told her. Tears fell to the ground. **

**They were all silent. Stephanie stood up. Then, Umi saw a guy, aiming the rifle at Stephanie and he fired. " No!" Umi shouted, Stephanie was hot, right through her heart. The guys fired, killing everyone from the SWAT Team. Umi held onto Stephanie. Her blood had formed a pool of blood. She looked at Umi. **

" **Guess I wasn't as lucky. I don't have a second chance at life." Stephanie told Umi. Umi was crying. " No, you will be okay." She whispered. " I want to join my mother… Thanks you all for being with me. Showing me what's good in life. I will never forget you all…. (pants)… I am really sorry for bringing this onto you." Stephanie told Umi. " Promise me… you will help me explain to my father." She told Umi. Stephanie looked up at the sky. It had started to rain. " Make your life better." She told Umi. " What do you mean?" Umi asked her. " Heero, tell him…" She whispered. Then, she closed her eyes. " No…" Umi cried. Heero came over to join her. It started to rain heavily. " It's over, Umi." He whispered, Umi cried harder. **

**Two days later, Saturday Morning.**

**Many people turned up for Stephanie's funeral. They all looked sad. Quatre was crying, so was his father. The trip was cancelled, due to Stephanie's death. They took turns to place flowers before her grave. Then, everyone left. Umi stayed, wondering what was the best for her to do. Heero closed his eyes. " Do we often encounter life and death?" Umi ask him. " Depends, but we have all to accept what we are given. So, get over it and continue living." Heero told her. " Do you cry?" Umi asked, Heero sighed. " No, Umi. I don't remember how to." Heero told her and turned to leave. **

**Umi had a flashback of Stephanie. " Heero, tell him…" She told her. Should she make her own life better? Umi asked herself. " Heero." She called out, before turning to run after him. He stopped and turned to look at her. He was at the bottom of the stairs. " About the offer, is it still available?" Umi asked. Heero looked at her then looked forward.**

**" Yar, it's still there." Heero told her finally. Wind blew past, Umi watched as Heero left the graveyard. Umi turned to look back at Stephanie's grave. Something tells her that Stephanie was happy. Umi smiled and went down the stairs. Wind blew past, making the petals of the white rose follow the direction of the wind. A droplet of water flowed out of the white rose, onto the grave….**

**To be continued… **


	9. Past

**Never Impossible**

**Chapter 9: Past**

**Sunday Night,**

**Umi was chopping the cabbage when the door opened. Umi turned to see Heero entering the kitchen. " I am back." He told her. Umi smiled and continued chopping the cabbage. Umi took up Heero's offer and moved in with him. She hadn't really forgotten about Stephanie, but life still has to continue. " You don't have to cook, we could just eat out." Heero told her, he closed the door of the fridge. Umi smiled. " I like cooking. It's healthier." She explained. Heero walked over to where she was. " You need help?" He asked, Umi looked at him. " Well, help me take over this, I have to fry something." She told him. Heero took her place and went chopping the cabbage, he did it so fast, she couldn't even see the knife. " You won't want to chop it into pieces so fine." She told him. **

**She took out the pan and heats it up. She then took out a plate from the frozen section of the fridge. The oil had heated up. Umi then placed the pieces in, she turned them over. Heero then went on the chopping carrots. Umi turned off the fire. " Done, now we just have to wait." Umi told him and placed it on the table. " What is it?" Heero asked, without looking up. " Prawn and chicken meat, deep fried." She told him and poured away the oil in the frying pan. " Done." Heero told her. Umi did a check and asked him to stir the vegetables together. She did ham omelet. Then, she got the rice ready.**

**The set the dining table and sat down. They started eating. They sat opposite each other. " Honestly, it's delicious." He told her, Umi smiled brighter. " Thanks." She told him. Heero studied her, she looked at him. " What?" She asked. Heero sighed, " I didn't think that someone like you who comes from a rich family will even learn to cook." Heero told her, Umi smiled and took a piece of the deep fried prawn and chicken meat. " Well, I learnt it, because I love cooking and I want to cook delicious food for the one I loved." Umi told him softly. Heero smiled suddenly. " I believe he will be the luckiest man in the universe." Heero told her. Umi smiled. **

**" I always felt that cooking for someone I loves the most, was something that felt very special. And, I will feel happy when he likes the dishes I cooked, for him." Umi told Heero. Heero smiled again, Umi hardly sees him smile. " Well, you won't be the only one who felt that way." He told her. Umi smiled, she felt happy that she was having dinner with Heero. And, it felt like they were a happily married couple, enjoying dinner at home together. **

**Heero insisted on helping her wash the dishes. So, they were sharing the sink, soaping the plates. " Do you often do housework?" Umi asked, Heero shook his head. " No, I am too busy, I hardly come home." He told her and turned on the tap to wash the dish. " Oh, then how do you keep the house clean?" Umi asked him waiting for her turn. " My computers monitor the house, I invented a few machines to clean the house daily." Heero explained and handled the wet dish to Umi. Umi wiped them dry, while Heero washes the plates. Umi then tried to put them back on their shelve, but she was too short. She tried tiptoeing, but it didn't work. Heero took the dishes and placed them on the shelve. " Well, it's always good to have a tall man around." Umi told him, he smiled and left the kitchen. Umi looked at the sink, the water was slowly being drained out. Her reflection showed that she was smiling. **

**Monday Morning,**

**There was a meeting, for all the Preventers. " We all vote that Umi was to work on her own, and ask for help if needed. Team work will also come in, but we want you to start doing solo work." Lady Une told Umi. Umi looked at Heero, he shrugged.**

**Umi got her very own office, she was sharing the floor with Sally, it felt weird to start work on her own, what happened to the teamwork? **

**1 week past, **

**Umi managed to solve all easy cases forced to her, they were easy and didn't require much attention or help. Like Sally, she just had to wait for cases the Preventers are too busy to handle. There was this Case-chain. The top was Heero, then Trowa, then Quatre, then Wufei, then Duo. Then it was linked to Zechs, then to Noin, then to Sally and then finally her. So she was last and at the bottom of the Case-chain. So, it seems almost impossible for a case to be handled down all the way to her and that no one before her would take it.**

**They were all called to the meeting room. As usual, everyone waited for Lady Une to arrive. She came in with a file and she didn't look very happy. She slammed the door shut and closed all the curtains. They guys all sat up straight. **

**" What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE BEEN DOING!" She suddenly shouted. Umi was shocked, a bit dizzy. It was so loud that t caused her to become dizzy. Heero didn't respond. **

**" Duo, you knew the rules. It was clearly stated that we are not to be part of victim's personal life. You spent 1 week with her, tell me what happened?" Lady Une asked, Duo looked surprised. " As in… Pauline?" Duo asked. Everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat, he tried to look innocent. " What did he do?" Umi whispered to Sally. **

**" Didn't you hear? He and Miss Pauline, you know, they slept with each other. Lady Une found out. We met Pauline in a pub and at the ladies, she was talking about Duo's equipment." Sally whispered to Umi. Umi couldn't imagine what Lady Une would have felt like.**

**" As you can see, I am a normal guy." Duo told them, he was sweating. " And?" Lady Une asked, still looking furious. " Okay, we slept with each other. I mean this kind of thing is a fling. I mean we all had one-night stands before. For god's sake, we are all human, male and female. It's normal." Duo told them. Umi honestly hated the subject of Sex so she didn't really like to stay in there. **

**" I know that well, Duo. I don't care about your personal and sex life outside the office. But, Pauline is a victim of a case. We can't go around sleeping with people who filed the case just because you helped them. It's stupid." Lady Une shouted. Duo didn't respond. **

**" Umi, suggest ways to punish Duo." Lady Une told Umi. Umi blinked as everyone turned to her. Duo was giving her the puppy eyes, sort of like pleading. " Er… Since it's about sex, He will have to be under survey for 2 weeks. And no sex for him." Umi told them. Lady Une thought about it. " Wise, but too short. 1 month then." She told Duo. Duo gaped. " What! One Month? I can't wait that long!" Duo shouted. " If not, we will just have to give you a sex change. Heero, you take charge. Make sure he doesn't flirt or even come close to a female." Lady Une told him. Heero nodded without talking. **

**" Then, you will live with Heero for a month." Lady Une told Duo. " Please, hell no. Who knows what Heero will do to me there? He's scary!" Duo told Lady Une. " How does 2 months sound?" She asked him in return. " No, the punishment is fair, very fair." He told Lady Une. He straightened and sat down, eyeing Umi. Umi didn't think that she had anything to do with it. " Ouch!" Duo shouted, staring at Heero. Heero had stepped on Duo's foot. " I didn't see it there." Heero said flatly. **

**" Now, guys listen up. Rules are rules. You cannot bend them. We received a case that seems hard. We need two agents. Who wants to take it up?" Lady Une asked. Umi didn't want to take it up. Duo volunteered, no one seems to want to take it. " Fine, Umi, I want you to take this case too." Lady Une told her. Umi gaped, " So that's settled." Lady Une told them and turned to leave. **

**" Lady Une." Heero said suddenly. She stopped to listen. " I will come along to ensure that duo doesn't slack too much." Heero told Lady Une. She looked at Duo to Umi. " Fine. Three may not be enough. Call Trowa if you need his help." Lady Une told them and left. **

**At Heero's room,**

**" I mean I can't believe it. She suggested that. Now it's one whole week of no sex." Duo exclaimed. Duo had to move in with Heero today. " It's not that bad." He told Duo. " Well, of course to you. You never seem to have sex before." Duo told Heero, he received a punch in the face. " My sex life is just different from yours. Too many one-night-stand is bad. You might get AIDS. Even though you may have taken the necessary precautions." Heero told Duo. Duo rubbed his bruised face. " I know, I just can't find the right girl yet. Besides, Sex is good. It gives me a lot of pleasure. You should try it out too." Duo told Heero. Heero shook his head. " Come on, after 1 month, I will drag you to a pub." Duo told Heero. **

**There came a knock on the door. " Come in." Heero said. Duo turned to face the door. Umi came in and closed the door, ignoring Duo's look. **

**" It's about the case." She told Heero, treating Duo invisible. Heero nodded, gesturing to a chair. Duo sat down on another chair. " Umi, Duo's moving in tonight." Heero told Umi. Umi blinked, Duo looked confused. " Why are you telling her?" Duo asked, Heero looked at Duo then to Umi.**

**" She moved in a week ago, to live with me." Heero told Duo. Duo gaped then started giving those wicked looks. " So, tell me, did anything happen between the two of you? Sparks… Or worse?" Duo asked, wickedly. " Don't expect anything. We live on different floors." Heero told Duo. " Well, I think everyone would like to know." Duo told Heero. He was gleaming like mad, Umi looked at Heero. He just flipped open the file to show that he had no comments on that.**

**" Heero…" Umi told him softly. Heero looked at her then to the smiling Duo. Duo was gleaming wickedly again. Umi reached to touch Heero's hand, not caring about the fact that Duo was there. She read his mind, it was blank. He wasn't feeling anything. Like he saw them as purely neutral. Umi felt depressed, she couldn't hide the disappointment in her as she released Heero's hand. Duo started teasing her, she just ignored him. " Back to the case." Heero ordered, Duo sighed and let the matter off.**

**After work, **

**They went to Duo's house to get his luggage. Heero went up to make sure that Duo was packing the right stuff. Umi waited in the car, she sighed. She had to admit, she had been feeling empty this week. They set off towards Heero's house. Heero told Duo the rules. **

**" And most importantly, keep your hands off Umi. I know that when there's no choice, you will turn to anyone. So, if I find out I will kill you." Heero warned Duo. " Wow, I didn't know you cared about her so much. Like she's already yours or something." Duo told Heero. Heero looked around to make sure that Umi wasn't there. **

**" Look, I am to protect her. I am under orders. If she doesn't like you, leave it that way." Heero told Duo. Duo sighed. " Wake up Heero. Haven't you ever noticed her? I mean she was always there and you are so totally blind." Duo told Heero.**

**" I mean, look at her. She's so distracting and sexy. And you have no reactions? Are you even a normal guy?" Duo asked. Heero ignored Duo's comment. Duo went to unpack his bag. Heero went o his room. He couldn't help keep thinking about Umi. Duo was right, he wasn't blind. He was just pretending to be. He had noticed her, he always did. It was just that she became more distracting since she moved in. But, He had to act like he was cold and blind. Even if he didn't it would be so not him. He tensed up when he felt someone resting his or her hands on his shoulder. He turned to see Umi. " I came in, you looked tired." She whispered. Heero tried to get up. **

**She pushed him back down. " Don't be so tensed up." She whispered as she started to massage him. Heero instantly tensed up, he wasn't that used to a woman's touch. " Umi, honestly, I am fine." He told Umi. Umi gave up, since he wouldn't relax. She let go of him. She closed and locked the door. Heero watched her closely.**

**" Honestly, Heero, what do you think of me?" Umi asked him. Heero raised an eyebrow although he wanted to start coughing. " I mean as in general. Do I look that bad?" Umi asked. Heero started coughing. " No, you look fine." He told her softly. " But am I attractive? I mean, you guys don't seem to be attracted to me. Not that I want you all to. It's weird, like no one seems to feel that way about me." Umi told Heero. Heero tried to look for a better word to say.**

**" It's because we all know that you are off limits." Heero told her. " You mean, you did notice me?" Umi asked him slowly. Heero tried to think of a better way to answer than to say no. " Actually, I was talking about the other guys. I know my limits." He told her. Umi looked confused then she looked happy. Realizing that they did kiss before. How could she forget? " Thanks anyway." Umi told him and left the room. Geez, why girls always ask this kind of questions?**

**Tuesday Morning,**

**Umi sat up on her bed feeling a bit weird. She had slept last night on her table. Looks like Heero had carried her to her bed. She was having a headache. Opening the drawers to find the pills, she saw a box inside. Taking it out, she opened it. There was a necklace, like a lock and key. The key was stuck at the lock. The lock was heart-shaped. There were diamonds on it and it looked kind of new. There was a note on it. Even though Umi's head still hurt, she couldn't help being curious. Even though her darling angel was screaming no. She turned the key, the lock clicked open. There were two sides. Each side was a picture. There was a picture of Heero and another girl. Very curious and confused, Umi opened the note.**

** You are someone I cannot live without. I love you with all my heart. I want to be there by your side, every minute, and every second of your day. **

**From Heero**

**After Colony 198**

**Umi felt her heart being shot by an arrow, Heero did have a Lover. Her name was Serenity. She was blonde and had a pair of romantic blue eyes. She was fair and was smiling brightly. It was two years ago… Didn't anyone know about it? The guys didn't say anything. Why was she so stupid to think that he wasn't someone's? Confused, she thought if she should clear it out or, keep quiet about it. No, she will ask Heero. Taking the box and the note, she left her room. Thoughts had started to replace her headache. **

**" Where's Umi? I am so starving!" Duo told Heero. They were at the kitchen, waiting for Umi before they start breakfast. " The room's bed is so comfortable. I want to stay here forever!" Duo exclaimed. Heero looked up when Umi came down the stairs. She was holding something. Standing at the steps, she stopped moving.**

**" Is something wrong? We are all waiting for you here." Duo told Umi. Umi felt that it was best that she talked one to one with Heero. But, Duo should know about this too. She went over to the table. Feeling a bit guilty, she sighed and stood there. Duo looked confused, Heero just watched her.**

**" Something you want to talk about?" Heero asked softly. Umi nodded silently and placed the box onto the table gently. Duo looked confused, Umi watched Heero's expression. He looked perfectly normal then after seeing the box, he quickly walked over and slapped Umi hard in her face. Duo gaped while Umi was too shocked. Heero grabbed the box off the table, Umi covered her face with her hand. It hurts… She was never slapped before. Never, anyone dared to hit her. He slapped her… **

**" Some things are off limits and you shouldn't look at them." Heero shouted at her. " I was just curious." Umi told him, He looked even more angered. " Curiosity may even lead you to death. Now, get out of my sight at once. I do not want you to mention anything about this!" He yelled at her. Umi looked at Duo then turned to run away. She left the house and got into her car. She drove straight out of the house. She never looked back, nor even looked at the rear mirror. AS she was driving, she felts tears fell down from hr eyes.**

**" Heero, what was that about?" Duo asked softly. Heero passed the box to Duo, Duo returned it after a first glance. " Looks like she found out. You didn't keep it well enough." Duo told Heero. Heero pocketed the box in silence. " Look, she's the past so we have to move on." Duo told Heero. **

**Sitting in the park, Umi felt so hopeless. She should have kept it to herself, no, she shouldn't even look at it at all. Crying, she looked up at the sky, hoping that it would rain heavily, to cover up the fact that she was crying. Why was she so concerned about Heero?**

**" Trowa, can I ask you a favor?" Heero asked Trowa through the phone. " Sure thing, man." He told Heero. Heero sighed and looked at the worried Duo. " It's Umi. I slapped her, she left in the morning at about 7.00am and now it is 9.00pm. She's been out for 14 hours. Can you find her for me?" Heero asked. There was silence at the other end. " Why don't you do it yourself?" Trowa asked softly. " I can't, it's not that easy for me to forgive her." Heero told him. " Okay, I think I know where she is." Trowa told Heero. Heero thanked Trowa and hung up. **

**" So?" Duo asked, Heero placed the phone back. " He will find her." He told Duo. Duo knew that he shouldn't mention anything about what happened, so he just let it go. **

**It was raining heavily, Umi had been sitting in the same position for so long she didn't even realize what time it was. She saw the sunset, but didn't care. She felt cold in the rain. Even though she was no longer crying, she felt very upset deep inside. Suddenly the raindrops were no longer falling on her. She looked up to see an umbrella, and Trowa standing there, holding it. Umi looked back at the lake in front of her. **

**" Heero told me to find you. He said that it's late. You have been out too long." Trowa told Umi. Umi suddenly asked herself, why couldn't she like Trowa instead. But yet, she loved Heero so much. " I am fine." She forced, Trowa didn't seem to believe her. Of course, she couldn't even fool a baby. " Come on, let's go back." He told her. Umi shook her head. " No, I don't want to go back there." She told him. Trowa understood, asking her to talk about it may become even worse. **

**" You see, going anywhere else is not very wise." He told her softly. Umi felt that going back was suicide. She will get slapped again and scolded too. She never felt so homeless before.**

**Trowa sat down by Umi's side, holding onto the umbrella, to shelter Umi. " Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly. Umi noticed that the rain had finally stopped, after so long. Trowa closed the umbrella, as the glow of the lamps brightens, he could see better. The lake was calm and dark. " Heero said that he slapped you, is it true?" Trowa asked Umi. Umi shifted, stretching her legs out, she then hugged her legs close to her chest. " I found a box, it consisted of a locket and a key. There was a note. It appeared that Heero had an lover, named Serenity." Umi told him. Umi watched as Trowa's eyes widened in shock.**

**" You found it?" He asked, Umi nodded. " That can't be, Heero did what he had to t clear all evidence and he even silenced us." Trowa told her. Umi shrugged. " Tell me Trowa, what happened? He wasn't happy when I showed the box. Why did he silence you all?" Umi asked, obvious curious. Trowa sighed. " I will tell you, in one condition, go back with me. Or at least go to Kitty's house. We will talk then." Trowa told Umi. Umi nodded. Trowa helped her into his car and drove towards Kitty's house. **

**" How come you know where she lives?" Umi asked silently. Trowa cut the engine off. " Well, we… er… are just friends." Trowa told Umi. Umi knew what was going on. Even thought she lost contact with Kitty, looks like Kitty has found a man for herself. Kitty opened the door and let Umi in. Trowa stayed in the living room as Kitty assigned Umi a room. She lent Umi her clothes. Umi took a long hot bath. Kitty went to find Trowa. **

**Trowa was talking on the phone. Sitting on the sofa, his legs crossed. Kitty just watched him silently. **

**" Yar, she's at Kitty's house. She's fine…" He said into the phone. " No, I think she needs to know." Trowa said softly. " Trowa, I believe it is not related to her at all." Heero told Trowa. Trowa looked around to see Kitty coming down the stairs. " I will explain it to her then." Trowa said softly. " Trowa, I do not wish anyone to know about my past." Heero told Trowa. Trowa looked at the worried Kitty. " I will see what I can do. But I will tell her if there is no choice." Trowa told Heero and hung up. Kitty sat down beside him.**

**" What happened to her?" Kitty asked. Trowa sighed and held onto Kitty's hand. " Heero slapped her." Trowa told Kitty silently. Kitty looked at Trowa sharply. " It must have hit her badly." Kitty told Trowa. Trowa nodded, he turned to make sure that Umi wasn't around. " It is regarding about Heero's past. Umi found out about it and Heero just got angry." Trowa told her. He pulled her closer to him. They stared deep into each other's eyes. Kitty placed her hand on his face. " You are wet." She whispered. Trowa nodded but still watched her. " I will go and get a towel." Kitty told him. She stood up to leave. Trowa grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to him.**

**" It's okay. I am fine with it." He whispered to her. He kissed her on her lips. Kitty closed her eyes and her arms shifted to behind his neck, to deepen the kiss. Umi was walking and she saw that scene. Umi stood there and looked at her necklace. He mother gave it to her. Telling her that it would bring her luck, especially on love. Like it worked. Well, she sort of helped Kitty anyway. She walked down the stairs softly. The two were still kissing fiercely. She cleared her throat. They stopped and broke the kiss. Kitty looked at Umi then to Trowa. She blushed and stood up. " I will go get a towel." Kitty told them. She left, looking down. Umi watched her leave. Trowa cleared his throat and sat up straight. **

**" I am not stupid Trowa. I won't stop the two of you. But if you hurt her, I will kill you." Umi told Trowa. Trowa just kept silent. Umi sat down opposite him. " I called Heero. He says that he's happy to know that you are fine." Trowa told Umi softly. Umi looked at the window. **

" **I think you deserve to know. You see, Serenity was someone Heero met on a case. She was the victim's sister. So they just worked together on that case. It was a big one and they spent about 1 month together. So, they fell in love with each other." Trowa told her. Umi had her attention on him. **

" **You see, they were together for like almost 3 months. Many things took place then. Serenity was often a bait used against Heero. He felt responsible for it. He considered quitting, as he loved her so much. And she in turn loved him. We disagreed, we forced him to stay. We can't let him go. He did stay… Until, the most tragic incident took place." Trowa lowered his voice. He stopped as Kitty came back to hand him a towel. She then excused herself to make tea for them.**

**" So?" Umi asked, part of her just didn't want to hear the rest. " She was used as a bait again. It was the last straw. Heero said that after that case, he would quit to be with her. However, when trying to save her, she was knocked over by a car. Heero killed the driver or rather the kidnappers with 5 shots each. We thought she had died. Heero was very upset. She didn't die but was in the state of coma. That gift, was for her when she was still in coma." Trowa told Umi. Umi nodded. **

**" He finally lost it. So depressed everyday, he started drinking every day. I had never seen him like that before. He was just someone that was so serious and never lost him mind. His resistance was a lot higher than normal guys. Then, Serenity woke up. He was finally happy." Trowa told Umi.**

**" So they ended up together?" Umi asked. Trowa shook his head. " No, she had a tumor in her brain. And to get it out, she will lose all her memories. But she will be able to live forever. If not, she will die in 2 months. Heero let her do the operation to remove it. That was the last time they did kiss. When she came out, she didn't remember anything. The chances of getting them back are 0. Heero left, hoping that she would love someone else in life. He left with the gift he gave to her." Trowa told her. Umi felt depressed. She would have done the same. But, it was tough to face the fact that he or she will forever be gone. **

**" Heero quit being a Preventer. He will just keep staying in his house and not doing anything. We tried to coax him back, he wouldn't. I hit him once. He didn't fight me back. I left in a fury. I couldn't see him like that anymore. Then, one day her came back, like normal again. He left her in a place in his heart. But we are not to talk about her again. I asked why he came back. He told me that he met a girl and she told him to go back." Trowa told Umi. Umi frowned, why would the girl's words bring him back to work? **

**Umi slept in a room. Kitty's room was 3 levels above her. Umi knew what Kitty and Trowa were doing up there. Having sex, it was obvious. Even through the distance, she could still hear them moaning during the night. She covered her ears, thinking. She was wrong to invade his privacy. But, she just cared for him. Not like loving someone was wrong. **

**The next day, Wednesday Morning,**

**Heero was at the garden, looking at a book. He heard footsteps from behind. It stopped right before him. He saw white high heels. Closing the book, he sat up straight to look up at Umi. Umi felt a bit hard to face him. But she had to. She was still uncertain about something. Wind blew past as they stared at each other. Heero just looked ahead. Taking it as a hint, Umi sat down on the bench beside him. But not too close. The space between them was enough for one more person to sit. **

**" Trowa told you?" Heero asked her softly, looking at the garden. Umi nodded. " He did, he told me a little about her. And… it just made me wonder, why didn't you choose to stay by her side?" Umi asked him, looking at him. Heero turned to look at her. " Because it will only hurt more. I will know that she will not remember me and feel hurt every time she asks me who I was." Heero told her softly. Biting her lower lip, she forced herself to apologize. " I am sorry Heero. I knew that it was wrong. I shouldn't be invading your privacy." Umi told him. Heero looked up at the sky. " It's okay, I am sorry for slapping you. I just lost it for a while." Heero told her. **

**" Trowa told me that you met a girl and she told you to come back and you did. What was about her that made you come back?" Umi asked Heero. Heero looked at Umi and sighed. **

**" Two years ago, it was 2 months after I quit being a Preventer. I flew to Japan, hoping to find something I can do. But as I walk down the streets, I realize that I couldn't forget her. It was hard to let go. So I went to a park and sat down on a bench that was facing the lake. There was a waterfall on the lake faraway. It was just so quiet and peaceful, then I enjoyed being there." Heero told Umi. Umi tried to picture Heero sitting on a bench, looking out at the lake. **

**" Then, this girl came along." Heero told her. As wind blew, the two of them were sitting on a same bench. **

**Flashback,**

**Heero looked up when a girl sat down beside him. She had long golden blonde hair that was shining and smooth-looking. They were straight and a bit wavy at the ends. She was fair and gorgeous and sexy. Heero mentally slapped himself. He forgot about Serenity just by looking at her. She had the most shining pair of blue eyes. Everything about her was just so perfect. She was wearing this sleeveless white dress. It ended at her knee and there was a strip that was around her neck, it was connected to her dress. She was wearing white boots, there were 3 inches high and it ended about 10 cm above her ankle. She had her hair tied up into a half-tie. As the wind blew, it made her even more gorgeous and perfect. She was something more than a perfect angel. So perfect, angelic, innocent, beautiful and gorgeous. **

**She kept looking behind her. " Is someone after you?" Heero asked her softly. She looked at him, surprised. " Sort of. I just don't want to get caught sneaking out of my house." She told him softly. " Your house sounds like a jail." Heero commented, looking ahead. " It does, doesn't it?" she asked him softly. She looked at Heero and studied him for a while. " Why are you here?" she asked Heero. Heero didn't see why he should lie. It is hard to talk to someone who knows you, because they will scold you or something. **

**" I had a lover. We loved each other deeply." He told her. She looks around them. " Oh, I am sorry. Are you waiting for her?" She asked. Heero shook his head, signaling no. " I don't see why that is so bad." She told him honestly. Heero just smirked, he couldn't help it He hadn't smirk or smile in a very long time. Funny how she made him smirk. **

**" You see, I am a Preventer." He told him, she saw her eyes widen in shock. " Wow. That's cool. I thought that they are busy people." She told him. " They are, but I quit." He told her softly. She bit her lower lip. " Being a Preventer, many people used my lover against me. I have to keep saving her. And I just can't protect her well enough. I blame myself. And I decided to quit, to forever be by her side." Heero told her. The girl nodded, showing that she understood. " I understand. Some people give up their jobs just to be with the ones they love." She told him. Heero stood up and walked towards the fence. He looked ahead at the lake. **

**" My friends advised me to stay. I did, but things got worse. She was used as a bait again. But, this time, she got knocked over by the kidnappers' car. I killed them all, 5 shots each." Heero told her, he noticed that she seems shocked. " Anyway, she was in a coma for few months. I broke down and didn't know what to do in life." Heero explained. " Is that why you are here? Your lover's in a coma?" She asked him. Heero shook his head. " No, things just got worse. She woke up. I thought that the rainy days were over, but it only grew darker. She had a tumor in her brain. Is she doesn't remove it, she will die in 2 months. If she does, the chances of losing her memory are 100. There is no way of getting them back." Heero told that girl. She just listened to Heero's love life.**

**" I made her go to the operation. Knowing what was at stake. But I love her. I don't want her to die in just 2 months. So she came out. And the first thing she said to me when she woke up was… Who are u? I was so crushed and upset. She didn't remember anything. I left, and quit being a Preventer. I can't forget her, nor can I go back and act like nothing had happened. I am trying to sort my thoughts out now." Heero said sadly. The girl stood up and walked over to where he was standing. **

**" I would have done the same if the one having to go through the operation was someone I love. I will be so crushed when he says who are you to me. Staying by her side will only bring back memories and will only hurt more. So you left, you did a good thing. We are humans, we can't forget someone we love greatly in just a few days." She told him. Wind blew past, making her hair fly and float in the air. " What do you plan to do now?" She asked him softly. Heero closed his eyes and opened them after 5 seconds. " I am not sure. Tell me, what should I do?" He asked her, looking at her. She walked up closer, Heero blinked, thinking that she was going to kiss him. But she slapped him on the face. Heero touched his face with the back of his palm. He was shocked. **

**" Forgive me, but, your lover is already gone. She can no longer be the same anymore. So there's no point trying to wait for her. You have to forget her. Even though you can't, keep her somewhere in your heart. Somewhere deep, so that you will forget her soon. Even though she doesn't remember you, you still have the memories of the two of you being together. It is enough for you to know that love existed between the two of you and it is already the past. So move on." She told him. Heero watched her, and let his hand drop to his side. " Go back to being a Preventer. There are still many people out there who need your help, to make this world safe. And to ensure that no one, will have to go through what you have, to lose a loved one." She told him. What she said was true and meaningful. The slap did wake him up. **

**There are still many people out there who need his help. So that not one will got through losing their loved ones, like he did. " Miss!" Someone shouted. Heero turned to see a bunch of bodyguards running towards them. The girl stepped back from him. **

**" Miss, don't run away like that. Your parents are worried sick." One told her. The girl just smiled. " Sorry, I just wanted some time alone." She told them. " Who is this man?" Another one asked, pointing to Heero. " He is just someone who needs help." The girl told them and smiled at Heero. **

**" Miss, return with us." One told her. The girl nodded and turned to leave. As she walked, she stopped and looked back at Heero. " Hope you go back to work soon. And get her out of your life." The girl told Heero. She smiled and waved, before leaving. Heero watched her get into a limo and the limo drove out of view. Why was she acting to he happy when she was forever trapped in that jail? Heero looked at his watch, watching the seconds go by. He decided to go back and start life again. He never knew her name… He wondered who she was.**

**End of flashback,**

**Heero found out that he was sitting on his chair, in his room. Looks like he had already finished talking to Umi. Then, as he thought about Umi, a picture of the girl flashed past his mind. The girl looked familiar, thinking back down. Wait… She looked exactly like Umi! He had met Umi then! He had forgotten about it when he met Umi this year. Damn, why was he so careless?**

**Umi opened the door to her balcony. She went to the railing, resting her hands on it, she breathe in the fresh air. Wind was blowing by, causing her dress to fly along with her hair. She used her finger to push her hair behind her right ear. Thinking about what Heero said, she suddenly remembered that what he told her felt familiar. Like she had been thee before… It then came to her, one of her memories, she remembered talking a man. He was talking about his lover. And his lover seems to have been through the same thing, like what Heero had gone through. Wait, that means…She met him before? Umi couldn't remember who it was, she couldn't remember the face. She remembered that he told her that he was a Preventer… Umi did meet Heero before… **

**The next day, Thursday Afternoon,**

**Trowa was waiting by the phone for Kitty to turn up. He checked his watch, she's late by 5 minutes. " Hey, Trowa!" Someone shouted, Trowa turned to see Kitty running towards him. She hid behind him, panting madly. " What's wrong?" Trowa whispered. Kitty looked around them. " I met my childhood classmate. We don't really like each other then, she saw me and asked me if I am engaged or anything." Kitty told him. Trowa saw a girl looking around, like she was looking for someone. " She got married to a very rich man, I don't want to look bad in front of her." Kitty whispered to Trowa. Trowa smiled and took her hand. She blinked and stared at him. " I don't care. I won't make you look bad." He told her and dragged her to the town center. Kitty just followed him blindly. They sent the day just window-shopping. And they had ice cream by the lake. It was fun, being together. **

**Lady Une called Umi, Duo and Heero to a meeting in her office. They came in and sat down. **

**" I am aware that Umi is also living with you, Heero." Lady Une told them. Umi and Heero turned to look at Duo who sat lower in his chair. " Not that I am against it, but just a reminder, don't let feelings get into your work." Lady Une warned them. " Now Umi, I want to speak to you personally." Lady Une told them. The guys left, Umi watched as Lady Une opened up a file. **

**" I understand that the death of Stephanie had impact on your life. I hope that it will not stop you from taking bigger and harder missions. And I have one here for you." Lady Une told her. Umi opened the file and briefly read through. **

**" I want you to work alone. I want to see your potential on this. I hope that Heero will not be dragged down on this. I will see you in 2 weeks time then." Lady Une told her. Umi nodded and left the room.**

**To be continued…**

**Umi's second mission, on her own. Solo Work, will she be able to complete it? Will Heero turn up again? **


	10. Beginning of Mission Two

**Never Impossible**

**Chapter 9: Beginning of Mission Two**

Thursday Afternoon, America

**A guy was standing outside a shopping centre, he lighted his cigar and he took a huff. He watched the people entering the shopping centre. They were happy, with their family and friends. He rolled his eyes behind this black sunglasses, love, family love, what a bunch of trash and crap. He took another huff, wondering what he was doing. Then, a girl came along. She was smiling and greeted the grumpy people that walked past her. She had long blonde hair and she looked like an angel form heaven. She turned and smiled at him before entering the shopping market. The electronic door closed by itself. He was shocked, she smiled at him… She just did… No one, smiled to him before… **

**He snapped out of it and threw his cigar on the floor. He stepped on it to put out the fire. He took out his phone and punched in the number. " Hey, I found someone. This will be a interesting one." He muttered. **

**Umi watched as a box was delivered to her. She signed for it and checks for any sound, to ensure that it wasn't ticking. She opened it to see a robot in a case. It had eyes and was like 2 stars in 3D version, stuck together to form a 10-sided star. It was only around palm size small, and it was shining white in colour. She found a note. It was from her father. She smiled, looks like the final product had come. She read the note.**

**This is Star, my new creation. It contacts you and allows me to track you. It is linked to you, it follows you whenever you go. It talks and eats, it is like your best friend. And it will react to you. Read the instructions to see how to use it. I understand that you already have Star, but Star isn't a small animal so it'd hard to bring it around with you. So hope you like it. – Benjamin Ryuuzaki.**

**Umi smiled and opened the box. The robot automatically floated up and looked at Umi. Its eyes scanning her. " Linking Umi to systems." Star said. Umi waited for a while, then Star started bouncing. " Umi, my best friend and master!" Star said, sounding happy. Umi smiled and took Star. It was only two-palm size, well, she could hold it in two hands. It didn't weight a lot and it didn't have sharp angles. Umi read the instruction manual. **

**" You sure she will be okay?" Trowa asked Heero. They were walking towards the canteen. " Well, I trust her, besides Lady Une will send me in once she gets into big trouble." Heero told him. Trowa looked uncertain. Umi never really handled missions on her own. **

**" Don't worry, I trust her." Heero told Trowa. Trowa frowned and stared at Heero. " Since when?" He asked, Heero frowned. " Since what?" He asked, Trowa pat Heero's shoulder. " Since when did you trust her? I thought you were like Wufei, hated females." Trowa told Heero.**

**" We are just partners. Besides I know she's good, I can tell." Heero told Trowa and he walked of himself. Duo came out from behind the pillar. " Do you trust her, Trowa?" Duo asked, Trowa sighed. " After what I saw, I don't know… But I know that she loves Heero a lot, even though he doesn't seem to know." Trowa told Duo. They both stared after the walking Heero. **

**Umi's job was to check on the terrorist group named Dragon Soul. They have been killing a lot of innocents, saying how these people hired FBI and Navy SEALS to help to protect them, but the targeted and the agent were all dead. The ways of how they died were too detailed. Star was rolling on the table when Umi received a call. It came from Star. A screen came out, it showed her father.**

**" How's Star?" He asked, Umi smiled. " It's fine, but it's very playful." Umi reported. " Well, it had to, to cheer you up, after all, you are too… quiet. Lady Une told me about your first big solo mission." Benjamin told her. Umi smiled. " Good luck and go kick their butt girl." He told her, Umi smiled wider and she bid goodbye. The screen disappeared. " Kick them, kick them!" Star exclaimed. **

**" Come on Star, we can't keep kicking people." Umi said playfully, she pats Star. " Why not?" Star asked, turning left to right. " Well, they will fight back." Umi told Star. " Then we team with Heero and kick them again." Star exclaimed, Umi smiled faintly. Star knows about Heero? She sat down and Star flew over and landed on her lap. **

**" Dragon rules our universe and runs through our blood. Our soul is binded forever to the Dragon. We will never betray our own blood." They chanted. Stephan nodded and everyone sat down. Stephan was the leader and head of the terrorist group named Dragon Soul. He had dark blonde hair and piercing dark blue eyes. **

**They were at their base that was 5 storeys secretly underground from the famous Hotel, Garden's Dew. Stephan flashed a girl's picture on the board. **

" **Since we are bored, let's sharpen our skills with this target. Jeremy targeted her because she smiled at us. You know what it means, when someone we don't know smiles at us, it means that they are looking for death and we will grant them their wish." Stephan told the whole gang below. Their group consisted of 48 members, only 6 of them played more important roles. They make sure that they clean up well, so no one could find them. **

" **Her name is Serenity. We checked her records. She lives alone in America by herself, had a brain surgery 2 years ago. She got a tumor and to remove it, she lost her memories. So she led a new life. A happy one too. We don't need such happy people on Earth. Sent in your proposals by tomorrow. Dismissed!" Stephan told them. Every one of them left the room in an orderly manner and exited in 5 minutes. A hand gently touched his shoulder. He turned to see Elaine. His girl…**

**She started to give him a massage. He sighed in relief. " What can I do without you Elaine?" He asked her. She just smiled.**

**Umi went to the justice department there. To check on the files about the Dragon Soul. Star helped her to scan the data in. There was a knock on the door. Umi looked up to see a man standing by the opened door. He was tall and muscular, had broad shoulders. He had blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of glasses. He studied her. He looked like a lawyer or something in the suit. **

" **No one told me that someone will be looking through our files." He told her and stepped in. Umi watched him in silence. " I am Matthew Campbell. I work here as one of the lawyers and also a representive of the Justice Department." He told her. Umi stood up to introduce herself. " I am Umi Ryuuzaki, I am a Preventer from Colony 1. The Headquarters send me here to look in to the Case of the Dragon Souls." She told him. He raised an eyebrow at her. **

" **I do not see why this case is so important that the Preventer from the Colonies are being dragged into it." He told her. Umi blinked and frowned. " Well, they are terrorists, they killed a lot of people and they were never caught." Umi told him. " That's because they cleaned up well, no clues as to where they are." He pointed out. Umi didn't like the way he talks. Star seems to sense her anger. It stopped scanning and scanned Matthew. **

" **What is this?" He asked, looking at Star. " My robot." She told him, she noticed him eying her. " A toy, at your age? Miss Ryuuzaki, Do I have to remind you that you are after all a Preventer?" He asked her. Umi's eyes narrowed. " No, you don't have to. Besides, I already asked for permission to look into these files from your boss. So, you can't stop me. Besides, you as a lawyer, don't you want them caught?" Umi asked him. He didn't have any expressions on his face. **

" **I do, however, we in America rely on SEALS to do the job. We don't need Preventers and what's more, a female Preventer. Someone who is weak in combat." He told her. He pissed off Umi, she wanted to kill him… " Do I have to mention that 10 SEALS were killed on a mission to stop them? No one survived and it's now a haunted case. No one wants to take it. So that's why we Preventers are sent in." Umi told him. He laughed, it sounded so bitter and cold.**

" **Fine, let's see if you alone can stop them for us to see. Then we will look up to Preventers. After we get them in jail, I will do my best to make sure that they all get hanged." He told her and walked off. Umi felt like pulling her gun out and shooting him. What the hell is with that guy? Bad impression, super bad impression. Umi was sure that he won't have any girlfriend. Even though he looks quite charming. Umi slapped herself. " Ouch…" She muttered, Star floated next to her. **

**" How could I be thinking of that idiot when I already love Heero?" Umi asked herself softly. She went back to work and started reading the files. Outside, Matthew watched her from his glasses. He took out his phone and made a call. " Stephan, looks like we got a new problem." He spoke softly.**

**At night,**

**Matthew went back to the basement, where the files were all kept. He went to check on Umi. Umi was keen on taking on the mission to expose them and even stop them. So, as a member and a part of the Board of Advisors in Dragon Soul, he have to stop her before she gets too far and too deep. Stephan hadn't gave the order yet, but he asked him to keep an eye on her.**

**That robot she carried interest him. It was scanning the data when he talked to Umi. **

**Umi was still looking through the files at the table. Honestly, if she wasn't a Preventer, maybe she still stand a chance of being alive. After all he had to admit, he never saw a woman as gorgeous as she was. Young, sexy and gorgeous? What more could he get? But too bad, her job makes her a target. If Stephan saw her, he would immediately dump Elaine. He knocked on the door and went in before she said anything.**

**" Very hardworking, aren't you?" He asked. Umi ignored him, she noticed him staring at Star. " You know, I believe you have a lot of work to do, so why bother to check on me? Or are you thinking that I may be up to something?" Umi asked him. He shrugged and looked around. The shelves were filled with dusty files, that couldn't or wasn't solve. **

**" If only people could look twice into something old." He told her, Umi looked confused. Umi sensed that he was a dangerous person and wasn't what he looks like ever since she first saw him. " The office hours are already over, you better go home." He told her. Umi looked at her watch. It showed 12.00 midnight. She hadn't ate her breakfast yet. But, looks like nothing's open now. " Don't you have to leave too?" She asked him, closing the file. " I still have to meet my Uncle. Who happens to be the President of the Justice Department in America." He told her, Umi wasn't surprised. After all, he acted like this place was already his.**

**" Let's go home, Star tired and bored." Star told Umi, jumping up and down in front of her. She smiled and took Star. " Okay, let's go." She told Star, she eyed Matthew when she walked past him. He was looking at the file she closed. Umi left the basement and waited for the lift. Something was bugging her and it was about Matthew.**

**Matthew heard the lift doors close, he opened the file to the page she book marked. He was surprised to see Star talk. She was reading about the latest event, the hijacking of the planes to make them crash into the each other. And it was 20 planes crash together at high speed. Many had died, none survived. No one expected it to happen, so there were no clues to track back. He got a phone call. He picked it up.**

**" Garden's Dew's spa. Room 128" Someone told him. Matthew hung up and closed the file, he left, and locking it with his pass his uncle gave him. He went to the car park. The guards greeted him. As he walked towards his sports car, he saw Umi walking towards the exit with a jumping Star. He wanted to follow her but Stephan was someone who talks about punctuality. He got into his car and started the engine. **

**Umi watched as Matthew's car exited the gates. Umi watched as it zoomed past her, she used her hand to press her flying hair down. Star was jumping up and down again. " Nice car, Heero's car seems better." Star told Umi. Umi just smiled and started walking towards the MRT station. Her hotel's far away. **

**The girl escorted him to Room 128. Matthew knocked twice and then entered, closing the door on the girl's face. He locked it behind him. He looked at the Members of the Board of Advisors. They were all seated around the round table, waiting for Stephan to come back. As usual, he had gone into the hot tub with Elaine. Matthew sat next to Jeremy.**

**The Board of Advisors of Dragon Soul consisted of six members. They were, Elaine, Stephan's girlfriend. Valerie, Elaine's friend. There was also Wallace, who was Valerie's boyfriend. And there was Jeremy, who was the second leader of the Dragon Soul. Stephan was often not around, so Jeremy was incharged. And there was Alexandra. Alexandra was a friend of Valerie and Elaine. **

**Elaine and Valerie were forced to join the Dragon Soul because Stephan liked Elaine and Wallace liked Valerie. So, they were like extras, who don't do much except make their boyfriend happy. Alexandra and Jeremy are more of a planner and they get the job done well. Wallace was the flirt and the slack one. He does a lot of things behind Valerie's back. Funny how Wallace even made it to the Board of Advisors, maybe he was after all, Stephan's best friend. And Alexandra hates Jeremy, because they had a test to prove who could be the second leader and Alexandra lost to Jeremy, so they were like rivals. **

**Stephan came back with Elaine. Matthew rolled his eyes when Valerie started flirting with Wallace. Matthew and Jeremy are closer. They exchanged bored looks, Alexandra just watch Stephan in silence. Stephan asked Valerie and Elaine to leave the room. Well, the girls aren't really invited to the meetings. Unless Stephan wants them to be there. The door closed. **

**" As you were saying?" Stephan asked Matthew. Matthew took off his glasses. His glasses had no degrees, it was just to look more professional. " They sent a Preventer over to check us out." Matthew told them. Stephan laughed. " I always wanted to challenge the Preventers. Is it Heero Yuy? The Impossible one? The one that never dies?" Stephan asked, Matthew shook his head. " No, it's a female." He told them. **

**" Which is a good thing. If we face off with Heero, we will only die. No one could kill him." Jeremy told them, stating facts. " What's your plan?" Stephan asked. " We kill her, simple and fast." Alexandra spoke up. " No, no… I think Wallace will love this one." Stephan told them, his eyes glittering. " Do I need to remind you that Wallace is already attached?" Jeremy asked. " Well, what do you suggest then?" Stephan asked. " Since we already have another target, just test her. Make the two of them come together and then we set up a trap." Jeremy told them.**

**" Nice, that's why I love you Jeremy, you come up with something good." Stephan told them, Alexandra's face darkened. " I suggest that you leave her to me." Matthew told them. They all turned to stare at him. Not that Matthew couldn't kill, he kills in a very horrible way, and so horrible that it disgusts Stephan. So, Stephan only let Matthew take the job when Matthew wants to. So he seldom takes any as it doesn't interest him at all. **

**" Fine, keep her long enough for us to get her to come to Serenity." Stephan told Matthew. Matthew nodded. Stephan and Wallace went to find the girls. Alexandra and Jeremy turned to leave. " You coming, Matt?" Jeremy asked. Matthew followed them, staying there will only make him puke. **

**The next day, Friday Morning,**

**Heero got a call from Lady Une, telling him that Umi was still safe for now. So, she didn't need help. But Heero will be flying over next week to ensure that things are going right. Lady Une felt that this case may be hard if they find out about Umi checking on them. **

**Umi woke up after Star pounced on her legs for 5 times. Umi sat up and yawned, and lied back down on the bed again. " Wake up, Umi!" Star told her. " No, let me sleep… I want to sleep…" Umi muttered softly. Star started making alarm noises, Umi covered her ears with the extra pillow. " Oh, look, I see Heero's car!" Star announced. " What!" Umi said and she went over to the window. Star had lied. **

**" You are full of tricks." Umi told Star and she went to the bathroom. Star started rolling back and forth on the bed.**

**Matthew entered the building and went to the counter to ask for his mail. He looked around and saw Umi just entering the building. " You have no mail today, Mr Campbell." The receptionist told him. He nodded, eyeing Umi. " I am here to look at the files at the basement." Umi told her, She handled Umi a pass to open the door. Umi thanked her and walked past Matthew. Star was bouncing behind Umi. **

**As the lift doors were about to close, Matthew's hand came and he pulled the door open. Umi looked surprised to see him. He entered the lift and pressed his floor and he pressed the close door button. " You know that we are going in different direction." Umi told him, he looked back at her. " I do know that." He told her. The lift went to the basement first. Umi couldn't help notice that Matthew was about the same height as Heero. Talk about almost the same body build. **

**The lift door opened, Matthew watched as Umi left with a bouncing Star. After the lift went up, Umi breathed a sigh of relief. She thought he was going to rape her or something. Even though she did brought her gun, she hate to use it. She taped the pass on the device. It unlocked the door and she went in. Matthew didn't touch anything, everything was exactly like where she had left it. She closed the door and then she started reading again. Star started rolling on the table beside her. Umi smiled and pat Star. **

**Matthew was throwing darts at the dartboard. It all hit the centre point. There was a knock on the door, he sat down and allowed that person to come in. It was his secretary. **

**" These are the files that need your signature. And your Uncle would like to see you in his office." She told him. Matthew nodded and left his office. He knocked on the door of his Uncle's office. " Come in Matt." He heard. He opened the door and stepped through. His uncle pointed to a chair opposite him. Matthew sat down there. **

**" I heard about this new girl coming in from the Colonies to check out on the Dragon Soul. Do you think she will stand a chance?" He asked, Matthew shook his head. " Females are weak in combat and physically weak. She won't last long if they found out about her looking into their data." Matthew told him.**

**" Matthew, I am aware how capable you can be. I want you to protect her." His uncle told him. Matthew looked surprised, how can he protect her when he was assigned to kill her? " She's a Preventer, they learnt to protect themselves." He pointed it out. His uncle shook his head. " No, she used to work with Heero Yuy and this is her first big mission alone. Something tells me she would need help. Besides, we have been trying to put them behind bars for too long. You should also help her." His uncle told Matthew. Matthew wondered if he should stick to the right route. But it won't be fun. Being a traitor is equal to death. **

**Umi fell asleep while reading through the thick files. She had a very weird dream. She dreamt that she was in a restaurant, she was dining with Heero. Then suddenly, Heero looked happy and was chatting to another girl who just joined the table. And the girl looked happy, jealousy hit her hard. She was upset and jealous, she watched the two of them chatting happily. **

**" Serenity, the food here is great. You should try it." Heero told her. The girl nodded and then looked at Umi. Umi blinked, " Why aren't you eating too, Miss Umi?" Serenity asked Umi. Umi was confused… what was going on?**

**She found herself later standing outside a hotel room, the door was open slightly, she peeked inside through the gap and she saw Heero and Serenity kissing fiercely. Oh God… She thought to herself. She covered her mouth and then she ran off. Her heart was broken and shattered into thousand pieces, and even with all the glue in the world, it wouldn't piece her broken heart back. She was crying in the heavy rain, sitting on a bench in the park. Star was floating beside her. " Don't cry Umi." Star told her. Umi was still crying, but the rain made her tears invisible. **

**Then she saw Matthew holding an umbrella and he sheltered her. He didn't say a word, but Umi didn't want him to see her crying. Before she could move, Matthew shot her in her heart so fast that Umi couldn't react. She then found herself staring up at the rain, her blood flowing and spreading like water. Matthew left, walking. Her eyes were dying to close. Star was by her side, rubbing her hand, to make her stay awake. " You cannot die Umi. Heero's still out there, you still have a chance…" Star told her. Umi was crying. " No, it's not possible. It's better off this way…" She said softly… the cold rain was making her feel numb. " No Umi, you said that if you believe in it, the impossible will become possible. You told Heero that, that's why they are together now." Star told Umi. And Umi felt like it was the greatest mistake to say that to Heero. **

**" I am too upset, I am bleeding and dying painfully. Let me leave this universe Star. Tell Heero I want my grave next to Stephanie's. And that I… Love him…." She muttered before her eyes shut completely. Everything else was black.**

**She then saw herself in a room full of mirrors, as they all caught her reflection, they all looked upset and heart broken. " Love can hurt sometimes." Someone said, she turned to see Stephanie. " Didn't you die?" Umi asked. Stephanie nodded. " I did, and you died too. But you had many things not accomplished, so you cannot die. I am telling you this as this is your future. You will forever be a soul that will never be happy. So, if you stay alive then, things can change." Stephanie told Umi. **

**" How? I am dead." She told her. Stephanie shook her head. " No, you still have a choice, to die loving Heero or to live loving someone else." She told her. Umi was shocked. " What, love someone else? What about Heero?" She asked. " He got Serenity. And you must survive that shot from Matthew. And, rebel Umi. Then you will be able to live." She told Umi. Then Stephanie started to fade away. " Rebel?" Umi asked. " Yes, fight against the Preventers, be part of Dragon Soul." She said and she vanished. Umi woke up crying. **

**Her tears had wet the files and Umi couldn't believe that the dream was going to come true. No, it can't be. Star was floating beside her. " Umi, are you okay, you were crying." Star told Umi. Umi looked at Star and looked around her. It felt so real, the pain, the sadness… She wasn't going to be with Heero… Tears continued to flow down her face. The door opened, Umi looked up. Her watery vision was blur. But she could make out the figure of Matthew. **

**Matthew was surprised to see her crying. She looked very depressed and hurt, when she saw him, she started to wipe them away and act like she was normal. It hurt him a little bit. Someone as gorgeous as she was shouldn't be crying, but she should be smiling. But so what, he still have to kill her. He walked over. " Are you okay?" He asked, Umi looked up into Matthew's blue eyes, through his glasses. She saw her own pathetic reflection on his glasses. **

**" I am sorry, can I help you?" She asked softly, looking away from him. She stared at the wet file. He handled her a tissue. She took it and started wiping her tears away. If the dream was true, Matthew was a scary person. " You know, you shouldn't force yourself to stop crying. If you are upset, just cry it all out." He told her softly. Umi bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying. She stood up and nearly bumped into Matthew. " Excuse me." She said softly and she walked past him towards the toilet. Star followed after her, Matthew watched her leave. She wet the files quite badly.**

**Umi washed her face with cold water. As she checked her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help crying again. She leaned against a wall and slide down into a sitting position. Star just looked at her. Umi hugged her knees close and started crying. How can she live knowing that she will die and that Heero will be with his ex-lover and her only chance of living was to be with someone else. And to go the dark side. No, Stephanie was lying, no, she won't lie. She looked serious.**

**Matthew ran a check on Umi Ryuuzaki, in his secret research program.**

**Data:**

**Umi Ryuuzaki**

**Father: Benjamin Ryuuzaki**

**Mother: Sandra Ryuuzaki**

**Occupation: Unknown**

**Age: 19**

**It wasn't much, he could do up to second stage of search, but he will alert the master of the program. It wasn't easy to hack his system. But Matthew knows the trick. **

**Heero was surprised to see someone hacking his systems. A very daring one and also a clever one to find his program. He used a code to send the hacker to a maze like area. If he's clever he will get to where he wants to. Heero started tracing the hacker's location. **

**No kidding, he found out. Matthew looked around the maze program of codes. He typed something and a box appeared. " You have 60 seconds to stop the bomb from destroying your computer." The computer announced. No shit, why was he protecting Umi's files so secretly? Matthew keyed in a few codes. " Self destruction deactivated. Access granted to Data files." The computer announced and the screen went back to specific data. But Matthew knew the program too well. Second stage wasn't a lot of information. He could go as high as 5, that's the maximum, but he doesn't have to code to the last door. Besides, he was after all already tracked. **

**" Looks like someone clever wants to hack my system. He got through the bomb." Heero told them. Trowa went over, no shit. " No one can hack through your first gate. Maybe this person worked with you before or something." Trowa told Heero. Heero looked at the location. " America… Justice Department. Public User…" Heero said, reading the data on the map. " What does he want?" Trowa asked, looking at the system codes. **

**" He's looking into Umi's data." Heero told him. Trowa looked surprised, Heero himself didn't have much information on Umi. But Heero was still a source. **

**Matthew opened up the file.**

**Umi Ryuuzaki**

**Occupation: Doctor, Singer, Model, Preventer, Lawyer and Advisor.**

**Weapons of choice: Short gun**

**Description: A girl not to be messed with. Has an innocent look but looks can be deceiving. Clever and fast, she isn't the stupid kind of people. But has a weakness, a softie. Doesn't love to kill that much, cares a lot about people related to her. **

**Power: Power to read minds with a touch and can see the future.**

**Matthew whistled, no shit. Umi's not a normal person. She got powers. He leaned back against his chair. Thanks Heero, the system belonged to Heero Yuy himself. He got what he needed, now he just have to be careful about it. **

**Heero watched as the hacker left his system, looks like the second stage data was good enough for him. Heero locked back his system and replaced the passwords. Looks like Umi's in danger. If it was Umi, she won't look at her own data.**

**Umi was thinking when she heard something. A bullet sped past her and it hit the wall, it barely missed her head. Umi Stood up, the door was closed, where did it come from? Umi looked at Star. " Star, scan the surroundings, stop all electronic systems." Umi told Star. Star sent out frequencies and it fried the systems, the light flickered off. Umi pressed the taps, to make water gush out and pretend that she was washing her face. She crept closer to the door. She took out her gun and she leaned against the wall, looking at the door. There was a hole caused by the bullet a while ago.**

**Without light, unless that person was a pro, he or she will have a hard time aiming at her. Umi threw open the door and stood out, aiming her gun at the empty space. That person already left? Umi didn't let her guard down. She peeked outside and she didn't see anyone. **

**Putting down at ease, she walked slowly back towards the toilet. Before she could push open the toilet door. Bullets came flying at all the same time towards her. Umi turned around and did nothing. They were all electrocuted when they were near Umi. There was a shield around her. It was the one that gave out the electricity to burn the bullets into ashes. Umi saw that the bullets came from the ceiling. She fired up there. She didn't hit anything but it caused a lot of holes. **

**" Star, scan the surroundings, heat scan. If that's a human, he's bound to be located." Umi told Star. Star turned silent and then printed a piece of paper out. There wasn't anyone there. Looks like that person had already left. Umi didn't believe what her father said before. **

**" Umi, Star can act as your bodyguard. It creates a shield and burns bullets. It may come in handy sometimes." He told her. Umi looked at Star, Star was bulletproof, so was untouchable. It was linked to her mind. If she wanted it on, it will be. Even if she didn't decide to do anything, Star will automatically create the shield to burn the bullets. **

**Matthew sneaked back into his room, he was surprised at the shield. He didn't see it coming. It was a shield and it burned them to ashes. That explains why she looked calm. Matthew placed his gun back into his safe under his table. He locked it and smoothed his shirt and put on his coat. Maybe she suspects him. He put on his glasses. He pushed his glasses up and he crossed out his plans to trap her and shoot her to death. Looks like it will become useless. **

**At night,**

**Umi closed the files. She had already finished reading the files, looks like she will be leaving this justice department for good. She was sure that she will not see that annoying Matthew again. Although, after having that dream, she was sure that Matthew was the one who tried to shoot her. Matthew knocked on the door and he came in. If he wasn't a bad guy just trying to spy on the enemy, she will seriously think that he has feelings for her.**

**" Looks like you finished reading the files. Any suspicions that you would like to clear?" He asked her. " How come they didn't sent you to do what the SEALs did?" Umi asked him. " I am just a lawyer and a representative, I do not have as much knowledge in combat…" Umi cut him off.**

**" Does that explain why someone shot me today?" Umi asked, Matthew frowned, pushing his glasses higher. " I do not see how these two questions are linked." He told her. " And as a worker, you don't seem to care if someone is injured or not." Umi told him.**

**" I didn't hear gunshots and I believe you are testing me." He told her, Umi looked at Star. " Someone shot me today, if Star wasn't around, I would be dead. Your security's poor. You should tell your uncle to upgrade it." Umi told Matthew. **

**" If so, why will they aim you?" Matthew asked, Umi stared at him. His glasses caught the reflection of light, blocking his eyes out. " How will I know? Maybe someone found out about me." Umi told him. Matthew could feel her suspicion on him. " And besides you, who else will visit me here? And worst, know that I was in the toilet at the moment?" She asked him. He watched as she walked across the room and she pointed a gun at his head. He looked calm. " The door's open. Besides, I am sure killing me will only cause you your death too. They will hang you." He told her, pushing his glasses higher. **

**" No, you will kill me first, besides, Star already blocked out the cameras. And the door, you locked it when you came in. You didn't expect me to walk out alive today." She told him. Clever people are hard to trick but easy to tell apart from a bunch of idiots. **

**" Relax, Miss Umi. You are jumping to conclusions." He told her. " No, I am not." She told him. She dropped a bottle suddenly, Matthew suddenly bent and caught it right before it fell. He was fast, Umi knew that a person with a fast reaction will surely catch it. He released it and then the firing took place. Umi fired at him, but he dodged all of them. **

**" Who are you?" Umi asked him, holding him at gunpoint. He smirked and he pushed his glasses up. " Didn't your Heero tell you anything?" Matthew asked. Umi was surprised that Matthew mentioned Heero. " You know him?" She asked, Matthew nodded. " I did, once. It was 2 years back." He told her, she walked towards the door, he threw it open. Umi was silent, wasn't he trying to kill her? " I'm not what you think I am." Matthew told her and he left the room. Umi was confused. **

**Serenity works as a waitress in a famous restaurant. She loves her job. Everyone was good to her and her job pays her well. She didn't noticed that Matthew was outside watching her.**

**" Stephan, she looks like an easy target. Someone that won't catch a lot of attention. However, she has a lot of friends." Matthew told Stephan through his phone. **

**Far away, Umi was spying on Matthew. She couldn't help suspect him. " Umi, what are we doing here?" Star asked Umi. Umi watched as Matthew got into his car and drove off. Umi hide behind the wall, so that he couldn't see her. She then went over to where Matthew was standing. She stared through the glass windows. There were many people inside. Who could he be after? She saw a girl smiling brightly at the customers. She had long blonde hair and a pair of dark blue eyes. Or maybe Matthew was trying to woo her? Could it be?**

**Umi watched as a van parked by the side of the road. Right in front of the restaurant. A man came out. He was dressed in a uniform. He took out a parcel and started walking towards the restaurant. Umi didn't suspect anything, but he was wear a cap. And it pushed it down so that it would shadow his eyes. He doesn't want anyone to see him. Umi asked Star to photo the van down, and the car plate too. Somehow she knew that it was a fake one. She watched as the man enters the restaurant and talked to the cashier. She pointed to the waitress who was smiling. The man walked over and made her sign the parcel.**

**" Who sent it?" Serenity asked the deliveryman. " I don't know. They sent the parcels, we just deliver them." He told her. She signed for the parcel and shook it gently. There was something inside. The man walked out, got into the van and drove off. Serenity went to the kitchen, which leads to the staff room. She sat down at her seat. She opened the parcel, curious about what it holds. She dropped the cover of the box and she screamed as loud as she could. **

**Esther, she best friend came running in. " What's wrong?" She asked. Serenity pointed at the parcel. Inside, that was a Barbie doll and it was headless. It had blood all over it, the room was filled with the smell of blood. There was a card, typed out. Esther picked it up. **

** You are as beautiful as the Barbie doll. However, you won't have a long life. Your days are numbered, better live to your best before we come after you. Don't call the police or we will kill you sooner. **

**Dragon Soul**

**Esther's eyes widened. " Dragon Soul is the terrorist group that until now they couldn't find them don't even say arrest them. They can be anywhere, no one knows who they are. You are being marked." Esther told Serenity.**

**" I didn't do anything to them." Serenity told Esther. " Well, terrorists just kill anyone, they don't car who you are. Let's call the police." Esther told Serenity. Serenity stopped Esther. " No, they will know. I think they are spying on me, watching my every move…" Serenity told Esther. **

**" We got to ask for help. Or you will die. They will blow you up!" Esther explained. " I am Sorry, I couldn't help over hearing what you two said." Someone behind them said. They turned to see a girl standing there with a flying object. **

**" Sorry Miss, this area is off limits to customers. And it's just a prank, I played it on her, get lost!" Esther told her. " I am a Preventer sent from the Colonies to come and solve the case of the Dragon Soul. My name is Umi Ryuuzaki." Umi told them.**

**" It's nothing, now get out!" Esther told her. " Wait, Esther. I heard about the Preventers. They are a lot better than SEALs. We may have a chance." Serenity told Esther. Umi looked at the card. **

**" You are being marked, if you do not accept help, you will die." Umi told Serenity. "But if she does, she will die sooner!" Esther told Umi. **

**" Does her safety come first or not?" Umi asked. " Well…" Esther was lost for words. " It's okay, we will accept your help." Serenity told Umi. " I will do my best to protect you and also put an end to the Dragon Soul." Umi told them. **

**" Umi, I sense a mechanism in the Barbie doll." Star told Umi. Esther and Serenity looked at the talking object. " Really?" Umi asked. She took out her gun and fired 3 times at the Barbie doll. Esther and Serenity screamed a little. When the smoke clear, what was there was a device. " A voice device… Shit, they heard everything we said just now." Umi told them. Fear grew in Serenity's eyes. **

**Matthew looked at the restaurant from his car, he hadn't left. He saw Umi going to the restaurant. And she entered it. What he heard just now confirms it. He had led her to the trap. " Stephan, looks like we got Umi involved." Matthew reported. " Good, now we just have to kill them both." Stephan told them. **

**Umi paid Serenity's boss some money, to excuse Serenity from work for the night. Serenity went to Umi's hotel room. Umi made sure that no one saw them. Umi made a phone call to the Colonies.**

**" Hello? Heero?" She asked. " Speaking." He told her. " Heero, bad news. They marked someone. I have to protect her and try to find who is in the Dragon Soul." Umi told him. There was silence at the other end. " I am coming over Umi. The Dragon Soul isn't something a rookie like you can take on. I will be flying over. Tell me your address." Heero told her. Umi admitted that she couldn't do it by herself. She gave her address and Heero hung up. **

**" You going?" Trowa asked him. " Yes, I have no choice. We won't want to lose any Preventer. She's still new. I will call you all if I need more back-up." Heero told Trowa. Trowa nodded and went to repot to Lady Une. Heero went home to pack his luggage. **

**To be continued…**

**Will Umi and Heero save Serenity? And worst, what will Matthew do to stop Umi? Will Umi and Heero still have feelings for each other? Stayed tuned and please review… **


End file.
